Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome
by gkinuwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! My name's Kagome and I was an orhpan until Keade the owner of the town's orphanage took me in as her own. My friends are Rin, Shippo and Sango. One day I meet Prince Inuyasha and things begin to arise:inukag,sanmir and rinsess
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! This is a new story that I just came up with last night. Has you could tell by the title it's a fairy tale. The pairings in this story are of course InuKag, MirSan and maybe SessRin. But I'm not to sure yet. Anyway on with the story.

**Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome**

**Prologue **

Long ago in a big castle that was white and blue, had trees and beautiful flowers growing everywhere. The castle was ruled by King Sano and Queen Kikyo (Yeah I know in the last story I had I made kikyo a real slut. But in this story I'm deciding to be nice to her.). All the people in the town loved them cause they were doing such a good job and tried to make everyone happy in their town. They were also friends with their neighboring kingdoms.

And a year ago Kikyo gave birth to their first child, a girl, a princess, and they named the princess Kagome.

And today our scene leads us to the room where the princess slept. Today the king and queen were have a banquet for their daughter's first birthday and all the neighboring kingdoms were coming to greet the new princess.

We see Kikyo wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves and she had her beautiful raven black hair in a high ponytail with her tiara on top of her head. Kikyo was rocking Kagome who was wrapped up in a pink blanket. Kikyo looked down at her with so much love and care.

"Oh Kagome, one day you will rule this kingdom and take over of what your father and I started before you were born." Kikyo said to Kagome who was looking up at her with those beautiful big brown eyes.

"Kikyo darling there you are." King Sano replied while walking into the room wearing black pants, a white kimono, black armor and a black cape and he also had his sword by his side and black boots. Sano had light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and was well built for a human.

"Oh Sano, isn't Kagome so beautiful?" Kikyo asked while turning her gaze from Sano to the baby girl in her arms. Sano walked up to her.

"Yes, she is very beautiful. And she reminds me of her mother."

Kikyo blushed and the two kissed.

"Well, we better get downstairs. Everyone is waiting to see Kagome." Sano replied. Kikyo nodded and got up and followed behind him.

* * *

Every one of the kingdoms came. There was the kingdom of the east, north, south, and the west. But of course there were more kingdoms but those were just some examples. And every one of them came up to the king and queen to look at Kagome and talk with the parents. And the last one to come up to them was the kingdom of the west. And that kingdom was ruled by a great dog demon named Inutashio, he had the most beautiful longest silver hair, the most beautiful amber eyes and of course was very kind. He was also wearing white pants, a white kimono, black boots, black armor with a tint of red, a black cape and two swords at his side. (Sorry if I didn't describe his clothes all that well. I was trying to make it sound like the clothes he wore in the one of the movies that I saw.). His wife, Izayoi, was full human, she had the most beautiful raven black hair, beautiful baby blue eyes and she was wearing a very pretty red kimono with a ribbon in the back. And at Inutashio was a young boy who looked about 5yrs old, had his father's silver hair that was just above the rear, had his amber eyes and had claws and of what Kikyo and Sano could tell he was a full blooded demon. He was wearing the same thing as his father but had blue armor and no cape. And in the arms of Izayoi was another little boy who looked 1yrsold, had his father's color of hair and eyes. But there was a difference between the two boys was that this boy had cute, fuzzy dog ears, so right then Kikyo and Sano knew that the boy was a half demon. The hanyou was wearing red pants, a red kimono with a white shirt under it. (He's wearing what he usually wears in the show.).

"Oh Izayoi, it has been awhile hasn't?" Kikyo replied with a smile.

"Yes it has." Izayoi replied with a smile.

"And who is this cute little boy in your arms? I mean I know who this other cute young boy is. And Sesshoumaru you have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Kikyo replied while looking from the toddler to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, Queen Kikyo." Sesshoumaru replied with no emotion.

"Well at least your attitude is still the same." Sano replied.

"Well this little boy is named Inuyasha." Izayoi replied while looking at Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha just looked at her with those beautiful big amber eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Sano replied while sticking out his hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha just looked at him in confusion, but he took the hand.

"So, this beautiful baby girl in your arms must be Kagome." Izayoi asked while looking at Kagome who looked back at her but mainly back at Inuyasha.

"Yep this is our little girl." Kikyo replied with a smile while looking from Izayoi to Kagome. Kagome took out her hand towards Inuyasha.

" I'm guessing she wants to shake your hand Inuyasha." Inutashio replied while looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his father then looked at Kagome who still had her hand out while giving him a small smile. Inuyasha smiled back and took Kagome's hand and shook it. The two toddlers giggled while smiling.

The adults just looked at this in awe while Sesshoumaru just looked at it with no emotion.

"Maybe one day these two will be great friends." Sano replied.

Then Inuyasha went into his kimono and took out a golden heart shaped locket with a paw print craved on it. He held it out towards Kagome and she held it in her small hand.

"Aww! Are you giving this to her, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked while smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled back and nodded.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you, honey." Izayoi replied while smiling at her son.

Kikyo placed the locket around Kagome's neck, "There now she can wear it all the time."

Inuyasha just smiled.

But in the shadows there was a man figure with long black hair, had dark red eyes that held so much hatred and disgust has he watched this scene. He was wearing black pants, a black kimono, black boots and a black cape.

"This happy tale won't last long." The man said and with that he walked out the castle doors.

* * *

Late that night…

**_KABOOOOOM_**

There were explosions heard throughout the castle.

Kikyo ran up to where her daughter slept. Kikyo grabbed her from her cradle and wrapped her tightly in her pink blanket.

"Kikyo! Let's go now!" Sano yelled while running into the room. Kikyo nodded while following her husband.

"Who is attacking us?" Kikyo yelled since the explosions were still heard.

"Demons!" Sano yelled while holding onto Kikyo's hand.

"Demons? Why are they attacking us? We didn't do anything to them!" Kikyo asked loudly.

"I don't know! But let's not worry about that right now until we get to safety!" Sano yelled.

Kagome started to cry. "Oh, shhhh, it's okay Kagome. Mommy's here, shhhh." Kikyo cooed trying to calm her down while holding Kagome close to her.

"You majesty this way!" One of the guards yelled while leading them towards a back door.

The three made it outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind them. The two looked behind them to see a man figure with long black hair, dark red eyes and was wearing black pants, kimono, boots, armor and cape.

"Naraku!" Both Kikyo and Sano replied with anger in their voice.

"Oh so you remember me. For a minute there I thought that you would have forgotten about little old me." Naraku replied in a creepy way.

Sano got in front of Kikyo and took out his sword.

"Sano?" Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo I want you to run. Run as far as you can away from here. Run until you find somewhere safe." Sano instructed while not keeping his eyes off of Naraku.

"No Sano! I'm not leaving without you!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo! You have too! You and Kagome are in danger! So don't worry about me, just run!" Sano yelled.

Kikyo looked from Sano to Kagome and her eyes started to tear up. "Forgive me." Kikyo cried as she ran from the scene.

"Don't let that bitch get away!" Naraku ordered.

"You leave them out of this! Your opponent is me!" Sano yelled and with that he charged Naraku.

* * *

With Kikyo she continued to run with tears rolling down her face.

"Sano." Kikyo cried softly.

Then she looked down at Kagome who looked up at her in worry. "But I have to keep you safe and out of Naraku's hands." Kikyo sobbed.Then she heard..

"AHHHHHH!"

"SANO!" Kikyo screamed. Then she heard those things coming towards her. Kikyo began to panic and she ran until she reached a stream. She looked at it and looked down at Kagome. Then she noticed at the stream there was a basket. (No it didn't automatically appear there! Let's just say someone forgot it there!). Kikyo then knew what she had to do.

She ran to the basket and looked at Kagome one last time. "I love you so much Kagome. And I wish we could be together forever. But I have to do this, so you can find somewhere safe and somewhere where Naraku won't know where you are." Kikyo then kissed her daughter's forehead and placed her in the basket and noticed the locket.

"And maybe one dayyou will find Inuyasha. And I pray that you two will become friends or maybe even more than that." Kikyo heard them coming closer.

Kikyo started to cry even more. "Goodbye, my sweet baby Kagome. I love you with all my heart and I pray you live you life happily and safely and out of Naraku's hands."

And with that Kikyo pushed the basket down the stream. And she watched it go and right then she was grabbed from behind. "AHHHHH!" she screamed

. "Let's bring her to Naraku." One of the demons suggested.

* * *

When they brought her to Naraku. Kikyo noticed her husband's body on the ground.

"What have you done to him?" Kikyo screamed at him.

"I just brought him to where he belongs. In hell." Naraku replied with an evil smile.

"Damn you! Damn you to fucken hell!" Kikyo screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I would but I have a question to ask you. Where is you precious daughter?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know. And if I did know I would never tell you!" Kikyo yelled.

Naraku sighed, "Then you leave me no choice." Naraku then took out his sword and started to walk towards Kikyo. Kikyo looked at him showing no fear.

'I'm doing this for you Kagome. And your father and I will be watching you. Just live happy.' And with that one last thought Naraku killed Kikyo.

* * *

**-Else where down the stream in the western lands-**

A young woman in her late 20's early 30's, she had long black hair that was in a ponytail, and had her working kimono on that was red and brown, she also had brown eyes. She was putting water in a bucket when she saw a basket floating towards her.

"Now what on earth could be in there." The woman wondered to herself. The woman grabbed the basket and brought it to shore.

"Man this thing is heavy. I wonder what's in it." And that's when she heard a cry.

"Huh? What's this?" And with that she opened the basket to see a baby girl.

"Oh my, a baby." And she inspected the girl to see if she was all right.

"She seems to be fine." She took out the girl and instantly she calmed down. And she noticed the locket and looked at the baby's eyes. "Wait! I recognize you. You are Princess Kagome from the kingdom just a little east from here."

"Something must have happened. Cause I know your parents would never have you floating down a river without a cause."

Then…

"Lady Keade!" a young girl called out.

"Over here Rin!" Keade called out. (Yeah I know Keade is supposed to be older. But right now she's this age okay.). Rin ran up to her. She was a 5yrold girl, with beautiful black raven hair that was in a little ponytail, she also had brown eyes and she was wearing an orange and white kimono. Rin noticed the baby in her arms.

"Who's that?" Rin asked while pointing at Kagome.

"Well, this is the new member of our orphanage, and her name is Kagome." Keade replied while looking from Rin to Kagome.

Rin waved at Kagome, "Nice to meet you, Kagome. And I hope you have a great time here."

**END OF CHAPTER!  
**Soo, what'd ya guys think? I personally thought it was good. And don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. But now I have to more stories to take care of. So PLEASE REVIEW ME! And tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there again! I am really glad that you guys are liking this new story that I made. I have to say it is quite good. Now don't worry for those of you who read and still waiting for me to update my other inuyasha story I'm still planning to update that one again. I will probably do that sometime this week either that or over the weekend again. But anyway enough of me babbling let's get to the next chapter of my new story.

**Chapter 1**

When the news hit the other kingdoms of what happened at King Sano and Queen Kikyo's castle they all started to go into rage of who would do such a thing. And one soldier who had survived the attack but barley told them this. And all the kingdoms agreed to meet at one kingdom to think and talk about of what they were going to do. They decided that the meeting would be and King Inutashio's castle in the west, since that's where the soldier told first and collapsed right after his tale. So all the kings' and queens' asked of what happened and who did it.

The soldier told them everything and that a demon named Naraku was the one who attacked the castle for what he guessed was to take or kill the king and queen and maybe take the princess. They all asked about the princess. The soldier just simply replied that he didn't know where the princess was, and that only queen Kikyo knew what happened to her but all he knows is that she might still be alive. And right when he said that Inutashio suggested a plan. He said that half of the kingdoms look for Naraku while the rest looked for the missing princess. All the kingdoms agreed to this. And he volunteered his kingdom to be one to search for the bastard Naraku. Once he said is goodbye to his wife and two sons he left. But once he left his wife, Izayoi fell ill with a deadly disease. Everyone in the kingdom, even Sesshoumaru tried everything in their power to make her well, but in the end she lost the battle and dead that year leaving the two princes' alone. Leaving the full-blooded demon, Sesshoumaru to rule the castle and to raise his half demon brother, Inuyasha until their father would return.

18 years have passed since this all happened and the king of the western land still has not returned. So his people and all the people in the castle feared the worst that their loving king died either trying to fight Naraku or died during the search for him. And now 20yrold Sesshoumaru still rules the land while his brother Inuyasha now at the age of 18 who will be turning 19 in a couple of days became the head leader of their army, since he became such a good swordsman.

* * *

Now our scene leads us to a gray and white castle (Yeah I'm not that good with describing castles or landmarks for that matter.) with beautiful trees blossoming and beautiful flowers that the queen planted along with her trusted servants and her sons, at least Inuyasha. We see Sesshoumaru in the castle library in a black leather armchair reading a book. Sesshoumaru was wearing the same uniform as his father only now it was black with black armor and black boots.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" a voice called out.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his book to see a green toad like demon with a brown robe on and was holding a big brown stick with two heads on it.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked while showing no emotion.

"Oh I came to tell you that one of the massager's from one of our fellow kingdoms that they are still on the search for that bastard Naraku and that the others are still out searching for Princess Kagome." Jaken reported with pride in his voice.

"18 years have passed and there is still no leads to Naraku or the whereabouts of Princess Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular.

"Yeah it has been so long since this all has happened. And I'm sure it has affected you greatly along with Lord Inuyasha. But I pray that at least the princess is somewhere safe and away from that beast Naraku." Jaken replied.

"Even if she is somewhere safe. She may not be safe for very long that's if Naraku finds her. Which is why I'm going have you tell the rest of our soldiers to help the search for Princess Kagome." Sesshoumaru pointed out with more determination in his voice letting Jaken know that he wasn't going to give up on this.

Jaken nodded, "I agree, cause if the beast Naraku finds her and gets a hold on her, who knows what could happen."

Then something crossed Jaken's mind.

"Uh…My lord, may I ask a question?" Jaken asked while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him glancing at him to continue.

"Um…why is Naraku after this girl anyway? Surely if he just wanted the princess to hold for ransom just to get to Queen Kikyo, he surely can't do that now, now that Kikyo is dead." Jaken asked.

This question took Sesshoumaru by surprise cause even he had to admit that he was wondering the same thing, but sadly he did not know the answer. He was planning on asking his father before he left for the search for Naraku but he never got the chance.

Sesshoumaru sighed while standing up from his chair and walked towards a window to look outside.

"My lord?" Jaken asked now thinking he shouldn't have asked him that.

"That's something that even I don't know about and something that I'm still trying to figure out myself. But all I know is that he's out there searching for her and knowing that we have to keep our eyes and ears open for any signs of her. And once she is found she has to be sent here for her own safety." Sesshoumaru replied.

Jaken only nodded because he knew if Naraku is still looking for the princess then he no doubt has something up his sleeve.

"Jaken?" He heard is lord ask.

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

Jaken looked at the back of Sesshoumaru then looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"Um.. I think the last time I saw him, he and that soldier in training, Miroku were in the courtyard talking about doing some training." Jaken replied.

"Then I want you to find him and tell him that I need to have a word with him, alone." Sesshoumaru ordered while looking at Jaken.

"Yes my lord."

And with that Jaken walked out the door to go search for the young prince. Sesshoumaru continued to stand by the window then he walked towards a desk where he did his research. And picked up a photograph and in the photograph was himself at age 19 holding a young woman in his arms and for the first time in a long time he smiled in the photograph. He looked at it with sad eyes then he placed it back down on the desk and walked to his chair and sat back down to read his book while he waited for Inuyasha.

* * *

Now our scene leads us a few inches away from the castle walls where you heard clinging and clashing of swords. One of the swordsmen was a handsome 19yrold human male with black hair that was in a little ponytail, baby blue eyes and was well built for a human. He was wearing black pants, a green long sleeved kimono top that showed off of how thin and muscular he was, black boots, black armor and a black cape.

"I'll beat you this time, Inuyasha." The male said with determination while smiling at a handsome 18yrold hanyou male with long silky silver hair that reached a few inches above his rear, beautiful golden amber eyes, had claws, cute white, fuzzy dog ears and he was well built. Inuyasha was wearing the same thing as the other swordsman but only his top was red.

"Oh? You think so, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while smirking at him. Which Miroku knew he was up to something. Inuyasha ducked down and used one leg in attempt to trip Miroku, but Miroku at just the right time jumped over his leg and took a step back. Inuyasha then ran up to him and their swords met with a cling. Inuyasha was so fast at this that he made Miroku lose his balance and making him fall in his back. Inuyasha pointed the tip of his sword towards Miroku's chest.

Inuyasha smirked, "I win again, Miroku."

Miroku sighed, "Man Lord Inu…"

"Will you stop calling me that!" Inuyasha growled firmly.

This made Miroku look up at him in surprise.

"Uh…why don't you want me to call you that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while getting up off the ground.

Inuyasha sighed, "It's just…I just don't like people calling me that cause it just doesn't sound like me. And I especially don't want my friends calling me that cause then it just makes me sound like I'm above them."

"Oh Inuyasha, I am so touched by you kind words." Miroku replied while trying to make it sound like he was crying.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "So basically just stop calling me 'Lord', okay?"

Miroku nodded in understanding, "Sure Inuyasha if that's what you want."

Then Miroku put his sword back in his sheath. Inuyasha looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What are you doing?"

Miroku looked at him while raising an eyebrow, "I'm putting my sword away, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I know that, stupid! But why? I still want to fight!" Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Inuyasha, you beat my like 5 times alright."

"So! I'm still in the mood to fight! So get you sword back out and fight me!"

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, once you are beaten 5 times in a battle against you, your body starts begging you to take a break."

"Keh! Fine, have it your way. But we are doing this again same time tomorrow got it!" Inuyasha replied while placing his sword back in its sheath. (And no he doesn't have the sword that he has in the anime. Sorry I don't know how to spell the name. But I may have him get the sword later on in the story. But I'm still debating.).

"Why are you always so in the mood to train?" Miroku asked while looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, isn't obvious? I want to be ready if my troops and I have to help out the search for that bastard Naraku."

"Oh, I see." But right then Miroku noticed that Inuyasha's voice was harsher than usual when he mentioned Naraku.

"Hey, what are you so mad about?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Well I'm mad because that bastard destroyed one of our fellow kingdoms! And killed the king and queen and now is still out there looking for that princess that everyone keeps saying that's alive!"

"What, don't you believe that she could be alive?" Miroku asked while crossing his arms.

"Well I did up till the 13th year in the search for her. And no one has found any leads what so ever!" Inuyasha replied while looking at the ground with anger in his eyes.

Miroku was going to ask something when…

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha!" a voice called out.

Both men looked to see Jaken running towards them.

"Oh look. It's your brother's toad man." Miroku replied with a chuckle.

Inuyasha chuckled as well.

"Lord Inuyasha, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Jaken replied while panting.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he said 'Lord'.

"What is it this time Jaken?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms looking down at the toad man.

"Your brother would like a word with you alone my lord." Jaken replied while looking up at the young prince.

Inuyasha groaned, "What does he want to talk to me about now?"

"I don't know. He just asked me to find you. I don't know what's on his mind." Jaken replied.

"Of course you don't Jaken. Cause if you did then I would really be messing with you all the time." Inuyasha replied with an evil grin.

Jaken scrowled, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Just because you are the prince doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit!"

"I suppose you are right my little green friend. But it's just fun messing with ya."

"Well, since you will be talking with your brother I mine as well get cleaned up." Miroku cut in.

Inuyasha looked at him in question.

"Why are you going to do that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I was planning on going to town. Would you like to come along Inuyasha?" Miroku replied.

"Do you have any manners what so ever lad? You address him as Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken scolded. Right then Inuyasha bunked him on the head letting Jaken know that he wants him to shut up.

"Why do want to go to that boring old town anyway? There is nothing there to do." Inuyasha asked.

"Well Inuyasha, it's better than walking around here with nothing to do. And at least at the town there are really beautiful young women." Miroku replied with a smile.

Inuyasha just shook his head, "I knew that would be your reason in going to that town. Those girls are nothing but snobs if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you did I? And besides it good for a prince to visit his people at least once in a while. Cause you never know there could be new people, and sometimes when there are new people there are probably new girls to choose from." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha just shook his head again, "Okay I'll come. But I'm only coming to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself again."

"Okay then I'll meet you at the horse barn." Miroku replied while he walked away.

Inuyasha walked in the direction that Jaken came with Jaken following behind him.

':sighs: That Miroku is such a pervert! I'm surprised that none of the girls slapped him!' Inuyasha thought, ':sighs: I wonder what Sesshoumaru wants to talk to me about this time?'

* * *

**-At the village orphanage-**

It was in the afternoon and all the kids were outside playing, talking or just laying around relaxing.

"Kagome? Kagome!" a young woman called out. The young woman just turned 20, she had long raven silky black hair that was in a small ponytail, had beautiful brown eyes and she was wearing an orange and white kimono that hugged her curves to show how developed she was and she had no shoes on.

"Now where did that girl go?" the young woman wondered to herself. Then she noticed another young woman that looked to be 19yrsold, had beautiful long brown hair, honey brown eyes, was wearing a kimono similar the hers' but was red and white and she also had no shoes. She was walking with a young boy who looked to be 14yrsold, had short black hair, had the same colored eyes has the female next to him and he has a gray kimono shirt with black pants.

"Hey Sango! Kohaku!" the 20yrold called out.

Sango and Kohaku looked up at the 20yrold.

"Oh hey Rin. What's up?" Sango replied with a smile.

"Have either of you two seen Kagome?" Rin asked while walking up to the two.

The two looked at each other.

"No, not since this morning." Kohaku replied while looking back at Rin.

"Want me to help you look for her? Since I know you have to go to the barn to get some milk." Sango volunteered with a smile.

"Yes, I could really use the help." Rin replied with a smile.

"Why do you need to find her anyway?" Kohaku asked.

"Well Keade wants her to go to town for a couple of things." Rin replied.

Sango nodded, "Okay, I'll tell her that when I find her."

Then Sango ran the other direction.

'I know one place where she always is, no matter what.' Sango thought as she ran through the forest.

* * *

**-At the stream-**

Near the stream leaning on a tree was a beautiful 18yrold young woman, with long raven silky black hair that reached the middle of her back and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing the same kimono as Rin and Sango's only it was plain navy blue that was an inch about her knees that hugged her curves and showed off how well developed she really was. She had no shoes, and she was wearing golden heart shaped locket with a paw print carved on it.

She was reading a book while laying her long thin legs on the ground.

Kagome sighed pleasantly, "What a perfect beautiful day? The sun is shining, it's not too hot not too cold, and everything about the weather today just seems so perfect."

"Hey Kagome!" a little voice came from the side of her.

Kagome jumped a little bit and she turned to see a young fox demon kid who looked around 6yrsold, had orange hair, cute green eyes and a puffy tail. He was wearing a green and white kimono top with tan pants.

"Oh Shippo. You scared me." Kagome replied while placing her hand over her heart.

Shippo hopped onto her lap, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah I know you didn't mean too. I guess I should have just been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"So what are you doing?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kagome just couldn't help but smile at his innocents.

"Well I'm reading a book."

"What's the book called?"

"It's called Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."(Sorry that was the only thing that came to mind.).

"Romeo and Juliet? Who are they?" Shippo asked while tilting his head cutely.

Kagome giggled at his cuteness, "Well, they are these two people who fall in love. But their parents don't know about their love."

"Why?"

"Because it was a forbidden love. You see in the story there are these two families that hate each other so bad that every time of their men see each other they start at horrible fight. And that's all I know so far." Kagome replied.

"Oh, I see. So you are still reading it?"

"Yep, and I'm dying to know what happens next." Kagome replied.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango's voice yelled out.

"Mm? It sound like Sango needs me." Kagome replied while lifting her head up.

"Well actually, Rin was the one who has been looking for you." Shippo replied.

"I guess she needs me to do something for her or Keade." Kagome replied. Then she got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, Shippo shall we go see what they want?" Kagome asked while looking down at him.

Shippo nodded.

Then the two walked towards the calling Sango. Sango noticed them walking towards her. Sango smiles and runs up to the two.

"There you are Kagome. Rin has been looking for you." Sango replied.

"Yeah I had a feeling. So what does she want me to do?" Kagome replied with a smile.

"Oh, Keade and her want you to go to town for them to get some more supplies." Sango replied while the three walked towards the orphanage with Shippo leading the way.

"Oh well this is new. Usually Keade, Rin or you are the main ones that go to town. Why the sudden change?" Kagome replied while fiddling around with her locket.

"I guess since you have never been to town, Keade and Rin both want you to see it." Sango replied.

"I guess." Kagome replied still fiddling around with the locket.

Something came across Sango's mind.

"You know Kagome, I have been meaning to ask you since my brother and I came here."

"Yeah, what is it Sango?' Kagome asked while looking at her.

"Who gave you that locket? I mean it is so beautiful and I think it is made of real gold." Sango asked while pointing at the locket.

Kagome gazed from her to her locket.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know myself. Keade said I had it on since she found me in the stream in a basket."

"So did your parents give it to you?"

"Maybe, but I don't know. Cause why would they give me something than abandon me in the stream." Kagome replied with a tint of anger in her voice.

"But didn't Keade say that they never abandoned you?"

"She may not have said that they abandoned me. But I'm getting the feeling that they did." Kagome replied while giving a serious face.

Kagome sighed, "But you know Sango, every time I look at this locket when I'm alone I always get this image of a boy with long silver hair, golden amber eyes and fuzzy dog ears."

"Really?" Sango asked while looking at her.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I mean ever since I came here I have been getting these images of people that I don't know." Kagome replied with a frown.

"Maybe you brain is telling you something." Sango suggested.

"Maybe, but if it is then what is it trying to tell me?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango shrugged, "Don't know, maybe it has something to do with that image of that boy."

Kagome sighed, 'Who is that boy? And why do I feel like that I know him? Have I met him somewhere before?'

* * *

**-Back with Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha entered the library where he saw his brother at his desk as usual looking through his papers.

"Jaken said you needed to talk to me about something." Inuyasha said while looking at his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, "Inuyasha, you will be turning 19 soon am I correct?"

"Yeah? And?"

"It's almost to the point where you are going to have to choose your bride."

"WHAT! No way am I choosing a bride! Not from this town!" Inuyasha shouted with anger in his voice.

"Inuyasha! You are going to have too. Cause our father made that rule for us that once we turn 19 that we would have to find ourselves a bride." Sesshoumaru pointed out while glaring at Inuyasha.

"When the hell did he say that!" Inuyasha asked still ticked off of the thought of having to find a bride.

"Watch you tongue Inuyasha! And he said that to me the day before he left. You were out playing with Miroku at the time." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Argh! Why do I have to find a stupid bride? Why don't you?"

"I already have had a bride!" Sesshoumaru growled.

This made Inuyasha shut up real fast.

'Damn! I keep on forgetting about that.' Inuyasha scolded himself.

Inuyasha sighed, "Listen Sesshoumaru I'm…"

"You don't need to apologize. I should be over it by now. But what is it with you and girls, little brother?"

"Why is that any of you god damn business?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Cause I have the right to know! Now tell me why! Cause ever since you found out about the princess's disappearance you have been nothing but a jackass to all the girls you met! And when you were 14 you totally mouthed off to all the princesses that we had you met! Why is that Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Inuyasha snarled, "That's none of you god damn business!"

Sesshoumaru was growling very harshly at Inuyasha but in turn Inuyasha growled back. Then that's when it hit Sesshoumaru.

"Let me guess, did you find yourself with a crush on her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed and growled and stomped his foot, "That's not it you moron!"

"Then tell me why else would you be acting this way towards all girls that are your age!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Because all the girls were nothing but snobby bitches! All they ever want from any royal person is for them to marry them and become rich! That's all they want!" Inuyasha replied loudly.

Sesshoumaru sighed while trying to calm himself down.

"Whether you like it or not Inuyasha, you are going to have to choose before I choose for you. So you better start looking, unless you want to wait for us to find that princess."

Inuyasha slammed his fist onto Sesshoumaru's desk.

"That is never going to happen! It has been 18 years since she disappeared and if none of our soldiers or any of the other kingdoms soldiers found any whereabouts then that must mean that she is dead! Either that or she doesn't want to be found and that's perfectly fine by me!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru looked at him in surprise.

'Did Inuyasha actually love this girl? And has he finally lost hope of ever finding her?'

Sesshoumaru glared, "We are not giving up! Cause if that bastard Naraku…"

"Yeah, yeah, if Naraku is still searching for her then that must mean she is still alive right? But how do you know for sure that he hasn't giving up?" Inuyasha replied firmly.

Sesshoumaru stood up to glare down at his brother, "Either way you are going to have to find a bride before I choose one for you! And I'm sure you don't want me choosing it for you."

Inuyasha snorted, "Fine, but I'm going to like this!"

And with that he slammed the door while walking out.

'Argh! What a pain he is? I can't believe he is loosing hope of ever finding her. I know she is still alive and I'm sure he still feels the same.' Sesshoumaru thought

With Inuyasha

He was walking down the hall in a huff.

"Damn that Sesshoumaru! Threatening me to go choose a bride before he chooses it for me! And why doesn't he just give up of ever finding that girl? It's obvious that she doesn't want to be found even if she is alive, either that or she's dead!" Inuyasha said to himself.

But somewhere in his heart and mind kept on screaming at him that she was still alive and right then he saw an image of her when he first met her.

'Then why am I still believing that she is out there? But hell even if she is out there she probably doesn't want to leave her home or she probably doesn't even know that we are looking for her or that she is even a princess. So stop wishing things that will never come true!'

And with that Inuyasha walked towards the horse barn to go to town with Miroku. Not expecting that, that same girl that he was thinking about to be in town that same exact day.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry I have to end it here. I mean this is a pretty long chapter. I mean I was planning on having them finally meet in this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long and have you guys' suck waiting for this chapter. So I promise in the next chapter that those two will finally meet. And I might update again sometime this week. Well g2g. PLEASE REIVEW ME!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! Yeah I'm updating again! I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as you like the last 2 chapters.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their way to town. Inuyasha was riding a brown horse while Miroku was riding his black horse. Miroku kept on glancing at Inuyasha cause he had been in a mood between ticked off and depressed.

'Wonder what Sesshoumaru talked to him about?' Miroku thought.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at Miroku. This made Miroku snap out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Really? About what?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow at Miroku.

"Uh…if I tell you, you would just tell me to shut up and mind my own business." Miroku pointed out.

It took Inuyasha a while to get what he meant. And when he did he just turned away from Miroku.

"Damn straight I would tell ya that." Inuyasha replied while glaring at Miroku.

'What's with this? Every time someone mentions that princess to me I end up getting all pissed off.' Inuyasha wondered to himself, 'Could she really be out there? What am I saying? It's not like I was in love with her or anything. But still I would like to know if she's alright.'

"You know Inuyasha, you can't keep things bottled up inside of you forever you know." Miroku said while interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

Inuyasha turned his head to face Miroku.

"I know things have been terribly difficult for you these last couple of years, like you mother dying, you father not coming back, and the whereabouts of the prin…"

"Okay, okay Miroku. I get it. But right now I just don't feel like talking to anyone about this." Inuyasha replied while putting up his hand to let Miroku know that he didn't want him to continue.

"I know. But I'm just letting you know that everyone at the castle including me are here for ya if you need anything or anyone to talk to." Miroku replied in a wise voice.

Inuyasha nodded even though he didn't smile he was glad that at least Miroku wasn't on his case like Sesshoumaru was. I mean he understood his brother's concern, but right now Inuyasha wanted to figure things out before he talked to anyone about his feelings, especially when it's feelings for her…

* * *

-**At the town-**

"Wow! Look at this place Sango." Kagome replied with excitement and amazement. Kagome looked at all the shops, homes and all the people walking by. Kagome was wearing a blue long western style dress with a white collar with black buttons on the collar it also had a little tie in the back, it also showed her curves and how well developed she was. Kagome also had her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue silky ribbon in it and she was wearing black high-heeled shoes. She also had a black scarf wrapped around her shoulders while holding a basket in her hands.

"Big isn't it?" Sango asked while looking at her friend with a smile. Sango was wearing the same thing as Kagome, only it was purple and she had a white scarf and her hair was up in a bun.

"Uh huh." Kagome replied practically speechless of what she saw.

"And there's a lot of people here." Kagome added.

Sango giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Well let's take a look at Keade's list." Sango replied while getting closer to Kagome since she had the list.

Kagome looked at it, "Mm, how about we split up. That way we can look it different areas so we can get done quicker."

Sango thought about it, "That's a great idea Kagome."

Sango then took the list and ripped it in two and gave the upper half to Kagome and herself the bottom half.

"You look for the bread since this is a very small list. And I'll look for the rest of the stuff." Sango replied with a smile.

Kagome looked at Sango, "You sure you don't want me to look for something other than bread?"

"I'm sure. And besides if I do most of the shopping then maybe when we get back to Keade's you can do the dishes this time, deal?" Sango replied.

Kagome thought about it then nodded, "Okay, deal."

"Alright, now I'll meet you right here when you are done." Sango replied with a smile.

Kagome nodded, "Okay, then see ya later."

Sango nodded while walking away from Kagome.

Kagome walked around for a bit until she came upon a little bakery.

Kagome looked at it for a bit.

"Well, this is my first stop."

And with that Kagome walked in and looked around. She sniffed the air, 'Mmm, this place smells so good.'

"Well hello there young lady. Can I help you with anything?" The owner who was a male walked up to her with a smile.

"Um…I'm here to get some bread."

"Oh bread is my specialty. So how much would you need?"

"Um…to feed a whole orphanage."

The owner looked at her with shock.

Kagome gave a small chuckle, "Uh…did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. So you must work with Lady Keade in the village orphanage."

"Well actually I live there." Kagome replied with a small smile.

The owner looked at her with even more shock.

"You live there? Didn't anyone adopted you?"

"Yeah someone did, and her name is Keade."

"So Keade adopted you?"

"Uh huh. She sure did and I couldn't be happier."

"Well Keade has her ways of making people happy."

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"So let me get that bread for ya. So wait here."

And with that the owner went to the back of his store to get Kagome's bread.

'Well guess Keade is pretty well known throughout this village.' Kagome thought to herself. Right then Kagome heard girls giggling coming from behind her. She turned around to see a group of girls about her age huddled in a corner.

"You know I hear that Prince Inuyasha will be turning 19 soon." One of the girls said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean his getting to the point where he has to choose his bride?" another asked.

"Of course it's getting to that point. And hopefully he at least chooses one of us." The leader of the girls replied with a big smile.

"Yeah, I mean if one of us marries him then we get to be rich and get anything we ever dreamed of." Another said.

"Yeah, like gold, silver, diamonds and rubies." Another added.

'Argh, how degrading can you get? The way those girls are talking it sounds like they don't even love the prince. Well I hope that the prince doesn't marry any of them.' Kagome thought.

That's when the leader of the group noticed Kagome.

"Well looky here girls we got ourselves a new comer." The girl replied while walking up to Kagome. The girl had long blonde hair that was curled and in a messy bun and she had the same style of clothing as Kagome but only it was black and it showed more of her cleavage.

Kagome just stared at her no sure if she should glare or just show a friendly face.

The girl grabbed a hold of Kagome's face to take a closer look at her.

"You know you are quite a looker." The girl replied.

Kagome pulled her face away from her, "Thanks, I guess."

The girl looked at her in surprise, "You wouldn't supposed to say thanks! You were supposed to say no I'm not! So then I could agree with you."

Kagome glared at her, "Well sorry if I messed up you idiotic scheme. But I know where that would work. In a strip club!"

And with that Kagome walked away to wait for the bread.

The girls ooooed at this.

"That girl totally burned, Breanna." One girl whispered to another.

"Oh she is so going to get it." Another replied.

"Did you just call me a slut?" the girl named Breanna walked towards Kagome.

Kagome looked at her, "If the shoe fits."

All the girls gasped at this.

Breanna looked at her with so much anger, "You bitch! You apologize to me right this instant!"

"I would but I don't apologize to people who think they are all that." Kagome replied while glaring at Breanna.

"Here you go young lady." The owner replied while coming out with a big bag of bread. Kagome took it and smiled at him and put it in her basket.

"Thank you." Kagome replied. And with that she walked out the door.

Breanna just stood there with so much shock that she couldn't move.

'That girl, just trashed me!' and with that thought she screamed with anger.

"Oooo, that girl is going to get it."

* * *

**With Kagome outside**

"Man, that girl was a real jerk! I guess in every village there has to be some sort of jerk." Kagome replied to herself.

"Hey Kagome!" a young voice yelled from behind her.

Kagome stopped to turn around and when she did she looked to see a young girl who looked to be 8yrsold, with short brown hair, with hazy eyes, and was wearing a light pink kimono.

"Sayo? Is that you?" Kagome replied with a smile. Sayo came running up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, I missed you Kagome!" Sayo replied while looking up at her with a smile. Kagome smiled while kneeling down to Sayo's level while putting down the basket and return the hug.

"I missed you too Sayo. And I'm not the only one." Kagome replied while breaking the hug to look at her.

"Really? I was missed by everyone?"

"Yes you were. Especially Shippo, he misses you like you were is own sister." Kagome replied with a smile.

"So how's your new family?" Kagome asked.

Sayo smiled at Kagome.

"Everything's great Kagome. I couldn't be happier, cause now I have a mom, a dad, an older brother and a new sibling on the way." Sayo replied.

Kagome smiled at her, "That's great! I'm glad you found a good caring family."

Sayo gave a big smile.

"The Prince is coming!" someone yelled out.

Kagome looked to where a man came down the street running while yelling,

"The Prince is coming! The Prince is coming!"

"The prince is coming?" Kagome asked herself.

"I wonder which prince." Sayo replied while looking at the direction the man came from.

"What do you mean, are there two of them?" Kagome asked while looking at Sayo.

Sayo looked at her, "Yeah, they are brothers. One is a full demon dog named Sesshoumaru he's the oldest and the youngest one is a hanyou named Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is taking over the kingdom while his father is out searching for some evil demon."

Kagome looked at her, "What was their father like?"

"Of what I heard from my mom, he was a kind demon and everyone in the village loved him. And his sons are the same way. You see they did have a mother too but sadly 17years ago she passed a way from a deadly disease. And it happened right after the king left to search for the demon."

"Oh how sad? Why did the king on a search?" Kagome asked.

"That's something my mom never told me or my brother. I guess it must be something bad considering that the king still hasn't come back in 18yrs." Sayo replied.

Kagome looked in the direction that Sayo was looking cause now she was curious about this prince. And that's when she noticed two horses one brown and one black. Kagome looked towards the black horse to see a man with black hair and he was waving to all the people, but mainly towards the women in the village.

"Is he the prince?" Kagome asked Sayo.

"What! Are you serious Kagome? You mean you have never seen the prince before?" Sayo replied while looking at Kagome with shocked eyes.

Kagome looked back at her, "No I have never seen the prince from this village before. Because I have never been in the village till now."

Sayo sighed, "Keade needs to let you out in the village more. And to answer your question, no that guy is not the prince that's his best friend, Miroku. The prince is riding the brown horse."

Kagome looked back towards the two men and she looked at the brown horse and that's when she noticed the man had long silver hair, the dog ears that looked so familiar to her. Kagome looked at him with a questioning glance.

"You know, he seems oddly familiar to me." Kagome said to herself.

"Wait a minute, Kagome! You said you never seen or met the prince before." Sayo replied while looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked back at her, "I thought I didn't either, but something about him just seems so…so familiar."

Then she looked back at him. She looked at his face and body features and she looked at his…

"Amber eyes?" Kagome whispered to herself. Right at that moment an image of that little boy with the same exact features as the Prince. And the image Kagome gasped and stood up real fast to get a better look at him.

"Kagome?" Sayo asked with concern while looking at Kagome. Kagome didn't hear her cause she was lost in her own little world while looking at him with wide eyes and she put her hand over her locket.

'He…he looks exactly like that boy that I keep on seeing. Could he be that boy?' Kagome wondered to herself.

_**Maybe it has something to do with that image of that boy.**_

'Could Sango be right?' Kagome wondered to herself.

Inuyasha just continued to glance at the people with no interest what so ever. And every time a girl his age or one year young than him would wave and him giving him a dreamy look he just rolled his eyes. He glanced at Miroku who kept on waving like he really was royal, then Miroku blew a kiss at a group of girls who in return sighed a dreamy sigh. This made Inuyasha sick to his stomach and he rolled his eyes.

"You know Miroku, they are just flirting with you because you are my best friend and that you work at the castle." Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku looked at him.

"Do you always have to ruin my fun Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just snorted while turning his head away, "That's my job apparently."

That's when he noticed Kagome staring at him.

'Mmm? Who's that?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

When their eyes made contact with each other everything around them seemed to disappear. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he looked into Kagome's big beautiful brown eyes.

'Wait a minute! I think I have seen that face and those eyes somewhere before. But where have I seen them?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

Kagome noticed him staring right into her eyes and she was going to turn away but she was lost in his eyes. Right then Kagome felt her heart beat wildly and felt her stomach turn.

'Wha-What's this? My heart and stomach has never acted like this before. How is this one stare making my body fell all numb?' Kagome thought to herself.

'Is she new? Cause I have never seen her before.' Inuyasha wondered to himself, "But you know she does have a pretty face.' Inuyasha shook that thought away, 'Where the hell did that come from? I don't even know this girl! That is least I think I don't know her.'

Right then Inuyasha felt his heart start to beat way more faster than ever before in his life at least not like this.

"What's going on now? I can't be falling for this girl can I? At least I think I'm not falling for her am I?' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku and Sayo noticed their friends staring at one another.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sayo asked while tugging on Kagome's sleeve making her snap back to reality.

Kagome looked at Sayo, "Yeah I'm alright, Sayo."

"Then why were you staring at the prince like that?" Sayo asked.

Kagome blushed, "How long did I stare at him?"

"I don't know, but I was for a few minutes, at least I think. So why…"

"I don't know, Sayo." Kagome replied, 'Am I maybe falling for him? Nah, that couldn't be. I mean I don't even know him. At least I think I don't.'

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. And seeing that Inuyasha still wasn't listening to him Miroku pulled Inuyasha's ear.

"Ow!" right then Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head.

"What the hell was that for Miroku!" Inuyasha replied with anger while rubbing his ear. Miroku rubbing where Inuyasha hit him.

"You were spaced out."

Inuyasha blushed, "Did I really space out?"

"Yeah, and why were you staring off into space?" Miroku asked now curious.

Inuyasha sighed, "Hey Miroku, you have been coming to this town like every other day right?"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome who was sort of glancing back at him from the corner of her eye.

"Have you see that girl here before?" Inuyasha asked while tilting his head towards Kagome.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "No I haven't. But she is really beautiful though."

Inuyasha subconsciously growled at Miroku. This made Miroku look at him in shock.

"Inuyasha do you have an interest in that girl?" Miroku asked.

This made Inuyasha blush like a mad man and he was so off guard that he accidentally clawed his horse. This freaked out the horse and this horse made Inuyasha fall off the horse and the horse started to run.

"Hey! Get back here you stupid horse!" Inuyasha yelled while quickly getting off the ground and started to run after his horse.

"AHHH!" Runaway horse!" Some of the kids yelled while running. This made Kagome and Sayo look up to see the horse coming in their direction.

"Ah! Let's get out of here Kagome!" Sayo replied while starting to run but then notice that Kagome wasn't following.

"Hey Kagome, did you hear me?" Sayo called out.

Kagome took a step forward and was waiting for the horse and right when the horse started to run passed her, Kagome grabbed a hold of the rings and tried to pull him back.

"Easy boy! Come on take it easy." Kagome told the horse. But the horse still wouldn't calm down. But Kagome kept her grip. Inuyasha ran up to see this and he looked at it with wide eyes.

'She…she's helping me?' Inuyasha shook his head and walked up to Kagome and grabbed a hold of the rings and started to pull. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye. And for some odd reason she felt heat coming on her cheeks.

'Oh man! Am I blushing?' Kagome shook that thought and helped pull.

Sayo looked at this an awe.

Once the horse calmed down Kagome let go of the rings and both her and Inuyasha looked at each other face to face.

Inuyasha turned to face her, "Uh thanks. I have to say this is the first time this has happened."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and she smiled at him, "Yeah I could tell, considering of how you reacted to this."

Inuyasha heart skipped a beat when she smiled and he blushed when she smiled.

'Why the am I blushing? This is new I can tell ya that much.' Inuyasha thought while looking at her, 'But I swear there is something very familiar about her.'

"Um…just curious, but what made your horse freak out the way it did?" Kagome asked while looking at him trying to hard to hide her blush but failed.

"My so called friend asked me something that totally caught me off guard.."

"You mean the friend that use to be right behind you?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He turned around expecting to see Miroku sitting behind him on his horse but Miroku wasn't there.

"Now where the hell did that guy go!" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Well he probably wanted to get away from all the commotion." Kagome replied while placing her hands behind her back. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Yeah, to either get away from me or to go flirt with the village women." Inuyasha replied while keeping his one hand on his horse's rings.

"Why would he want to get away from you?" Kagome asked.

"Cause he just fears me." Inuyasha replied while putting his hand on his hip.

"Wait, did you say he was going to flirt with women?" Kagome asked while placing her hands on her hip.

"Yep, that's what I said." Inuyasha sighed.

"So, your best friend is a womanizer?" Kagome asked with a tint of disgust in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sadly, yes."

Inuyasha faced his horse getting ready to get back on.

"Kagome, that was really kind of you to help Lord Inuyasha with his horse." Sayo replied while looking at Kagome with a smile.

Inuyasha stiffened when he heard Sayo say Kagome's name. And his eyes widened like never before.

'K-Kagome?' Inuyasha thought. And right then his head went through a voice flashback.

' _**Hey Sesshoumaru?' a 7yrold Inuyasha asked his 11yrold brother.**_

' _**What is it this time?' **_

' **_When will we see that one princess again?'_**

'_**You mean Princess Kagome?'**_

'_**Yeah her. Cause I really want to see her again.'**_

**_Sesshoumaru sighed, 'That will all depend on when we find her.'_**

Inuyasha whipped his head around to look at Kagome who was now near Sayo.

"Y-Your name's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while hesitating and while looking at her with wide eyes.

Kagome looked at him, "Yeah that's my name. Why don't you like it?"

Inuyasha was taken back by this and he put up his hands in defense, "No, that's not it at all. I like it. It's just…" 'It couldn't be her, could it? I mean she has the same name, the same eyes and the same facial features as her. But a lot of people could have the same features right?'

"It's just what?" Kagome asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just that I have never heard that name before in this town." Inuyasha lied.

'I have to lie. Cause you never know she could not be her.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome nodded, "I guess that's understandable. I mean Keade said the same thing that no one in this village has my name.

"Mm? Keade? You mean the lady that owns the orphanage?" Inuyasha asked while putting his hands down.

"Mm, so you know Keade?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't know her personally. But I have seen her come to my palace to give us herbs and stuff."

"Oh yeah, Keade does grow a lot of herbs at the orphanage."

'Wait, does that mean she lived in the orphanage?' Inuyasha wondered to himself. Kagome picked up her basket when they heard…

"AHHHH!" They heard a boy yell in pain.

":laughter: Did you really think you could escape me little boy?" a male voice replied.

"Oh no! Max!" Sayo replied while running towards the scream.

"Sayo! Wait!" Kagome yelled while running after her.

"Wait that voice." Right then Inuyasha ran after Kagome and Sayo.

'It better not be who I think it is.' Inuyasha prayed.

* * *

"Ah!" a young boy yelped with black hair, green eyes, looked to be about 12yrsold and was wearing black pants and a brown kimono and he had scares and bruises all over his face. And a man with long black hair, honey brown eyes, looked to be about 20 and was wearing a swordsman uniform. (You know sort of what Inuyasha and Miroku are wearing.).

"This is so much fun, isn't it guys?" the male asked while looking at is gang.

"Max!" Sayo yelled while running next to him.

"Oh and look. The little boy has a little friend."

Sayo looked up at the man, "Who are you and what are you doing to my older brother?"

"You dare sass me, little girl? I think I should teach you some manners." The man replied while walking up to her. Sayo looked at him with fear.

"You leave them alone!" Kagome yelled while stepping between the man and the kids. The man looked at her with shock and pleased eyes.

"Well, well look what we have here boys? A very pretty young maiden." The man replied while grabbing a hold of Kagome's face. Kagome pulled her face away.

"Why are you beating up this boy?" Kagome asked while glaring at him.

"Well cutie, it's just for the heck of it."

" Just for the heck of it?" Kagome replied while really glaring at him.

"You leave them the hell alone." Kagome yelled with anger.

"You dare sass me?"

Right then Inuyasha came in the scene just in time for the man to say this…

"You know I may leave them alone, if you agree to sleep with me." The man added while giving Kagome a pervertive grin.

"What?" Kagome yelled, "No way in hell would I ever do that!"

Inuyasha growled when the man asked her that.

The man's eye started to twitch with anger, "You dare turn me down? Then face my wrath bitch!"

The man was getting ready to punch Kagome when Inuyasha rammed into the man making him fall to the ground. Inuyasha then stood in front of Kagome in a protective way.

Kagome looked at him with shock, "My lord."

"You are a descries, Onigumo!" Inuyasha growled while glaring at him.

The man named Onigumo looked up at him, "L-lord Inuyasha. It's not what it looks like."

"Don't you lie to me you sorry excuse for a swordsman! I saw and heard everything that you said to these three. And I have just one thing to say, you are off the force!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wh-What? Y-You can't." Onigumo replied.

"Oh yes I can! Cause just in case you have forgotten, I'm not just a prince, I'm the commander of our troops! And this is the second time I had to see you harass another person, but this time a kid! Wait you aren't just kicked off the force, you are kicked out of this town! You and your pathetic friends!" Inuyasha yelled, "No get out of here before I get really pissed off."

And Onigumo fearing for his life got up took one last look at Kagome and him and his friends ran out of the town. Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome.

"Are you and the kids alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine and Sayo, but I'm not sure about Max though." Kagome replied still amazed that he helped them.

Kagome then kneeled next to Max and Sayo.

"Are you alright, Max?" Kagome asked while going into her basket and taking out some bandages. (Hey you never know when you need them right?).

"Heh, I'm fine nothing more than a few scratches." Max snorted.

"Hey, she was just concerned about you. You don't have to be rude about it." Inuyasha scolded while looking at Max.

"It's alright Lord Inuyasha." Kagome replied while looking from Inuyasha to Max, "Now just let me bandage you up okay?"

Max nodded. It took a while but once Kagome was done.

"Well Max and I better get home before our dad comes looking for us. It was nice to finally see you Kagome." Sayo called out while her and Max walked away.

"It was great to see you too, Sayo! Tell you parents that I said hi!" Kagome called out with a smile.

Then Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, "Thanks, for helping me."

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away to hide is blush, "Heh, I was only returning of what you helped me with."

Then he looked back at Kagome, "And besides that's all part of being a prince, is keeping the peace between the people."

Kagome smiled, "Well then I have to say you are excellent at you job."

Inuyasha started to blush again, "Uh…so are you new here. Cause I have never seen you before."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not new but this is my first time in this town. Cause you see Keade didn't let me out of the orphanage cause she was afraid that I would get lost or get kidnapped or something like that."

"So does that mean you live at the orphanage?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "I have been since Keade found me in the stream when I was only one years old."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide again, "You mean you were found?"

"Uh huh."

"So you don't even know who your parents are?"

"Sadly no. But of course I was only one when she found me. So I doubt I would know that much about my family." Kagome replied, "Who see the only thing I have from my old life it this."

Kagome then placed the locket in her hand. And when Inuyasha saw that locket his mind went wild. His eyes widened even more.

"Do you know wh-who gave you that locket?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I don't. But I would really like to know who gave me this as well." Kagome replied. Right then Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin to make her look at him. Kagome looked at him with a questioning glance. Inuyasha ignored her though cause right now he was urging to know. He turned her head left and right to get a better look at her face.

"Lord Inuyasha what…"

Right then Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and this action made Kagome blush madly and her heart pound.

'Wh-what is he doing?' Kagome wondered. Inuyasha started sniffing her.

'Her scent, it's…it's familiar.' Inuyasha thought to himself and that's when it all registered in his head. Her name was Kagome, she had the same exact eyes at the princess he met 18yrs ago, she had the same facial features as her, she lived in an orphanage ever since she was one, she was found in a stream, Keade didn't let her in the village till now, and she had the same exact locket that Inuyasha gave Princess Kagome on her first birthday. Right then Inuyasha smiled a huge smile and started to spin Kagome around while laughing.

"Haha! I found you! I found you! I found you!" Inuyasha yelled while laughing happily.

Kagome was so shocked and surprised with all this.

"Lord Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Kagome yelled while blushing.

'Why is he saying that he found me? Was he looking for me?' Kagome wondered.

Then Inuyasha set her down and then brought her into a tight embrace wrapped both his arms around her fearing to let go while he leaned is chin on her shoulder. Kagome blushed way more when he did this.

"Lord…"

"I can't believe it. Finally after all these years of searching and praying that you were still out there and after 13yrs losing hope of ever finding you. You finally appear in the one place that no one would have guessed." Inuyasha said in a soft gentle voice, making it sound like that he was going to cry.

"Sire what are you…"

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited, wished and dreamed for this moment?" Inuyasha added softly, "And after finding and hearing that they were no leads to your whereabouts I started to lose hope that I would ever see you again.

Kagome gasped when he said that. Cause right then she got that image of that boy again who had a big smile on his cute little face.

"_**But you know Sango, every time I look at this locket when I'm alone I always get this image of a boy with long silver hair, golden amber eyes and fuzzy dog ears."**_

"_**Really?" Sango asked while looking at her.**_

"_**Yeah, but I don't know why. I mean ever since I came here I have been getting these images of people that I don't know." Kagome replied with a frown.**_

"_**Maybe you brain is telling you something." Sango suggested.**_

"_**Maybe, but if it is then what is it trying to tell me?" Kagome asked Sango.**_

_**Sango shrugged, "Don't know, maybe it has something to do with that image of that boy."**_

"That boy." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha broke the hug just a little bit to look at the missing Princess.

"I'm guessing you have no idea of what I'm talking about do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sadly no. But I think I may have seen you somewhere before." Kagome replied while looking up at him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes you have met me before. But of course it was when we were one years old and on your first birthday. But I don't expect you to remember anything."

"I don't really know what happened and I don't really remember anything. But I do get these images of people, like I remember seeing a woman with hair the same color as mine, a man with light brown hair, but the main person that I remember the most is a little boy with long silver hair, golden amber eyes, and cute fuzzy dog ears." Kagome replied while fiddling with her locket.

Inuyasha gasped, "ThenI finally found you!"

Inuyasha then hugged her again. Kagome continued to blush but after awhile she smiled andshe hugged him back.

'Sango was right. My brain is telling me something and it has something to do with that boy, or should I say this prince.' Kagome thought with happiness.

Kagome looked up at him, "So, do you know who gave me this locket?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I do. The person you gave her that locket…was me."

Kagome gasped, "Y-You gave me this locket."

Inuyasha nodded, "It was something that my mom gave me on my first birthday. So I gave it to you since you were turning one at the time."

"Wh-why did you give it to me?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know. But if i were to give you that now, it would probably be to show you thatI careand missed you." Inuyasha right then froze cause he did not mean to say that out loud.

At that moment both Inuyasha and Kagome's heart's started to beat faster and more wildly than ever before.

Kagome smiled, "Then I thank you for you beautiful gift. And I thank you for caring and worrying about me."

Inuyasha smiled andwas going to say something when…

"YOU PERVERT!" A young woman screamed.

**_SLAP!_**

Inuyasha just moved Kagome and him to the side to see Miroku sliding up next to them with a red slap mark on his cheek.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to see Sango who looked very flushed.

"Sango?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Sango noticed Kagome and walked up to her, "Sorry about that Kagome."

Sango right then noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh Lord Inuyasha! I'm sorry for hurting you friend but he…"

"You don't need to apologize for my friend's actions. And I have to say that I'm glad you slapped him. So maybe now he will lay off girls for a couple of weeks.

Sango smiled, "Thank you my lord."

Then she noticed his arm around Kagome.

Kagome noticed what Sango was staring at and blushed. Sango smiled at her.

"So, Kagome are you ready to go back to the orphanage with me?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Sango with a frown.

"Yes I am." Kagome replied in disappointmentwhile getting out of Inuyasha's hold. Then she picked up her basket.

"Okay then let's go. And don't worry maybe we'll come back tomorrow or something." Sango replied while walking away. Kagome turned her gaze from Sango to Inuyasha.

"I really had a great time talking to you Inuyasha. And I'm glad I finally got reunited with you." Kagome replied with a smile.

Inuyasha blushed but smiled, "Yeah me too. And to tell you this you are the first girl that I have ever really talked to like this."

But unknowing to them Miroku was listening in.

"You know where the orphanage is right?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, at least I think I do. It's near the stream right?"

Kagome nodded, "Uh huh. Well you are a demon, so I'm sure your demon senses can help you find it. So if you want you can come by the orphanage tomorrow and we can talk."

Inuyasha continued to smile and he felt his heart skip a beat again, "Yeah I'd love too."

Kagome smiled, "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be in the woods near the orphanage by the stream okay."

And with that Kagome ran after Sango while glancing behind her shoulder to take one last look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just continued to stare at her until she was out of sight.

'I found her! I finally found her, the girl that I have been dreaming of findingforso manyyears now. And the girl I lost hope in finding.' Inuyasha thought with happiness.

"So Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while getting up off the ground.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Were you listeningin on_**my**_ conversation?"

"Sorry but I couldn't help but over hear it. So do you have an interest in this girl?" Miroku replied while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, "I'll be happy to announce that yes I do have an interest in her."

Miroku looked at him in surprise, "You actually found a girl to love?"

"Actually Miroku, that was the girl that I loved from the very start." Inuyasha smirked while pointing into the direction that Kagome went. Miroku looked at him with confusion.

":sighs: That girl, was the girl we have been looking for, 18yrs." Inuyasha replied. Miroku looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious? That girl is.."

Inuyasha nodded, 'Yep that's who it is. And how I know this, well I'll tell you on the way back to the castle."

Miroku nodded and the two went on their horses and went riding back to the castle and Inuyasha for the first time in 13yrs smiled for real cause now he found his secret crush.

* * *

**With Kagome and Sango**

"So Kagome, what were you doing with Lord Inuyasha?" Sango asked while walking next to Kagome.

Kagome blushed, "Well it was like this."

Kagome explained what happened with the horse and Onigumo.

When she was done..

"Whoa looks like you had a great day." Sango replied.

Kagome smiled, "Yes it was. And you know what Sango, you were right."

"Right about what?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Remember when I told you about that boy that I kept on seeing every time I would look at my locket?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well that boy, was Lord Inuyasha."

"What! No way!" Sango replied with amazement.

"Yes way. And you know what Sango and know this may sound weird considering that I just met him and all but, I think that I… am in love with him." Kagome replied with a blush while smiling.

Sango squealed with excitement, "Oh Kagome! Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes Sango, I am."

Sango right then hugged Kagome.

"Come on let's go tell Keade and the others." Sango replied.

Kagome nodded and both her and Sango started to run towards the orphanage.

'I know I'm in love with him. Cause I have been around boys my age and I have never felt my heart or stomach do anything like the way they did with Inuyasha. And he may also be the key to my past.'

**END OF CHAPTER!**

So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. I know it was long. And I'm sorry if it is, but I just had to fit all of this in one chapter. So the next chapter will be when Inuyasha goes to the orphanage for his very first date, at least in our time that would be a date. At least think it is. Also in the next chapter everyone at the castle will get a big surprise? Can you guess? Well g2g and I'll try to update soon. But now I got to work on the next chapter for my other inu story.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi again! And the readers go HOORAYYY! SHES'S UPDATING AGAIN! And I'm happy that all of you who are reading this are really liking this story. Heck even I have to admit this is a great story and I love it like all of my stories that come from my mind. But of course right now I'm a little pissed at one of my friends cause she saw me writing my rough draft for this story at lunch and she was like 'You better not be doing what I think you're doing?' and when I told her that I was she just said, 'You have no life!' and I was ready to smack her but I didn't I kept myself under control and I held my tongue. But anyway enough of me babbling on and on about my friends and how much they don't understand of why I write all the time at school and let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

A few miles away from the west village we see Onigumo and his gang walking into the forest in a huff.

"I can't believe that 18yrold prince kicked you off the force, Onigumo!" One of his men replied with anger.

Onigumo glared at him, "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

The man put up his hands, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"What he means is, that we should do something about that good for nothing prince. Cause we can't let him get away with kicking you off the force." Another man replied.

Onigumo nodded, "Yeah, you're right we can't let that bastard get away with this. And I may have an idea."

* * *

**-At the orphanage-**

Kagome and Sango finally arrived at the orphanage with big smiles on their faces.

'I guess Keade was right. When you are in love you can't help but smile all the time.' Kagome thought to herself.

'I can't believe that Kagome is in love with the Lord Inuyasha! And he is such a good guy, he may not act like it sometimes but he is very kind, caring, sweet and understanding. And the way things looked when I saw those two it looked like he loves her too. But then again I could be wrong.' Sango thought.

Then the two spotted Rin walking towards a shed with a basket of freshly picked herbs.

"Rin? Hey Rin!" Sango called out while grabbing Kagome's hand and ran towards Rin.

Rin stopped to look at the two girls run up to her.

"Hey you guys are back." Rin replied with a smile.

"Yep we obviously are." Kagome replied still smiling brightly and while putting down her basket.

Rin put down the basket and looked at them with her hands on her hips.

"So, did you guys find everything?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we got everything. Also guess what?" Sango replied with excitement also while putting down her basket.

Rin tilted her head with a questioning glance, "What?"

"Kagome's in love!" Sango replied still with excitement.

Rin looked from Sango to Kagome who was blushing while still smiling.

"Is this true, Kagome?" Rin asked making sure she got her facts straight.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I am."

Rin squealed while hugging Kagome. Kagome hugged her back.

"I can't believe it! Your first time actually in that town and you are already in love?" Rin replied then she let go of Kagome. Kagome nodded, "Apparently so."

"So, who is the lucky man that took my baby sister's heart?" Rin asked while looking at Kagome with a smile. Yes Keade adopted Rin and Sango too. Cause she just loved these girls so much that she didn't have the heart to let them go.

"The man that I'm in love with is, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome replied with a smile.

Rin gasped while her eyes widened with shock, "You're in love with the prince?"

Kagome nodded. Rin looked at Sango and she nodded.

"Uh…just to warn you, he's a little bit of a jerk when it comes to girls." Rin warned while giving Kagome a serious look.

Sango and Kagome looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you say that, Rin?" Sango asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, cause I hung out with him until Sango came and he wasn't a jerk to me or Sango when she came." Kagome added.

Rin looked at them with even more shock, "Are you serious?"

The two nodded.

"Could you please just tell us why you said what you said?" Sango replied with a tint of annoyance.

"Well I have heard from some of the villagers that when Lord Inuyasha was 13yrsold he started to become a real jerk to the girls and the princesses that he saw." Rin replied while crossing her arms.

"Why is that? I mean he must have had a reason." Kagome asked, 'I know there must be a reason. Cause when I saw him and when I talked to him, he was real nice. And when…'

Kagome remembered when he twirled her around while he was laughing.

'There has to be!' Kagome thought.

"There is, cause you see 18yrs ago a princess that lived a little east from here, she went missing. But of course not a lot of people are sure but they think that Lord Inuyasha was very fond of the princess, and would always ask his older brother and his parents of when they were going to see her again." Rin replied.

"**_You mean you were found?"_**

"_**Yes you have met me before. But of course it was when we were one years old and on your first birthday. But I don't expect you to remember anything."**_

"Rin, how did Lord Inuyasha react when he found out about her disappearance?" Kagome asked while putting her hand over locket. 

"Well of what I heard when he found out he was devastated. And he helped out anyway he could to help the search for her."

"_**I can't believe it. Finally after all these years of searching and praying that you were still out there and after 13yrs losing hope of ever finding you. You finally appear in the one place that no one would have guessed." **_

"And after the 13th year in the search for her, of what I take it he was starting to lose hope of ever finding her."

"_**And after finding and hearing that they were no leads to your whereabouts I started to lose hope that I would ever see you again."**_

Kagome right then gasped, "Do you know anything about the princess? What she looked like or even her name?"

Sango and Rin looked at her cause they have never seen her like this before.

'She looks shocked. I wonder why?' Sango wondered.

"I don't really know of what she looked like, I mean I was only 5yrsold when she went missing. And I don't remember her name all I know is that she was one years old when she went missing." Rin replied.

"_**But of course I was only one when she found me. So I doubt I would know that much about my family." **_

"_**Haha! I found you! I found you! I found you!" **_

"_**Do you have any idea how long I've waited, wished and dreamed for this moment?" **_

"_**The person you gave her that locket…was me."**_

'Wait! If Lord Inuyasha said all that to me and if I remember him then that must mean that I'm…' Kagome gasped while putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Cause you look like you are going to faint." Sango asked while putting her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

'When he comes here tomorrow I'm going to have to ask him myself.' Kagome thought.

Kagome looked at Sango with a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just shocked that he had to go through so much."

Sango raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure you are okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Sango. I'm fine. Now let's get this stuff into the kitchen."

Kagome then picked up her basket and started to walk towards the orphanage.

Sango looked at Rin.

"I don't think she's fine." Rin replied.

"I don't either." Sango replied while looking at the fading Kagome.

"Oh hey guys!" Kagome called out.

The two turned to face her.

"I asked Lord Inuyasha to come a visit me tomorrow! So please be nice to him!"

"What! He's coming here!" Rin yelled with shock.

"Yeah, so we better get ready for his arrival." Kagome replied loudly.

"I'll go warn Keade." Rin called out then ran back towards the fields where Keade was.

Sango picked up her basket and ran up to Kagome.

"Did you really ask him to come here tomorrow?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yep."

"And he agreed?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes he did. And I really can't wait."

* * *

**-With Inuyasha and Miroku-**

"Inuyasha! Slow down! What's the rust!" Miroku yelled out while trying to catch up to Inuyasha on their horses.

But for the first time Inuyasha was actually speeding to get home.

'What's up with him? Ever since he found Kagome, who may I mention is the missing princess. He has been acting strangely.' Miroku wondered to himself.

Then it hit him, 'He really was in love with her! Well no duh Miroku he just said that he had in interest and that he that he loved her for a long time.'

Inuyasha couldn't hear Miroku calling out to him, well actually he did hear him. But he didn't want to respond cause he was to happy and caught up in his own little world that he didn't want to come out of it.

'I still can't believe that I actually found her! And I pinched myself a thousand times already to make sure that this all wasn't a dream! And man I know Kagome was cute when she was a baby, but now, whoa, she is gorgeous! And she is totally different than all the others girls that I've seen, she is way more sweeter. Cause considering how see treated those two kids and how she treated me just proves it!' Inuyasha thought.

" I knew it! I knew it! I knew it from the day that I meant her that she would be the one! And that's why I was such a jerk to most of the girls that I meant after her. Cause I didn't want them falling for me when I already fell for Kagome." Inuyasha said to himself.

They finally reached the castle and Inuyasha rode his horse into the barn along with Miroku and jumped off and ran towards the castle.

Miroku just looked after him in shock, 'This is just so hard to believe that finding that one princess could making this hanyou so happy that he seems like a whole new person.'

Inuyasha ran into the front doors of the castle. He had a huge smile from cheek to cheek on his face.

He ran down the steps and ran up to one of the young maids about 20yrsold and twirled her around while laughing happily. Miroku came just in time to see this. He looked at him with even more shock.

'Okay now this is too weird.' Miroku thought

"Oh Lord Inuyasha?" the maid replied in shock.

Then he put her down still showing his never leaving smile.

"What was that for sire?"

"I did it cause I am really, really happy! Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" Inuyasha replied.

The maid look at him still shocked, "H-he's still in the library."

Inuyasha nodded while running towards the stairs.

Miroku walked up to the maid. The maid noticed Miroku and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What was all that about, Lord Miroku?"

Miroku looked at her, "Inuyasha is extremely happy."

"He is? What's he so happy about that good him to act like this when just after he had that talk with Lord Sesshoumaru he left here in a huff."

"Let's just say he found a very special girl." Miroku replied.

The maid looked at him with even more shock, "He found a girl?"

"Not just a girl. He found Princess Kagome."

"WHAT!" the maid shouted in total shock.

"How does he know? And where was she?"

"He said that there were a few things that I he could tell right away. One was her facial features, her big brown eyes, the fact that she was found by Lady Keade the owner of a orphanage when she was only one when she went missing. And her scent and she wore the same locket that he gave her on her first birthday." Miroku replied while smiling happy knowing that his friend was now happy.

"Oh my. What she lived in an orphanage?"

"Yes, and she has lived there for 18yrs."

"Oh wow. Now wonder he's so happy."

* * *

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha continued to run until he reached the library and he smelled Sesshoumaru's scent.

He burst through the doors yelling, "Sesshoumaru! I found my bride!"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work to look at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"You…what?"

"I found my bride Sesshoumaru. And she is very gorgeous and she is the most sweetest girl I have ever met."

Sesshoumaru's shocked eyes changed to happy eyes, "Well I'm glad you found a bride. And so quickly too. So when do we get to meet her?"

Inuyasha thought about it, "Well she did ask me to come by her place tomorrow. So maybe after I talk to her for a bit there I might bring her here for you and everyone else to see her."

"That's reasonable. So what's the name of this lucky girl?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope, I'm not telling you. You are just going to have to wait till tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Okay, if that's what you want. And this better not be a trick!"

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru. This is not a trick, and when you see her you will be so surprised just as much as I was when I saw her." Inuyasha replied with the smile still on his face. Then he ran out the door.

Sesshoumaru just continued to stare after his younger brother with shock still in his eyes and face.

Sesshoumaru pinched himself, 'Nope this isn't a dream. So has Inuyasha finally got over Princess Kagome?'

* * *

Inuyasha made it to his room and plopped on his bed.

'I still can't believe it. After all these years of searching for her and after 6yrs of finally giving up of ever finding her I end up finding her in the one place that no one has ever thought of looking.'

But then something crossed his mind.

'But wait! Now that I found her I'm going to have to tell her that she's a princess!'

"Oh man! Now that's going to be hard! I hope she won't be mad at me if I tell her.' Inuyasha prayed.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

At the orphanage everyone in the orphanage were getting ready as much as they could before Inuyasha would arrive.

Rin along with most of the children were doing the cleaning while Sango and Keade were getting Kagome ready since Inuyasha was coming to see her. Kagome was wearing a beautiful pink dress similar to her dress she wore yesterday when she went to town only this time it didn't have a collar like the other dress, she still had her locket on. I guess she never really took it off. She also was wearing black high-heeled shoes and she had her hair down.

Sango and Keade looked at Kagome with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Kagome, ye look so beautiful." Keade said.

"And I'm sure after Lord Inuyasha sees you he will totally drool." Sango added while combing her silky black hair.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"Of course child. Even though he may be a prince he is still a man. And men are always the same when it comes to girls and there looks." Keade replied.

Kagome just smiled, but deep down she was really nervous. Cause she decided that when Inuyasha would come that she would ask him about her past and who she is, since he obviously knows.

'But even if I am right about who I am, I'll be okay with it. Cause now I would know of who I am and maybe Inuyasha can tell all that is happening.' Kagome thought.

* * *

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha jumped out of bed and went to get cleaned up cause today he was going to see Kagome again, which he was extremely happy about. So once he got cleaned up and combed his hair he got dressed. He was wearing black pants, with black boots, his black cape, his sword on his belt by his side, a white kimono top that showed how muscular he was and it was tucked into his pants and he had black armor on. Once he was dressed he ran downstairs actually he didn't run down the stairs he slid down like it was a slide and he still at a smile on his face. That smile hasn't be removed since he found Kagome. Everyone of the servants looked at him with confused yet shocked eyes, cause their young master has never been this happy before.

Inuyasha ignored their stares cause he was in too good of a mood to let them ruin it for him. And besides they would all know soon of why he was so damn happy. So far the only one who knew was Miroku even though he probably told some of the other people by now. But Inuyasha didn't care, cause if they knew then they knew it wasn't that bad.

Inuyasha ran towards the barn to get his brown horse and he saw Miroku helping a servant wash some of the horses. Miroku looked at him with a smile.

"Well, don't you look nice today Inuyasha." Miroku teased, "Got a date with your very beautiful lady friend?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes I do. Well you should know that cause you were listening in on my conversation that I was having with her."

"Well I just wanted to make sure. Now have fun and behave! Especially when there are children there." Miroku replied with a pervertive grin.

Inuyasha blushed and whacked him on the head since he got the message.

"Get those sick thoughts out of your fucken head, Miroku!" Inuyasha scolded. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"So, anyway, does she know?" Miroku asked.

"Know about what?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow at Miroku.

"You know, about her past?" Miroku replied since he knew Inuyasha wanted to keep Kagome a surprise for the kingdom.

Right then Inuyasha got what he meant and shook his head, "Not really. I mean she did say she got images of her mother, her father and me. But she didn't necessary know who they were."

"Did you tell her about her past?" Miroku asked.

"I was going to when you came sliding by when her friend Sango slapped you in the face." Inuyasha replied while glaring at Miroku.

Miroku gave a smile, ":sighs: All the girls in town may be pretty, but that girl was a goddess."

"Uh huh, and if you want her you are going to have to stop being such a pervert." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well anyway I don't want to keep you waiting for you date with her." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha nodded and he got his horse all ready to go.

"So are you planning on telling her today?" Miroku asked while looking at Inuyasha while he was taking out his horse.

"Yeah, since she has the right to know. And I'm getting the feeling she's going to ask me that today." Inuyasha replied.

"Do have any idea of how to break this to her?"

"No I don't. I guess the only way is to be truthful and just tell her straight out and pray that she doesn't get mad at me."

"Why would she get mad at you? You didn't do anything." Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the one telling her this. And when you tell someone something about their past that even the person didn't know about don't you think they would get mad."

"I guess. But I don't think she would get mad at you."

"I don't think so either, but it doesn't hurt to hope, right?" Inuyasha replied while walking out the barn door.

"Guess not. Good luck my friend." Miroku replied then went back to helping the servant.

Inuyasha got onto his horse and rode off to the orphanage.

'I can't wait to see Kagome! But I'm a little scared, because of what I'm going to have to tell her. But she has to know, cause I can't let her go being confused and go off wondering of who she is.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

**-At the orphanage-**

It was in the afternoon and all the kids were outside playing, reading, helping Keade with the garden, helping Rin and Sango clean, watching Kohaku show his tricks with his sickle, or just relaxing.

"Hey Sango, why was Kagome all dressed up and why are we cleaning up like we are expecting someone?" Shippo asked while helping Sango pull weeds from the garden.

Sango whipped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked at Shippo, "That's because we are expecting someone very special to Kagome. And that's why she's dressed up so nicely. Why don't you think she looked beautiful?"

"I didn't say that, she is very pretty. So who's coming that's very special to her?" Shippo asked.

Sango smiled, "She's seeing the Prince."

"What! Kagome's meeting the Prince!" Shippo replied in shock.

Sango giggled, "Yep, that's right."

"Why is she doing that?"

"Because she's in love with him."

"What! Didn't she just like meet him yesterday?" Shippo asked with even more shock.

"Well actually I think they got reunited." Sango replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Cause yesterday, those two acted like they just got reunited. And Kagome even said that he was an image that she kept on having and she even said that he even admited that he knew her."

":gasps: Are you serious, Sango?"

Sango nodded with a smile.

"Wait! That means if those two get married then that'll mean that Kagome has to leave!" Shippo replied. Sango frowned and nodded, "Yes Shippo that might happen."

"No! That can't happen! I want her to stay!" Shippo replied in a pout.

"Shippo! Kagome is an adult and you and everyone else here knew that at some point Kagome was going to leave. Heck even Rin and I have to leave soon. But all three of us agreed that we would only leave if we got married. But we also promised each other that we would all come check and visit all you guys here." Sango replied.

Shippo looked at her with sad eyes. I mean he understood and knew they were going to have to leave at some point, but he wasn't ready for them to leave.

"So Kagome will come visit us if she does get married?" Shippo asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes Shippo she will. And you know Kagome she always keeps promises like those."

Shippo smiled.

Right then the heard a horse coming up the dirt road.

"Oh looks like he's finally here." Sango replied while getting up off the ground.

'And it looks like he didn't bring his friend.' Sango thought with disappointment. Then she shook her head, 'Why do I sound so disappointment? I don't like that guy! He was pervert! And I don't like perverts! So why am I feeling sad that he's not here?' Sango wondered.

"Hey Shippo can you tell Keade and Rin that Lord Inuyasha is here?" Sango asked while looking down at him. Shippo looked up at her and nodded, "You got it Sango."

And with that he was off. Sango walked up to the now arriving horse.

"You're Sango right?" Inuyasha asked while pulling his rings to stop his horse.

Sango nodded, "Yep that's me."

"So then this is the orphanage then?" Inuyasha asked her.

Sango nodded again, "Yep this is where Kagome and I lived for a long time."

Inuyasha hopped off his horse, "So how long have you been here?"

Sango thought about it, "Um… I would say about for 12yrs."

"Whoa, that's a long time."

"Yeah, but I wasn't here as long as Kagome. She was here for 18yrs."

"Yeah I know I heard. And no one has adopted you two?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms while looking at Sango.

"Well Keade adopted us." Sango replied.

"Eh, well that's good. Cause if it wasn't for Keade I wouldn't have been able to see Kagome again." Inuyasha replied with a smile on his face.

Sango smiled, 'I knew it! He's in love with her as well! Or this is so wonderful for Kagome.'

"Hello there Lord Inuyasha!" a voice called from behind Sango. Inuyasha and Sango looked behind them to see Keade and Rin walking towards them.

Sango turned towards them, "Hey where's Shippo? I thought he would come back with you."

"I think he said that he was going to look for Kagome." Rin replied while walking up to her and Inuyasha. Rin noticed Inuyasha and bowed her head, "It's good seeing you my Lord."

Inuyasha sighed, "You don't have to call me 'Lord' you can just say Inuyasha."

Rin looked up at him with wide eyes, "But you are royal and everyone has to call them lord or mistress."

"Well I don't want you to call me that. Cause I'm not like other royal people, and I don't want my friends calling me that, especially when they are Kagome's family or at least her caregivers." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, ye are probably waiting to see Kagome. She's by the stream in the forest. And if ye need anything just let me know." Keade replied with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks."

And with that Inuyasha went off in search of Kagome.

* * *

**-With Kagome-**

Kagome was sitting near the tree where she sat to read her book the last time she was there, which was yesterday. But today she didn't feel like reading cause she was way too nervous to read.

"I really can't wait to see him. I can't wait to see those handsome golden amber eyes and those cute fuzzy dog ears." Kagome said to herself, "Ooo, I wonder if he'll let me touch them?"

"Hey Kagome!" a young voice came from the side of her.

Kagome jumped and turned her head to see Shippo.

"Shippo, you gotta stop scaring me like that." Kagome replied while putting her hand near her heart.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." Shippo replied while smiling at her, "So Sango told me that you are in love with the prince."

Kagome blushed, "She told you that?"

Shippo nodded, "Yeah she did. And I'm wondering are you planning on marrying him?"

Kagome blushed even more and she played with her fingers a bit, "Maybe that's if he loves me in return."

Shippo looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"Shippo? You okay?" Kagome asked in concern.

"If you do marry him will you…" Shippo looked up at her, "Will you come visit us?"

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Of course I will Shippo. This is my home and it will always be my home no matter what changes."

Shippo smiled and hugged her back. Then he heard someone coming in their direction.

"Hey someone's coming." Shippo replied while breaking their hug.

"Relax runt. I'm not going to hurt you." Inuyasha replied while walking up.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back, "Hey Kagome."

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, "I guess I'll go see if Keade or Rin or Sango still need my help."

"See ya later Kagome."

And with that Shippo left leaving the two 18yrolds alone.

Kagome stood up, "So how was your day after our encounter?"

Inuyasha smiled, "It was great! It was the first day that I have truly been happy."

Kagome blushed and placed her hands in the back of her.

"Oh and why was that?" Kagome asked softly.

"Cause I found you, Kagome." Inuyasha replied while bring Kagome into an embrace.

Kagome hugged back. Then when they broke the hug…

"And right now I bet you are wanting me to tell you everything I know about you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "At least about who I am."

"Then sit down cause this will be pretty shocking when you hear it." Inuyasha replied while her and him kneeled down on the ground.

* * *

After he was down explaining he looked at Kagome who was really in shock.

"So, I'm…I'm…"

"You are a Princess, Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly.

Kagome put her hand over her heart, "When I heard at least about the about a princess missing from Rin I had a feeling that it was me. But I just wanted you to tell me just to make sure. And I was right."

"And my parents were really murdered by…"

"A Demon named Naraku who were are still on the search for." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was so surprised by all this, 'So Keade was right. My parents never abandoned me. I think they just floated me down the river so they could keep me away from that demon Naraku.'

Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes, "So you had a feeling about this?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at him, "Yeah I did."

"So how do you feel about this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought about it, "Well I'm not mad or upset about it. I'm a little surprised and shocked that someone who has lived in an orphanage like me could be a princess. And I'm sad and mad that Naraku murdered my parents, making me believe that they abandoned me."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her with sad eyes and noticed her hands turn into fists when she mentioned Naraku.

Then Kagome looked at him, "But it all makes sense now. Why Keade found me floating down the stream, why I remember a woman and a man that look like me, why I remember seeing you, why you know me and how and why I have this locket."

"Yes at least now you know. And I'm sorry for making you feel all these emotions." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome crawled up to him and put his cheek in her hand making both of them blush by this action.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. You were just telling me what I wanted and needed to know. And I really appreciate that, and now I can live happily knowing who I am." Kagome replied while smiling at him. Inuyasha smiled and touched her hand and rubbed his cheek against her hand making her blush.

"Well I'm glad that you feel that way. But to tell you this now that I found you, I'm going to have to take you to my castle for your own safety." Inuyasha replied while giving her a serious look when he said the last part.

Kagome put her hand down, "Why?"

"Well since Naraku is still out there, and now that I know for sure that you are alive. There is no doubt in my mind right now that Naraku is still looking for you and I don't want to risk losing you again." Inuyasha replied bring Kagome into another embrace.

Kagome smiled while hugging him back.

"Then can you bring me to your castle so I can at least see it. Then can I ask your brother to let me have Rin or Sango come with me to the castle for when I live there?" Kagome asked while looking up at him.

Inuyasha smiled, " Sure, if that's what you want Kagome."

* * *

**-At a castle a little East -**Onigumo walked into a castle to see demon guards run up to him. 

He put up his hands in defense, "I'm here to see your boss."

"Do you have an appointment?" One guard asked.

"Guards! Let the poor man in." a voice came from behind.

The demons growled and let Onigumo pass them.

"So what brings you to my castle, Onigumo?" a man with long black hair, dark right eyes, and was wearing black pants, kimono, boots, a cape and black armor.

"I'm here for a little favor to ask. You see I'm having this problem with a certain half demon that lives in the West Kingdom. And I was hoping if you could help me out, Lord Naraku." Onigumo replied while looking at Naraku.

"A half demon huh? Kagura?" Naraku replied.

A woman with black hair that was in a bun, dark red eyes like Naraku, had a black and red kimono and was holding a fan in her hands.

"Yes Master Naraku?" Kagura asked while looking at Naraku.

"I want you and any demons of your choosing to help our good old spy out." Naraku ordered.

"Sure whatever."

"Thank you Naraku." Onigumo replied while bowing his head.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

I hope you guys like it! Ohhh we finally see Naraku come into the scene once again. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I also have to update my other story. Well g2g cause I'm tired. PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	5. Chapter 4

Guess what? Yeah I'm updating again! And yeah I won't let my friends talk me out of doing something that I love to do. And yes I LOVE WRITING! I guess you could say that I have been writing stories since elementary. But the were just little kid books obviously, but it was only one per year but I just wrote them for school. I wrote one I 2nd grade, then one in 3rd I think two in 4th and one in 5th but after 5th I stopped writing books and stopped writing all put together. Cause nothing really happened in the stories, I did write one play but that was for school. But now after finding this site I found my writing skills once again and I have never been happier. Well anyway let's get to the chapter before I bore you to death with my somewhat life story.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the orphanage so they could talk with Keade, Sango and Rin since they needed to know of what Kagome now knows.

They found the three in the garden.

"Keade!" Kagome called out while she walked up to Keade along with Inuyasha right besides her.

Keade looked up at them, "Yes child, what is it?"

"Um.. Inuyasha and I need to tell you and Sango and Rin something that I know you guys have to hear." Kagome replied while looking at Keade.

Keade nodded, "Alright. Sango! Rin!"

The two girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at Keade then looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

The two stood up.

"Yes, is there something you two need?" Rin asked.

"Well I need to tell you guys something." Kagome replied.

"Okay, so what is it?" Sango replied while looking at Kagome.

Kagome right then got cold feet, cause she was not prepared for this.

Inuyasha noticed her nervousness and held her hand in his and held it tightly. Kagome looked at him, he looked at her with a reassuring smile. Kagome smiled and then gave a deep breath. She then looked at her three caregivers.

"Okay, here's how it goes…"

* * *

**-After the explanation-**

Keade nodded while Rin and Sango looked at Kagome with shock.

"You can't be serious? You Kagome are the princess? The princess that has been missing for 18yrs!" Sango replied while pointing at her with shock.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah Sango I am."

Rin looked at Inuyasha, "Lord, is this really true?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah it's true. I mean if you think about it, it does make sense. Cause considering that she has been here since she was one and the fact that Lady Keade found her in a basket in the stream, even you two have to admit that this is all logical."

The two girls looked from Inuyasha to Keade.

"Keade, did you know about this?" Rin asked while still in shock.

Keade nodded, "Yes I did know."

"Then why didn't you say anything about it?" Sango replied while looking at Keade.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with wonder in their eyes as well.

"Yeah I was going to ask the same thing." Kagome added.

Keade sighed, "Cause I knew that your parents wouldn't put you in a basket and put her in that stream without a reason. And after hearing the news that they were attacked right then I knew that your parents did that in order to keep you out of the attackers hands. And since I knew that I decided to keep you away from that secret until you were old enough to handle this truth. Or apparently until you met Inuyasha who you remember seeing."

Kagome nodded, "I guess that's understandable, right Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded, "Yeah it is. Cause you also didn't want Kagome to get hurt or kidnapped and that's also why you kept her away from the town. Right Keade?"

Keade nodded, "Yes, that's true."

Sango looked at Kagome, "So now that you know who you are, are you going to leave?"

Kagome looked at her with sad eyes, "Well…"

"I'm sorry but she has to leave." Inuyasha cut in.

Kagome looked at him, "Lord Inuyasha, couldn't you have said it with a little more care?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry Kagome. Even I personally don't want to take you away from the place that took you in and kept you safe for so long. But Naraku is still out there and still looking for you, and knowing that I can't let you stay here. Cause eventually he will find you and if he does what do you think will happen?"

Kagome looked at him with horror, "Are you saying he would…"

Inuyasha nodded, "Knowing Naraku, he would kill this whole orphanage in order to get you. And do you want that?"

Kagome shook her head, "No of course not."

"Then I have to take you to my castle. For yours' and the orphanages' safety."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha and looked at Keade, Rin and Sango.

"So I'm going to the castle to live there. But I promise to come back to visit each and everyday." Kagome replied letting a few tears fall. Inuyasha winced cause he knew this was going to be hard for her. Hell he knew this would be extremely hard for her cause she was leaving behind her family, her friends everyone she loved and cared about.

'I really don't want to do this to you Kagome. But I have to do this for your own safety, cause just like I said to you before I don't want to risk losing you again. And I don't want to have you end up risking your friends and family if you stay here.' Inuyasha thought. Then he noticed a fox-demon hopping towards them.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled while jumping into her arms.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome replied while hugging him while trying to hold back more tears. But Shippo smelled her tears and looked up at her.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Shippo asked in concern.

"Shippo, I… I don't know how to say this but, I have to go live in Lord Inuyasha's castle." Kagome replied while looking at him.

"What! Why?" Shippo asked while trying to keep himself from crying.

"Shippo, I finally know of who I am. I'm a princess Shippo."

Shippo gasped, "Y-You're a princess?"

Kagome nodded, "And since I'm a princess I have to go live with Lord Inuyasha in his castle."

"What! No you can't! Even if you are a princess you can still live here can't you? I won't let him take you back to your real home." Shippo replied now starting to cry.

"I don't have a home, Shippo." Kagome replied.

Shippo looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome's family was killed by this demon named Naraku. And Naraku is still out there and of what I heard from all the other kingdoms he is still out there searching for Kagome." Inuyasha replied while looking at Shippo.

"And that's why Kagome as to leave. Cause eventually Naraku will find her and I know both her and Lord Inuyasha don't want to risk having you and the others get hurt because of Naraku." Keade replied.

"But…." Shippo sobbed.

Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore, he just hated seeing this. Cause he made him look like the bad guy when he really wasn't being the bad guy.

"You know Kagome, if you want to and if these three want too they can stay at the castle too." Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at him and started to smile, "You mean all three of them can come to the castle?"

Sango, Rin and Shippo looked at Inuyasha with hope in their eyes.

"Sure why not. I mean if I can have my friend living at the castle why can't your friends right?" Inuyasha replied with a smile. Kagome and the other three smiled.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha totally catching him off guard. But after the shock he hugged her back but they broke the hug cause they forgot that Shippo was still in Kagome's arms.

"But how about we go ask your brother first. Since he is the temporary king until your father comes back." Kagome replied while looking up at him.

"Heh, he can't make all the decisions, I mean hey I'm part of the kingdom too. But I mine as well warn him and the rest of the castle before they come." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded then looked at Shippo, "You hear that Shippo you might be able to come with us, along with Rin and Sango. That's if you guys want too."

Shippo gave a big smile, "I would love to come."

Kagome giggled then looked at Rin and Sango, "What about you two?"

Sango nodded, "I would love to come too."

Rin nodded, "Yeah me too. But what about Keade?"

Then the teens and Shippo looked at Keade with a questioning glance.

Keade smiled, "Don't worry children. I'll be fine, I took care all of ye didn't I? So I'm sure can handle all these kids by myself."

Kagome smiled, "Still we just can't leave you."

Keade just continued to smile, "Like I said don't worry about me. Besides ye three knew ye were going to leave this place eventually. And I knew that as well. So go and live happily once Kagome and Lord Inuyasha come back after getting reassurance from Lord Sesshoumaru."

The five smiled while nodded.

"Yah! I get to live in a real castle!" Shippo cheered with a smile.

"But first they must ask Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango replied while taking Shippo out of Kagome's arms.

"Yeah I know. But still this is exciting." Shippo replied with a smile.

Sango and Rin smiled too.

"Yeah this is exciting." Rin replied.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "So Kagome? Are you ready to go see the castle and go ask Sesshoumaru about your friends living with us?"

"Don't we need to tell him of who I am first?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry once he gets one look at you and he will automatically know who you are." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Kagome nodded while smiling, "Okay then let's go."

Then Kagome turned to the four and hugged them.

"And we will be back to tell you what is happening okay." Kagome replied with a smile.

The three and Keade nodded.

And with that Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards his horse.

* * *

Once they were on the horse with Kagome behind Inuyasha while wrapping her arms around his waist they were off towards the castle.

"So, does everyone in your castle know me?" Kagome asked.

"Yep everyone knows about you. Well that you are missing, they don't know that I found you yet." Inuyasha replied while glancing back at her.

"Why didn't you tell them that you found me?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And besides you should have seen all the servants, Miroku's and my brother's faces when they saw me come in the castle in a very happy mood." Inuyasha replied while smiling, "It was priceless."

"So you were happy that you found me?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"Hell yeah. Cause when I was younger after I met you I wanted nothing more than to be friends with you." Inuyasha replied, 'I also wanted it to become more.'

Kagome smiled, "So did everyone in the castle decide to give up like you did?"

"No, I sort of did. At least my mind did, but my heart told me other wise."

Kagome blushed and then rubbed her head into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha felt her do that and he blushed, 'I am so not use to this. But you better, especially if you want her to be your bride.'

"Lord Inuyasha, back there…"

Inuyasha glanced back at her.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Cause right now I just didn't have the heart to say goodbye to them at least not all in one day."

"Well didn't we agree before we told them that we would have them live with us at the castle too?"

"Yeah, but just Sango or Rin. I didn't expect you to suggest Sango, Rin and Shippo."

Inuyasha nodded, "Well that's true. But our castle could use a couple of new faces and a kid around. Cause that would keep a lot of the servants busy don't you think?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah it would."

"And Rin, is she 20 years old?"

Kagome gave a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

"Then I know for sure that she will keep Sesshoumaru busy."

"Why do you say that?"

"He needs help getting over a woman he once loved." Inuyasha replied with a frown.

"Aw, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well a year ago, she got sick with a total different disease than my mom had. And this illness made her totally weak, and when this was all happening it was the first time that I have seen my brother so scared and the first time that I have ever seen him show so much emotion." Inuyasha replied.

"And what happened to her?"

"After a month of having the illness she died right on their wedding anniversary." Inuyasha replied with sorrow in his voice.

Kagome gasped, "Oh how sad."

"Yeah so I'm hoping that maybe Rin can help him. But don't tell Rin or Sesshoumaru this idea for them. Cause I don't want to make it look like they were forced into it." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded, "Okay I won't."

* * *

**-At the castle-**

"There it is Kagome." Inuyasha replied while stopping his horse so Kagome could take a good look at it. Kagome looked at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

And with that Inuyasha rode towards the castle.

Inuyasha rode the horse into the barn. He jumped off then helped Kagome down. Once he set her down he put the horse back into it's den.

Then he turned to Kagome.

"Well Kagome, are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

And with that Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and led her towards the castle.

Inuyasha opened the front castle doors and led Kagome inside. Kagome looked at the place in awe.

"This place is amazing." Kagome replied in amazement.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "I'm glad you like it Kagome."

Inuyasha noticed that same maid coming towards him with Miroku at the side of her.

"Well hello there my Lord. I see you brought back a friend." the maid replied with a smile.

"And she's a very beautiful friend." Miroku replied with a smile.

Inuyasha gave a warning growl telling Miroku to back off.

Miroku took a step back while Kagome just looked at him.

"Lord Inuyasha, you don't have to be rude to him." Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha looked at her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well he is a womanizer, so I can't risk having him touch you can I?" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that. Since I know that you…"

Inuyasha right then put his claw over his mouth motioning him to shut up.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, "What was that about Lord Inuyasha?"

"He was about to say something pervertive. And trust me I don't think you want to hear it from him." Inuyasha replied while looking at her.

Kagome nodded, "Okay, whatever you say."

Inuyasha then let go of Miroku's mouth and whispered to him, "I did not tell her my feelings yet. So would you please let me tell her when I feel the time is right?"

Miroku looked at him then nodded, "Yes my lord of course."

Inuyasha sighed, "Didn't I tell you already to stop calling me 'lord'?"

"Sorry, it's a habit that's hard to break." Miroku replied.

"Oh and Kagome this is one of our trusted maids, Kate." Inuyasha introduced while walking besides Kagome. Kagome looked at Kate with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kagome replied.

Kate smiled at her, "It's good to see you too, mistress Kagome."

"So is Sesshoumaru in the library?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the two.

"Yes apparently he is still looking at his paper work for any leads to Naraku or of course Kagome." Kate replied.

"Well then we are off to introduce Kagome to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied.

Then he held Kagome's hand again and led her up the stairs to the library.

"So is he really thinking about marrying her?" Kate asked Miroku with a smile.

Miroku smiled back, "I would say yes. Cause I'm sure anyone could tell that he was practically in love with her even before he knew it."

Kate smiled, "Then I really hope he does."

* * *

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha and Kagome are now at the library entrance.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "You ready?"

Kagome nodded now getting butterflies in her stomach, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Then Inuyasha opened the doors to see Sesshoumaru wearing a blue kimono top similar to Inuyasha's, black pants, black boots and black armor. He was too busy looking at his paper work that he didn't even took time to smell or notice Inuyasha and Kagome walking in.

Inuyasha coughed to get his attention but that still didn't work.

"Wow, he really is busy." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Apparently." Inuyasha replied.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha replied loudly to get his brother's attention. And this time he caught his attention. Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha.

"Oh so you are back already." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep and now the moment of truth, I want you to meet…"

He motioned for Sesshoumaru to look at Kagome.

"Princess Kagome." Inuyasha replied while smiling.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Are you serious, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I'm serious. I mean take a good look at her and you can tell she looks like the same baby we saw 18yrs ago. And she even has the locket I gave her."

Sesshoumaru with wide eyes walked up to Kagome to take a good look at her.

His eyes went even wider, "You really are her."

"Told ya." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, "How, when did you find her?"

"Well I found her in town yesterday."

"What…"

"Yep and that's obviously the truth." Inuyasha replied while putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two with wide eyes, "So Kagome, where were you this whole time?"

"I was in the village orphanage living with Keade." Kagome replied while looking up at him.

"The orphanage? Argh! Why didn't we search there to begin with?" Sesshoumaru replied while mentally slapping himself.

"Because that was a place that no one would have guessed, heck not even Naraku would search there." Inuyasha replied.

"I guess that's true. So Kagome now that we or should I say that Inuyasha found you, you realize you are going to have to stay here right?" Sesshoumaru replied while looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Yes Lord Inuyasha warned me when he came to see me at the orphanage."

"And did he tell you that…"

Right then Inuyasha dragged Sesshoumaru far enough away from Kagome so she wouldn't hear them. But of course this left Kagome confused.

'What was that about?' Kagome wondered.

"Inuyasha, what was that about?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Inuyasha.

"I didn't tell Kagome about her being my bride yet." Inuyasha whispered.

"What! Inuyasha you are going to have to tell her. Since you did announce yesterday that she was going to be your bride." Sesshoumaru replied while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know. But right now I want to wait for the right moment to ask her, you know, that way I know for sure if she feels the same." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru sighed while nodding, "I guess that seems logical. I mean you just got reunited with her yesterday so you are going to need time if you want her to be your bride."

Then something hit Sesshoumaru.

"Wait a minute, you did have a crush on her didn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked while glaring at him.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I guess I did."

"And yesterday afternoon you were saying that you did not have a crush on her."

"Well, hey I thought she was gone. And you don't see anyone going around saying that you have a crush on someone who's probably dead." Inuyasha snarled.

"Okay, I guess that's reasonable."

Then the two walked back to Kagome.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru, since Kagome is going to be living here now. Her and I were sort of hoping if you would let her invite three of her friends from the orphanage to come here and live with us too." Inuyasha replied while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, "Would that make your stay a little more comfortable, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah cause I couldn't bare saying goodbye to them yet. It's just to upsetting. So if you wouldn't mind my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then I will agree with this as well."

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome replied while smiling.

"No problem. And while you go and get them I will set up three rooms. So can you give me some idea of who you are going to bring with you."

"Well two of them are girls one that's 20 and one is 19, and a little boy who 6." Kagome replied.

"Well then if two are girls then they can just bunk with you. And we will decide for the boy when he gets here." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome squealed with delight and run up and hugged Sesshoumaru, "Oh thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was totally caught off guard, but after the shock he hugged her back.

"Well Kagome want to see the army?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Yeah I would love to see the people that you are training."

Kagome then walked up to Inuyasha.

"It was nice to finally see you Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome smiled, "It was good to finally know who I am and to finally meet you and Inuyasha both."

"And Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked while giving him a serious look.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Don't tell the other kingdoms about us finding Kagome."

"What? Inuyasha we have too." Sesshoumaru replied while in shock.

"No we don't. Cause remember Naraku is still out there searching for Kagome. And we are probably not finding any leads to him because he is watching us. Cause he probably knows that we are all searching for her as well."

"So are you saying that if we stop searching…"

Inuyasha nodded, "Either he figures that we found her or that we gave up. And to tell you this I don't want him knowingthat we found her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes I agree. So we will keep this a secret from him and the other kingdoms until we actually find Naraku."

"I'm glad you understand, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Well Kagome shall we go?"

Kagome nodded, "Uh huh."

And with that the two left.

Sesshoumaru just stood there with a smile, ':sighs: I am so glad that we found her. Cause now we know that she is safe. And it seems that she has lifted my brother's spirits, and that's good to see.'

* * *

**-Back with Inuyasha and Kagome-**

They made it outside towards the training yard. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand, which of course didn't bather Kagome at all. Kagome just looked at him in a dreamy way.

'Man, Lord Inuyasha is such a sweetheart. I wonder why he was a jerk to all the girls he met in order to give him that reputation.' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha felt her staring at him and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her staring at him with a dreamy look. This look made him smile.

'Yes! That means she like me. And that means pretty soon I'll be able to ask her to be my bride.' Inuyasha thought.

They came upon the training yard to see men either having a sword fight, shooting arrows or just basic training.

"There they are Kagome. The castle's best army. Well almost best." Inuyasha replied while pointing at the group.

Kagome smiled while giggling, "Almost?"

"Well hey they still have a long way to go before they can become the best."

Kagome nodded, "I guess so."

Right then someone came up from in front of Inuyasha and was getting ready to attack, but of course Inuyasha was on his toes and took out his sword just in time to clash the sword with the in comer.

Kagome gasped from shock and surprise.

"Aw man, I was hoping to catch you off guard this time Master Inuyasha." The man replied in a pout while putting his sword.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Sorry but you have to be way more sneaky than that in order to catch me off guard."

Inuyasha then put his sword away.

Kagome sighed in relief, 'I should have known that this was just a joke.'

"So are you going to train with us again Master Inuyasha?" the man asked while looking at him.

"Not today Eric. Cause today I have a guest with me." Inuyasha replied while motioning towards Kagome.

Eric looked at her, "Oh I see. So you finally got a lady friend, Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed but smiled, "Yep."

"Hey guys! Come meet Master Inuyasha's lady friend!" Eric shouted towards the group. The men started to walk up to them.

"Wow Master. She is beautiful." One said.

"So what's your name?" another asked.

"Uh… my name is Kagome." Kagome replied feeling a little uncomfortable with all this attention.

"Kagome, huh? Now that's a pretty name." Eric replied with a smile.

"Uh thank you." Kagome replied with a smile.

"And get this guys, she's the princess that all the kingdoms of been searching for all this time." Inuyasha replied with pride.

The men just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious!" one yelled in shock.

"So she's the same princess that was missing for 18yrs?" another added.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep she's the one."

"Oh wow. So where did you find her?" Eric asked.

"I found Kagome yesterday while Miroku and I were in town." Inuyasha replied while looking at her cause he sensed her being uncomfortable.

"She was in town this whole time." Another replied.

"Yep, but of course she lived in the town orphanage up till now." Inuyasha replied.

"Well this is great! Now that we found her we can now end the search for her at the least." One said with a smile.

"Actually we are going to keep the search going." Inuyasha replied.

"What? Why?" Eric replied while raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Cause if we end the search then Naraku will either think we found her or gave up. And most likely he will think that we found her. And personally I don't want risk losing Kagome again." Inuyasha replied.

"Well that's a good point. Well we better get back to training. It was nice to finally meet you, Princess Kagome." One of the men replied with a smile.

Kagome nodded returning the smile, "It was nice to meet you guys too. And I hope I didn't ruining any training time."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all. Besides Master Inuyasha has never had one day off. He has been working his ass off to train us or to become the commander of our army ever since he was 13yrs old. So he needs a break." Eric replied with a smile. Kagome smiled back. And with that Eric went off with the rest of the gang.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, "They were nice."

"Yeah aren't they. They are the reason why I love to train and fight so much." Inuyasha replied with pride.

"Yeah I guess it does make fighting or training easy when you have people who are easy to get along with." Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome, I want to show you something." Inuyasha replied while grabbing Kagome's hand and led her towards where some of the guys were shooting arrows.

Then he picked up a bow and some arrows.

"Kagome, I'm going to show you how to shoot an arrow." Inuyasha replied while walking up to her while holding the stuff.

Kagome looked at him, "Why?"

"Because that way you can defend yourself if you need too. And besides you mother was a really great miko and she was really good with shooting arrows. and don't you think that would be a good thing to learn?" Inuyasha replied.

"How do you know about that when you only met my parents once?" Kagome asked.

"I remember my mom telling me that before she dead." Inuyasha replied, "So do you want to learn or not?"

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes then nodded, "Sure."

Inuyasha smiled then got her into position to shoot her first arrow but of course he helped her get into that position. He helped her put her hands on the bow while standing behind her.

"Okay now this is how you do it. You pull back this string then you focus on your target, then you let it fly. Like this." Inuyasha replied while helping her let go of the arrow and it hit the mark. Then he looked at her.

"You think you can do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him trying so hard not to blush cause he was so close to her that she could feel his heart beat.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I think I can do it."

Then Inuyasha let go of her. Kagome got into position then put another arrow onto the string then she pulled back and started to concentrate. And while doing that purple aura started to form around her. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes cause he sensed the aura.

'Whoa that is really high for a miko. I guess she got her mother's miko gene.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome then let go of the arrow and broke the target in half when it hit it. This made everyone in the training stare with wide eyes. Kagome gave a weak laugh while rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh… I guess I pass right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up to her, "Have you done this before Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, but I will admit this. I did know about my miko powers."

"You mean you knew you had miko blood in you?" Inuyasha replied while looking at her with shock.

"Yeah, cause you see when I was 7yrs old. A wolf was chasing me while I was on my way back to the orphanage from the stream. And I tripped and I put my hand up and I wished to be saved and right then purple aura came to my hand and it shocked the wolf. I was surprised but I ran home and asked Keade. And she told me that I had miko powers and that the thing I used was called purifying." Kagome replied.

"So the only thing you knew how to do was purifying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh huh. So this is my first time with the arrows but not the first time with my miko powers." Kagome replied while smiling at her.

'Oh man! This is great! I knew she was brave but I didn't know she was this powerful.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Kagome, if you want maybe when we get back from getting your friends maybe we can train you so that way you can learn more tricks and spells with your miko powers." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Well we mine as well go get your friends. So see ya later guys!" Inuyasha replied.

The men said goodbye and went back to their business.

* * *

**At the barn**

"I think we should take two horses this time." Inuyasha suggested while getting out two horses. His brown horse and one white one.

"Yeah that way one horse can carry both Sango, Rin and Shippo. While your horse can carry you and me." Kagome replied.

"Okay so you can take the white horse." Inuyasha replied while walking over to her with the horse.

"Do you need help getting on?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I think I can manage." Kagome replied. And with that Kagome got on the horse with success. But of course Inuyasha was beside her just in case. But once she was on he got on his horse and they two rode off.

"Hey Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome replied while looking at him.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Can we stop in town? Cause I want to get a present for Keade and the kids, you know as a goodbye present?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure if you want too."

Kagome smiled.

"And would you not call me 'Lord'?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, "Why not?"

"Because you are my friend Kagome. And I don't want my friends to call me lord." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Okay then I won't call you lord."

Inuyasha smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Sorry I have to end it here again. Man this story as a lot of long chapters. But as I hear some of you guys like long chapters. And the next chapter will finally have some action. Cause Onigumo comes to town again. And can you guess what's going to happen? Well anyway I g2g! PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	6. Chapter 5

Ah, I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I did before guys. My stupid teachers decided to give me a lot of sticken homework that is taking or took me forever to do. So again I am sorry. Well let's get to the chapter now shall we.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome and Inuyasha were now entering the town.

The two decided to drop their horses off where a lot of the people drop of their horses to walk around the town. Inuyasha got off his horse and helped Kagome off her horse.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

Inuyasha returned the smile, "No problem. So do you have any idea of what to get them?"

Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk around the town.

"Well I think I'm going to get Keade a new basket to put her crops in, cause the other one is getting pretty old and pretty soon it will fall apart on her."

"And the kids?"

"Now that I'm having a problem with figuring out. Cause I want to get them something where they all can share it." Kagome replied while looking at him.

"Well let's at least get the basket and maybe while doing that you will think of something." Inuyasha replied.

"Do you know any places where they sell baskets or make them?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah I know this one place."

Inuyasha then grabbed her hand and started to led her towards a shop. But both Inuyasha and Kagome felt their heart's start to beat wildly.

'How does he do this to me? I mean I have only known him for two days and I'm already getting this reaction. Now I am sure that I am really in love with him. Cause Keade told me what it feels like to be in love or at least I read stuff like that in the books I read.' Kagome thought while blushing.

'I still can't believe of how this one girl could make me feel so…so happy or in some cases happy to be alive. And man do I love this feeling, but of course I would never say that out loud.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at a little shop where they were rocking chairs in the window, desks, baskets, and any other thing you can make out of wood.

"This is the place." Inuyasha replied while looking at Kagome.

"Oh then what are we doing out here? Let's see what they have." Kagome replied with a smile while walking towards the shop with Inuyasha following behind her.

When they walked in they saw a man by his counter reading a book, while in the corner a group of girls were laughing up a storm.

Inuyasha along with Kagome walked up to the counter.

Inuyasha coughed to get his attention, which worked.

The man looked at him with shocked eyes, "Oh Lord Inuyasha, I wasn't expecting you to come."

"It's okay, we are here to get a basket for crops." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

"Oh then let me see what I have in stock."

And with that the man when to the back room.

Kagome heard the girls giggling again and looked at them. That's when she noticed a very familiar blonde.

Kagome groaned, "Oh great they're here!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied while looking at the girls as well and even he groaned.

Then he looked back at Kagome, "You know those girls?"

"Well I don't know them personally, but I have seen them before." Kagome replied while looking up at him.

"Where? When?" Inuyasha asked.

"I met them yesterday at the bakery when I was getting bread for the orphanage. And let's just say they were talking like real spoiled brats." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Looks like you are on the same page as me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"I always see those girls talkingto all the rich guys in this town. And they all give me the dreamy look that makes my stomach want to throw up." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was going to say something when…

"Oh Lord Inuyasha!" Breanna replied while running up to him wearing a similar dress that she wore yesterday but this time it was red.

Inuyasha groaned, "What do you want this time?"

"Oh the usual, when are you going to ask me to marry you?" Breanna asked in a sexy tone.

Kagome right then felt her heart going up in flames and she got an image of straggling Breanna. Kagome shook her head, 'Whoa, that's new. But that would be fun to straggle her.'

Inuyasha groaned with annoyance, "When pigs fly."

'Which means no, for the millionth time.' Inuyasha thought.

"Oh come on my lord, I know you want me." Breanna replied.

That's when Breanna noticed Kagome.

She glared at Kagome, "What the hell are you doing here bitch?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm here with Inuyasha getting a gift for a friend of mine."

Breanna's mouth dropped with shock, "Y-You're here with L-lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled while nodding.

"Feh, why would the great handsome prince want to hangout with an ugly, rude, selfish girl like you?" Breanna asked in disgust.

Inuyasha growled, "Would you shut the fuck up for once in your fucken life!"

Breanna looked at him with shock, "My lord!"

"Oh you two are in luck. I have here the most beautiful basket that I have ever made out of wood." The owner replied while walking back in with a big basket.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look at him.

Kagome looked at it with a smile, "Oh it is beautiful. I'm sure Keade will love it."

Inuyasha smiled as well, "You out did yourself again, Kenjo."

Kenjo smiled while rubbing the back of his head, "Well thank you my lord."

Inuyasha paid him, "Here you go, for all your hard work."

Kenjo smiled again, "Thank you and come back anytime."

And with that the two left, leaving a still in shock Breanna.

'Why is he hangout with a girl like her?' Breanna thought.

* * *

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**

"So have you had to deal with her before?" Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha who was walking beside her.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sadly yes. And every time I come into town she always asks me that one stupid question."

"You mean, when are you going to marry me question?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, and every time I always reply no." Inuyasha replied while looking at her.

"Why did you always say no?" Kagome asked with a tint of blush forming on her cheeks.

"Because I don't love her. And I will never love her." Inuyasha replied.

"So has there been any girl that you ever have loved?" Kagome asked while looking at him with more blush forming on her cheeks.

'I have to see if I have a chance.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha blushed, "Yeah just one though."

Kagome felt her heart sink, "Oh and who is she."

Inuyasha blushed even more, 'Should I tell her now? I mean I would be a great time since she is asking me.'

Inuyasha was going to answer when he caught a very familiar scent.

Inuyasha looked in front of him and he started to growl.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.

Inuyasha got in front of Kagome, "What the hell are you doing here, Onigumo?"

Kagome gasped, "Onigumo!'

Kagome looked at Onigumo who walked out of the shadows and into the light.

"I came to get my revenge." Onigumo replied with a smile.

"Revenge?" Inuyasha replied while glaring at him.

"Yes, my stupid dog prince, a revenge for you kicking me out of this town and the force!" Onigumo replied while glaring at him.

"Heh, you deserved it you asshole. You were harassing a kid and then you asked this girl to sleep with you in return if you stopped hurting the kid." Inuyasha growled.

"Why can't I have some little fun? It's not like it's a crime for having fun."

"Yeah, but your fun was wrong and you deserved every penny of it!" Kagome yelled with anger.

Onigumo glared, "Oh so the bitch still has that fucken mouth of hers'."

Right then Onigumo snapped his fingers and out of the shadows came a few humans that were from his gang and a few demons that were now in his crew.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied with a tint of fear in her voice.

Inuyasha stood firm in front of Kagome while glancing at all his men.

Onigumo then took out his sword, "Now I challenge you, dog boy to a duel. And just to make sure that you do duel me."

Onigumo gave a signal to a demon and that demon went behind Kagome and pulled her to his side. This made Kagome scream bloody murder.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while turning around to see Kagome in the arms of the demon and to see her struggling to get out of his hold.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while struggling to get free.

Inuyasha glared at the demon and growled, "You let her go you fucker!"

"We'll let her go but first you have to duel me." Onigumo replied while pointing his sword towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled while taking out his sword, "Get ready to die you mother fucker!"

Then the two got into a fighting stance. Right then the two ran up to each other and collided their swords together making it cling. The two pushed the other with all their strength while glaring and grinding their teeth. In the distance on one of the rooftops, Kagura was sitting watching the fight.

'I still don't get why Naraku wanted me to come and watch this stupid fight. Does he want me to see how strong this hanyou is?' Kagura wondered to herself.

Onigumo then kneed Inuyasha in the gut making him wince but that didn't stop him pushing Onigumo using all his strength to make him fly backwards.

"Is that the best you got! Surely to challenge me I would have expected you to be a little more forceful than that." Inuyasha snorted.

Onigumo smiled, "Don't count me out yet boy!"

And with that Onigumo started to run up to Inuyasha and was about to cut him when Inuyasha dodged while jumping into the air and landed behind him clawing him in the back.

"AHHHHH!" Onigumo yelped in pain.

'Mmm? I guess the boy isn't that bad of a fighter.' Kagura thought.

Onigumo then turned around getting ready to slice Inuyasha, but luckily he dodged just in time but he did rip a bit of Inuyasha's kimono top.

"Too slow Onigumo." Inuyasha replied in a cocky tone.

Kagome smiled, 'Now I see why he is the captain of his kingdom's army. He is great at it.'

Onigumo then growled and ran up to him again and was going to slice him again but Inuyasha again dodged it while jumping in the air and was going to claw him but Onigumo on his toes sliced him in the gut leaving a cut.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelped while placing his hand on his cut.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied loudly with worry in her voice.

"Not bad for a human aren't I?" Onigumo replied with a smile.

"Don't get cocky! Cause that's the only wound you will get!" Inuyasha yelled while running at him getting ready to slice him when Onigumo dodged while doing a flip over Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to see where he landed and once he landed in the center of the circle that his gang put them in, he was getting ready to attack when, he felt claws ripping through his back.

"AHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelped in pain while falling on his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, 'Oh God!'

Inuyasha glanced behind him to see a one of the demons that looked like a moth and this moth had long claws covered with some of Inuyasha's blood.

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled with anger.

This made all of them look at her.

' Who is that a girl? And what is she doing here? Is she a friend of this hanyou?' Kagura wondered, 'Whoever she is she has quite a mouth on her.'

'Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

"What can't you fight yourself, Onigumo! Can't you fight without the help of these demons!" Kagome yelled while glaring at Onigumo.

Onigumo turned towards her while glaring at her.

"Cause if you ask me you are nothing but a fucken coward! Cause you are relaying on them when a duel is a one on one battle! So therefore you are nothing but a coward!" Kagome yelled with anger.

Onigumo walked up to her, "You are calling me a coward?"

Kagome glared at him and snarled, "What can't you hear either?"

Onigumo was going to slice her when Inuyasha instantly appeared in front of her meeting his sword with Onigumo's with another cling.

"You touch her, and you are going to get it!" Inuyasha growled while pushing him back away from Kagome.

'Mm, he's fast too.' Kagura thought.

"Then she should learn to keep her big mouth shut." Onigumo replied while glaring at the two.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I couldn't help it." Kagome replied while looking at Inuyasha's back.

"It's okay, Kagome. Just stay quiet for now, at least until I'm done with him." Inuyasha replied while walking towards Onigumo.

"You really think you can defeat me so easily, Inuyasha?" Onigumo asked with a cocky grin.

"Dude, I know I can defeat you. Considering I taught you everything I know. But you know only the beginner stuff, where I know more advanced stuff." Inuyasha replied. And with that he ran up to him and two swords met again with a cling.

Onigumo gave Inuyasha an evil grin, "You know, you may know more advanced stuff, but I have more advantages than you think."

And with that Onigumo's sword started to glow a dark purple. Inuyasha looked at it with wide eyes.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought.

"AHHH!" Onigumo yelled while forcing the purple glow to beam towards Inuyasha. And when it hit Inuyasha…

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha yelped in pain while flying backwards now with blood coming out of his body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha used his elbows to help him look at Onigumo.

"Wh-What the hell…"

Onigumo laughed, "This sword was a very special gift from someone that said it would help me defeat you."

Inuyasha struggled to get back up on his feet.

"You bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah I know I am. And now I can kill you and bring you to your grave." Onigumo replied while pointing the sword at him, "And maybe once I kill you, maybe I'll rape you little girlfriend."

This made Inuyasha growled way more harshly than before.

"You touch her…." Inuyasha growled while tightening his grip on his sword, "AND I'LL TARE YOU TO SHREDS!"

Inuyasha then ran up to him and was getting ready to slice Onigumo and before he could dodge, Inuyasha whipped behind him and sliced this back.

"AHHHH!" Onigumo screamed while falling to his knees.

Inuyasha then grabbed the back of his neck and threw him across the town making him crash into the shops that were closed.

'So, he's easily angered when it comes to that girl, eh?' Kagura thought while watching the battle with new interest.

And while Kagome was watching the battle praying that Inuyasha doesn't get killed. The demon that was holding her was now looking at her from head to toe.

'You know, this girl is pretty damn hot.' The demon thought.

Kagome right then felt something rubbing her bottom.

Instinctively she gasped and called her miko powers to her hand and placed her hand in his face.

"PURIFY!" Kagome yelled.

"AHHHH!" the demon yelped then looked at her with shocked eyes.

"YOU FUCKEN PERVERT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kagome screamed with anger.

"What! Is that girl a miko!" Kagura replied in shock.

"_**If we find a girl how do we know if she's the one we are looking for?" Kagura asked Naraku.**_

"_**She will look like Kikyo. And you do remember Kikyo, right?" Naraku replied while looking at Kagura.**_

"_**Yeah I do remember of who she is. So basically she would look like Kikyo and have miko powers?"**_

_**Naraku nodded, "Yes so keep your eyes open."**_

Kagura smiled, "Well, well what do ya know. We finally found her."

Inuyasha looked at this and noticed that the demon now had a slap mark on his cheek and that Kagome was flustered. He instantly then got the message and was now his throat released a death growl. The demon instantly whipped his head towards Inuyasha, to see him walking towards him with anger written all over his face.

Inuyasha then started to run at him and the demon was getting ready to dodge but Inuyasha with his deadly speed clawed him in the chest making the demon fall backwards. The demon looked to see Inuyasha holding Kagome in his one arm while he was pointing his sword at the demon's chest.

"You touch her, and I will kill you here and now." Inuyasha warned while glaring at him.

Kagome leaned her head into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha then turned around to look at Onigumo.

"Kagome, I'll be right back. Cause I'm almost done with this bastard." Inuyasha added while letting go of Kagome.

Kagome nodded while stepping behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then started to walk towards him.

"You are going down you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

Onigumo stood up, "You really think so?"

Then the two ran up to each other again, with Onigumo's sword now glowing again and was going to strike…

CLING CLASH 

Right then one of the tips of the swords fell on the ground.

Everyone gasped, cause that tip belonged to none other than Inuyasha's sword.

Onigumo smiled, "What are you going to do now that your trusty sword is broken?"

Inuyasha smiled, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What?" Onigumo looked at his sword to see that his too was gone.

Then he noticed in the hands of Inuyasha that he had the swords tip in his hand that was now bleeding. Inuyasha then dropped the tip.

"Now I suggest we do a battle the old fashion way." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Onigumo glared, "Fine, this will be interesting."

Then the two got into another fighting stance. Then the two ran up to one another and both of their fists with ones face. Inuyasha then kneed him in the gut making Onigumo now cough up blood. Inuyasha then grabbed him by the collar and threw him again across the town and collided with one of his men.

Onigumo then ran up to Inuyasha and was going to punch him, but Inuyasha dodged before he got the chance, but then Onigumo kicked him on the side of his face making blood come out of his mouth. Inuyasha right then grabbed his head and started to headbutt him ten times making them both get killer headaches.

Onigumo then kicked him in the gut so hard that Inuyasha kneeled on the ground holding his stomach and right then he cough up blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied while letting a few tears fall.

Onigumo then grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and lifted him up in the air.

"You think you can kill me now, huh?" Onigumo asked.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Yes I do."

And with that Inuyasha using his claws, clawed him in the stomach.

"AHHHH!" Onigumo yelled while letting go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha then lifted him up and again threw him and made him hit another shop, making him fall on the ground passed out.

Inuyasha walked up to him, "Now I'm going to finish this once and for all."

Inuyasha was getting ready for the final blow when…

"Dance of Blades!" a voice yelled.

And with that was followed by beams that looked like boomerangs came hitting into Inuyasha.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in pain while falling backwards on his back with new cuts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while running to his side, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha sat up, "I'm fine Kagome."

Then he put his arm in front of Kagome and looked at Kagura, "Who the hell are you?"

"Heh, I'm Kagura the wind demon."

"So do these demons belong to you?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at her.

"Actually they don't. We belong to my master. But I came to take Onigumo since I'm sure my master would want him back alive." Kagura replied while putting her fan in front of her face.

Then she glanced at Kagome, "So Kagome, you have been hiding in this village the whole time."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her in confusion.

Kagura smiled and Inuyasha did not like that smile one bit.

"This will definitely please Master Naraku." Kagura replied continuing to smile.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled surprise, 'Your master is Naraku?"

Kagura laughed, "Yes, he is my master. And we have been searching for this girl for 18yrs now and I'm sure he can't wait to hear that I found her."

This made Inuyasha stand up in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "If you or Naraku come anywhere near Kagome, I will take you and that bastard down!"

"Heh, like you can stop us." Kagura replied then she took out her feather.

Inuyasha started to run towards her, "Wait! Don't you dare tell Naraku!"

And with that her, Onigumo and his army disappeared.

Inuyasha looked around desperately to find them. But when he found now trace.

He looked at the ground with anger in his eyes and his hands formed into fists.

'Damn it all! If that bitch tells Naraku…then Kagome…'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome replied while walking up to him.

Inuyasha looked at her to see tears in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned and put his hand on her cheek to whip the tears away, "Why are you crying?"

"I started to cry when you were fighting. And I was crying because you were getting hurt." Kagome replied while placing her hand on his.

"Well Kagome I'm use to getting hurt like this." Inuyasha replied and winced a little bit, "But that's the last thing we need to worry about."

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get to the orphanage so we can clean those wounds."

Inuyasha but right then he passed out.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry I have to end here. And I will update as soon as I can. But right now my mom keeps on telling me to do my homework since I'm going somewhere tomorrow night and she doesn't want me rushing around to get it done. So PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	7. Chapter 6

Phew man this week and last week were really long and hard for me. Cause one I had school reports like one for biology and one for a music class that I am taking and I also have had a lot of homework and tests coming my way. So anyway now that those things are out of the way for now I'm writing the next chapter! Yahhhhhh! Also again my friends except for three will one doesn't really count because she's my cousin but the other two are an exceptions because they both love Inuyasha like I do! Well enough with me complaining about my stupid friends of mine that just don't get me and get to the chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Sango and Shippo were busy working in the fields picking fresh vegetables from the garden when they noticed two horses coming towards the orphanage.

Sango smiled, 'Looks like Lord Sesshoumaru agreed to us staying at the castle.'

"Look Sango! They are back!" Shippo yelled while looking up at her with a smile.

Sango smiled back, "Which means that we will be able to stay at the castle."

Shippo started to jump up and down with joy but stopped instantly when he smelt blood.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" Sango asked now noticing him frowning while his eyes went wide open.

"I smell blood, fresh blood." Shippo replied while looking up at Sango with a serious face.

Sango gasped and her and Shippo went running towards the arriving horses. And when they were almost near them that's when they noticed Kagome who had the very injured Inuyasha leaning on her shoulder while she held the rings of the two horses. Inuyasha had his eyes open just a little bit but he was looking at the ground.

"Kagome! Lord Inuyasha!" Sango yelled in concern while walking up to Kagome with Shippo at her side.

"What happened to Lord Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in concern, 'I don't want him dying on Kagome, cause then she will cry cause she loves him. At least that's what Rin and Sango keep telling me.'

Kagome looked at them with worry in her eyes, "We were attacked in town. I'll explain all of it later. But right now we have to take care of Inuyasha."

Sango nodded, "Yes of course."

Then she looked down at Shippo, "Shippo, can you go get Rin and Keade?"

Shippo nodded, "You got it Sango."

And with that he ran to look for Rin and Keade.

"Sango, can you help me get Inuyasha inside?" Kagome asked while starting to walk towards the building.

Sango nodded, "Of course Kagome."

Once Kagome and Sango were in the building they started to walk towards a room where they knew no one was sleeping in. They walked into a room where there was a bed with white sheets in the right hand corner of the room with an end table near it and with a two chairs in the room on near the door on the right hand corner and one on the left hand corner near the foot of the bed.

They both helped Inuyasha on the bed.

Kagome looked at Sango, "Can you go get me a cloth and a bowl of water?"

Sango nodded and ran out the door.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who just looked up at the ceiling and he looked to be in deep thought.

':sighs: Ever since Kagura showed herself he has been quiet ever since. I guess he is thinking about what Kagura told us. And I know now that if she tells Naraku that I'm still around then I'm in deep trouble. I guess he is just in deep thought because of the situation with Kagura and maybe soon with Naraku. Not that I blame him for it, I mean I am too worried about it.' Kagome thought.

After her thought she started to take off his cape and armor.

'Damn it! I was so hoping to keep Kagome a secret from that bastard Naraku! But thanks to that stupid Onigumo, since Kagura seemed to be with him, that bitch will tell Naraku where Kagome is which is not good.' Inuyasha thought with anger. He then glanced at Kagome who was now taking off his boots.

'Now I'm going to have to protect Kagome now more than ever. Cause I will not let that bastard take her!'

Right then Sango walked in with Rin and Keade behind her.

"Hey guys. And hey where's Shippo?" Kagome asked while looking at them.

"I told the boy to go play with the other children to calm his nerves about Lord Inuyasha." Keade replied while walking towards the bed to take a look at Inuyasha who was now glancing at the three.

Sango put the bowl down on the end table that also had the cloth in it.

Keade looked at Inuyasha and his injures. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Mmmm, they don't seem to be that serious. But it will take a while to bandage all of them up." Keade added.

Then she looked at Rin who was still standing in the doorway.

"Rin, could you be a dear and make dinner for the children since like I said this could take awhile." Keade asked.

Rin nodded, "Sure thing Keade."

And with that she ran out the door towards the kitchen.

"And while she's doing that and while you and Sango take care of Inuyasha, I'll go to the castle and tell them what has happened." Kagome replied. And she was about to turn away when Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm making her turn back to face him.

"Oh no you're not! You are not going anywhere without me!" Inuyasha replied sternly while looking her straight in the eye.

"But Inuyasha, I'm sure the your brother and the rest of the castle are probably waiting for our arrival. So don't you think that someone should go there and tell them of what happened?" Kagome asked while looking at him.

Inuyasha looked back up at the ceiling and sighed, "Yeah you do have a point."

Inuyasha looked at her again, "But you still can't go! I want you to stay where I can see you! Cause you heard that bitch! When she tells Naraku and no doubt she will, that you were in town all this time then you and I will be in deep shit mainly you!"

Kagome sighed while staring at him, 'He does have a point. Now that Kagura knows and pretty soon Naraku will know then I'm just like Inuyasha said, I will be in deep trouble. And I understand why he is being so forceful about this, but…'

"Hey, how about I go?" Sango asked while walking up to them.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her.

"You would really do that for us, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I mean like you said the castle has to know about this, and considering that Lord Inuyasha is wanting you to stay cause you guys got attacked by I don't really know what, then I would agree that you should stay. So I can go and tell them." Sango replied.

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha gave a little smile too.

'You know this female isn't that bad. She maybe useful around the castle.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome nodded, "Okay then take the white horse and go to the castle. You do know where it is right?"

Sango nodded, "Of course, I mean I can see it from here."

"Hey Sango can you get my friend Miroku to come here so he can here the explanation too?" Inuyasha asked while trying to look at her.

"Miroku?" Sango asked while thinking back to what happened in the town yesterday and she glared at Inuyasha," Isn't he that swordsman who was be a pervert?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah that was him. And I'll apologize for him, he is a real nice guy. He just…well you know."

Sango sighed, "Alright, but if he touches me I'll he'll be on his horse knocked out."

"I don't mind. He needs a smack now and then trust me." Inuyasha replied.

Sango then ran out the door.

Kagome turned back to him, "Will he touch her again?"

Inuyasha sighed while giving her a little nod, "Yeah he will, but I'm sure after he gets a few more smacks I'm sure he'll come to his senses and quit."

Kagome just sighed.

"Okay Kagome, since Lord Inuyasha doesn't want you to leave, can you start taking off his shirt and start cleaning the words.

Kagome nodded even though at that moment she was trying to hard not to blush. Inuyasha was a little blushing as well.

Keade smiled at this, 'These two make such a cute couple.'

* * *

**-With Sango-**

Once Sango got on Kagome's white horse she started to race towards the castle.

'That guy better not touch me like that again or else he will feel my wrath! But what is this feeling in my heart? This feeling, it feels like I'm happy to be seeing him. Nah! Why would I be happy to see a stupid pervert like him?' Sango thought to herself.

She finally reached the castle and out by the castle walls she saw Miroku leaning on the wall.

'Why is he there? Was he here waiting for Lord Inuyasha and Kagome to come back?' Sango wondered while riding up to him.

"Hey you Miroku?" Sango asked while finally reaching him.

Miroku looked up at her and smiled, "Oh it's the beautiful goddess from yesterday."

Sango blushed and glared at him, "This is not the time to be saying that! Listen Lord Inuyasha and Kagome were attacked while they were in town today."

Miroku looked up at her with shocked eyes mixed with worry, "Are they okay?"

Sango looked at him with a little shock, 'I guess Lord Inuyasha might be right. He maybe a pervert but he still cares about his friend and Kagome even when he doesn't even know her.'

"Kagome is alright, but Lord Inuyasha is pretty injured and he wanted me to bring you to the orphanage to talk to you about what happened." Sango replied.

"Why?"

"Well Kagome was going to come but Inuyasha wanted her to stay behind with him. And I think he did that because I heard those two talking about the demon named Naraku." Sango replied.

"Naraku!" Miroku replied loudly in surprise.

This made Miroku run into the horse barn and came running out on his black horse.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Miroku replied.

Sango nodded and the two started to race back towards the orphanage.

* * *

**-Back at the orphanage-**

Keade left the room to go check on Rin and the dinner for the children. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha since he was all bandaged up now. Inuyasha was of course still lying on the bed with no shirt on but was wrapped around his torso while continuing to look up at the ceiling like he was trying to figure out of what to do.

Kagome sat next to him on the side of his bed while looking around the room. His cape, boots, torn shirt, armor and his broken sword in the left-hand corner where she took the chair from.

She glanced back at Inuyasha, "So do you really think that Kagura woman will tell Naraku of where I am?"

Inuyasha nodded while sighing, "Yeah she will. So it would be good for you to stay at the castle now. So that way you will be safe."

"But do you think he will even know where I live in the town?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "He is a demon Kagome. And I'm sure a demon like him will know where you are."

"But he wasn't the one who saw me, so he wouldn't really know where I am or what I look like or what I smell or what my energy is like. Since I know that demons can sense auras." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but Kagura knows where you are, what you look like, and probably knows what you aura is like. And that will be good enough for him." Inuyasha replied while looking back up at the ceiling.

She glanced back at Inuyasha and smelled the air to smell the food that was probably now ready.

Kagome stood up which made Inuyasha glance at her.

Kagome looked back towards him, "I'm going to get us some food, okay?"

And she was going to turn around and walk out the door. But again Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm again and made her face him again and he was going to say 'oh no you don't' but Kagome this time sort of tripped on her dress and kinda fell on top of Inuyasha. Meaning that half her torso was on his chest, with his one hand on her arm, and her other arm on his chest as well. And their heads were pretty damn close. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's hot breath on their lips. Kagome was blushing while looking down at him and she was starting to breath heavy while she felt her heart starting to pound to loudly and wildly that she thought it would pop out of her chest.

'Man he is really hot!' Kagome thought while trying to keep herself calm.

Inuyasha was trying to keep himself calm as well, cause he too was blushing while looking up at her. He was starting to breath heavy as well and he too felt his heart beat loudly and wildly like it was going to jump out of his chest.

'Kagome is so beautiful. And I can't let Naraku have her!' Inuyasha thought.

Then the two started to move their heads closer to each other and they were starting to close their eyes and their lips were getting closer and closer…

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted while running into the room along with Sango and Rin and Shippo and Keade. And the two stopped when they saw the scene that was right in front of them.

They looked with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Both Miroku and Sango replied.

Keade and Rin just looked at them with wide eyes.

Shippo tried so hard of not to blush cause he knew they looked like they were getting ready to kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them, then they blushed like a tomato cause of the position that they were in and they instantly Kagome sat up on Inuyasha's bed while Inuyasha started to sit up as well.

"Uh I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Miroku replied while rubbing the back of his head.

'Oh hell you did you stupid bastard! I would have kissed Kagome at that moment! But **_no_** you had to come barging in at the worst possible time! Oooo, you will so pay for this Miroku!' Inuyasha thought with anger while glaring at Miroku while forming is hand into a fist. Miroku of course noticed his friend's glare and gave a little laugh.

"So, um… I'm guess you are here to hear about what happened, right?" Kagome asked while trying to hide her embarrassment.

'I can't believe we almost kissed!' Kagome thought with happiness in her heart, 'That must mean something right? RIGHT?'

The five nodded.

"Yes that would help." Rin replied while getting seated on the floor along with Sango and Shippo. Keade and Miroku sat on the two chairs that were left in the room.

Inuyasha sighed, "Okay this is what happened."

* * *

**-After the explanation-**

"Oh my god! So that demon Naraku will soon know of Kagome's whereabouts?" Rin asked while looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Yes, and since that will be the case Kagome has to stay at the castle more than ever." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah I would guess so, considering the circumstances." Sango replied.

"So Naraku has finally showed movement in his group." Miroku added while looking at the group, "This is something we will have to tell Sesshoumaru when we get back."

"No duh Miroku! Since now that we know that Naraku is out there and has finally made a move then we obviously have to do something!" Inuyasha replied.

"Then you six should be on your way." Keade replied.

The six looked at her.

"Cause if you guys leave now then you guys will have time to explain everything to the castle soldiers. Cause we must stop this Naraku before he causes anymore damage." Keade replied.

The teens nodded in agreement.

"Kagome, can you hand me my stuff?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

Kagome looked at him, "You sure you should be moving? I mean you are injured."

"I'll be fine. Remember I am a demon after all these wounds will be healed in three days." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded and got up and took his stuff in her arms and walked over to him and gave him his stuff.

"Hey Inuyasha, since you sword is broken, what are you going to do?" Miroku asked while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed while getting up off the bed and started to put on his shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe Sesshoumaru may have something in mind." Inuyasha replied while putting his sword on his belt and started to put his boots and cape on.

"Well Rin and Shippo, I think we should gather up of what we are going to bring." Sango replied while getting up off the ground.

"No you don't have too. I'm sure the castle will give you clothes and that stuff." Inuyasha replied while looking at them.

"Yeah, but we still have personal items we might want to bring. Like a family heirloom or something that is special to us." Rin replied while looking at him.

"Yeah, like me! I have this blanket that my mommy made me before she died." Shippo replied while looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright, but that's the only stuff you guys will be bringing nothing else. Cause personally I don't know how much our horses will hold. So just bring the stuff that is most valuable to you."

The three nodded then they walked out the door. Kagome was going to follow when Inuyasha grabbed her arm again.

"Don't you remember what I said, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "I said you are not going anywhere without me."

"Yeah I know. But I was just going to my room to get a few books." Kagome replied while looking at him with a reassurance smile.

"Then I'm coming with you." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded, "If that's want you want to do then I don't have a problem with it."

Inuyasha nodded then he looked at Miroku, "Miroku can you get the horses ready for the journey back to the castle?"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah I can do that."

Inuyasha nodded, "Good, so see ya out there."

And with that Kagome and Inuyasha left the room followed by Miroku.

* * *

They were now arriving at the castle. Miroku rode alone on his black horse, Kagome rode with Inuyasha on his brown horse and Sango, Shippo and Rin rode on his white horse. When they finally reached the horse barn the sun was starting to set.

"Man I can't believe how late it is already." Kagome replied while Inuyasha helped her off the horse.

"Yeah so maybe when we get inside we should have something to eat." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Shippo whined while being held in Rin's arms.

"Well don't worry I'm sure the cooks will feed you well tonight." Miroku replied with a smile while walking up behind Sango and Rin.

"So the cooks are really that great?" Sango asked while looking at Miroku.

"Would I lie about something that Inuyasha and I have been eating since we were 2yrsold?" Miroku replied.

"You mean you were here since you were two?" Sango asked in amazement.

"Why were you here at that age?" Shippo asked.

"My mom is a cook here while my dad was a soldier." Miroku replied.

"Are they still around?" Sango asked afraid that they might be gone.

"Well my dad went off with Inuyasha's dad in search of Naraku. And I haven't heard from him since then and my mom she's still around." Miroku replied.

"Well that would explain why you would like the cooking." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Well come on guys let's get inside before it really gets dark." Inuyasha replied while grabbing Kagome's hand and started to lead the group to the castle.

'Wow, Lord Inuyasha has become quite lovely to Kagome. I guess the rumors were true that he had a thing for her.' Rin thought.

* * *

They walked into the castle doors to still see maids and butlers still roaming around in the castle.

"Wow this place looks really busy." Shippo said while looking around the castle in awe.

"That's because most of them were getting ready for your arrival." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh then we should thank them for that." Sango replied with a smile.

And right then she felt something rubbing her butt. She looked to see a hand and followed that hand to see that it belonged to Miroku.

She glared at him, "YOU PERVERT!"

And right then she slapped him on the cheek really hard.

This made everyone in the castle look at them.

"Don't you ever learn!" Sango yelled with anger.

Inuyasha just shook his head along with Kagome while Rin and Shippo looked at him with wide and disgust eyes.

Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha.

"How long do you think Miroku will stop doing that?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed, "Honestly Kagome, I don't know. I guess we will just have to play it by ear."

Right then they noticed Kate come up to them.  
"Well, hello Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku, Lady Kagome and friends. I'm Kate one of the maids here and we already have dinner set for you guys. Of course if you already ate…"

"Oh no we didn't eat yet. So we would love to eat the lovely food that the others have prepared for us." Rin replied while looking at Kate with a smile.

Kate smiled back, "Okay then follow me."

Kate led them towards the dining room where the food was set.

The gang looked at the food in awe.

"Oh the food looks great!" Kagome replied with a smile.

"Looks like my mom has done it again." Miroku replied with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for let's eat!" Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Everyone nodded while smiling and they sat down to eat.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating…

"Well I'm going to head in for the night. So night guys and good night my lovely Sango." Miroku replied with a smile.

Sango blushed, "N-night."

And with that Miroku walked on the right side of the castle to his room.

Kagome nudged her, "Sango, do I get the feeling that you have feelings for him."

Sango became beet red, "Of…of course not! I don't even know him!"

Kagome and Rin giggled.

"Yeah but your heart doesn't agree with that." Rin teased with a smile.

Sango glared at them.

"Okay girls enough making fun of Sango and let's get you guys settled into your rooms." Inuyasha cut in who was in front of the girls with Shippo on his shoulder.

"So Inuyasha, why wasn't Sesshoumaru at the table?" Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha.

"Heh, he probably ate already or is still in the library or he turned in for the night." Inuyasha replied, "But don't worry we'll meet him tomorrow and tell him about what happened today."

The girls and Shippo nodded.

"So where is everyone going to sleep?" Shippo asked while looking at Inuyasha.

"Well I was told by Kate that they set the rooms up next to each other so the girls will each have their own rooms but they are next to each other so that way you guys aren't so far away. And you Shippo you get to decide who you are going to bunk with." Inuyasha replied while looking at him.

"Can't I flip once in a while?" Shippo asked.

"Sure if it makes you feel comfortable." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Shippo smiled and this also made the girls smile.

'He really is a great guy. He will make a great king some day.' Kagome thought to herself.

Then Inuyasha stopped at three doors.

He then turned to look at the girls.

"Okay girls these are your rooms. Now Sango you are on the left, Rin you are on the right and Kagome you are in the center. So I suggest that you guys get some rest." Inuyasha replied.

The girls nodded.

Sango yawned, "Yeah I mine as well turn in cause I have had a long day. Do you want to bunk with me tonight Shippo?"

Shippo nodded, "Yeah."

Then Sango took Shippo in her arms and went to her room to get some sleep.

"Well I'll turn in as well. So good night you guys." Rin replied while walking into her room.

"Night." Inuyasha and Kagome both said in unison.

Then the two looked at each other.

"Today was a crazy day." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Yeah it was, but in a way it was a good one." Inuyasha replied while returning her smile.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah it was."

Kagome right then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek making the hanyou blush and jump a little bit in surprise at this action.

Kagome giggled, "Well good night Inuyasha."

And with that Kagome walked into her room to get some sleep.

Inuyasha just stood there with a very shocked look at his face while rubbing his cheek.

'She just kissed me! Well a peck on the cheek, but hey that still counts right?' Inuyasha thought.

Then his shock sunk in and he started to give off a big smile.

'If she kissed me, then that means that she likes me the way I like her. Which means soon I will be able to ask her to be mine.' Inuyasha thought with happiness.

And with that thought in his head he ran up to his room without that big smile of his fading away.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well what did you think? Yeah I know the ending was a little weak but hey I'm tired and I'm trying to finish this before I go to bed. And the next chapter I'm still trying to figure out of what's going to happen. Right now I'm thinking they'll talk with Sesshoumaru, tell him what's happening and maybe have Inuyasha and Kagome go to a black smith to get a sword. But so far that's all I got. Well I'll try to update real soon. PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Sorry that I'm not updating as fast as I usually do but a lot of things have come and came into my focus for some of the time. Anyway I hope you guys love this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

The sun was now raising to announce the new day. Kagome woke up with the sun shining into her eyes making her moan considering that she did not want to get up.

She was lying on her side while looking out the window that was a few inches or feet in front of her. She then rolled on her back to look up at the ceiling.

'Mmm, his castle is at a wonderful location. I mean you can see all of the earth's beauty from the windows. And not to mention that he lives in a really beautiful castle, I guess they really keep it perfect.' Kagome thought to herself while smiling.

Her smile grew when she remembered giving Inuyasha that peck on the cheek.

'I absolutely loved his face when I gave him a peck, it was totally cute!' Kagome thought.

Right then she remembered her and Inuyasha almost kissing.

She smiled, 'I still can't believe we almost kissed! And we would have if Lord Miroku and Sango and everyone else hadn't come in at that same time!'

Kagome right then sat up with a thought that has now come to the surface of her mind.

'Wait, if we almost kissed, doesn't that mean that he likes me that way I like him?' Kagome wondered while staring at her cover.

Kagome smiled again, 'Well if that's the case then I'm going to have to show him that I'm really into him.'

And right when she finished that thought a knock on the door came.

Kagome looked up towards the door, "Who is it?"

"Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh." Kagome replied while getting out of her bed and walked towards the door. Kagome was wearing a white sand color nightgown that showed her curves very nicely and she still wore her locket.

She opened the door to see Inuyasha smiling at her while wearing black pants, a blue kimono top that outlined his muscular chest, a black cape, black armor, black boots, and a rosary.

Kagome couldn't help but blush, "Morning Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, "Didn't I tell you yesterday not to call me 'Lord Inuyasha'?"

Kagome put her hand over her mouth and blushed, "Oops, sorry, I forgot."

Inuyasha chuckled while smiling, 'She's just so damn cute.'

Kagome titled her head with a questioning glance, "What are you laughing about?"

"You just look so cute." Inuyasha replied subconsciously and right then the two blushed like tomatoes.

'Oh did I say that out loud! Man! Stupid Inuyasha, STUPID! You were not supposed to say that out loud where she could hear you!' Inuyasha scolded himself mentally slapping himself.

Kagome smiled while still blushing, "Thank you, it's a great honor knowing that the great prince is calling me cute."

Inuyasha blushed even more at her comment, "Heh, well I wouldn't put myself as the great prince, but I thank you as well."

"So, what's going on today?" Kagome asked while looking up at him.

"Well, first I want you to at least get something to eat. Oh and Sango, Rin and Shippo are already up and in the dining room." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, are they waiting for me in order to eat?" Kagome asked now feeling guilty.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, they just got to the eating part from when I left the room to see if you were up."

Kagome sighed in relief while smiling, "Oh good. Guess I would really feel horrible if they were waiting for me in order to eat."

"So get dressed and I'll escort you to the dining room, since you and your friends don't know your way around the castle yet. And this castle is pretty big and I don't want you and your friends to end up getting lost." Inuyasha replied.

"I highly doubt I would get lost. But I will except your offer because I didn't want your trip up here to be a worthless one." Kagome replied while smiling at him.

"Oh it's never worthless when I'm seeing you." Inuyasha replied again subconsciously. And again this made the two blush again.

'Man, what is with me today and telling her what I'm thinking in my mind?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

Kagome blushed but smiled while nodding her head, "Then I'll go get dressed now."

Then Kagome walked back into her room and closed the door.

Inuyasha right then sighed, 'I hope I didn't scare her with all those didn't mean to say those complements out loud things.'

Kagome leaned her back on the door while smiling, 'He does like me the way I like him. Or why else would he be telling me all those sweet complements and he was blushing while he was saying them.'

Kagome shook her head out of her daydream and went to go get dressed.

Kagome was now wearing a beautiful that was all white but with light blue ribbons and a light blue collar and light blue cuffs that also hugged her curves. She was also wearing light blue high heels, she put and light blue ribbon in her silky raven black hair to make a small ponytail and after she was done she looked at herself in the mirror.

'I think I look good. I hope Inuyasha thinks so too.' Kagome prayed while smiling.

Inuyasha was now starting to tap his foot impatiently.

'Man, why do girls have to take so damn long to get ready? It's not like we are going to a ball or anything like that.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

And after he thought that he heard Kagome's door open. He turned to face her and when he saw her his jaw dropped a little bit and he felt his heart pound again. Kagome looked at him to see a very shocked expression.

Kagome blushed while smiling and giggling at the same time, "I take it that you like what you see?"

Inuyasha blushed while turning his head away to hide his blush, "Y-Yeah… you… you look great."

Kagome smiled, "Well let's get going to the dining room. I don't want to keep the others waiting."

Inuyasha turned his face back to face her and nodded.

He turned towards the stairs and that's when he felt Kagome wrap her arm around his. He whipped his head around shocked at this action and blushed when she gave him her most beautiful smile.

"You don't mind me doing this, do you?" Kagome asked with hope in her voice.

Inuyasha continued to blush but smiled and shook his head, "No I don't mind."

Kagome's smile grew bigger, "Then let's go to the dining room and eat."

And with that the two went down the stairs towards the dining room where their friends were.

* * *

The two walked in the door to see Rin, Shippo and Sango eating with Miroku sitting next to Sango with a slap mark on his cheek.

Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads when they noticed this.

'He just never learns.' They both thought.

Sango was wearing a dress similar to Kagome's only it was red and had black ribbons and black high heels and her hair was in a high ponytail. Rin was also wearing a similar dress but again it was a black dress with white ribbons and her hair was down. Shippo was wearing tanned pants, a green kimono top and black boots. And Miroku was wearing blue pants, a black kimono top similar to Inuyasha's, black armor, black cape, black boots and had his sword on his belt.

The four noticed the two walking into the dining room.

"Well, good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Rin asked while looking at her with a smile.

Kagome smiled, "Oh yes very well. The beds were very comfortable, so that's another thing I like about the castle so far."

"Oh and what would the other things be?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Well, your helpers make great food, all of your soldiers and helpers are very nice, and Sesshoumaru is a great prince along with you of course."

Inuyasha blushed at the last thing.

The three just stared while smiling.

And that's when Miroku and the two girls noticed Kagome's arm wrapped around Inuyasha's.

Sango leaned towards Miroku and whispered, "Hey don't those two make a great couple?"

"They sure do, Lady Sango." Miroku whispered back.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Inuyasha called out to them, which made the two jump.

"Oh nothing, it's just…" Sango started while blushing.

"We were whispering about what today's plans were." Miroku finished while rubbing the back of his head.

Sango looked at him, 'Wow that was a good lie. I just hope they fall for it.'

'Sure they were. Does he really expect me to believe that when I know how he tells a lie.' Inuyasha thought and was going to reply when Kagome spoke up.

"Yeah, what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Well I know what I'm wanna do." Shippo replied while jumping up and down in his chair.

"Shippo! Don't jump on that chair, especially when we don't own it!" Rin scolded while looking at him.

Shippo stopped, "Sorry."

"It's okay runt. I use to do that a lot when I was a runt myself so don't feel bad. Just don't get caught by the maids." Inuyasha repliedwhile smiling at Shippo who smiled back.

"Well I guess Kate can show you four around the castle." Inuyasha added while looking at Kagome and the girls and Shippo.

"Yeah, especially when you guys are living here now I suspect that you guys should be shown around that way you guys know your way around here." Miroku replied.

"That sounds good." Rin replied with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded and called out, "Kate! Can you come here?"

Kate came walking into the dining room, "Yes my Lord?"

"Would you mind showing our new guests around the castle?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

Kate shook her head, "No I don't mind."

"Good, then you guys can start as soon as Kagome gets something to eat." Inuyasha replied while looking back at Kagome with a smile. She smiled back.

Miroku took this chance to stand up and walk towards Inuyasha.

"So should we get going to the meeting hall?" Miroku asked calmly.

Inuyasha looked at him while taking his arm away from Kagome and nodded, "Uh huh, yeah let's get going."

At that time Kagome grabbed his sleeve gentle to get Inuyasha's attention, which she did.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Kagome asked.

"Well I told Sesshoumaru about our current situation and he wants to have a meeting with our army so we can explain to them of what has happened." Inuyasha replied.

"How long will it take?" Kagome asked now letting go of his sleeve.

"Mmm… I don't really know." Inuyasha replied, "But I'll come find you when we are done, okay?"

Kagome smiled, "Okay, then go to your meeting then. I don't want you to be late."

Inuyasha nodded then looked at the four sternly, "And don't you four dare leave this castle or go anywhere outside of these castle walls without me or one of our soldiers with you! Or else I will lock every single one of you in your rooms until we know for sure it is safe for you guys to come out!"

Shippo stood up on his chair and yelled, "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can kid! And you know why?" Inuyasha replied while walking towards the table looking at Shippo, "Because I am the prince, and I will only do that because I want to keep you guys safe and away from Naraku's hands!"

Shippo was going to shout something else but Rin put her hand over his mouth.

"Yes my Lord we won't leave the castle without you or Miroku or any of your soldiers." Rin replied with Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha nodded, "Good."

Then he looked back at Kagome, "And that goes double for you Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

Inuyasha smiled while walking up to her, "And I'm glad you understand."

Then he leaned towards her ear, "I know it may seem a little harsh, but I just don't want to lose you to Naraku."

Kagome got goosebumps when his hot breath blew on her ear.

Kagome nodded again, "I know, so I agree with you."

Inuyasha smiled and then left with Miroku.

Shippo sat down with in a pout, "That jerk!"

Rin and Sango along with Kagome while getting seated looked at Shippo with a serious look.

"He is not being a jerk Shippo. He is just trying to protect us." Sango replied.

"Then why was he being to mean about it?" Shippo asked.

"He was really being mean about it. He was just giving us a warning, and he's doing that so that way we won't leave and end up getting caught by Naraku." Kagome replied now starting to eat her breakfast.

"What does this Naraku do anyway?" Shippo asked.

The girls shrugged.

"We really don't know Shippo. And the reason for that is he too hasn't been seen since he attacked my parents and yesterday he finally made a move. So right now Inuyasha is just being careful because he doesn't want to risk losing me." Kagome replied.

Shippo looked at her, "Then does that mean that he is in love with you?"

The girls smiled.

"Yeah it does." Kagome replied with a smile.

Kate walked over to Kagome and the three, "So are you guys ready to see the castle?"

Kagome looked towards her friends and they nodded.

Then she looked at Kate, "Yeah we are ready."

* * *

"Are you serious! You mean this whole time we had a spy that belonged to Naraku in this castle!" Eric yelled in shock.

"Then explain why he would know where to find him in order to get help to take me down!" Inuyasha replied while looking at Eric.

Eric just sighed.

"I take that has I have no other explanation. So now that Naraku has finally made a move we are going to have to stay on our guard more then ever. Because no doubt that his stupid minion told him and will soon come and try to take Princess Kagome." Inuyasha replied while looking at his army along with Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, why don't you show them your sword or of what's left of it so they know what some things he may or some of his things may be capable of." Sesshoumaru suggested while looking at his little brother. Inuyasha agreed by taking his broken sword out of it's sheath and placed it on the table.

The whole army gasped.

"Whoa, Onigumo actually destroyed Master Inuyasha's sword. The sword that I thought would be unbeatable." One of the men said in a whisper.

Inuyasha glared at the man mentally telling him to shut the hell up.

"This sword was broken by a sword that Naraku gave Onigumo in order to kill me. And that sword had a purple aura circling around it, but luckily I was able to break that sword it half with my own hand but it stun like hell." Inuyasha replied while looking at his hand that was bandaged up. He then looked at his army.

"So from this point on, stay on your guard. Train even harder than you did before and help me keep watch over Kagome and her friends." Inuyasha replied.

Then men nodded in agreement.

"Good, now you are dismissed so you can start your training." Sesshoumaru replied.

The men nodded and then they all stood up and walked out the door while Jaken started to barge through them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, "Good you are here Jaken."

"Uh Sesshoumaru, what do you need the toad for?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Sesshoumaru along with Miroku.

Jaken was furious, "Will you stop calling me a toad! You ungrateful prince!"

"Come on Jaken, you know he is just kidding." Miroku replied with a smile.

"Well I don't like his kidding around one bit!" Jaken yelled.

"Anyway, Jaken I want you to send a messenger to every single one of the kingdoms and have them say of what is going on, with Naraku and Princess Kagome." Sesshoumaru ordered while giving him a pack of letters for the messengers to bring to the kingdoms.

Jaken nodded and then bowed his head, "Yes my lord."

And with that he left. Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha who was now putting away his broken sword.

"So you need a new sword?" Sesshoumaru asked while turning to him.

"Yes captain obvious, I need a new sword." Inuyasha replied while looking at his brother.

"Would have anyone in mind who would make another sword, my lord?" Miroku asked while looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah but we may need someone who can make a sword that I can use that can take down Naraku or any of his fucken minions." Inuyasha added.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I may know of one person who can make you a sword like that."

"Really? Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a old black smith named Toto-sai, who lives a few miles north from here. And trust me he is good with making swords, because he is the one who made my two swords." Sesshoumaru replied while placing his hand on his two swords that were on his belt.

"So, he must be really good and brave if he had to deal with you." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Don't be a jackass Inuyasha. So are you going or not?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Because if you suggested him then he must be good so I'll leave after I talk to Kagome." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

"So have you asked her yet?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at his brother.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, "Ask her what?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "To be your bride."

Inuyasha blushed and heard Miroku chuckle and he glared at him to make him shut up.

He looked back at Sesshoumaru, "No I haven't yet."

"Inuyasha, you are going to have to ask her real soon, because your birthday is just 2 weeks and you have to as least get her consent about it." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah I know that. There has just been a lot of distractions and of course I wanted to wait until Kagome got settled in our castle before I ask her."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Miroku asked while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him, "I don't know. I haven't really planned out of when and how I'm going to ask her."

"Well if you need any help I'll be here." Sesshoumaru replied while starting to walk away from the swordsmen.

"Yeah I know!" Inuyasha called after him then looked at Miroku again.

"Well let's get back to the others." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded and with that the two left the room and went to go find their guests.

"So what do you think Kagome will say when you tell her that you are leaving?" Miroku asked while glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know, maybe she'll suggest that she comes too."

"Do you want her to come?"

"I don't know."

"Well personally I think you should. Because if she goes with you then you can have some alone time with her." Miroku replied in a teasing manner.

Inuyasha blushed, "Will you shut the hell up Miroku?"

Miroku chuckled, "Sorry, but I just think it would be the perfect chance for you to spend sometime alone with her. Because if you guys stay here then you guys won't get any time alone, now that her friends and Shippo are here."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah you have a point. But I don't want her to end up getting hurt or even worse get kidnapped by Naraku if I let her come with me."

"But didn't you say that you would never leave her side again?" Miroku asked.

"Actually I said that she won't and can't go anywhere without me or you with her. But since she is in the castle she is safe."

"But still, if you are with her then I don't see a problem, do you?"

"Yeah, the problem is that she may get hurt or kidnapped like I said before!"

Miroku sighed, "Just think about it before you talk to her about this."

* * *

While with the girls and Shippo they were just arriving at their last stop.

"And this room is a very fun room." Kate replied while glancing at the gang with a smile while placing her hands on the doors.

"Why is that?" Shippo asked who was on her shoulder.

"Because it's a…."

At that moment she opened the door to reveal a room full of toys, games and all the fun things a kid would dream of doing.

"Game room, or of what Inuyasha and Miroku called it the Fun room." Kate added with a smile.

Shippo's smile grew bigger, "Oh man! This is awesome!"

And with that said Shippo went running towards the toy box filled with toys.

And started to play with the toys.

This made the girls smile.

"It's obvious that he loves this room." Sango replied while looking at Shippo with a smile.

"He'll probably never leave it now that he found a place for him to play." Rin added also smiling.

"So Kate, this is where Inuyasha and Miroku played when they were younger?" Kagome asked while looking at Kate.

Kate looked at her with a smile, "Yes, cause the king never wanted his kids to be bored living in the castle so he made one of the rooms a play room."

Kagome smiled, "He was a great king and father wasn't he."

"Of course he was." A voice replied from behind her.

Kagome and the girls looked to see Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Oh hey you guys. So how was the meeting?" Kagome asked while turning to face them.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, "It was okay, but some of the soldiers were pretty surprised that Naraku has finally made a move and they were even more surprised and angry when they heard that Onigumo knew where he was this whole time."

"Well obviously they would be mad. Because he was a soldier in your army, probably a soldier that they thought was a good friend, you would think that they would be mad." Sango pointed out.

"So what's going to happen now?" Rin asked while crossing her arms.

"Well the soldiers and the guards are going to be on full alert now. And it would be really wise for you guys not to leave here without me, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru or any of our guards or soldiers." Miroku replied with a serious tone and expression.

The girls nodded while Shippo was still playing with the toys.

"So what about your sword, Inuyasha?" Kate asked while pointing at his sword.

"Well, Sesshoumaru suggested this blacksmith that lives a few miles north of here to make me a new sword that will help me take down Naraku or any of his minions." Inuyasha replied.

"How long will this journey take?" Kagome asked while trying to hide her disappointment that she may not see him for a while.

"Mmmm… well it will probably take a day and a half to get there and probably three days for him to make the sword, so my estimate would be at least four days." Inuyasha replied while looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the floor with a frown, "Oh so four days you will be gone?"

Inuyasha noticed the sadness in her voice and right away felt guilty, 'Well I guess I could have her come with me. I mean like Miroku said I'll be with her and I will get sometime alone with her, so what the heck.'

"And if you want Kagome, you can come with me." Inuyasha added.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile, "Really? You're sure?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, 'Sure he makes a complete fuse about her getting hurt when we were looking for them and now that he is here with her he takes my advice.'

"Yeah, that is if you want too." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Kagome nodded with a big smile on her face, "Yeah I'd love too."

"Well let's get ready for our journey then. And we will see you guys in four days." Inuyasha replied.

And with that Kagome and Inuyasha walked away side by side.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well I hope you liked this chapter! And in the next chapter will be their journey and Koga steps in to the scene. And I sorta need your guys' opinion on something in the chapter after the chapter I just explained to you, which couple do you want me to focus on in that chapter Sango and Miroku or Rin and Sesshoumaru? Well I'll update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Okay so I got a lot of reviews saying that you guys all wanted to see Sesshoumaru and Rin meet and majority rules so Sess and Rin it is. And I'm wondering could any of you guys log in on April 29th at all. Because I couldn't for some odd reason and I was wondering if you guys could, since I want to know if I was the only one. Well anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the barn to get their horses.

"So are we taking two or one horse?" Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought about it, "I guess we could take one, how does that sound to you?"

Kagome mentally squealed with happiness, 'I was so hoping he would say that, so now I can wrap my arms around him and rub my head into his nice warm back.'

Kagome nodded while smiling, "Yeah of course, that's fine with me."

Inuyasha smiled back and got his brown horse and got him ready for the journey.

And once he was all set the two walked outside. Inuyasha helped Kagome get on the horse and after he did that he hoped himself up on his horse. And once Kagome's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, they were off.

"So when do you think that we will get to Toto-sai's place?" Kagome asked while looking up at Inuyasha.

"Ummm… I think maybe in the afternoon or before night fall."

"Is it really that far?" Kagome asked.

"Well it is a few miles north from here and don't worry we won't get lost. Sesshoumaru gave me some specific directions before we left." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled and with that she rubbed her head into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha smiled when he felt her do that, 'Yeah this will be a good idea, and hey who knows I might ask her when we are there.'

* * *

**-Back inside the Castle with the gang-**

Kate, Miroku, Sango and Rin where still near the playroom watching Shippo play with his toys.

"He looks so cute when he is happy." Rin said while smiling while crossing her arms.

"Aren't kids always cute when they are happy?" Miroku asked the girls.

Sango looked at him with a smile, "Yeah of course they are Lord Miroku."

Miroku felt his heart beat when he saw Sango smile, 'Man she is gorgeous when she smiles.'

Sango looked back at Shippo, "And personally I think he is really happy because now he doesn't have to share."

Rin chuckled while smiling, "Yeah that could be it too."

Kate looked at her pocket watch, "Oh I better go. I have rooms to clean. So see you guys at lunch."

And with that Kate walked away.

"Well I think I'm going to walk around the castle to look at the pictures and stuff." Rin replied while walking away from Miroku and Sango.

Sango right then blushed, cause that meant that she would be alone with Miroku.

'Oh I get of why Rin is really leaving me! She wants me to be alone with this pervert!' Sango thought with a tint of anger. However deep down she felt happy about being alone with Miroku.

'Why the hell am I feeling happy that I'm stuck with the pervert!' Sango wondered to herself.

"Hey Sango, if you want I can bring you to the training yard and we can teach you of how to defend yourself if you need too?" Miroku suggested to her while smiling.

Sango looked at while blushing but then thought it would be a good idea, "Yeah I think that would be a good thing to do. But what about Shippo?"

Miroku looked at Shippo who was really amused by the toys.

"Oh I think he will be fine. But tell him where you or Rin or Kagome went so that way he won't get scared when he finds you guys not at the doorway." Miroku replied.

Sango smiled, "Yeah okay."

Sango walked up to Shippo, "Hey Shippo?"

Shippo looked up at her, "Yeah Sango?"

"Um…Well just to let you know that I'm going to the training yard with Lord Miroku, Rin went walking around the castle and Kagome left with Lord Inuyasha to get a new sword. So can you amuse yourself in here?"

Shippo nodded while smiling at her, "Oh yeah I'll easily amuse myself. You go have fun with your **_boyfriend_**."

Sango blushed, "He…he is not my boyfriend!"

"Sure, Sango, what ever you say."

"He's not!" Sango replied trying to act serious. This made Shippo smile even more.

"Yeah sure Sango I believe you."

Sango continued to blush but got up and walk towards Miroku and the two left.

Shippo just shook his head, 'He'll be her boyfriend soon. I can easily see it now.'

After his thought he went back to playing with the toys.

* * *

**-With Rin-**

Rin was walking around the halls looking at all the paintings of royal people from the early years to the current years.

Rin came upon a painting with Lord Sesshoumaru and age 5 and Lord Inuyasha at age one with Inuyasha on his mother's lap and with Sesshoumaru in the middle of his mother and father.

"Aw, they looked so cute when they were little. Maybe I should show Kagome this picture." Rin said to herself out loud.

"Should you really be talking to yourself where everyone can hear you?" a male voice asked from behind Rin

The voice made Rin jump a little bit in surprise. She then looked behind her to see Lord Sesshoumaru, wearing black pants, a white button-up shirt with three buttons unbuttoned near the collar of the shirt, black boots and his two swords on his belt.

Rin instantly blushed not by just embarrassment but by now knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru was totally cuter in person.

Rin right then felt her heartbeat like it just ran a few miles and she also felt numb.

'Wha…what is this feeling? And I'm so sure that this is new, because I have never felt my heart beat like this in, well never.' Rin wondered to herself.

"What can't you talk either?" She heard Sesshoumaru ask while smiling at her.

Rin shook her head and smiled at him, "Oh sorry you just scared me that's all."

And for some odd reason Sesshoumaru started to blush as well and he too felt his heartbeat like it ran like a thousand miles.

'Am I blushing? I haven't blushed or I haven't felt my heart beat like this since…since my wife.' Sesshoumaru thought with sadness when he thought the last part.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and smirked at her, "Sorry I really didn't mean to scare you. But I just couldn't help myself."

"That's okay, I guess I should start paying attention to my surroundings or who is hanging around me now." Rin replied still smiling.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yeah, especially with this whole Naraku thing, which I'm sure my little brother told you and Kagome's friends about."

Rin nodded, "Yeah he told us. So are you still trying to figure out what Naraku wants with Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yeah, but I can't think of anything."

"Well maybe you can't think of anything because you are stressing yourself out. And Keade told me that when you are stressed out that you can't think straight. And Inuyasha, Miroku and Kate told us that you have always been cooped up in that library all the time. So maybe you need to get some fresh air or something." Rin replied while placing her hands on her hips while still smiling at him.

"I am not stressed out!" Sesshoumaru replied while crossing his arms.

Rin sighed, "Okay then if you are not stressed out then I still suggest that you get some fresh air at least once in a while. And as in fresh air I mean going outside."

Sesshoumaru sighed cause even he had to admit that having the nice cool breeze blowing in his face did sound quite good.

"Yeah I guess I'll get some fresh air about now." Sesshoumaru replied while looking at her, "Hey would you like to accompany me?"

Rin blushed but smiled and nodded, "Yes of course my lord."

And with that the two walked towards the front doors side by side both with their hearts beating wildly.

'Am I falling for him, like Kagome fell for Lord Inuyasha?' Rin wondered to herself, 'Maybe I should ask Sango or Kagome that is when she gets back.'

'Am I falling for this girl? Because I'm getting all those same reactions that I got when I fell in love with my wife, but I can't be falling in love again, can I?' Sesshoumaru wondered to himself.

* * *

**-With Sango and Miroku-**

Miroku led Sango to the training yard to see the soldiers training with way more force in the fighting than they were before.

"Whoa they are really training hard aren't they?" Sango asked while looking around the area.

Miroku sighed, "Yeah I'll say. But that is to be expected, especially now that we are aware that Naraku has finally made a move."

Sango looked at him, "Hey Miroku, why is Naraku after Kagome anyway?"

Miroku shrugged while looking at Sango, "That's something that I'm sure a lot of us are wondering about, and that's basically what Lord Sesshoumaru is working so hard to figure out. I mean at first I thought he wants Kagome to get to Queen Kikyo but after finding out that he killed her leaves that theory out of the question."

"Oh most definitely. He can't get to her if she's dead, so then there has to be a different reason." Sango replied.

"Well let's get out of this topic for now. So is there anything you would like to try to do?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked around the area to see some of the men throwing big boomerangs and sickles.

"Those look interesting." Sango replied while pointing in that direction.

Miroku nodded, "So you want to learn some of the demon slayer stuff, huh?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah because my little brother Kohaku has a sickle like the one they are using, and I have used his a couple of times so I think I might be good with that."

Miroku smiled, "Really now? So was your family like a group of demon slayers or something?"

Sango nodded while smiling with pride, "Yep and likely I able to be told that before my parents passed away while trying to destroy a pack of demons."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories." Miroku bowed his head in apologetic way.

Sango smiled while looking at Miroku, "Don't worry Lord Miroku, I'm okay with it. I'm just glad that I got to know them and live with them before they died. So let's see if I'm good with the sickle."

Miroku nodded and escorted Sango towards the sickle training grounds.

Every one of the soldiers there noticed Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." One of the men replied with a smile.

"Hey guys, so how's the training doing?" Miroku asked while smirking back at them.

"Oh it's going good, we are getting much better, at least I think."

Then the men noticed Sango right next to Miroku.

"Hey who's the girl?"

"Oh this girl is one of Princess Kagome's friends, Sango." Miroku introduced while looking at Sango with a smile.

"Whoa Miroku nailed that hot girl? Man and here I thought he would never get a girl being the pervert that he is." One of the men whispered. But sadly Miroku over heard them and his eye was starting to twitch with anger.

Then he walked over to the soldier and bunked him on the head.

"I heard you." Miroku replied coldly.

The guy rubbed his head and looked at Miroku, "So? It's not like you haven't heard something like that before."

"Anyway, and I brought Sango here so she can learn how do defend herself with the sickles since she does have some experience with them." Miroku replied while changing the subject.

"Well then that must mean that you Sango, are part of a demon slayer tribe." One soldier replied while looking at Sango with a smile.

Sango smiled back, "Yes that is true, but sadly my tribe died while trying to defeat a whole army of demons. My little brother and I are the only survivors of our tribe."

"Oh that's too bad. But sure I'm sure we can teach you a thing or two if you are a little rusty."

Sango smiled again, "Why thank you, I really appreciate it."

Miroku started to feel like his heart was going into flames when the other guys were talking to her.

'Why am I acting like they are flirting with her? They aren't they are just being friendly and nice which is what I want, but then why do I feel like I want to punch them?' Miroku wondered.

"Well Sango, show us of what you can do." Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded, "Uh…but first I'm going to need a sickle."

"Oh sure." One of the soldiers replied then he handed her a sickle, "Here you go."

Sango smiled while taking the sickle, "Thank you."

Then she stood in front of the target that the others were slicing at.

She focused her eyes on the target and in one second she threw the sickle and the sickle sliced the dummy target in the torso.

"Oh ho! That's not bad girl! You definitely got some skills!" one soldier replied while smiling at her.

Sango smiled with pride, "Why thank you, you guys."

Miroku smiled as well, "Yeah that was really good Sango. I guess you maybe need a little practice, but not much of what I can tell."

"Good, so maybe tomorrow I can start throw the big boomerang around." Sango replied while smiling at him.

Miroku smiled back, "If that's want you feel the need to do then I say go for it."

Sango blushed but smiled back, 'Inuyasha is right, he is a nice guy. So maybe it's not a bad thing that I'm falling for him. Wait a minute! Did I just admit that to myself! I man this is so wrong, but in a way it feels so…so right.'

'You know, she is way different than most of the girls that I have met. Sure they were pretty and all, but Sango, oh she is a real goddess. She's also strong, caring, supports her friends, and again is beautiful at the same time. So I think she may be the one.' Miroku thought while smiling.

* * *

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha and Kagome just made it into the forest.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome to see that she had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha smiled, 'She looks even more beautiful when she is asleep."

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was totally off guard when his horse decided to freak out.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha shouted while pulling on the rings considering the horse was going to bunk them off. But unfortunately Kagome got bunked off and she slammed on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted while getting off his horse and kneeled down at her side. Kagome was now rubbing her head in pain.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Are you okay?" Inuyasha replied while helping her to sit up.

Kagome smiled while looking at him, "It's okay and I'm fine Inuyasha, I just got hit in the head that's all."

Inuyasha sighed in relief and looked back at his horse.

"But why did your horse freak out like that?" Kagome asked while looking at the horse.

"I don't know. I guess it might have gotten spooked by something." Inuyasha replied while helping her up off the ground.

"By what though?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and that's when he heard a strange noise from the bushes. His ears perked up and he started to sniff around.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while looking at him noticing that he is sniffing around.

Inuyasha growled and put his arm around Kagome in a protective way.

"Someone or something is around us." Inuyasha whispered to her while looking around the area.

Kagome right then felt fear come over her and she leaned herself closer to Inuyasha's chest.

And that's when she felt a demonic aura.

"Oh great there is a demon around us." Kagome whispered back to him.

"Yeah I could tell by its scent."

"But the good thing is there is only one." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but that still could mean that it is a really strong one." Inuyasha replied still glancing around the area.

Right then he heard a strong wind coming from behind him and Kagome.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled while picking up Kagome with his one arm and jumped to the side just in time to dodge a kick. Inuyasha at that moment place Kagome back on the ground and before the demon could attack again he ran up to the demon and quickly clawed the demon in the face forcing the demon to fly backwards.

Inuyasha stayed in a fight position in front of Kagome in a protective way.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want!" Inuyasha demanded while cracking his knuckles in warning.

"Well, well Lord Inuyasha it would seem that you are still on your toes." The demon replied with a chuckle.

Inuyasha stiffened, "Wait I know that voice."

The demon stood up and it was a wolf demon with long black raven hair that was in a high ponytail, blue eyes and a brown tail. (And hopefully by now you know who it is, so the clothes he is wearing is the same clothes he wears in the actual show).

Inuyasha growled when he saw him, "Oh great it's you. Koga from the northern kingdoms army."

"Hey why aren't you so happy to see me Lord Inuyasha. Especially when we had so much fun when we were kids." Koga replied pretending to cry.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "The only fun you had was making me feel like a loser."

"Well hey you deserved, especially after treating a lot of those beautiful young girls and princess like shit." Koga replied in a cocky tone.

Inuyasha snorted, "I had my reasons."

'So this Koga is from the northern kingdoms army, huh? Then that means he is on our side right?' Kagome wondered to herself.

"Anyway my Lord, got a message from your kingdom saying that Naraku has finally made a move?" Koga asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

And that's when he noticed Kagome standing behind Inuyasha, 'Hey who's the girl? And why is she behind Inuyasha? Does Inuyasha even know that a girl is behind him?' Koga wondered to himself then he really looked at her and his eyes went wide, 'She…She's gorgeous!'

"Yeah? And what? You don't believe us?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah I believe you. My general just wanted me to get some more information about it. At least a description of what this Kagura bitch looks like, that way our kingdom can keep an eye open for her at the least." Koga replied now trying to glance at him while not trying to look at Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Well…"

And right then they heard footsteps stomping towards their direction.

"Oh great! Now what?" Inuyasha growled while looking towards the source.

And right behind Kagome came another demon but this time it was a huge bull demon.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha whipped around, "Kagome!"

And he was going to run to her, but Koga with his demon like speed picked Kagome up and brought her a safe distance away.

"Get that demon Mutt-face!" Koga ordered.

Inuyasha growled, not just because he called him a mutt but also because he touched **_his _**Kagome.

But he stayed on task and using his claws, clawed the bull demon from head to toe and then jumped to the back of him and clawed him in the back and jumped to the front of him and kicked him in the face knocking the demon out.

Kagome smiled, 'He is really strong.'

And she wanted to run to him but something wouldn't let her and that's when she remembered that Koga had her in his arms.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him an uncomfortable smile, "Um…hello."

Koga smirked at her, "Well hello to you too beautiful."

Kagome gave him a weak smile and chuckle, "Uh…did you just call me beautiful?"

"Why yes I did, and that's because you are beautiful." Koga cooed her with a smile.

Kagome instantly felt uncomfortable.

And right then she heard a deadly growl. She looked to see Inuyasha walking over to them while glaring at Koga with a deadly glare.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled very loudly.

Kagome gave him a thankful smile, 'I don't want to be mean to Koga but I am just not comfortable with him.'

Kagome started to struggle her way out of Koga's hold but was failing.

Sighing in defeat she looked up at him, "Um…excuse me Koga?"

Koga looked at her lovingly, "Yes my mate."

This made Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widen.

'What did he just call her!Please don't tell metthathe just call her his mate?' Inuyasha shouted in his head.

"Wha…what did you just call me?" Kagome asked hoping that he did not just call her that.

"I called you my mate. Because you are just too beautiful to pass up so now I'll calm you as my woman." Koga replied while smirking at her.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"Oh no the hell she's not!" Inuyasha yelled while his eyes and fingers started to twitch with anger, 'No way in hell will I let the woman that I love get calmed by that fucken bastard!'

Koga glared at him, "She does not need your opinion mutt-face! She can fend for herself!"

Inuyasha growled more harshly than before, "You better get your fucken hands off her!"

"No way…" Koga was going to say something else when Kagome cut in yelling,

"Well you just let me go Koga!"

Koga looked at her in surprise to see Kagome with an angry expression on her face.

"What's the matter my love?" Koga asked in concern.

"I am not your love nor your mate! And I never will be either! Because 1: I don't know you and 2: I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Kagome yelled with anger in her voice, "So will you please just let me go!"

Koga was stunned but obeyed and let her go.

Kagome right then slapped him, "That's for making me feel way uncomfortable!"

And with that Kagome walked back towards Inuyasha who had a proud smile on his face.

Koga just stood there again stunned while rubbing his hand on his cheek.

Once Kagome reached Inuyasha, he looked at Koga with a stern look.

"Listen Koga and you better listen good! If you come near Kagome again, I will rip you fucken arm off you got that!" Inuyasha growled.

And with that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand gentle and grabbed the horses' rings and started to walk away leaving a still stunned Koga in the clear.

'Wait did he just say her name was Kagome?' Koga wondered to himself, 'Yeah he did call her that, then does that mean that she's the missing princess?'

* * *

"Kagome, were you really uncomfortable with that flea-bag?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Kagome.

"Yeah I really didn't feel comfortable at all. Especially when he called me beautiful." Kagome replied while looking at him.

"Well what if I call you beautiful or if I held you close like he did?" Inuyasha asked her while blushing madly.

Kagome smiled while blushing, "Well I would feel comfortable if you did that. Well actually you have done some of those things before."

Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning glance but then remembered the times that he held her close to him.

"Oh yeah that's right I have. So you are comfortable with me doing that right?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course Inuyasha, and that's because I have known you longer."

"But you have only known me for two full days and half of this one." Inuyasha pointed out.

"That maybe be true, but my heart just feels more comfortable around you way more than anyone else that I have met." Kagome replied while blushing.

Inuyasha blushed but smiled, "Well that's great. And if I ever make you feel uncomfortable tell me, okay."

"Oh I'm sure that won't happen a lot, considering that I really am comfortable around you." Kagome replied with a smile.

And right at that moment the two came into a clearing where there was two huts one that looked like someone lived in and one that looked like a work hut and a little bit of a pile of wood and a garden.

"Is this the place Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while looking around the area.

Inuyasha sniffed the area for any scents that he didn't like.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha replied.

"Well hello there youngsters." An old voice greeted from one of the huts.

The two looked to see an old man.

"Are you Toto-sai?" Inuyasha asked while him and Kagome walked up to him with the horse behind them.

The old man nodded, "Yes I am Toto-sai, and I take it from your looks that you are Lord Sesshoumaru's little brother."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I am and I'm here, because I need you to make me a sword."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Okay I'll admit most parts in this chapter were a little cheesy, but I was trying to get this done in one day. But I hope you guys liked it. And hey I got a little of Kagome and Inuyasha, a little of Sango and Miroku and a little of Sesshoumaru and Rin. Now I think the next chapter will focus on Sesshoumaru and Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome and maybe a little of Miroku and Sango. So stay tuned!

PLEASE REIVEW ME!


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I use to be. I'm just so busy with school, friends being complete morons, family (aka: my brother) and I have been trying to think up some ideas for this chapter. So anyway this chapter will be again switching between the couples that I paired. Since I figure that would be a good idea so that way they all get some attention. Well anyway let's get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 9**

"So you want me to make you a sword?" Toto-sai asked while looking at the hanyou prince.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, and I want you to make it as strong and tough enough to take down any type of demon or a demonic sword."

The three were in Toto-sai's hut discussing what Kagome and Inuyasha were there for.

"Let me guess, the reason you want me to make you that type of sword is because Naraku finally showed himself to you?" Toto-sai asked while looking at Inuyasha while crossing his arms.

"How'd you know about Naraku?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Well, Sesshoumaru told me about Naraku when he came here for me to make him his two swords. And Sesshoumaru told me to make you a sword as well, since he did have a feeling that you would come here at some point." Toto-sai replied while changing his glance from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Heh, so Sesshoumaru told you to start making me a sword before I even decided to come here?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms.

Toto-sai nodded, "Yep that's the truth."

"Wow, talk about being prepared." Kagome replied in awe.

Toto-sai nodded a second time.

"So when did Sesshoumaru come here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Toto-said looked up at the ceiling in thought then back at Inuyasha.

"Oh…I'd say about a few weeks ago. I don't really remember the exact time or day."

"So then, why didn't you bring the sword to the castle, since you probably have it done? Were you waiting for me to break my first sword first or something like that?" Inuyasha asked.

Toto-sai shook his head, "No, you see Lord Inuyasha, your brother asked me to not give it or bring it to you until your 19th birthday."

Kagome smiled, "Aw, that was so sweet of Lord Sesshoumaru."

"So the sword is my birthday present from Sesshoumaru?"

Toto-sai nodded, "Yep that's right. But to be truthful, I don't have it quite finished yet."

"What? How could you not have it done? You had a few weeks to finish it!" Inuyasha asked with a tint of anger.

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, "Now Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure he has a good reason."

Inuyasha glared at him, "He better have a good reason."

"As a matter of fact, I do have a good reason Lord Inuyasha. For one I am a blacksmith and a swordsmith, so I had other projects to take care of for my other customers. I was going to give it to you on your birthday like your brother asked me too. So I did not expect you to come for the sword yourself." Toto-sai replied.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah I guess those are good reasons."

Kagome looked at Toto-sai, "So how long will it take to finish the sword, sir?"

Toto-sai looked up at the ceiling again in thought, then he looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I would say about 2 days at the least."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, "So will it be alright if Kagome and I stayed here until it is finished?"

Toto-sai nodded again, "Sure I don't see why not, since I don't want to see you long trip here to be invade. But if you stay here, you will have to help me out with the chores around here, so don't think this will be a the place to snuff off."

The two nodded.

"Yes, we understand sir. So what do you want us to do for ya?" Kagome replied.

"Well, the wood needs to be cut, so Lord Inuyasha, can you do that?"

Inuyasha nodded while taking off his cape, "Yeah sure old man."

"Then Kagome, can you take care of the garden that is near the wood pile?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes of course. I'm experienced with gardening."

Toto-sai nodded and then stood up, "Okay now get to those chores while I work on the sword."

And with that he walked out the hut to his work hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Well, you go and chop the wood while I get dressed into something a little less formal. And I will be out once I'm done, okay." Kagome replied while standing up.

Inuyasha nodded while he stood up, "Yeah, you do that. But promise me you will stay where I can see you when you come out?"

Kagome nodded while smiling at him, "Yes, I promise."

Inuyasha returned the smile and with that he walked out the hut door.

* * *

**-Back at the Castle-**

Sesshoumaru and Rin were walking around outside of the castle, side by side.

Rin closed her eyes while breathing in the nice fresh air and breathed out pleasantly.

"Mm, it 's so nice and beautiful out here, isn't it." Rin said while smiling while opening her eyes to glance at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled while glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "Yeah it is nice out here."

"You know, you father picked a really great location to built the castle! That is, if he really built it here?" Rin asked while looking at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "My father didn't build it, his great grandfather did. But yeah he did pick a great location to build it. So I take it that you love the location?"

Rin nodded while smiling at him, "Yes! Of course I love the location! And I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves it."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her again, "Yeah you do have a good point."

His smile make Rin's heart leap again.

'Am I really falling in love with Lord Sesshoumaru? But of course I really don't mind that I'm falling for him. I mean he's cute, caring, kind and is really, really hot! But it's just…what if he doesn't feel the same?' Rin wondered to herself.

Sesshoumaru started to blush when Rin looked at him and he too felt his heart leap.

'This…is the first time in a long time that I felt this way. The last time I felt this way was when…Sara was alive. (Is that the name of the woman who fell in love with Sesshoumaru? That was in episode 133. If I'm wrong about the name, sorry. But on with the story again.) So am I, starting to fall for this woman? If I am, should I allow myself too? I know Inuyasha and Miroku keep on saying to get out and find another one once I was ready for it. But is it still too soon for me to fall in love with another woman?' Sesshoumaru wondered to himself.

Right then something came across Rin's mind.

"Say Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked while looking at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Yeah Lady Rin?"

"Do you have any idea why Naraku is after Kagome in the first place?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "To be honest Rin, I really don't know the answer to that. I mean when you first hear about it, you would think he is after her to get to Queen Kikyo, but that is not the case anymore."

"Is that because Naraku killed her in order to get to Kagome?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "That's right, so that's my main goal for now, is to find out why Naraku is after Princess Kagome."

Rin took in his words and started to think about it herself.

Then she looked up at him again, "Well maybe he's after her because, maybe Kagome knows or has something that Naraku wants."

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning glance, "What would a demon like Naraku want with a one year old girl or who is now 18?"

Rin shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just putting in my opinion. But wasn't Queen Kikyo a miko?"

"Of what I heard from my father, yes she was."

"Then maybe Naraku had a grudge against her or something, or maybe Kikyo took something away from Naraku, maybe like a sword or something that a demon like him would want." Rin pointed out.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with wide eyes, "You know, you may be on to something, Rin."

And with that said he took Rin by the hand and started to guide her towards the castle.

Rin was blushing like a tomato when he grabbed her hand.

"Why are we going back inside the castle?" Rin asked while trying to gain back her composure.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her, "I'm going to look and see if we have any records of Queen Kikyo's past. Maybe instead of trying to find things about Naraku, I should look at information about Kikyo. And I want you to help me, if that is okay with you?"

Rin blushed when he asked her to help him.

Rin smiled at him, "Of course I will help. Since this is helping you guys protect my baby sister. But do you guys even have any records about Kikyo?"

"I don't really know for sure. But my parents were really good friends with them, so maybe they may have some records about her past." Sesshoumaru replied.

Rin nodded, "Well mine as well see what we can find."

Sesshoumaru nodded, 'I just hope we can find something about Kikyo that maybe help us see of what Naraku is after. If we do then we may still have one question in our minds, why would he want Kagome?'

* * *

**-With Sango and Miroku-**

Miroku and Sango were now walking away from the training yard.

"Oh man Lady Sango, you are really damn good at the demon slayer stuff." Miroku complemented while smiling at her, which in return made Sango blush.

Sango smiled back at him, "Yeah, but it was choppy at some points."

"Well, hey you were rusty at first. But hey, you didn't seem all that rusty when you sliced the dummy a couple of times." Miroku pointed out.

Sango continued to smile, "Yeah I guess I am pretty good."

"Pretty good? No Lady Sango, you were better then pretty good, you were awesome!"

Sango blushed again, "You really thought so?"

Miroku smiled at her while nodding his head, "Yeah of course! And I'm sure one of these days you will make an excellent demon slayer, if you do want to be one?"

Sango thought about it, "I'm not sure if I want to be one yet or not. I mean it would be a good idea to start another tribe of demon slayers to take over the one that my brother and I were in. But I'm not interlay sure."

"Well take your time, I'm not rushing you. But in the meantime, you can start practicing." Miroku replied while looking at her.

Sango nodded while looking at him, "Yeah I might do that. I mean, that was really fun."

Miroku continued to smile at her, "Well I'm glad you had a great time."

Sango blushed again, 'How does this one man make me feel so…so glad to be alive? Maybe I should ask Kagome, when she gets back, of what it feels like to be in love, since she is in love with Lord Inuyasha.'

Sango glanced towards the sun to determine what time it was.

"It looks about noon, should we check on Shippo?" Sango asked while looking back at Miroku.

Miroku took out his pocket watch and it read 11:57am.

Miroku looked at her, "Yeah we mine as well. Since it is almost lunchtime, and then maybe we should find Rin, just to make sure she didn't get lost."

"I highly doubt that she would get lost. But yeah we should look for her a tell her that we should go to the dining room for lunch." Sango replied.

And with that the two walked towards the castle.

* * *

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha was still chopping the wood, he had his kimono top off, since he was starting to sweat a little bit. He stopped for a moment and glanced at Kagome.

Kagome was now in a dress, the skirt part was brown, the torso part was black and it went up to her chest and her sleeves and from where the black left off was white. She also had black high-heeled shoes on and she had her hair up in a high ponytail. Kagome was taking out some of the vegetables that were ready to be picked into a basket that was right by her side.

Kagome had her back towards Inuyasha and every time she would bend down Inuyasha would get a good glimpse of her nice, firm…

Inuyasha shook his head and brought his head back towards the wood while blushing.

'Damn it! I have been hanging around with Miroku way too damn much! But I'll admit her ass is really…ARGH! Stop thinking those perverted thoughts!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome felt Inuyasha stare at her and started to blush while smiling.

'I'm going to have to get use to this. Especially when I know he likes me.' Kagome told herself.

Kagome just got done putting her last picked vegetable for the day. She wiped her hand over her forehead.

"Man, this really took a while." Kagome told herself.

And with that she started to walk out of the garden and noticed Inuyasha glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and with that she walked towards him.

"So how's the wood coming?" Kagome asked while smiling at him.

Inuyasha looked at her and returned her smile, "Well, there is still lot of wood left. But I'm sure it will get done."

"Well, why don't you help me make lunch, since it is almost noon." Kagome suggested.

"Is it really almost noon?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her in surprise.

"Well by looking at the position of the sun, I would say that it is noon." Kagome pointed out while pointing towards the direction of the sun.

Inuyasha took a glance at the sun and it proved that it indeed was noon.

He glanced back at her, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm going to place this basket in the hut, then I'll get a bucket and you and me can go find either a pond or a stream and get some water." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, I'll go tell the old man that we are going to do that."

Kagome sighed, "Do you have to call him an old man? That is a little disrespectful, don't you think?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I know, but it's just an old habit of mine. I promise I'll try to break it, that is if I can?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, just don't say it all the time, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded while smiling at her.

* * *

**-With Sango and Miroku-**

Sango and Miroku made it back inside the castle and were now walking towards the playroom of where they left Shippo.

"I wonder if he got bored already?" Sango wondered to herself out loud.

"Oh I highly doubt that he got bored." Miroku replied while looking at her.

Sango looked at him, "What makes you say that, Lord Miroku?"

Miroku chuckled while smiling at her, "There is too many toys and games in there for him to lose interest in the room."

Sango smiled, "Well I hope you are right, Lord Miroku."

They reached the playroom and Miroku opened the door to see Shippo still amused by the toys.

"See, what did I tell ya Lady Sango?" Miroku replied while looking at her with a smile.

Sango smirked back, "Okay, okay, you were right."

Shippo heard them and looked at them and smiled, "Hi guys! So what are you guys doing in here?"

"Well Shippo, it is almost time for lunch. So are you hungry?" Sango replied.

Shippo smiled while standing up, "Oh heck yeah, I'm starving!"

Sango smiled at him, "Okay then let's go find Rin and head towards the dining room."

Shippo nodded and jumped towards her until he landing on top of Sango's shoulder.

And with that the three walked out of the playroom in order to find Rin.

"Now where would Rin be?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

"Well, we could ask one of the maids to see if they saw her?" Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded while looking at him, "Yeah that might be a good idea."

They continued to walk around until they saw a maid with beautiful blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, perfect figure and was wearing the same uniform as Kate.

"Oh hey Julie!" Miroku yelled out to her.

Julie looked towards them, "Oh Lord Miroku, Lady Sango and Sir Shippo. What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, we were just going to ask if you have seen Rin? You do know what Rin looks like right?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, you mean that 20yrold girl with long raven black hair that was walking with Lord Sesshoumaru to the library?" Julie asked.

"Wait, Rin is with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked a little shocked.

"I guess so. I have no idea why though." Julie replied.

"Thanks Julie. Now you can back to whatever you were doing while we go to the library." Miroku replied.

And with that the three started to walk toward the library.

"Now why would Lady Rin be with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku wondered to himself out loud.

"Well, maybe Rin bumped into him while she was looking around the castle." Sango suggested while looking at Miroku.

"That could be a possibility. But I guess we will find out once we find them." Miroku replied.

'But for some reason I'm getting this strange feeling about something. I wonder what it is?' Sango wondered to herself.

* * *

**-With Rin and Sesshoumaru-**

Sesshoumaru was taking out some files from a cabinet while Rin was reading some of the records.

"Find anything?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at her.

Rin was still reading a file, "No nothing yet."

Sesshoumaru went back to looking threw the cabinet and was about to take another file out when he accidentally took out another file by mistake, making the papers fall on the floor.

"Damn it!" Sesshoumaru growled in frustration.

This made Rin look at him to see him starting to bend down to pick up the papers.

Rin got out of her chair and walked over to the mess on the floor and started to help Sesshoumaru pick up the papers.

Sesshoumaru of course noticed and he picked his head up to look at her.

Rin noticed him staring at her and looked up to make contact with his beautiful golden amber eyes. The two got lost in each other's eyes and it took them awhile to get out of their traces.

"Um…you don't mind me helping you, do you?" Rin asked trying to hard not to blush.

Sesshoumaru started to blush and shook his head, "No I don't mind."

Then the two went back to picking up the papers and while doing that their hands met at one of the papers, Rin's hand was on the bottom and Sesshoumaru's hand was on the top. The two looked at each other again and they both instantly blushed. (I know we all know this scene from a lot of the shows and movies that we watch. But hey you have to admit it is cute!)

Rin smiled while giving a small chuckle while pulling her hand away, "Hehe, sorry about that."

Sesshoumaru still blushing picked up the paper while glancing his eyes away from her, "No it's okay, this was my fault anyway. If I would have just been paying attention to how many file folders I had…"

"No it's okay. Actually to be honest I really didn't mind that." Rin replied while blushing more than ever.

'Did I really just say that out loud! Oh man am I really stupid!' Rin thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru blushed even more as well, "Well I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

And with that he stood up and Rin stood up as well.

"Now why would I be mad at you? It's not like it was your fault or mine. It's just something that happened. So no hard feelings right?" Rin replied while smiling at him.

This made Sesshoumaru continue to blush.

Sesshoumaru then glanced back at the paper that he picked up.

And saw Kikyo's name.

"Mmm…what's this?"

"What's, what?" Rin asked while looking at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the paper, which was a newspaper clipping, and this is what it read:

_Kikyo, a very powerful miko was intrusted with a powerful medallion that is said to grant wishes. But when a deadly demon came to take it from Kikyo, who knew that he would use it for evil, her and Prince Sano with the help of King Inutashio of the western lands, sealed the demon. And once the demon was sealed, Kikyo then decided to take the medallion apart and hide each part somewhere, where demons would never be able to find it. _

Sesshoumaru looked at with wide eyes, "Well I might know what Naraku is looking for."

"Really?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru showed her the clipping.

Rin read it and was amazed when she got done reading it.

"Wait a minute! Was Naraku the demon that was sealed?" Rin asked who was now in shock.

"I don't know, either that or he unsealed the demon himself and he's working for that one demon." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"But why would they want Kagome? Surely they know that she does not know of where the stupid parts to that medallion are." Rin asked while looking at him.

Sesshoumaru thought about it while placing his hand under his chin meaning that he was thinking about it.

"Well, the clipping did say that Queen Kikyo hid it in areas that no demon would be able to find."

Rin looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait, you aren't saying that one of the parts could be in…"

"I don't know Lady Rin, I guess we will have to investigate in this a little more." Sesshoumaru replied, 'But I really hope that is not the case.'

And at that moment the library doors opened to reveal Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

The two turned their heads to look at them.

"Oh Sango, Lord Miroku, Shippo, what are you guys doing here?" Rin asked.

The three walked towards the two.

"Well, it is noon and we were wondering if you and Lord Sesshoumaru, were hungry?" Sango asked while looking at the two.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded and then she turned towards Sango.

"Yeah I guess we could get a bite to eat."

Sango nodded while smiling, "That's great."

And with that the five walked out of the library to the dining room to get some lunch.

"So what were you guys doing in the library?" Miroku asked while giving them a pervertive smirk.

Rin blushed while Sesshoumaru gave him a deadly glare.

"If you know what's good for you Miroku? To shut the hell up before I pound you into oblivion!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Miroku gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry, my lord."

Sango and Shippo both shook their heads.

"But yeah, what were you two doing in the library?" Sango asked while looking at them.

"We were looking in Queen Kikyo's files." Rin replied.

"What for?" Shippo asked.

"We'll explain while we are eating." Sesshoumaru replied.

* * *

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards a stream that was a few feet away from Toto-sai's place, side by side.

Inuyasha was carrying the bucket, since he wanted to be a gentleman.

Inuyasha still didn't have his kimono top on, so Kagome couldn't help but glance at him.

Kagome was now blushing, 'Man he is really muscular, which makes it really hard not to stare at him.'

Inuyasha felt Kagome stare and inside his mind he was smiling like a madman.

'Well would you look at that, Kagome is checking me out. Well I guess it's fair, because I was checking her out as well, mainly her ass, but let's not get to the point where I'm thinking like Miroku.' Inuyasha thought.

"Well here we are." Kagome said that interrupted his thoughts.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the shore of the stream. Inuyasha put the bucket by his side and right then Kagome gave an evil smile.

She then went behind Inuyasha trying to make sure that he could not hear her. And right then she pushed him into the stream.

Inuyasha's front part was in the water and then he turned around to see Kagome on the shore smiling at him while laughing at him.

Inuyasha smiled back, "Oh, soyou think this is funny, Kagome?"

Kagome was so caught up on laughing that she didn't notice Inuyasha crawling up to her, and then he pulled her by the skirt and pulled her into the water.

"Ah!" Kagome squealed and she looked at him and he gave her a playful look. She returned it, "Oh you are so paying for that Inuyasha!"

And at that moment she splashed him with a whip of water. Inuyasha did the same and the two started in an all out water fight. The two became soaking wet, but they didn't care, they were having fun and nothing could ruin that.

And between Kagome's splashes, Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome while still splashing her. And once he got a few inches near her, he then tackled her to the ground.

Kagome squealed in surprise and after a while started to laugh with Inuyasha laughing along with her. Kagome then used her elbows for support and opened her eyes, she right then noticed the position that they were in and instantly started to blush. Inuyasha was leaning on top of her, using his arms has support beams that were on his side of Kagome and he was leaning on one of his hips and their heads were millimeters away from each other. Inuyasha also noticed their position and he too started to blush. The two started to breath heavy while their hearts started to pound, screaming at them to got for the gold. Then Kagome started to move her head closer to Inuyasha's while closing her eyes and landed her lips on Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was shocked and his eyes shot wide open, but he returned the kiss while closing his eyes. Kagome pulled back a little bit to look at him to see in his eyes if he really wanted that or if he would give her another kiss, physically telling her that he wanted more. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at her to see that she still holding passion in her eyes, telling him that she wanted him to kiss her again to see if she was right to do that. Inuyasha then leaned his head towards her and landed his lips on her lips again while closing his eyes. Kagome smiled while closing her eyes and kissed him back. Kagome started to lean herself completely back on the ground, bring Inuyasha down with her, while he wrapped his one arm around her shoulders, while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Inuyasha and Kagome both broke apart just a little bit to get some air.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Inuyasha whispered while breathing heavily.

Kagome smiled, "You mean, does it mean that I love you and you love me?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, do you really love me?"

Kagome smile grew bigger and kissed him again and pulled back and smiled at him again, "Does that answer your question, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled while leaning his forehead on hers', "Oh hell yeah."

And with those words said he kissed her again.

**END OF CHAPTER**

The readers go: HOORAY! THEY FINALLY ADMITED THEIR FEELINGS! So that's one couple down, well halfway down, and that leaves only two more left. And I hope that you guys liked it. And now you know a little bit of what Naraku could be after. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. **BUT PLEASE REIVEW ME!** And stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Man, I am so sorry that I'm going really, really slow on the updating. But I promise that I will try to update both my stories once every week. But if I don't, sorry, but things are really getting tight now, especially with end of the year exams coming up. Well anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Kagome and Inuyasha were now walking back from the stream and they were both soaking wet. But they were too damn happy to care. Inuyasha in one hand was holding the water bucket while the other one held Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha looked at her still holding a smile on his face, "I really enjoyed that kiss."

Kagome blushed while looking at him with a smile, "Yeah, I really enjoyed it as well. I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a loving smile, "I love you too, Kagome."

'Man, this feels so damn good, telling her that I love her! Hell it feels good that I'm even in love with her! And I love the way she says it to me as well. Who's have thought that those three little words could have such a big impact on me.' Inuyasha thought with happiness.

Inuyasha then gave her a peck on the cheek making Kagome blush even more.

Kagome gave him a loving smile and leaned closer into him, this action made Inuyasha move his hand from her hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

When the two finally made it back to Toto-sai's…

"Well I'm going to change out of these wet clothes, since this will take longer to dry than your pants. And once I'm done with that, then I'll make lunch." Kagome replied while the two stopped in front of the hut.

Inuyasha let go of her waist and put the bucket in the hut for her.

"Actually, if you think about it, when the food is done, it will probably be dinner time." Inuyasha pointed out while looking at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But either way the food has to be cooked, right?" Kagome replied while smiling at him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right, so while you are doing that, I'll get back to cutting the wood."

Kagome nodded still smiling at him. Inuyasha smiled back at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Kagome gave him a dreamy look, and this made Inuyasha chuckle.

"So, I'm guessing by the way you look, that my kisses have a big impact on you."

Kagome looked up at him with a big smile, "Well that's because I love you so much!"

Inuyasha looked at her lovingly and gave her another kiss and then walked back to his cutting station.

Kagome just stared after him with a dreamy expression on her face, 'Man it feels so good to say those three little words to him. They feel…so right when I tell him them. I absolutely love this feeling.'

With that she walked into the hut.

* * *

**-Back at the Castle-**

"You're serious Lord Sesshoumaru! This Naraku, is looking for that medallion that Queen Kikyo broke apart and hid them in areas where demons would never find them?" Miroku asked while in shock.

"That's what it said in that one article that my father kept that Rin and I found." Sesshoumaru replied while crossing his arms while also looking at the four.

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all in the dining room eating lunch while talking about what Rin and Sesshoumaru found.

"So, what does this all mean then?" Shippo asked while taking a bit of some bread.

"Yeah, and what does this have to do with Kagome?" Sango asked while sitting between Miroku and Shippo.

"It means, if Naraku finds all the pieces to the medallion and restores it then this whole world will be in great danger. The article says that this medallion could grant wishes and knowing someone as evil as Naraku, who knows what he could do with all those wishes." Rin replied while looking at the three while sitting on the left side of Sesshoumaru who sat at the end of the table.

"Yes that would be a real problem, especially if he is either working for the sealed demon or is the sealed demon himself." Miroku replied.

"And as for the situation with Kagome, I may have one guess of why Naraku wants her." Sesshoumaru added.

"Oh god, please Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't tell me that one of the parts could be in Kagome!" Sango begged.

"I can't really tell you, because this is something that I'm still trying to figure out. But that could be a possibility. If you think about it, if he wanted her to get to Kikyo he certainly can't do that now that he has killed her and I highly doubt he would want to marry her." Sesshoumaru replied with a serious tone.

"Yeah that is true, because I don't think and demon like him would want to marry a human girl, especially when the girl could be a child of a mortal enemy." Miroku replied.

"So are you and Rin going to look more into this?" Sango asked.

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at each other while blushing, and Miroku and Sango of course noticed this.

'Are those two…falling for each other?' Sango wondered to herself.

'Could Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin be falling…in love?' Miroku wondered to himself.

Rin looked at them, "Yes we will look more into this, since we need to figure this out before Naraku strikes again and this time taking Kagome with him."

"Are we going to tell Lord Inuyasha and Kagome this?" Shippo asked while looking at the adults.

"Yes of course we are going to tell them. They are more involved in this than we are, since they will most likely be the ones that will face Naraku's wrath." Sesshoumaru replied with an even more serious tone.

* * *

**-Back at Toto-sai's-**

It was now around 4:00pm and the three were just getting done with lunch/supper.

"That was absolutely delicious my dear." Toto-sai complemented while smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you sir."

Inuyasha smiled while looking at her as well, "Yeah, you are a great cook Kagome."

Kagome blushed when he said that and she smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I really appreciate it."

Inuyasha returned the smile.

Kagome was wearing the same kimono that she wore at the orphanage. Inuyasha was still just in his pants and boots.

Toto-sai stood up, "Well I'm going to go back to my working hut and see what else I can get done while it's still light outside. And thank you again for the meal, Kagome."

And with that Toto-sai went back to his working hut.

Kagome started to gather up all the bowls and placed them near another bucket.

'I'll take care of those later.' Kagome thought.

Kagome stood back up when she felt two strong arms wrap around her torso and pulled her into their chest. Kagome gasped in surprise while blushing like a madman, because she knew whom it was.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in surprise.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair making Kagome shiver in delight.

"You smell really good Kagome. And I can't get enough of your scent."

Kagome felt even more heat come up on her face while her heart pounded in her chest making her breath heavily.

'I still have to get use to this. I mean I love it when he is close to me and I don't want him to stop. But it's this is all still new to me.' Kagome thought.

But after a few minutes of being in his arms and she started to relax and snuggled closer into his chest while place her hands on his arms.

Inuyasha felt her tense up and then relax. He pulled his nose out of her hair.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern with a tint of disappointment.

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "No, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable, but you did surprise me."

Inuyasha turned her to face him, "You're sure I didn't make you feel uncomfortable?"

Kagome nodded while placing her arms around his neck, "Yeah I'm sure. I'm just not use to a guy doing that, I mean this is the first time that I have ever been this close to a guy or in a relationship with a guy. So this is all still new to me."

"I'll admit too, this is a little new to me too. So how about we take it a little slow, so that way we can get use us being like this." Inuyasha replied while leaning his forehead on hers'.

Kagome smiled while nodding her head again, "Yeah, I think that would be for the best. But that doesn't mean I want you to stop holding me like this or surprising me like you just did."

Inuyasha smiled at that, "So, you liked how I held you?"

Kagome nodded while blushing, "Yeah, I have always dreamed have a guy holding me and kissing me like you are doing."

"Then I'll keep our actions like that until we get more use to each other to do some other actions." Inuyasha replied softly.

"But no sex actions until marriage, okay!" Kagome replied firmly.

Inuyasha blushed, "Oh don't worry, I won't do stuff like that until I'm married."

Kagome nodded while smiling, "Good."

Then the two leaned into each other and kissed on the lips. Inuyasha had one hand in her hair pulling her head into him while the other was on her waist.

Then the two broke apart.

"So, did you like that kiss?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, now go finish cutting the wood while I clean up the hut."

"Okay fine, but I'm not done with you yet." Inuyasha replied while walking towards the doorway.

"And I'm not done with you either." Kagome replied.

Once Inuyasha walked out the hut Kagome gave a pleasant sigh.

"He is so wonderful." Kagome said to herself, "So wonderful that I can't stop thinking about him and I can't stop wanting to kiss him more and more."

Kagome look towards the corner where she saw his red kimono shirt, she walked towards it and picked it up and held it close to her face making her smell his scent.

Kagome sighed another pleasant sigh, 'He smells so good.'

Right then Kagome felt a cold breeze came from the hut doorway making her shiver.

"Brr it's getting cold." Kagome said to herself and then looked at the shirt.

* * *

**-Back at the Castle-**

It was now around 7 getting close to sunset and Rin and Sesshoumaru were in the library while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were in the playroom.

Sesshoumaru was looking out the window while Rin was continuing to look threw more of the files.

Rin noticed his action and looked at him in worry.

"Is everything alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked in concern.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "No, but I feel like there is something about today that I should be remembering."

"Like what?" Rin asked while walking up next to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I don't really know. All I know it has something to do with Inuyasha."

* * *

**-Back at Toto-sai's-**

Inuyasha was still cutting the wood and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Man how much wood does this old geezer have?" Inuyasha asked himself in frustration.

Then he caught a whiff of a very familiar scent coming outside.

He turned to look towards the hut to see Kagome walking towards him wearing his kimono shirt.

Inuyasha smiled while placing the axe in the stomp that he was cutting on.

"You know you look good in that." Inuyasha replied as she reached him.

Kagome smiled while blushing, "Well it is getting cold outside and I don't think I brought anything warm so I decided to wear this to keep me warm. Is that okay with you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah it's okay by with me."

Right then he felt a pulse go threw his body. His expression on his face changed from happy to confusion.

Kagome noticed this and looked at him with concern.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked while placing her hands on his chest.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied while both him and Kagome felt another pulse.

Kagome gasped when she felt that, 'What's happening to him?'

Inuyasha's claws started to change into human nails, then his hair started to go black with his ears changing into human ears and while his eyes changed from golden amber to violet.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha noticed her shocked eyes, "What, what's the matter?"

"You look…human." Kagome replied.

"Human?" Inuyasha replied in shock then he went to a barrel of water that Toto-sai got earlier. And looked at his reflection and was shocked of what he saw.

"Oh damn it!" Inuyasha growled while now looking at his hands.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome call from behind him.

He looked at her to see her eyes filled with concern.

"Wha…What happened? Why are you human?" Kagome asked while walking up to him.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky to see what happened and there was no moon.

"Damn it! I forgot that tonight was the night of no moon." Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha! Will you mind telling me what is going on?" Kagome asked impatiently.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "Well, you know already that I am a hanyou right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, each hanyou has a night or time where they lose their demonic power. And mine is the night where there is no moon." Inuyasha explained.

"You mean, you lose you turn human on the new moon?" Kagome asked now in shock.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, but that still doesn't mean I will not protect you. I still intend to protect you with everything that I am, I'm just going to have a little harder time until the sun rises."

"Hey I can protect myself too ya know. I'm not going to let myself depend on you all the time." Kagome replied firmly.

"I know, but it is still my duty as a commander, prince and…as your boyfriend, to protect you and I will no matter what." Inuyasha replied with a serious yet loving tone.

Kagome smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "But let's just hope that no one attacks you while you are in this state."

Inuyasha smiled while wrapping his arms around Kagome to bring her into an embrace while nuzzling his nose into her hair.

**STOMP! RUMBLE! STOMP! RUMBLE! STOMP! RUMBLE!**

Inuyasha looked up from where he heard that from, Kagome turned her head that way too.

"Great, what a perfect time to deal with a demon." Inuyasha replied while tightening his grip on Kagome.

"How do you know it's even a demon?" Kagome asked while looking up at him.

"What else would make a racket like that." Inuyasha replied.

The stomps were coming closer to Toto-sai's place.

"Kagome, I want you to go inside the hut, now!" Inuyasha ordered firmly yet softly at the same time while letting go of Kagome and standing in front of her.

Kagome walked up behind him and placed her hand on his bare arm.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you deal with him on your own!" Kagome replied firmly.

"Kagome, do as I say! I'm doing this to protect you!" Inuyasha replied sternly while glancing at her.

"And I'm not leaving you! Because I too have a duty to my heart and to my soul that I will never leave your side and to protect you when it was needed." Kagome replied firmly.

Inuyasha was going to complain when the stomps ended right at their place.

The two looked to see the same bull demon that they deled with earlier today.

"**You are that one guy who knocked me out, eh?"** the bull demon replied while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Oh it's just him. For a minute there I thought it was one of Naraku's minions." Inuyasha replied while standing firm in front of Kagome.

'But still even if he isn't, this is still going to be hell to deal with, especially without my demon powers. I just have to stay strong in order to protect Kagome until the sun rises.' Inuyasha thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yeah I know this is a little shorter than my last couple of chapters, well at least I think it's a little shorter. But anyway I just wanted to get this out before the day was done. And I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to update real soon. PLEASE REIVEW ME AND STAY TUNED!


	12. Chapter 11

Oh my god! I am so sorry you guys having wait for this chapter. It's just that school as been keeping me very, very busy with projects, homework and tests that I had to take care of before I could update this one. So now I just have one more report to do and then I'm done for a little while. And I have been in EagleRiver for Memorial weekend, so again I am sorry! Well anyway if you like my stories here, try reading my other story on a different site called I am known as kakgirl on the site and my story is called '**An Unknown History part 1'** so if you guys wouldn't mind reading that, it would be a great help to me. And email me if you liked it or not, I'm still working on it as well. Ah! I'm getting sidetracked! Let's get to the chapter that you guys have been dying for.

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the bull demon while staying on guard.

"**It would seem that you are human. So this will be a piece of cake**." The Bull demon said while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him while staying firm in front of Kagome, "If you think just because I'm human means that I will be an easy kill, then you have another thing coming."

The Bull demon laughed, "**Really? Then show me**."

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and said softly but firmly, "Kagome, please go back inside. I don't want you to get hurt out here."

Kagome shook her head, "No Inuyasha, I'm staying here. I want to help!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha replied with anger growing in his voice.

At that moment the bull ran towards them to attack and being quick Inuyasha picked up Kagome by the waist and dodged the bull's big fist. The two slid on the ground.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"**Heh, good dodge hanyou. But you won't be able to dodge a second time**." The bull demon snarled. The bull's fist came downward towards the two.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled while pushing Kagome on the other side of the fist while he pushed himself out of the way on the opposite side of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while now sitting on her knees.

"Heh, you are too slow." Inuyasha snarled while standing up.

The bull demon growled, "**Who's too slow, human**?"

The bull demon ran towards Inuyasha and started to try to punch Inuyasha. But Inuyasha stayed on his toes and dodged every single one of them.

'Damn! I can't find a place to attack! And it doesn't help that I'm a weak human right now and it certainly doesn't help that he keeps trying to punch me with every fucken second!' Inuyasha thought while trying to figure or find an opening, but failed in finding one.

Kagome watched and noticed that Inuyasha was trying to find an opening.

'Inuyasha can't find an opening. Which means we are going to have to make one.' Kagome thought while standing up.

"What is with all this racket out here?" Toto-sai yelled while walking out of his working hut and towards Kagome.

Kagome looked at him, "Oh Toto-sai! A demon is attacking Inuyasha! Do you have any weapons that aren't still being worked on?"

Toto-sai looked at Inuyasha and the bull demon, "Is Lord Inuyasha…human?"

"Yes! Now please answer my question, do you have any weapons that we can use?" Kagome replied with worry in her voice.

Toto-sai looked at her and thought about it, "I do have a bow and a couple of arrows and I do have a few swords that maybe useful inside my work hut."

Kagome ran inside his work hut and started to look around for a sword and a bow and some arrows.

'Just hang on Inuyasha!' Kagome prayed in her mind.

Inuyasha was still dodging the demon's punches while trying to find an opening.

'Come on! There has to be an opening! I can't keep dodging like this forever!' Inuyasha thought.

"**You can't keep dodging forever, half-breed**!" the bull demon shouted while still trying to punch him.

'Okay Inuyasha, you have to think up of a plan, fast!' Inuyasha thought to himself. And while dodging the demon's blows he started to glance around trying to find something or anything that he could use. His eyes came upon the axe.

'That maybe useful, but now I have to figure out of how to get him to stop for just a few minutes.' Inuyasha thought while looking around for a solution.

Right then an arrow with purple aura flew behind the bull and cut a pretty deep cut on his right side.

"**AHH**!" the bull yelped in pain.

Inuyasha slid to a stop, 'Now where the hell did that come from?'

Inuyasha and the bull demon looked to see Kagome standing tall and straight showing no fear while holding a bow in her hands.

"You harm him and you are will pay, I swear it!" Kagome yelled while glaring at the bull.

"What! Are you crazy Kagome! Don't make him come over here!" Toto-sai yelled now hiding behind a woodpile.

"Kagome! I told you to go back inside!" Inuyasha yelled, 'But I'll admit that was a distraction that I needed.'

The bull looked at her and glared, "**Damn you Kikyo**!"  
"Kikyo?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome asked in surprise.

But before they could ask about what he meant, the bull cam running towards Kagome.

"**You are so dead bitch**!" the bull yelled with anger.

Inuyasha gasped and didn't waste any time rushing over towards the axe and started to run after the bull. Kagome was getting another arrow ready to fire when the bull's big fist started to come towards her.

"**AHHHH**!" the bull yelled in pain, because right when he was about to hit Kagome he felt something slice him in the back.

The demon glanced over his back to see his own blood gushing out and looked at the person responsible for it, Inuyasha, who was holding the axe that stain with blood.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Inuyasha growled while glaring at him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered while looking at Inuyasha.

The bull demon glared at him and yelled, "**You BASTARD**!"

The bull then punched Inuyasha on his left side, making him drop the axe and fly across the lot.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

The bull started to stomp towards him, Inuyasha leaned on his elbows for support while wincing, since his whole body was now throbbing in pain.

'Damn, my body hurts all over! This one reason why I would never become human! If I'm like this, then I can't protect anyone, not even the woman I love!' Inuyasha thought while glancing over at Kagome whose eyes fill with fear and worry.

Inuyasha clinched the ground with his fists.

'But, I will protect her, no matter what!' Inuyasha thought with determination.

Inuyasha started to stand up while wincing.

"**So, you still have some fight left in you**." The bull growled while continuing to stomp towards him.

"Heh, like I wold let a puny demon like you defeat me." Inuyasha snarled while glaring at him.

"**Puny? Why you ungrateful brat**!" The bull yelled while running towards him.

Inuyasha steadied himself getting ready to dodge his attack. Right when the bull's fist came towards him, Inuyasha jumped to the side, but ended up being hit in the stomach with the bull's other fist. He was hit so hard that he coughed up blood. The bull then placed his big hand over Inuyasha's neck and started to choke him.

"Oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with fear in her voice.

"kk." Inuyasha said while trying to pry the bull's hand off of his neck.

The bull laughed, "**It's so nice to see someone like you die. It is so refreshing**."

At that moment another arrow with purple aura came flying towards the bull's forearm that held Inuyasha, making it split in half.

"**AHH**!" the bull yelled in pain while holding of what was left of his arm. Inuyasha plopped on the ground along with the cut off arm.

Inuyasha and the bull looked again to see Kagome.

'Whoa, that was a good aim. I should give her a big kiss for that.' Inuyasha thought while looking at her.

"**You are becoming once again annoying, Kikyo**." The bull growled while glaring at Kagome.

"My name is not Kikyo! My name is Kagome!" Kagome yelled while glaring at him getting another arrow ready.

"**Then why the hell do you look like her**?" The bull snarled while looking at her still holding his half arm.

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know who this Kikyo is! All I know is who I am, and I'm warning you, don't you dare hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"**Heh, even if you aren't Kikyo, you are still becoming quite annoying. So I will kill you first before I kill the hanyou**." The bull snarled.

And with that he ran towards Kagome again.

"No, stop!" Inuyasha yelled while running after him, 'Damn it Kagome! Just let me protect you!'

Kagome was putting another arrow in the bow when the bull slammed his fist into the ground making it shake and crack right down the middle towards Kagome.

"AH!" Kagome screamed while falling on her ass making her drop her bow and arrow.

The bull now ran towards her again. Inuyasha noticed this and tried to run even faster than before.

'Argh! Come on you stupid human legs! Run faster!' Inuyasha scolded himself.

Kagome looked up to see the bull's fist getting ready to come towards her. She shut her eyes getting ready for impact.

"Don't you harm this lass" Toto-sai yelled while running from behind his woodpile and jumped up at the bull and blew fire in his face.

"Toto-sai!" Kagome yelled while looking up at him in surprise, 'What the heck is this blacksmith? He is unique I'll tell ya that.'

The fire made the bull stop in his tracks to put up his arm to block his head from the fire.

"**Damn you old man**!" the bull yelled with more anger in his voice.

Inuyasha looked at this with wide eyes, 'What the hell is this geezer? He is obviously way different than normal old men. Well it doesn't really matter to me, as long as he's helping me protect Kagome, then I'm fine.'

Inuyasha ran towards the axe that was a little bit near the bull.

The bull slowly walked towards Toto-sai while grinding his teeth. Kagome noticed him and started to look around for her bow and an arrow.

"Where is it?" Kagome asked herself while in a bit of a panic.

The bull finally made it towards Toto-sai before Kagome could even find her bow.

"**Die old man**!" The bull yelled while making his fist go threw the flames and made contact with Toto-sai's face. Toto-sai flew to the left of the lot.

"Toto-sai!" both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

The bull turned to look at Kagome, "**Now that the old geezer is out of the way, I can take care of you, little girl**."

Kagome just looked at him in fear and shut her eyes getting ready for impact, but again it never came.

"**AAHHHH**!" She heard the bull scream in pain.

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing in front of her holding his axe stained with even more blood.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in surprise. She then noticed the bull who was now holding his fist that was covered in his own blood.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Inuyasha growled while glaring at him.

The bull glared at him, "**You bastard**!"

"Yeah, yeah, you already said that! I think you need to learn some new lines!" Inuyasha replied with annoyance in his voice.

The angry bull made an attempt to punch Inuyasha. Being quick, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped to the left of the bull's fist.

"**You think you can dodge me, you little half demon**!" The bull yelled, "**I don't fucken think so**!"

The bull made another attempt to punch them.

But Inuyasha still being on his toes, dodged every single one of them, but that didn't stop the bull from trying.

'Damn! We are back to square one again! We have to stop him or else I can't get another shot at him until sunrise, which is still only a couple hours away!' Inuyasha thought while trying to think up of a plan.

"Inuyasha, we have to find a bow and some arrows!" Kagome replied cutting Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome with a questioning glance, "What are you planning to do, Kagome?"

"Maybe, if I shoot some arrows at him again, he may stop." Kagome replied while looking up at him.

Inuyasha thought about it, "Do you think you can hit him at this angle while I'm still running? If I have to stop then we are dead!"

Kagome thought about it, "I think I will be able to manage."

Inuyasha hesitated before nodding his head, "Alright, it's worth a shot."

With that Inuyasha ran around looking for Kagome's bow and some arrows.

"**You think you can escape me that easily**!" the bull yelled while still running after them still trying to hit them.

"You know, if I had my demon powers this guy would be dead already." Inuyasha pointed out to Kagome in annoyance.

"Well right now you don't Inuyasha. So I suggest you just deal with it until the sun rises." Kagome replied while continuing to search for her bow.

Then she spotted it near the far right of the crack along with some arrows.

"Over there Inuyasha!" Kagome added while pointing at the bow.

Inuyasha nodded and was now running as fast as his human legs could run towards the bow.

"Can you pick them up while I'm still running with you like this?" Inuyasha asked while glancing back at her.

Kagome nodded, "I'll give it a try."

Kagome pulled out her hands getting ready to pick up the bow and the arrow. And luck was on her side, because she was able to pick up the bow and the arrow.

"Got it!" Kagome replied loudly.

"Good, now go for it Kagome!" Inuyasha replied while still running.

Kagome got herself into a position without falling or making Inuyasha let go of her, to aim at the bull. Purple aura started to circle around her.

"Please hit!" Kagome prayed out loud. She released the arrow, so it was now flying towards the bull's other half of his arm and cut it straight off leaving no arm left.

"**AHHHHH**!" The bull screamed in pain while sliding to a stop while placing his other hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha too slid to a stop and turned to look at the now in pain bull.

"Yes I hit him!" Kagome replied with a smile.

"Yeah, good work Kagome." Inuyasha replied with pride while placing her back down on the ground.

"Now it's time to finish the job." Inuyasha added while getting in front of Kagome.

The bull glared at the hanyou prince, "**You really think you can defeat me, hanyou**?"

"Keh, I know I can! Unlike you I have a reason to defeat you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"**You won't defeat me! A human would never be able to kill me**!" The bull replied still glaring at Inuyasha.

"But as you know, I am not just a human, but a demon as well. So I can kill you no problem!" Inuyasha yelled while running towards the bull while pulling his axe back getting ready to slice him.

"**Heh, we'll see about that**!" the bull yelled while running towards him.

'Please Inuyasha, don't get killed.' Kagome prayed in her mind.

The bull demon opened up his fist to grab Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed sliced a cut in the bull's hand but the bull was still able to grab Inuyasha by the neck again.

The bull lifted Inuyasha up to face him, "**You think a little axe could kill me that easily**!"  
Inuyasha was going to slice his other hand off, but the bull kneed him in the gut making Inuyasha drop the axe.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, 'I have to help him!'

Kagome then started to look for another arrow.

Inuyasha was trying to get back his breath, "You…bastard."

Inuyasha was now trying to pry the bull's hand off his neck.

The bull laughed, "**You really thought you would win half demon? Well you were so wrong. That's because hanyous never win**."

Inuyasha glared, "Well I'm not ordinary hanyou!"  
"**Heh, think so**?" The bull laughed. With that the bull killed him again, making Inuyasha throw up more blood. Then threw Inuyasha to the other side of the lot and crashed into a barn.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with fear in her voice.

"**Heh, you are not an ordinary hanyou I'll give ya that. Considering you were able to survive a battle with me, but you are still a hanyou. And hanyous never last long**." The bull replied.

The bull then took a deep breath and blew out fire on the barn. The barn then started to get covered in flames.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed while running towards the barn, 'Oh Kami! Please let the sun rise! And Kami please don't let him die! I need him with me!'

The bull heard Kagome and turned to face her, "**Sorry maiden, but your friend is good as gone. So now you are all alone**."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and glared at him, "I highly doubt you killed him! He is way stronger than any of you full demons give him credit for and the same goes for us humans!"

"**Would you want to prove me wrong, Kikyo**?" the bull asked in a cocky tone.

"For the last time! I am not Kikyo! I never will be, my name is Kagome! And I will be happy to prove you wrong!" Kagome yelled putting an arrow in her bow.

She released it, the arrow flew towards the demon. The bull smiled while chuckling. He then dodged the arrow with ease.

Kagome gasped, this made the bull laugh.

"**Do you really think after four times of hitting me with those stupid arrows that you would actually manage to get another**?" the bull laughed.

'I was hoping that. What do I do now?' Kagome thought. She glanced at the burning barn.

'Please Inuyasha, be alive!' Kagome prayed.

She heard stomping coming towards her, she looked to see the bull walking towards her with an evil smile.

Kagome dropped her bow and started to take steps back away from him.

The bull then took another deep breath a blew more flames at her.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed while putting up her hands over her head.

The bull smiled, "**That takes care of her**."

But the smile quickly faded when the smoke and flames faded away.

There stood Kagome with only her caves a little burned.

"**What**!" The bull yelled in surprise.

Kagome heard the bull yell and put her arms down to see that her top of was not harmed.

"What? I thought I would have been burned alive?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Then she remembered that she was still wearing Inuyasha's kimono shirt.

She lifted her one arm to look at the sleeved and noticed that it was a little burned.

"What is this kimono top made of?" Kagome wondered out loud, "But what ever it is, it saved me from getting burned."

"**I don't know how the hell you are unharmed by my attack, but I will still kill you. Even if it means doing it with my own hands**!" the bull yelled with anger.

He was now running towards her. Kagome was a little late to react but was able to start running away from him. But what the bull and Kagome didn't realize was that the sun was starting to rise.

Kagome continued to run until she tripped on a big rock and fell on her stomach.

"AH!" Kagome screamed and looked up to see the bull about to stick, she covered her head with her hands and screamed, "INUUUUYYYAAASSHHHHAA!"

Right then she felt herself being lifted into someone's arms at a fast pace.

The bull's fist slammed into the ground where Kagome once was.

The bull looked with wide eyes, "**What the hell**?"

Kagome opened her eyes and her eyes shot wide open when she saw, "Inuyasha!"  
She was in the arms of Inuyasha, he held her bridal style. Inuyasha was now back to his hanyou self only with a few burn marks and a few scratches on his body.

Inuyasha looked down at her with his golden amber eyes, "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome felt her eyes tearing up, "Inuyasha."

Kagome rubbed her face into his chest, "Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha smiled and then turned his head to glare at the demon, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now it's time to die, you fucken bastard!" Inuyasha growled while placing Kagome on the ground. He then stood in front of her and started to crack his knuckles.

The bull looked at him with wide eyes, "**You! You should have dead in that flaming barn**!"

Inuyasha grinned a cocky grin, "Well maybe you should have been watching the time."

"Wait Inuyasha!" He heard Toto-sai yell.

Inuyasha looked at him, to see Toto-sai running towards him while carrying a sword.

"Toto-sai?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Inuyasha catch!" Toto-sai yelled while throwing a sheathed sword towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught it and unsheathed it to see it transform into a big fang with fur at near the handle.

Inuyasha looked at it with wide eyes and looked at Toto-sai, "Is this…"

"Yes, that's your sword that your brother asked me to make you! I used one of you father's fangs to make the blade! This is your chance to use it!" Toto-sai yelled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright."

Then he looked back at the bull and glared at him, "Right now you are probably wishing and pretty soon you are going to be wishing that you never crossed paths with me!"

Inuyasha then ran towards the bull and brought the sword over his head and sliced the bull in half.

"**I a full blooded demon, slain by a mangy hanyou**." The bull demon replied as he turned to dust.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and looked at his new sword, "Whoa that was awesome."

He put his sword in it's sheath and heard someone walking towards him and what he could smell they were crying.

He turned around to see Kagome with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome? Are you…" he couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Kagome ran into him and hugged him while wrapping her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha was shocked, "Ka-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you scared me!" Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him, "Because I thought you were dead!"

Kagome placed her head back on his chest while still sobbing, "I thought you dead and left me alone."

Inuyasha's eyes softened even more and wrapped his arms around her small body and leaned his head on top of hers'.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to scare you like that. But I'm alive and you're alive and that's all that matters right" Inuyasha replied softly.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Toto-sai yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome looked up at him, "I know that. Just promise me you will never leave me."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "I promise Kagome. I love you."  
Kagome smiled, "I love you too Inuyasha."

With that Inuyasha kissed Kagome while bring her into a tight embrace.

* * *

**-Naraku's Castle-**

Naraku watched Kanna's mirror as it played the scene that played before him.

"Well aren't those two a cute couple." Naraku said coldly, "That dog will be a problem, especially when he has already made quite a reputation of himself."  
"But I will destroy him and get Kagome, since she has what I have been searching for." Naraku added.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Again I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. :bows head, bows head: sorry, sorry. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And do you guys have any ideas, I'm starting to get a writer's block for the next chapter. Well g2g. PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	13. Chapter 12

Hi guys! Again I am really sorry for not updating as quickly as I use too. Things are just getting really tight now with school coming to a close and summer vacation is coming! Oh yeah! But that doesn't really mean that I will update all the time. I mean, yes I will update, but remember it's summer vacation so that means I'll be going on trips. But don't worry while up on these trips I will think up ideas for the in progress stories and for the stories that will be coming up soon.

Well anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Toto-sai, Kagome and Inuyasha were now in the hut talking while Kagome cleaned Inuyasha's injuries.

"So this is Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked Toto-sai while looking at his new sheathed sword while Kagome was by his side still cleaning his wounds.

Toto-sai nodded while crossing his arms, "Yep that's right. And it was made from you father's own fang."

"How is it that you have Inuyasha's father's fang?" Kagome asked while glancing at Toto-sai.

"Well, when Lord Inutashio was around he use to come here all the time to have me make swords for him and his army, especially when he was leaving to go look for Naraku." Toto-sai replied.

"So my old man, had left behind a few of his fangs here?" Inuyasha asked while looking up from his sword to Toto-sai.

Toto-sai nodded again, "Yep, and since your older brother asked me to make him a sword and you a sword, even though I used Lord Sesshoumaru's fang to make his sword, I thought it would be a wise chose to make your sword from you father's fang."

"And you did that because this sword was suppose to be my birthday present." Inuyasha pointed out.

"That too. But let me tell you some of Tetsusaiga's attacks." Toto-sai replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with interest.

"The first attack you can use with Tetsusaiga is The Wind Scar."

"Wind Scar? How are you suppose to use that?" Kagome asked with interest.

"Well, you see the Wind Scar brings out the Tetsusaiga's true power. But it's an attack that can't be taught nor is it something one can see with their eyes. It's a path of were the powers swirl and collide with each other, if you can smell the opening between the space of those then you will be able to use the Wind Scar." Toto-sai explained.

"Wow, that sounds really awesome." Inuyasha replied in amazement.

"So what's the other attack?" Kagome asked now looking fully at Toto-sai since she was now done cleaning Inuyasha's wounds.

"The other attack that you can use is the Blacklash Wave. And this is a move that sucks your opponents power into the Wind Scar and forces the power back to them. The scar and the power twist together into a vortex pushing backward and so the enemy is bathed in it's own demonic force and Tetsusaiga's power combined." Toto-sai explained again.

"Whoa, now that is even more awesome than the Wind Scar!" Inuyasha replied with a proud smile, 'Now I can take down that bastard Naraku with ease!'

"But also to that attack you have to be able to be able to cut the demon's aura. And you have to have a strong enough "chi" to overpower your opponents power." Toto-sai added with a serious look.

"So are those the only attacks Tetsusaiga has?" Kagome asked.

"Well those are just a two of the attacks. But I'm not going to explain them all right now. We all had a tough night so I suggest we all get some rest." Toto-sai replied while standing up and going into his room.

Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha smiled at this, "I guess the old man as a point. We should get some rest since once we will be leaving shortly."

Kagome looked at him, "Why are we leaving so soon? I mean we did tell the others that we would be back in 3 or 4 days."

"Well we just came here to get the sword. And now that we have it I really want to get back to the castle so I can practice with it and try to bring out all of those attacks." Inuyasha replied while looking at her.

Kagome nodded, "I guess that is reasonable. Well your wounds are all cleaned so I guess I'll turn in for a little while."

Kagome was getting ready to stand up when Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome look up at him with a questioning glance, "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"How about you sleep with me? I wouldn't mind." Inuyasha suggested while smiling at her.

Kagome blushed, "You…really want me to lay here in your lap?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, well that is if you want too."

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes and then smiled as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her waist and helped her get closer to him.

"Comfortable?" Inuyasha asked softly while looking down at her.

Kagome nodded while sighing a pleasant sigh, "Yeah."

Kagome closed her eyes, "Say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your kimono top made out of?" Kagome asked still with her eyes shut.

"Well all of my tops are made of a Fire Rat material. Actually all of our soldiers have those tops as well." Inuyasha replied while nuzzling his nose into her hair while closing his eyes.

"Why? Is it so you guys can have more protection?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I mean when you are a protector of you town and castle you have to be prepared at all times."

"That is reasonable. Well have a nice rest Inuyasha. Love you." Kagome replied as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha smiled, "You too, and I love you too Kagome."

And with that he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**-Back at the Castle-**

It was now morning back at the castle and everyone was of course sleeping.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were in the library and apparently they fell asleep in the library. They were both laying on the couch, Rin was on top of Sesshoumaru while laying her head on his chest fast asleep. And Sesshoumaru had his arm around her waist. (And they have their clothes on for those of you who are thinking the wrong way!)

The sun started to shine in the library blinding Sesshoumaru.

He opened his eyes and was about to get up when he felt someone on top of him. He looked and blushed when he saw Rin sleeping on top of him.

'We must have falling asleep while looking for more information. But did we really fall asleep like this?' Sesshoumaru wondered still blushing. He felt his arm around her waist and his face was now a tomato and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

Rin smiled in her sleep while wrapping her arms around his waist while snuggling closer into him, which made him blush even worse.

But after a while Sesshoumaru smiled and moved his hand to her hair and started to run his fingers through her soft smooth hair.

'It's official, I have fallen for this woman. Because I am feeling the same way when I met Sara.' Sesshoumaru thought but his smile faded, 'But am I really ready for another relationship? I guess I'm going to have to take this one baby step at a time until I know for sure that I am ready.'

He decided to let Rin sleep a little long since they were up real late last night and she deserved a good rest. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look out the window to look at the bright outdoors.

'I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?' Sesshoumaru wondered to himself.

* * *

**-With Sango-**

Sango was sleeping soundly in her bed with Shippo snuggled next to her.

The sun now shined on her eyes making her squeeze them shut.

'No, please let me sleep a little longer. I was up all night talking to Lord Miroku about how we are going to tell Inuyasha about what Rin and Sesshoumaru have found out.' Sango begged her body. But her body wasn't agreeing with her and after a while she gave in.

"Okay you win. But I'll lay in bed until Shippo wakes up." Sango whispered to herself.

Sango looked up at the ceiling, 'But I really hope that Kagome and Inuyasha are alright. I wonder if we can really stop this Naraku before he can get at Kagome?'

At that moment she heard a knock on her door.

Sango sat up and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me Sango." the voice replied loudly.

"Lord Miroku?" Sango asked in surprise. She got up off her bed and walked towards the door and opened it to see Miroku. He was wearing black pants, black boots, a dark purple kimono top that showed off his muscular chest, black cape, black armor and his sword was on his belt. Sango at that moment started to blush and again felt her heart beat.

'I can't really be falling for him can I? I mean he isn't that bad anymore, but there were a few times that he deserved a slap from me, but he really isn't that bad.' Sango wondered to herself.

Miroku looked at her up and down and blushed, she was wearing a green nightgown that hugged her curvy, thin body and her hair was down.

'Holy shit she is beautiful! I have to make her mine now. I am so in love with her it's not even funny.' Miroku thought to himself.

"So did you and Shippo sleep well?" Miroku asked while smiling at her.

Sango blushed even more but smiled, "Yeah, Shippo is still sleeping though."

Miroku chuckled, "Well I expected him too. Since we were up awfully late and I'm sure he would be pooped out."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, you do have a point. So why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to do more training, since I'm heading out to the training yard now. So if you want to come along that would be great. Oh and Shippo can come too if he wakes up." Miroku asked while looking at her with hope in his eyes.

Sango thought about it, "Yeah that would be a good idea. Since I want to help you guys out with this Naraku. But I'm not sure if I can get Shippo up, he's pretty out of it."

"Well if you want I can have one of the maids stay in there until he wakes up and tell him where you are." Miroku suggested.

"Would the maids mind?" Sango asked while looking at him.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Miroku replied giving her a reassuring smile.

Sango smiled, "Okay, I'll get ready."

She walked inside her room.

Miroku smiled and threw his fist up in the air, 'Yes, victory is mine!'

Sango was leaning her back on the door, 'He really is sweet and cute. I guess it's true that I am in love with him. But I'm going to have to ask Kagome when she gets back.'

Sango was now dressed in a dark green dress with a black ribbon belt that tied in the back and black cuffs and it hugged her thin body very nicely, she was also wearing black heels, she also had her hair up in a high ponytail.

She heard Shippo starting to stir.

She looked at him, "Hey Shippo? Are you awake?"

Shippo opened his eyes and were now looking at Sango.

He smiled, "Morning Sango."

Sango turned to face him and smiled, "Good morning Shippo. Did you sleep well?"

Shippo nodded his head, "Yes I slept very well."

He noticed that she was dressed, "So what's going on today?"

"Well Lord Miroku has offered me to go to the training yard with him to start practicing with my demon slayer abilities. And he said if you want Shippo, you can come too." Sango replied while sitting next to him on the bed.

Shippo's smile grew bigger, "Really? I can go out to the training yard with ya guys?"

Sango smiled, "If you want too."

Shippo nodded, "Then I accept!"

"Okay now get ready." Sango replied while getting off the bed.

Shippo nodded and got out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

**-Back with Sesshoumaru and Rin-**

Rin was now starting to stir and felt warmth.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in someone's arms.

'Who…' right then she remembered last night with Sesshoumaru. Her eyes shot wide open as she started to blush. She slightly picked up her head to see Sesshoumaru with his eyes closed.

Rin sighed in relief, 'Good he isn't awake yet. Which means he hasn't seen out position.'

Rin was getting ready to get out of his chest when she felt something pull her back into him. She looked to see his arm wrapped around her waist. Rin blushed even more, but what made her blush even worse was when she felt his grip on her tighten. She looked back at his face to see his eyes were opening.

She felt her heart pound each and every time as she watched his eyes open completely and looked at her.

He smiled, "Good morning Rin."

Rin blushed again and hesitated a little bit but smiled, "M-Morning Lord Sesshoumaru."

'Oh man what a mess that I am in! Once Sesshoumaru sees our position he will most likely be more embarrassed than I am. Even thought I'll admit I like laying in his nice warm, hard rock chest.' Rin shook that last part away, 'Don't become a pervert Rin!'

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a few minutes and then moved his head towards hers'.

Rin noticed and felt her heart pound even more, 'Wha…what is he doing?'

Sesshoumaru landed his lips on hers'. Rin's eyes shot wide open.

'He…he's kissing me?' Rin thought in shock.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked at her, "I think…I am in love with you Rin."

Rin gasped in shock, 'Is this a dream? This can't be real! A hot guy like him wouldn't say something like that to a peasant girl like me!'

Sesshoumaru noticed her silence and took that as a rejection. His heart sank and he placed Rin on the couch as he stood up.

"I'm guessing you don't feel the same?" Sesshoumaru asked in disappointment.

Rin gasped and quickly stood up, "No I feel the same way you do Lord Sesshoumaru! It's just I don't get that a lot from guys, especially royal guys. And it just surprised me that's all. When you said that to me I thought I was in a dream, so it took me awhile to realize that it wasn't a dream."

Sesshoumaru turned to face her, "So you were just not sure if what I said was a dream?"

Rin nodded while walking up to him, "Yes, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I really do love you too, it's just I never thought a guy like you would fall for a girl like me."

"What are you saying that you are ugly? If you are you are not! You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen other than my wife." Sesshoumaru replied firmly.

Rin looked up at him, "You have a wife?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I had a wife. But she died a year ago."

Rin frowned, "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

Sesshoumaru looked at her while smiling, "It's okay, I'm getting over her death day by day. Which is why I'm telling you right now, I want to take things slowly so I know for sure if I'm ready to start another relationship."

Rin nodded, "I understand. Take as much time as you need. We probably won't be able to do much until Naraku is destroyed anyway, right?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he placed his finger under her chin and lifted up to look up at him, "Yeah, that's a good point."

With that Sesshoumaru gave her a peck on her cheek.

"So let's get back to work my love." Sesshoumaru added while looking at her.

Rin blushed when he called her 'my love' but smiled and the two went back to work on finding more information.

* * *

**-Back with Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha and Kagome were now up getting ready to leave. Inuyasha changed into some different clothes. He was now wearing black pants, black boots, a black cape, a gray kimono top similar to Miroku's and he had Tetsusaiga on his belt. Kagome too changed her clothes, she was now wearing a dress the skirt part was a light purple, her torso up to her chest was black and from the chest to her shoulders and her arms was a white color. She also had black heels and her hair was down.

Toto-sai was giving them a farewell, "So you guys aren't staying here for 3 to 4 days like you planned?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Sorry, but Kagome and I have to make it back to the castle so I can start training with my new sword. I also don't want to endanger you if more demons come."

Toto-sai nodded, "Okay so you guys have a safe journey. And you are welcome to come back whenever you feel like it."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded while smiling at him.

"Well let's get going Kagome." Inuyasha replied while taking Kagome's hand and the two walked off.

* * *

Once they got a few miles away from Toto-sai's…

"I'm sure the others will be really surprised when we get back." Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah no kidding. Especially when they all thought we would be back for a few more days." Inuyasha replied while giving her a grin.

**STOMP! RUMBLE! STOMP! RUMBLE! STOMP! RUMBLE!**

"What is that?" Kagome asked in fear now griping on Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha stood a little bit in front of Kagome and started to sniff and twik his ears to see and hear of what was coming.

"Oh great, it's more of those bull demons." Inuyasha replied in annoyance.

"What? More of them!" Kagome asked in shock while looking in the direction it was coming from.

"Apparently he had some friends and family not so far from here." Inuyasha replied while placing his hand on his sword handle.

'But what a perfect opportunity to test out Tetsusaiga.' Inuyasha thought without taking his eyes off the direction.

His ears twitched, he heard them separate.

'What the fuck are they doing?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

"Kagome, stay on your guard they could be surrounding us." Inuyasha warned while glancing back at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and started looking around. Inuyasha listened very carefully while looking at his surroundings.

'Where are they?' He wondered to himself.

His eyes shot wide open he quickly picked up Kagome by the waist and jumped just in time to see two bull demons run from the front of them and the side of them. The two bulls collided with each other. Inuyasha landed a few feet away from the two bulls and placed Kagome on the ground.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Inuyasha yelled while taking out Tetsusaiga.

The two demons rubbed their heads and stood up to glare at Inuyasha.

"We are here looking for our brother. And we smell his blood on you." The first demon growled.

'How come he can smell blood? Can all demons smell blood?' Kagome wondered to herself.

"What did you do to our brother, hanyou?" the second demon yelled at Inuyasha.

"Heh, he was attacking where my girlfriend and I were staying. So he deserved every penny of what he got." Inuyasha snarled glaring at them.

"So you went and killed our brother?" The first bull yelled at him.

"Heh, what do you think?" Inuyasha snarled.

The demons glared at him.

"Oh you are so dead hanyou!" The second bull yelled with anger.

"Then come and get me!" Inuyasha yelled while running towards them.

Inuyasha then swung his sword towards the first bull's arm and sliced it right off.

"AHHHH!" The first bull yelled in pain.

Inuyasha smiled, 'I'm liking this sword already.'

"All right! Go Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered while smiling.

The two bulls turned to look at her.

Kagome eeped as they looked at her with death glares.

'I think I should have kept my big mouth shut.' Kagome told herself.

"You go after the girl, brother. While I take care of the hanyou." The first bull ordered the second one.

The second one nodded and started to stomp towards Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed this and ran towards Kagome, "Oh no you don't! You are not going anywhere near her!"

Inuyasha was getting ready to strike when the first bull's fist slammed him on the ground.

"Oh no, you are mine to deal with. Let the maiden take care of herself or get killed by my brother." The first demon snarled now pushing Inuyasha into the ground.

Inuyasha growled as he gripped tighter on his sword.

"If you or your disgusting brother lay one hand on Kagome, I will kick your bloody asses to hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced the bull's forearm off.

"AHHH!" the first bull yelled in pain. With that Inuyasha jumped up and sliced the bull in half.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha gasped and ran towards Kagome, "Kagome!"

Kagome started to run away from the bull and yelled, "Get away from me!"

"Now why would I stay away from a beautiful maiden like yourself?" the second bull replied in a sweet, cocky tone.

'Argh, when any other demon besides Inuyasha says that I get sick to my stomach.' Kagome thought in disgust.

Kagome continued to run even though she winced every time she moved her legs.

'Damn, my legs still hurt from getting burned.' Kagome thought.

At that moment another bull came running from the front of where Kagome was running.

Kagome gasped and slid to a stop and noticed a small cave and ran towards it and ran inside. And luckily the entrance was way too small for any of the bull demons to get threw.

Kagome was now panting, 'If only I had my bow and arrows I could help take these guys down.'

She felt the cave shake, "AHHH!"  
She fell on her bottom and looked at the entrance to see the two bull demons pounding at the cave entrance.

'What the hell are they doing?' Kagome wondered while in panic.

The demons continued to pound until they saw big boulders roll down. Kagome noticed the rocks starting to fall from the top of the cave.

"Oh shit!" Kagome then stood up and started to run towards the cave entrance only to have a giant boulder drop in front of the cave entrance.

"Noooo!" Kagome yelled as she reached the entrance.

She started pounding on the boulder and she even started to push.

"Come on! Move!" Kagome replied loudly with some panic in her voice.

* * *

Back outside Inuyasha followed the demon that was chasing Kagome and then noticed the second one running in front of her.

"God damn it! There was another one!" Inuyasha growled now running faster.

He then noticed Kagome running towards a cave that had too small of an entrance for the two demons to get in.

'Good thinking Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

But then he saw the demons pounding on the cave entrance.

"What the hell are they doing?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

At that moment he saw big boulders starting to roll down from on top of the cave.

Inuyasha looked at them with wide eyes, "Oh damn it!"  
He quickened his speed only to see a boulder drop in front of the cave entrance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

He slid to a stop in front of the bull demons and pulled his sword in front of him.

"You fucken bastards! You are so going to pay for that!" Inuyasha growled while glaring at them.

"Oh it's you hanyou. This will be quick and easy."

"Don't you underestimate me!" Inuyasha yelled while lifting his sword above his head.

'Okay now it's time to see this Wind Scar that Toto-sai was talking about.' Inuyasha thought. He then started to sniff it out.

'There!' Inuyasha yelled in his head while slicing down his sword and a yellow light came from Tetsusaiga and flew towards the two bull demons killing them.

Inuyasha was now amazed and looked at his sword, "Man, you are now my most favorite sword, Tetsusaiga."

Sheathing his sword he ran towards the boulder.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha yelled out for her.

Inuyasha heard her mumble a yes.

He sighed in relief and yelled back, "Don't worry I'll get ya out!"

Inuyasha started pushing the boulder away from the entrance and luckily it moved.

Kagome ran to him and hugged him. Inuyasha was not prepared for it and fall on the ground on his back.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized while leaning on his chest while looking down at him.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's okay Kagome. I'm just glad you are alright."

Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha growled in disappointment, "Is that it?"

Kagome giggle, "Oh you want a more passionate kiss?"

Inuyasha's reply was planting his lips on hers'. Kagome smiled while closing her eyes while deepening the kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her more into him. He then started to trail kisses from her lips all the way down to her collarbone making Kagome shiver in delight. Inuyasha place his lips back on hers'.

They broke from their kiss.

"We can kiss more when we get back to the castle." Kagome replied while getting off of Inuyasha and stood up.

"Okay, so let's hurry that way I can get another kiss from you." Inuyasha replied while smiling as he got off the ground.

He then picked her up bridal style and started to run back to the castle.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So how was that chapter? I hope you guys liked it and keep the ideas coming, I could use more for the next few chapters. Also don't forget to read my other story on fictionpress and again I am known as kakgirl on the site. And I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. Well g2g! **PLEASE REIVEW ME!**


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for this story for a little while. I was just trying to figure things out for this chapter and for those of you who don't know I made a new story for inuyasha and crew. It's called "Finding Your Voice and Keeping it" and I personally think it is really good. I think the first chapter for that story was my best work or that whole story could be my best work yet. But anyway let's get to the next chapter.

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it back to the castle. Inuyasha came to a stop once he reached the castle yard with Kagome still in her arms.

"We finally made it." Kagome said with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.

"I'm sure everyone will be surprised to see us back so soon." Inuyasha replied while looking around.

"Do you think everyone is out here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked up at the sun to determine the time; "Yeah I think my army should be out training by now."

"Do you want to go to the training yard?" Kagome asked still looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Yeah, I mean I do want to show my team my new sword and maybe start practicing with it."

"Then maybe you should put me down, because I'm sure your team will tease you if you walk over there with me in your arms." Kagome replied while blushing, 'Even though I want to stay in his arms.

Inuyasha smiled as he placed her on the ground, "Yeah that might be a good idea. But first…"

He placed his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

Inuyasha pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers', "I love kissing you Kagome."

Kagome giggled while twirling his hair in her fingers, "I love you kissing me too."

"So are we going to tell the others about us?" Kagome asked while smiling.

"Do you want me too?" Inuyasha asked while still leaning his forehead on hers'.

"Well do you think we should?"

"Mm…I think we should, because they will find out eventually."

"Oh that is true. So then let's go." Kagome replied while grabbing Inuyasha's hand and the two walked towards the training yard.

Jaken was out in the castle yard near the gate and saw the two arrive.

"What! Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have returned!" Jaken said in shock, "I must tell Lord Sesshoumaru!"

With that Jaken ran back into the castle.

* * *

Once Kagome and Inuyasha got to the training yard they got their surprisingly unnoticed.

"I guess they are too busy training to actually looking at their surroundings." Inuyasha replied while using his other hand to rub the back of his head since in his other hand held Kagome's hand.

"Well they are an army and they are getting ready for when a fight with Naraku happens so they are just getting prepared. Isn't that the first thing a soldier has to know?" Kagome asked while looking at him with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back, "You have a point Kagome."

Kagome looked back at the soldiers to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo near the sickle area.

"Hey look, looks like Miroku and Sango are getting along quite well." Kagome replied while pointing at them.

"And I'm surprised that Miroku doesn't have a slap mark yet." Inuyasha added while looking at them in surprise.

Kagome saw Shippo laughing and smiling, which made her smile, "Looks like Shippo is having a lot of fun as well."

"Well isn't a kid his age suppose to be having fun?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah you're right. So shall we go and surprise them."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded and the two walked towards their three friends.

'But I warn you Miroku if you say anything perverted to embarrass me or Kagome, you will so get it!' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled as he came into the library to hear laughing.

'Huh? Is my lord…laughing?' Jaken wondered while walking towards the section where he heard the laughing.

He reached the section to see Sesshoumaru and Rin smiling and laughing while looking at some pictures and paintings.

Jaken was now really shocked, 'This is the first time in a year that I have seen Lord Sesshoumaru smile like that. That woman Rin must be the cause of it.'

Sesshoumaru smelt his little servant and looked to see Jaken looking at Rin and him with shocked eyes.

Sesshoumaru blushed, "What is it Jaken? Can't you see we are busy!"

Rin looked at Jaken as well and she started to blush, 'Oh man, Sesshoumaru probably doesn't want anyone to know about us yet until he is more sure of us.'

Jaken snapped out of his gaze, "Oh sorry to disturb you my lord, but Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have returned from Master Toto-sai's home."

"What? Those have returned already?" Sesshoumaru asked with shock as he stood up along with Rin.

Jaken nodded, "Yes my lord I saw them arrive with my own two eyes."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, "My lord can we see if they got the sword that Inuyasha was seeking?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I personally would like to see his new sword. If that is the reason he and Princess Kagome came back so soon."

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken, "So where are they?"

"They went to the training yard my lord." Jaken replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Okay you are dismissed to do you other duties while Rin and I go see my brother and Kagome."

With that Sesshoumaru and Rin left hand in hand. Jaken just watched in even more shock.

'Has he really fallen for that woman? Even though I don't mind, but jeez is this happening fast.' Jaken thought.

* * *

Sango was throwing her sickle at the stumps with more ease now.

"Alright Sango! You rock!" Shippo cheered while sticking his fist up in the air.

Miroku watched this as well with a smile with his arms crossed, "Yes well done Lady Sango."

Sango looked at them while blushing and smiling at the same time, "Oh I'm not all that good."

"What are you talking about Sango? You are great!" Shippo replied while smiling at her.

"Yes Lady Sango I would have to agree with Shippo, you are really good. I think you are way better than any of the others here." Miroku added while smiling at her.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean Miroku!" One of the soldiers yelled at him.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, "Well you guys have to agree that Lady Sango is really good at this."

Sango blushed even more, "Oh come on I'm not all that much better than anyone else."

"Sango, don't put herself down. You are really good I mean you are the one that taught Kohaku how to do that in the first place." A softly voice replied from behind them.

This made Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the rest of the soldier look to see Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Lord Inuyasha?" Sango replied in surprise while looking at them.

"I thought I told you Sango, don't call me "lord", just Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied with annoyance while looking at Sango.

Everyone gasped.

"Wait a minute! Why are you guys back so soon?" Shippo asked while jumping towards them.

"Yes, I thought you guys weren't suppose to come back for 2 or 3 more days?" Miroku asked while walking up next to Shippo.

"What? Did you want us to stay gone longer? I mean we could if that is really what you want?" Inuyasha asked while smirking at him.

"No it's not that at all. By we just thought…" Sango replied.

"Yeah we thought we would be gone that long too. But it would seem that Inuyasha got the sword a little early." Kagome replied while smiling at them.

"So Lord Inuyasha, can we see your sword?" Eric asked while looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha I'm sure we would all like to see your new sword." A voice came from behind them.

They all looked to see Sesshoumaru and Rin coming towards them while holding hands.

Kagome noticed it, 'I wonder what has been going on since we left?'

Inuyasha noticed it as well but smiled, "Good, you are here, now I can really so my sword."  
'Oh great he's going to show off isn't he?' Miroku thought while sweatdropping.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand which Sango and Rin both noticed that he was holding.

'Mm. It seems that Kagome and Inuyasha have been a little busy while they were gone.' Rin thought while smiling.

'Now I can tease Kagome. Oh this is going to be really fun.' Sango thought evilly while smiling.

Walking away from the group and turned to face them Inuyasha unsheathed his sword revealing his fang. Everyone looked at it in awe.

"This, is Tetsusaiga, my new sword made from my father's fang." Inuyasha added while showing everyone his sword.

"Oh wow! That is so cool!" Shippo replied with excitement.

"So what can it do?" Eric asked while crossing his arms while looking at Inuyasha.

"We were only of two attacks that Tetsusaiga can do, one attack is called the Wind Scar and the second attack is called the Backlash wave." Kagome replied while looking at Eric.

"Really? Would you mind showing us Lord Inuyasha?" Eric asked while looking from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Uh…I can't really show you them until I'm in battle." Inuyasha replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"What! Why not?" Shippo asked now disappointed.

"Because, those attacks I can only use if I'm in battle! Because both of those attacks have to do with an opponent one for any opponent, one I have to be fighting a demon." Inuyasha replied firmly.

"That is usually how Toto-sai works his swords. Well most of them anyway." Sesshoumaru added while looking at the gang.

"So we won't be able to see those attacks until battle?" Eric asked with disappointment.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So how is training going with you guys?" Inuyasha asked while sheathing his sword as Kagome walked over to him.

"Everything is going great. Everyone is getting a lot better." Miroku reported.

"And it appears that we have a new recruit as well." Inuyasha replied while looking at Sango.

"Yes and she is awesome at battling." Eric replied while looking at Sango.

Sango again blushed, "C-come on you guys, stop putting me in the spotlight."

Miroku smiled while Kagome and Rin giggled.

"Well I'm going to go get cleaned up." Kagome replied while looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Why do you need to do that?"  
"Inuyasha, I was in the woods and we did get into some problems on the way so I think it would be wise if I got myself cleaned up." Kagome replied while smiling at him.

"And besides us girls haven't had a chance to talk among ourselves since we got here." Rin added while walking up next to Kagome.

"Yes so I think it would be even wiser if we all got cleaned up at least before lunch can be served." Sango added.

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, but again make sure you guys stay in the castle."  
Kagome smiled while nodding and then turning to leave. But Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around and planted his lips on hers' and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Everyone's eyes went wide when the saw that. Shippo's face went red and covered his eyes.

Kagome was a little surprised but closed her eyes to return the kiss, 'I thought he wouldn't want to do this in front of everyone, but hey I'm not complaining.'

'Well that answers all my questions about those two.' Rin thought while looking this still with wide eyes filled with shock.

Everyone basically thought the same thing still showing the same eyes.

Inuyasha pulled back, "If you need anything…"

Kagome smiled, "I know, I know, I'll come find you."

Inuyasha smiled and let her go and watched has she started to walk away. Kagome noticed that Sango and Rin weren't following her.

She looked back to see them still in shock.

Kagome blushed and yelled while smiling, "Hey guys! Ya guys coming or what?"

Sango and Rin snapped out of their trances and started to run after Kagome.

Inuyasha continued to smile as he turned his head to see the Miroku, Sesshoumaru and his army staring at him with still shocked eyes, while Shippo still had his eyes covered.

"What do you guys look so surprised?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms.

Miroku pointed at him, "You…you just kissed Lady Kagome."

"So? And your point is…" Inuyasha replied while looking at them.

"You didn't do that when ya guys left." Eric pointed out.

"So are you guys…together?" Sesshoumaru asked still baffled by his brother's actions.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yep, you could say that trip was exactly what we needed."

Inuyasha looked at Shippo to still see him with his eyes shut, "Okay Shippo, you can open your eyes now."

Shippo opened his eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, "So are you two going to get married now?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, "We didn't get that far. We only told each other how we felt about each other."

"Which means Shippo that they said they loved each other." Miroku replied while looking at Shippo.

"Oh." Shippo replied.

"So when are you going to ask her? You are starting to run out of time." Sesshoumaru asked while looking at his little brother with a serious look.

"Hey! I already said she would be my bride. So I'm not exactly out of time." Inuyasha replied still with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I know, but on you 19th birthday ball that is when we are suppose to announce that she will be your bride. So she has to be asked by then." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Okay now you are really getting me rushed. I don't want to make things go too fast between us. I don't want her to be so rushed that she gets uncomfortable." Inuyasha pointed out while glaring at his brother.

"He does have a point, Lord Sesshoumaru. They just confessed that they loved each other you don't want to rush them into marriage when they have to see if they are ready for that really ready for that big step." Miroku pointed out while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "You do have a point Sir Miroku. But I'm just warning you that's how the ball is suppose to be is announcing your proposal to be wed."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Well thanks for telling me that now."

"Hey I thought you would have known from the time I turned 19." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Keh, did you really think I was paying attention to that. I was too busy training my ass of to take down Naraku." Inuyasha replied while looking at Sesshoumaru with annoyance.

"Yeah I should have known that." Sesshoumaru sighed in disappointment.

Inuyasha heard it and growled, "So mine if I ask you a question Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him in question, "Yes, what is it?"

"How are things with you and Rin? I mean it wasn't my imagination was it that I saw you two holding hands just a few minutes ago?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing way.

Sesshoumaru blushed making everyone look at him.

"Uh…well…" Sesshoumaru tried to explain but failed miserably.

Inuyasha chuckled, "So the great older prince has finally decided to start dating once again."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "You should be the one to talk. You never actually dated any girls."

"But that was until I met up with Kagome again. When you, once Sara died, you didn't go back out there and found another girl for almost a year or two." Inuyasha pointed out, "But I take it from you saying that you are admitting that you like Rin."

Sesshoumaru blushed even more.

"Is this true Lord Sesshoumaru?" Eric asked while looking at him. Every soldier was now looking at him.

Sesshoumaru took a while and sighed in defeat, "Yes, I do…like her the same way I felt about Sara."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well good for you Sesshoumaru. You finally found another girl to love and who luckily loves you back."

Sesshoumaru looked at him and then looked to see everyone else smiling at him.

"Yes my lord it is good to see you getting back on the road of love once again. And if she's friends with Princess Kagome, then she is a keeper." One of the soldiers replied while smiling at him.

It took a few minutes before Sesshoumaru smiled back at them, 'At least I have everyone's support.'

* * *

With the girls they all decided to take a bath in the big ass tub in the bathroom.

"Ahhh." Kagome sighed a pleasant sigh, "This so nice after a long trip like that."

'But it was also a trip that I will never forget.' Kagome thought while smiling.

Sango came into the tub, "Yeah this is just the ticket after all that training with the sickle."  
Rin came in a few minutes after Sango, "So Kagome, how was your trip? Obviously something happened, considering what happened out at the training yard."

Kagome blushed while looking at them, "Uh okay, we lost our horse because it got scared because apparently a soldier from the north kingdom came and then Inuyasha and that soldier fought off a bull. Then we made it to Toto-sai's obviously. We both helped him out with his house chores. We both went down to the stream to get some water and we ended up having a water fight and then…"

Sango and Rin pulled in closer, "And then what?"

Kagome blushed even more while smiling, "And then we kissed and we told each other that we loved each other."

Both Sango and Rin smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute Kagome. So now you two are finally together." Rin replied with happiness.

"And pretty soon who knows, he might even ask ya to marry him." Sango pointed out while still smiling at her.

Kagome smiled, "That's what I'm waiting for. I already can't picture a day without him near me. I dream about him everyday and think about him every single day and night. I really can't wait for the day that he asks me to marry him." 'I'll wait for him until the end of time.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So how was that chapter? The ending was a little weak, but all in all it was pretty good don't ya think? So what does everyone want to happen in the next chapter? I'm sort of debating if their dad should suddenly come back or have sango and miroku confess before that happens. But can you guys give me some ideas if those ideas might not work with ya. I'll try to update as soon as I can! **PLEASE REVIEW ME!**


	15. Chapter 14

Ahhhh! Guys I am soooo sorry for not updating for such a long time! I was gone for maybe about 4 to 3 weeks. I know three weeks at the most. And I just got done updating **strong love **! So please forgive me! So anyway here's the next chapter for the story.

**Chapter 14**

It was now around 5:00pm the guys were outside training and Kagome, Rin and Sango were now heading down the stairs to the dining room since they were starving.

Rin was wearing a black long skirt that reached the floor, a white blouse that hugged her curves, black high heels and her hair was down.

Sango was wearing the dress she was wearing earlier today but her hair was down.

Kagome was wearing a similar dress to Sango's only it was light green and had black ribbons, and black high heels and her hair was down.

"I still can't believe that you and Inuyasha kissed Kagome." Sango said while looking at Kagome.

"How is it so hard to believe? You must have saw it coming right?" Kagome asked while looking at Sango.

"Yeah of course I saw it coming. But I didn't know it would be this soon and on that trip." Sango replied.

"Oh come on Sango, you knew that they would do something like that on a trip when they were **_alone _**together." Rin pointed out while looking at Sango with a smile.

"Anyway, so how are things with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked in a teasing way while looking at Sango making her blush.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked while looking at her.

"Oh come on Sango, we can all see that you two have a thing for each other." Rin pointed out while giving Sango a teasing smile.

Sango blushed even more, "I have no idea of what you two are talking about."

"Oh don't try and pull that on us. We know you and Miroku have a thing for each other. And I'm sure everyone can see that, like they could see that about Inuyasha and me." Kagome replied.

"Well what about Rin and Sesshoumaru? They must have something going on because I saw them holding hands." Sango pointed out, out of her own defense.

Kagome looked up at Rin, "I know, so is there something going on between you two as well?"

Rin nodded, "Yep, him and I are like you and Inuyasha."

"See Sango, her and I easily admitted that we have a thing going on with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out.

Sango sighed in defeat, "Okay, I think I'm…I'm falling for Lord Miroku."

"I knew it! So have you two told each other yet?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango whipped her head to look at Kagome, "No I haven't! Especially when I'm not sure if he feels the same!"

"Sango, are you really that blind that you can't see that he feels the same!" Rin pointed out while looking at Sango.

Sango turned her head away, "Why didn't we talk about this when we were in the tub or when we were in our rooms?"

"Because lunch was almost done, so we had to get done in a flash. And in our rooms we were napping and everywhere else we had the guys with us." Kagome replied.

Once they reached the where the castle door was in slammed open totally making the girls jump.

They turned to see an older man with long silver hair that was similar to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's hair only it was in a ponytail. He was wearing white pants, a white kimono, black boots, black armor with a tint of red, a black cape and two swords at his side. But of course the kimono top and pants were torn and stained with blood. He passed out on the floor.

This made the girls run up to him.

"Oh my god what happened to him?" Kagome asked while turning him over to take a good look at him.

"Looks like he came from a really horrible battle." Sango replied while kneeling next to Kagome.

"But with what?" Kagome asked while looking at Sango.

Rin kneeled on the other side of the man to get a closer look at him.

'This man looks really familiar.' Rin thought and once she looked at his facial features her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh my god!" Rin replied while placing her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Sango and Kagome both asked.

"Guys do you know who this it?" Rin asked them.

The two shook their heads.

"This…this man…is the king of this palace." Rin added in shock.

The two's eyes shot wide open.

"Are you serious Rin? This man is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father?" Kagome asked while looking at Rin in shock.

Rin nodded, "I am damn sure."

Kagome then turn her head to Sango, "Sango, go get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I'm sure they would want to see him."  
Sango nodded and ran out the castle door.

"Rin help me get him to a room." Kagome added while starting to lift him off the ground.

Rin quickly grabbed the other side, "Oh damn it, he is still bleeding."

"What's going on?" they heard a woman ask.

They looked in front of them to see Kate.

"Kate, can you help us get this guy to a room?" Kagome asked while her and Rin started to walk towards her.

"Sure, but who…" Kate then recognized him and gasped, "Oh my god Lord Inutashio!"

With that said she led the girls towards a room up the stairs.

Once they got into the room…

"Kate, go get some bandages quickly." Kagome ordered while looking at Kate while Rin started to take his top off.

Kate nodded, "Yes my lady."

With that Kate ran out the door.

Kagome brought her attention back to Inutashio.

"He looks pretty bad. Do you think he'll make it Rin?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Kagome, he's a full blooded demon! Of course he'll make it, I mean come on everyone thought he was dead, and that was because he was gone for 18years. If he has survived that long then he will made it." Rin pointed out.

"I hope you're right." Kagome replied and started to help Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder were now heading back towards the castle.

"Man that was a killer workout. I don't think I will be able to move in the morning." Miroku said while rubbing his now sore arms.

"Oh stop being a baby Miroku. I gave you a much harder workout a couple weeks ago." Inuyasha pointed out while crossing his arms while looking at Miroku.

"Yeah, but that was with your old sword. This sword is really hard to beat especially with it being so huge." Miroku pointed out.

"I guess that's a good point." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha! Lord Sesshoumaru!" they heard Sango yell out to them.

They looked in front of them to see Sango running towards them.

"Sango? Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he walked up to her when she reached them. She was panting heavily.

"Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru…someone collapsed…"

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked in shock.

"Who collapsed? Was it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"No…it was a man…and Rin says that he is your…father." Sango replied.

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru replied in shock.

And before Sango or anyone else could say anything the two brothers went running towards the castle at top speed.

"Whoa that was fast." Shippo replied in amazement.

"Well Shippo they haven't seen their father in 18years, so they are probably running really fast is because they want to see him." Sango pointed out while looking at Shippo.

"Is Rin sure that the man was their father?" Miroku asked while looking at Sango.

Sango nodded, "Yes, see was serious about it."

"Is he alright?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know. He looked pretty injured when he came flying into the castle."  
Miroku nodded, "Then let's go. I want to see this for myself."

Sango nodded and with that said the three walked towards the castle. And to Sango's surprise Miroku held her hand.

Sango looked up at him to see him smiling at her while blushing, which made her blush. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Kagome, Rin and Kate just got done getting Inutashio bandaged up when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came flying into the room.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha."

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Inuyasha."

The two walked slowly into the room while their eyes grew wider and wider.

'This can't be real! This has to be a dream.' Inuyasha thought.

'This is so unbelievable.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, we did everything we could. So now we just have to see if he will survive." Kagome said while walking up to Inuyasha who placed his hands on her shoulder.

"How bad were his wounds? Is he breathing?" Inuyasha asked while looking from her to his father.

Kagome looked from him to the king, "His wounds were pretty bad. It looks like he just got into a very horrible battle with something. And he is breathing, so he is alive."

"Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru as she walked up to him.

"This is just all…too good to be true." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yeah I know, it was hard for me to believe at first. But he really is your guys' father, because I can recognize that type of hair anywhere." Rin replied while looking from Sesshoumaru to his father.

"Well I'm going to see if dinners ready." Kate cut in as she left the room.

Rin looked at Kagome, "Well I think we should let them have some time alone with their dad."

Kagome nodded as she started to walk away from Inuyasha, but again Inuyasha grabbed her arm making her look at him.

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine. I'm only going to walk to the library." Kagome reassured him.

"Then can I at least thank you for helping my dad?" Inuyasha asked while leaning closer to her head.

Kagome smiled and leaned up to land her lips on his. Sesshoumaru kissed Rin on the forehead as to thank her as well.

Kagome broke the kiss after a few minutes and her and Rin left the room.

The brothers turned their gazes from the door to their father. They both took a seat next to their father, Inuyasha was on his left and Sesshoumaru was on his right.

* * *

Rin and Kagome were walking down the hall to the library when the spotted Miroku, Sango and Shippo coming towards them. They also noticed Miroku and Sango holding hands.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted with a teasing tone in her voice. Sango blushed.

"So how's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father." Miroku asked the two.

"His alive, that's all we can say for now. But his wounds were pretty bad, they looked like he just arrived after a deadly battle." Rin replied.

"So we thought it would be best if we left the two alone with their father, so they can catch up." Kagome added while smiling.

The other three nodded.

"Yeah that would be wise." Sango replied while smiling at them.

"Well I'm going to find Kate to see if I can help make dinner." Shippo said as he hopped downstairs.

"He is really getting attached to this place isn't he." Kagome replied as she watched him hop happily down the stairs.

"Well he's in a home, other than the orphanage. So I think he is trying to make the best of this. Just like us, right Kagome, Sango." Rin pointed out while looking at the two.

The two nodded.

"Well didn't you guys say that you three were adopted by Lady Keade?" Miroku asked the three.

"Yeah, but that wasn't until we were like 8, 5 years of age." Sango replied while looking at Miroku.

"Well Kagome and I are heading for the library, do you guys want to come?" Rin asked while looking at them.

"No thanks, I sort of want to see what the others are cooking for us for dinner. Wanna come Sango?" Miroku asked while looking at Sango.

Sango thought for a few seconds and nodded, "Okay, I'll go. Just keep your hands to yourself."

And with that the two left in the same direction as Shippo.

"Do think those two will admit their feelings?" Kagome asked Rin.

"I think they are getting their, just be patient with them." Rin replied while smiling at Kagome.

* * *

"Can you believe it Sesshoumaru? Out dad is here alive." Inuyasha said while looking at his dad.

"Yeah I know." Sesshoumaru replied.

Right then they heard him starting to move. They looked at him to see him starting to open his eyes.

"Mmm? Where am I?" Inutashio asked to no one in particular.

"You are at your castle, dad." Inuyasha said while looking at his dad.

His dad glanced at him, "Is that really you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled, "In the flesh."

Inutashio sat slowly to look at his youngest son, "Well, well you have really grown since the last time I saw ya."

"Well I was one when you left to look for Naraku." Inuyasha replied.

"Heh, so you now know about Naraku now?" Inutashio asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru here told me everything when I was 7." Inuyasha replied while looking towards Sesshoumaru.

Inutashio looked to his right and saw Sesshoumaru looking at him.

"Well father it would obviously seem that you have survived these last 18years." Sesshoumaru said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah looking for that bastard was not easy." Inutashio replied in annoyance.

"So did you find him dad?" Inuyasha asked.

Inutashio looked at him, "We didn't find his hide out, but we did find him."

"Well what does that demon look like?" Inuyasha asked.

Inutashio sighed, "We didn't get a look at what he looked like, all we saw him in was a baboon suit. And when we would catch him it would end up being a fake."

"So technically you didn't find him, you just kept finding fakes." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inutashio nodded, "Yep, and every time we found one we would end up losing more of our men."

"Is he really that powerful to take out your whole army?" Inuyasha asked.

"I really don't know of how strong he is. What gets us, is that he keeps manipulating others, like controlling other demons, forcing other demons and humans to do his work. And sometimes we ended up fighting his fake self." Inutashio replied.

"So basically his smarts got the better of you." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inutashio nodded, "So what has been going on here since my absents? And where's your mother?"

The two lowered their heads.

"She's not with us anymore." Inuyasha replied sadly.

Inutashio looked at him with a serious look, "What happened to your mother?"

"She dead a year after you left, and she dead from a disease that no one could cure." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inutashio started to growl, "Sure once I leave, she dies."

Inutashio looked up at his sons, "So you guys were on your own this whole time?"

The two nodded.

"Basically Sesshoumaru ruled the castle while I training to become a solider so I could help find Naraku. But the way things turned out I ended up being the commander of the army." Inuyasha replied with some pride in his voice.

Inutashio's frown turned back into a smile, "Heh, so my boy has become a commander. You must have worked extremely hard to get that far."

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh yeah, I worked my ass off to get where I am now."

"Well I'm proud of you Inuyasha, actually I'm proud of both of ya for keeping this castle up and running." Inutashio replied while smiling at him.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were now in the ballroom.

"Lord Miroku, why did you bring me here?" Sango asked Miroku.

"What to learn how to dance ball style?" Miroku asked while turning to look at her.

Sango blushed, "I know how to dance, but I guess I could see how you royal people dance."

Miroku placed one hand in hers' and his other on her hip, while she held his hand that held hers' and used her other hand to lift up her dress a little bit. With that the two started to dance with Miroku leading.

"Whoa I never knew you would be a great dancer Lord Miroku." Sango added while looking up at him with a smile.

"What you thought I wouldn't know? I have been in his castle since I was 2years old so I was able to see how the royal people dance and I was even how too by my mother." Miroku replied while smiling at her.

"You know I have never met your mother, I would like to meet her." Sango replied.

"Maybe tomorrow, since she probably went shopping since she always cooks big meals for us." Miroku replied while still smiling at her.

Sango returned his smile, "Can you believe that Inuyasha and Kagome got admitted their love just yesterday."

Miroku chuckled, "Yeah I was a bit surprised myself when they kissed in front of us and him admitting that they said they loved each other."

"I also heard from Rin that her and Lord Sesshoumaru are together. Did Lord Sesshoumaru say anything?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded, "Yep, so it would seem that our friends have found love in one another."

Sango nodded, "Yes it would seem so, well except for Shippo."

"Well he's young, he'll find love eventually." Miroku pointed out.

"So…what about you and me Sango?" Miroku asked while looking down at her.

Sango blushed, "Wh-what do you mean, Lord Miroku?"

"I know we meet in a bad way, but we ended up becoming good friends, right?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I mean when I met you I thought I wouldn't want anything to do with you."

"And now?"

Sango blushed again, "And now I can't stop thinking about you."

Miroku smiled, "So are you telling me that you love me?"

Sango blushed even more, "Yeah, I am saying that. But if you don't feel the same…"

"Whoa, whoa, who said I wouldn't feel the same?"

Sango looked up at him with shocked eyes. And started to notice that he was leaning closer to her face making her feel his hot breath near her lips.

Miroku smiled at her, "I love you too Sango."

With that he kissed her making her eyes shoot wide open. After a while Sango relaxed and closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well that was a nice way to end the chapter, right? Anyway again sorry it took me a long while to update this story. So I go a mix of both ideas. Now the next chapter, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will explain what has happened at the castle, when Inutashio asks about if they found the princess, they hear a scream.

And that's all I'm going to give away. So I will try to update as soon as I can. PLEASE REIVEW ME!


	16. Chapter 15

Hi guys! Again I am sorry for not updating this story all that quickly but I got addicted to writing chapters for "Finding Your Voice and Keeping it" and for some of you who haven't read it yet you should read it. It's really good even ask the people who are reading it. Anyway let's get to the next chapter.

**Chapter 15**

"So Sesshoumaru, did you find yourself a bride yet, since you are probably over 19 now?" Inutashio asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Yeah I did…"

"Then bring her in, I want to meet her." Inutashio replied.

"That won't be possible dad." Inuyasha replied making Inutashio look at him.

"Okay what are you talking about Inuyasha?" Inutashio asked Inuyasha.

"The bride I chose when I was 19 I did marry her, but a year ago she died from a disease similar to mom's." Sesshoumaru replied with sadness in his voice.

Inutashio frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that son. I'm sure you'll fall in love again, but take as much time as you need to get back on your feet."

Sesshoumaru blushed.

Inuyasha was going to say something but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"So father, did you find out what Naraku was and still is after?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at his father.

Inutashio sighed, "In all of our encounters with him he only told us that he was still searching for Princess Kagome because she has something that he wants."

"Do you know what he wants from her?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

Inuyasha looked at them, 'What could Naraku possibly want from Kagome?'

Inutashio shook his head, "That is something he never told us, but I might have a pretty good guess of what he is looking for other than the princess."  
"He's looking for the pieces for the medallion that Kikyo broke years ago." Sesshoumaru replied blankly.

Inutashio nodded, "Yes…how did you know?"  
"Years of researching and of course with some help from a woman I was able to find that out." Sesshoumaru pointed out, "We found an article about Queen Kikyo and it talked about you and King Sano helping her seal a demon that was trying to get a hold of the medallion. And after it was sealed she took it apart and hide them where no demon could find the pieces."

"Mmm, I forgot I had the article." Inutashio replied then looked at Sesshoumaru with a questioning glance, "Did I just hear you say that a woman helped you find that article?"  
Sesshoumaru blushed again.

Inuyasha smirked while chuckling, "Yep and apparently dad, Sesshoumaru as fallen in love once again."

Inutashio looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru, who was still blushing, "Is this true Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sighed while nodding.

"Well tell me about her then."

* * *

"Here's the library Kagome." Rin said while opening the library door.

"I knew that Rin. I have been in this library before, it was when I first came here." Kagome replied while crossing her arms over her chest while smiling at Rin.

"Kagome, I need to show you something that Lord Sesshoumaru and I found while you and Inuyasha were on that trip." Rin replied with a serious tone.

Kagome looked at her shocked by her serious tone, "Okay, then show me what you found."

Rin led Kagome inside the library towards the place that her and Sesshoumaru were researching. Apparently it was still a mess from the night they were looking through things.

"Whoa, you guys must have had some night." Kagome pointed out while looking at the desk that was still filled with papers on it and books and file papers surrounded most of the floor.

"Heheh, we totally forgot to pick up. Because we were woken up by Jaken telling us that you and Inuyasha had returned so we completely forgot about the mess." Rin replied while rubbing the back of her head.

Kagome shook her head while smiling at Rin, "Rin you were always a messy person and you will always be one."

Rin playfully punched her shoulder, "Kagome that was not nice! I am too a neat person."

"Then how come I always saw your room a complete mess?"

"That's because I'm always busy around there, so I don't get a lot of time to clean it properly."

Kagome just chuckled while shaking her head, "So what was the thing that you and Sesshoumaru found?"

* * *

Outside in the woods a little far from the castle a man in a baboon suit was standing on a tree branch.

"So this is where Princess Kagome is?" the man replied while looking down from the branch to a demon in the shadows.

"You know what to do?"

The demon smirked, "Yes Master Naraku, you want me to capture the princess and bring her to you."

Naraku smiled, "Good now go!"

The demon started to run towards the castle.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were walking outside while holding hands.

"Should we go inside and have dinner or are we going to stay out here?" Sango asked while smiling at Miroku.

"Well even though I would love to stay out here and watch and look at the beautiful stars a moon with the woman I love…"

Sango blushed.

"But I am hungry. So let's go inside and eat." Miroku added while smiling at her.

Sango nodded in agreement.

Miroku then twitched making Sango look at him, "Lord Miroku? What's the matter?"

"I feel a demonic aura coming this way." Miroku replied while looking around.

"A demonic aura?" Sango replied in shock, "You are sure it's not a comrade or something?"

"No it's not, because this one…I sense evil from it."

Sango squeezed his hand to get him to look at her, "If that's the case we better go tell the others."

"Yes even though I hope that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Lord Inutashio felt its presence by now." Miroku replied.

Sango and Miroku then started to run back into the castle.

* * *

"So this woman, Rin, lived at Keade's orphanage?" Inutashio asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, and she's kind, caring, friendly and loving. And when I met her I felt the same way as when I met Sara."

Inutashio smiled, "So you are in love with this girl. Which is great! So when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Sesshoumaru blushed, "I don't know. I sort of want to wait so I can make sure I am ready for another relationship."

Inutashio nodded while putting an arm on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "That's understandable son. Take as much time as you need."

Then Inutashio looked at Inuyasha, "Well Inuyasha, are you 18 or 19 now?"  
"18 going on 19 in a couple more days."

"Have you been looking around for your bride?" Inutashio asked while smirking at him.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush, "Not really, but I did find one."

Inutashio smiled, "Well that's good maybe one of these days I will meet her."

'Oh you will meet her all right.' Inuyasha thought.

"So did any of the other kingdoms say anything about the whereabouts of Princess Kagome?" Inutashio asked his sons.

* * *

Rin showed Kagome a couple pictures of Kikyo while the two sat on the couch, "This woman is Queen Kikyo, you mother."

Kagome looked at the picture, "Wow, I can see why that bull demon thought I was her. I look just like her only I have younger."

"When I saw her picture I easily remembered her." Rin replied.

Kagome looked back at Rin, "You knew my mother?"

"I didn't know a lot about her, but I knew some things thanks to Keade and I did meet her before I appeared at the orphanage." Rin replied while looking at Kagome with a smile.

"You mother was a great priestess, she was always helpful, she knew everything of how to heal people who were hurt, she was even there when my parents were killed. And she was the one that brought me to Keade's orphanage in the first place, because she knew Keade since you mother was Keade's older sister."

"What! Keade and my mother were sisters?" Kagome asked in shock.

Rin nodded, "So if you think about, you were living with your aunt this whole time."

"So that must have been why she adopted me. Because I was her niece. But if they were sisters didn't that mean she lived in this town?" Kagome replied still a little bit in shock.

Rin nodded, "Yes she did, but she went to get some herb seeds to plant in the gardens of the orphanage. And again that's when she met me and when she was entrusted with a very dangerous medallion."

Kagome looked up at her again, "Medallion?"

"Read this article that Sesshoumaru found." Rin instructed while handing Kagome the article.

Kagome nodded while starting to read the article.

"So the medallion was dangerous because it could grant wishes?" Kagome asked once she got done reading the article.

Rin nodded, "And don't ask me how it was made, because that I do not know."

"So once the demon was sealed and the medallion was broken into pieces did my mom marry Prince Sano, since Inuyasha say that was my father's name." Kagome asked while looking at Rin,

Rin nodded, "Yep."

"Didn't my mom offer Keade to come too? Surely she wouldn't have let Keade take care of the children by herself." Kagome asked.

"Yeah you mom did ask, but Keade told her she wanted to stay because if she went who would take care of the children. But you mom continued to send people from the castle and sometimes even herself along with your father, to the orphanage to see if she needed help. Which Keade was always grateful for." Rin replied while smiling at her.

Kagome smiled and was going to say something else when a demon crashed into the very window that was a few feet away from the two.

The two stood up, the demon was huge it was sort of like the bull demon, but it wasn't a bull. It was purple with black spots on it and with huge horns on his head and long claws.

Kagome and Rin gasped.

"Who are you! And what do you want?" Rin yelled at the demon while standing a little bit in front of Kagome.

"Heh, I'm here on a little search so which one of you lovely ladies is Princess Kagome?" the demon asked while smirking at them.

Rin gasped along with Kagome, 'This demon wants Kagome, which probably means that the demon Naraku sent him here.'

'Me? Why does he want me?' Kagome wondered to herself and gasped when she realized, 'Oh god, did Naraku send him here?'

The demon looked at the door and looked at Kagome and smirked, "There you are!"

The demon then stretched his arm out to grab Kagome but Rin quickly grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's swords that he left behind and unsheathed it and sliced the arm off.

"AH!" the demon yelped.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Rin yelled at him while standing in front of Kagome.

"Rin!" Kagome gasped, 'I have to help her, because she can't handle that demon on her own. But I don't have my bow so how can I help!'

The demon glared at Rin, "You pest! You will pay!"

The demon then grew back his arm and slammed both his fists on the floor making the floor crack underneath the girls.

"AHHH!" the girls screamed as their bottoms hit the ground.

* * *

"Actually dad, the other kingdoms didn't find the princess, I was the one that found Princess Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

Inutashio gasped and was going to ask something when they felt the floor shake.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha was cut off by his ears twitching since he heard Kagome and Rin scream.

Inuyasha gasped while standing up.

"I'm guessing you heard them too Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru asked while standing up as well.

"Yeah I did, but I also smell an unfamiliar scent." Inuyasha replied while running out the door.

Sesshoumaru was about too when he heard someone standing up.

He looked back to see Inutashio standing up, "Father you shouldn't be standing up. Let Inuyasha and I take care of this."

"No Sesshoumaru. This is my castle too, and I won't let anything change that and I won't let anyone hurt any guests that we have in this castle." Inutashio replied firmly while walking up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed while nodding, 'Well if his mind is made up then I can't change his mind.'

The two then ran out of the room.

Inuyasha was running towards the library when he saw Miroku and Sango running towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted at him.

Inuyasha just looked at him, "Miroku you are going to have to tell me whatever you want to say later when Kagome isn't in danger!"

Miroku and Sango stopped.

"So you finally sensed him, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted after him.

"What do you think Miroku?" Inuyasha shouted while turning down a hallway while hearing him knock someone over.

"Sorry! Emergency!"

Miroku and Sango both saw Sesshoumaru and Inutashio running after Inuyasha as well.

"Well shall we follow Sango?" Miroku asked while looking at Sango.

Sango nodded, "Yes, if that demon is attacking Kagome then I want to make sure she is safe."

With that said the two ran after the demon king and his sons.

* * *

"Heh was that it girl! Man and here I thought I was going to have a challenge." The demon laughed.

Rin glared at him and whispered to Kagome, "Kagome, I'll distracted him while you run towards the door and find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked at her and whispered back, "Rin, I'm not letting you take him on, on your own!"

"Kagome just do as I say!" Rin whispered back while standing up getting into a fighting position with Sesshoumaru's sword.

"I'm ready you filthy demon!" Rin yelled at him.

"What, you wanna die girl?"

"If it means protecting my sister then yes!" Rin shouted while still glaring at the demon.

"Rin no!" Kagome replied loudly while standing up.

Rin glanced over her shoulder, "Kagome just go get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Hurry!"

Kagome nodded not really wanting to leave Rin by herself, "Forgive me."

Kagome started to run towards the door, but the demon noticed.

"And who said you could leave?" the demon yelled as he threw a lightening ball at Kagome.

Rin being quick stepped in front of Kagome taking the hit.

"AHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as she dropped the sword.

"RIN!" Kagome screamed as she watched this in horror.

Rin feel to her knees now shaking from the hit, Kagome kneeled down next to her.

"Rin!" Kagome said in concern.

"Heh, still alive are we. Well I can change that."

The demon then ran towards Rin and Kagome.

Rin quickly pushed Kagome out of the way and the demon grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her.

Kagome looked up and shouted, "Rin!"

"Kkk." Rin replied while trying to pry the demon's huge hand off of her neck.

"You are in the way." The demon said blankly and then took a deep breath and breathed some purple mist on Rin making her cough like crazy.

Kagome gasped, 'Is that poison?'

The demon then threw her on the other side of the library making her crash into bookcases making some of the books fall on her knocked out.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted again.

The demon turned to look at her, "What a shame to have died that way, but that's what you get for messing with Naraku's orders."

"Naraku? So you were sent by him!" Kagome replied loudly while glaring at him.

The demon smirked, "So you do know about Naraku?"

"Yes I know that he was the one that killed my parents!" Kagome yelled while standing up.

The demon laughed, "Let's just say he killed trying to get something of his."

The demon then stretched his arm out again to grab Kagome but Kagome got out of the way, but he managed to grab the skirt of her dress making her fall on the ground.

"That's only one problem with you women and dresses. You can never get away when someone grabs the skirt." The demon chuckled.

Kagome sat on her knees while tarring the part the he grabbed and stood up and started to run toward the door.

"But that's one good thing about wearing dresses, you can tare them with ease!" Kagome yelled while glancing over her shoulder to see the demon now running after her.

'Come on there has to be something that I could use as a weapon!' Kagome thought to herself while looking around.

But while looking around she didn't notice that the demon stopped and slammed his fist into the floor. His fist stretched from under the floor towards Kagome and his hand popped up at just the right spot to grab Kagome by the ankle making her fall on her stomach while screaming.

"Now I can't have you conscience now can I? That would be too much of a hassle." The demon said while stretching his other arm at Kagome.

Kagome shut her eyes getting ready for the hit when…

"I don't fucken think so! AHHHH!" she heard someone yell with anger in his voice.

And then she heard a scream from the demon. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing in front of her with Tetsusaiga in his hands and saw the demon with half his arm cut off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied in relief as she smiled.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her, "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, "But I'm not so sure about Rin. She got hit pretty bad."

Inuyasha then noticed the demon's other arm in the floor, he looked back at Kagome to see his hand on Kagome's ankle.

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome his hand is on your ankle."  
Kagome looked down at her ankle, "Ah!"

She placed her hand on the demon's and called her miko powers to her hand.

"Purify!" Kagome yelled making the demon yelp while letting go of her ankle.

The demon made his arm come back and before he had a chance to attack Inuyasha went to attack him.

"I'll make you regret touching **_my _**Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword at the demon cutting him in the abdomen.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard Sango yell. Kagome looked to see Sango, Miroku, Lord Inutashio and Sesshoumaru running towards her.

"Guys!" Kagome replied.

Sango kneeled down next to her, "Are you alright?"  
Kagome nodded, "Though I'm not so sure about Rin."

"Rin? What happened to Rin? Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Kagome with concern in his voice.

"The demon threw over there. But I think he may have breathed some poison on her." Kagome replied while pointing towards where Rin was.

Sesshoumaru growled and ran towards where Rin was. Inutashio ran after Sesshoumaru to help him with Rin. Miroku stood in front of Kagome and Sango to protect them.

"Sango, Kagome you two get out of here while we take care of things here." Miroku ordered the two while not taking his eyes off the demon that Inuyasha kept on swinging his sword at.

Sango nodded while helping Kagome up.

The demon heard him and noticed Kagome standing up.

"I won't let you get away!" the demon yelled while running towards the girls.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled while running after him.

Miroku took out his sword and ran towards the demon. The demon noticed him and was going to whack him out of the way when he felt something slice him in the back and felt something slice him on the abdomen.

The demon kneeled down on the ground and looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku in a fighting stance in front of the girls.

"Stand your ground Miroku. We can't let this demon go any further near the girls." Inuyasha instructed while not taking his eyes of the demon.

"You think I don't know that Inuyasha. I have been trained long enough to know that and I have been taught better than to help a woman when in danger." Miroku pointed out.

"Okay, come on Kagome." Sango replied while walking with Kagome to the front door of the library.

"But what about Rin? We can't abandon her." Kagome pointed out.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inutashio went to help her. So she'll be fine, now let's just worry about getting ourselves out of here." Sango replied.

Sesshoumaru saw a pile of books that looked like someone was under them.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru shouted while running towards the pile of books and started to throw them all off of her.

Once he got all the books off of her he lifted up her head and shook her gentle to get her to wake up.

"Rin? Rin, are you all right? Answer me!" Sesshoumaru said firmly yet gently at the same time.

"I can smell thepoison." He heard Inutashio say from behind him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Yeah I know, Kagome did tell us that the demon blew poison here."

Inutashio looked at him, "The smell is so strong I can barely stand up straight."

"Yeah I feel a little dizzy too because of this smell." Sesshoumaru replied while looking at him.

"Is the girl alright?"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Rin and noticed that her chest was still going up and down.

He sighed in relief, "Yeah, she's alive."

"So this is the Rin you were talking about earlier?" Inutashio asked while standing next to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and blushed while turning his head away from him "Yeah, this is Rin."

Inutashio sniffed her, "Yeah she's poisoned all right."

"I know." Sesshoumarureplied while looking from his dad to Rin.

Inutashio nodded, "Let's get her out of this room but try to make sure you don't move her too much or else it will spread the poison."

Sesshoumaru nodded and picked Rin up bridal style and ran towards the library doors along with Inutashio.

"Inuyasha why don't you use one of your swords moves?" Miroku pointed out while glancing at him.

"I would but we are in the castle idiot! I can'tuse one of those here!" Inuyasha snorted out.

"I'm not going to die! Not until I for fill Naraku's orders." The demon growled.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted out.

Sesshoumaru and Inutashio made it there just in time to hear that.

"So you are one of Naraku's minions?" Inutashio growled while stopping in his tracks.

Sesshoumaru would have stopped but he had the woman he loved in his arms.

'She comes first!' Sesshoumaru thought.

He reached the door to see Sango and Kagome opening the door.

"Sesshoumaru hurry." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded and the three ran out of the library.

"NO! Naraku will kill me if I don't bring that brat to him!" The demon yelled while getting up getting ready to run after Kagome.

"You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled and was going to attack. But Inutashio ran behind the demon and used his fist to bunk him on the so hard that he would knock him out, but apparently the demon's head was a lot hard than that, but the demon did get lop sided.

'Damn the demon is more thick headed than I thought!' Inutashio thought while landing on the ground.

"Was that suppose to hurt me? You know for a full demon you are pretty weak." The demon pointed out while turning around to face Inutashio.

'Damn the battle earlier drained me of my strength.' Inutashio cursed to himself.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, "Hey Miroku you still have those spiritual scrolls that your father gave you?"

Miroku nodded while giving him a questioning glance, "Yeah? And why are you asking me this?"

Inuyasha ran towards him, "Place them on my Tetsusaiga."  
Miroku looked at him with even more confusion, Inuyasha let out a frustration sigh.

"Idiot just put them on and you will see what I'm going to do! And put some spiritual power in them since I know you have some!" Inuyasha replied firmly.

Miroku nodded since he to trust his own commander. He placed some of his spiritual powers onto the scrolls that he kept in his pants pockets. He then placed them on Inuyasha's sword.

Tetsusaiga then started to glow a bluish light.

Inuyasha then turned around to face the demon, 'I hope this works!'

He ran over to the demon and limped up towards the demon's back and stabbed him where his stomach was. The scrolls then shocked the demon making him pass out.

"Whoa, nice job son." Inutashio complemented while smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Miroku while sheathing his sword, "See what I was planning?"  
Miroku smiled, "Yep, now I can see why you are the commander."

"Did you knock him out so you could ask him questions later?" Miroku asked Inutashio and Inuyasha.

The two nodded.

"Yes, since he did say he was working for Naraku. So he might be our next lead to where Naraku is and what he is after." Inutashio pointed out.

"Well Lord Inutashio, it's great to see you again." Miroku replied while bowing his head.

"I don't think that is necessary Miroku." Inuyasha pointed out, "Dad, this is my friend Miroku and his one of my soldiers."

Inutashio nodded, "Well I see you trained your men well Inuyasha."

"Okay let's go find the girls and Sesshoumaru to see if they are alright." Inuyasha replied.

The two nodded and then the three ran out of the library.

* * *

Kagome lead Sesshoumaru and Sango to Rin's room.

"Is she breathing Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she watched him place her on her bed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yeah, but I pray I didn't move her too much."

"Hey is everyone alright?" a voice from behind them asks.

They turned to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Inutashio walking into the room.

Sango nodded, "Us three are fine, but we don't know about Rin yet."

"How badly did she get poisoned?" Inutashio asked Kagome.

"He did breathe an awful amount of poison on her. So I can't say for sure." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now are you okay, Kagome?"

'What? Kagome?' Inutashio wondered in his mind.

Kagome blushed and nodded while smiling, "Yes, Inuyasha I'm fine. I just got my dress torn that's all."

"Then you mine as well go change, since I doubt you want to go walking around with a torn dress." Sango cut in while placing her hands on her hips.

Kagome smiled while nodding, "Yeah I was just about too."

Kagome opened a door that led to her room and closed it once she was inside.

Inutashio looked at the people remaining in the room, "Inuyasha you just called her Kagome…"

Inuyasha looked at him and then smiled, "Oh that's right, we just about to tell you about that before the demon crashed into the library."

"Yeah and you told me that you were the one that found her." Inutashio replied while crossing his arms.

"Well dad that girl that you saw was Princess Kagome the princess that went missing 18years ago." Inuyasha replied with a proud smirk.

"Yeah Inuyasha, I'm sure he figured that out once you said her name." Sesshoumaru pointed out blankly.

Inuyasha growled while glaring at him.

"So you did actually find her. But where and when did you, Inuyasha, find her?" Inutashio asked.

"Lord Inuyasha found Kagome in town I think 2 days or 3days ago." Sango replied, "Well I'm going to find Shippo."

Sango walked out the door to look for the young fox.

"You found her in town, where was she living in the town?" Inutashio asked still in shock.

"Some place that no one had even guessed she would be, Keade's orphanage just outside of town." Inuyasha replied while smirking at him.

"The…orphanage? Keade's orphanage? That's where she was this whole time?" Inutashio replied now in total shock.

"Yep, so at least she was someplace safe all these years." Miroku replied while leaning against the wall.

"Yeah that is true, but it's just so hard to believe that she was there this whole time." Inutashio replied.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either but yet here she is. So it is true." Sesshoumaru replied while running his fingers through Rin's softly hair.

Kagome walked back in wearing her nightgown with a dark green robe covering it with white slippers.

She saw them staring at her but when she looked at Inutashio who looked like he was shocked about something she knew something was up.

"Um…did I miss something?" Kagome asked while walking up to Inuyasha.

"We just told my dad of who you were." Inuyasha replied while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh I see." Kagome replied while looking at Inutashio, "Well sir, I'm glad that I am finally able to meet you."

"Same here Princess Kagome. I mean I saw you as a baby but that was so long ago. But I can defiantly see your mother in you." Inutashio replied while smiling at her.

Kagome smiled and then whispered to Inuyasha, "Did you tell him about us?"

Inuyasha blushed and whispered, "No, not yet."  
"And what are you two whispering about?" Inutashio asked making the two jump.

"Oh there is also another thing dad that I know I have to tell you. But if you haven't already notice um…Kagome and are together." Inuyasha replied while blushing.

"Together? Like going out together?" Inutashio asked while pointing at the two.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed while nodding.

Inutashio smiled, "Well isn't this a great surprise. And 18years ago your parents and my wife and I were planning on having you two together."

The two blushed even more and Inuyasha glared at Miroku who was laughing like crazy.

Kagome chuckled and wanted to change the subject, "So how's Rin?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "She's only breathing she hasn't woken up yet."

Kagome sighed, "Well we could go over to the orphanage since they have an herb garden."

At that moment Kate ran into the room, "My lords and lady…."

"What is it Kate?" Inutashio asked Kate who was still panting from the running.

"You have…to hurry…a boy collapsed near the castle door who says his from the orphanage!" Kate replied in panic.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Holly crap I have another cliffhanger but in a different story. Man and I just put a cliffhanger in my other chapter for my new story. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Now I'll try to update as soon as I can but now I got to start figuring stuff out for Strong Love and for a story on a different site. See ya next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	17. Chapter 16

Hi guys! Sorry it took me way longer than usual to update this story. I was gone for another week and I have my cousins and my college brother over so it has been crazy around my house. So that meant that my brothers and my cousins were hogging the computers. Me too, but I was playing Sims2 and I was updating other stories two on a different site and my new story. Well anyway let's get to this chapter.

**Chapter 16**

"You have…to hurry…a boy collapsed near the castle door who says his from the orphanage!" Kate replied in panic.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inutashio gasped and ran out the door, down the stairs towards the castle doors to see Shippo and Sango kneeling next to a boy and she was…crying?

"Shippo! Sango!" Kagome called out while running next to their sides.

Sango looked up at Kagome with tears in her eyes, "Kagome."

"Sango, are you okay? Is the boy okay?" Miroku asked as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm alright, but I don't know about him…" Sango sobbed while holding the boy close to her chest for her dear life.

Inutashio looked at her, "Miss Sango? May I ask who the boy is? Since I'm getting the feeling you know the boy."

Sango looked at him and nodded and she let them see him.

Kagome gasped in shock and horror, "Kohaku!"  
"Kohaku? You mean, he's your little brother, Sango?" Miroku asked Sango in concern.

Sango nodded as she glanced at him, "Yes."

"Is the kid awake?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt down next to Kagome while looking at Sango.

Sango looked at him, "He's still asleep. Thank god for that."

"So the boy's from the orphanage, so why is he here?" Sesshoumaru asked to no one in particular.

"Do you think something happened?" Shippo asked as he looked up at the adults.

Before anyone could reply they heard some coughing come from the boy in Sango's arms.

They looked down at him.

"Kohaku! Kohaku, are you alright?" Sango asked while looking at him in concern.

Kohaku opened his eyes to be in the arms of his sister, "Sister?"

"Oh Kohaku, thank god you are alright!" Sango replied still letting a few tears fall.

Then he noticed Kagome, "Kagome…Sango…the orphanage…"

"What happened at the orphanage?" Kagome asked while looking at Kohaku.

"The orphanage…was attacked…"

"But who?" Inutashio asked in worry.

"I…don't know…I didn't get a good glimpse at them…Keade just told me to run here to get help." Kohaku replied weakly.

The demons growled.

Inutashio noticed a maid and butler coming towards them, "Hey, Julie and Jun."

Julie and Jun looked at him and bowed their heads.

"Help Miss Sango take her brother up to a room and take care of his wounds." Inutashio ordered.

Julie and Jun nodded while helping Sango pick up her brother and helped her bring him to a room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but only to see her gone.

Inuyasha gasped while quickly standing up to look around the area, "Kagome?"

He was going to ask the others but they were busy helping Sango with Kohaku.

Then he turned towards the castle doors to see them open.

Inuyasha gasped while yelling, "Kagome!"

His yell made Inutashio, Sesshoumaru and Miroku look at him and saw him run out the door to catch her before she went anywhere.

**Scene Change**

Kagome once she heard that the orphanage was attacked she quickly went out the door, surprisingly Inuyasha didn't notice, and ran towards the horse barn and grabbed a brown horse and ran for the orphanage.

'Please Keade! Please! Be alive! You are the only family I have left! So please just hang on!' Kagome thought with determination.

**Scene Change**

Back with Inuyasha he saw her horse run towards the town.

He yelled, "Kagome!"

"Where is she going?" Inuyasha heard Miroku ask from behind him.

"One guess…the orphanage." Inuyasha replied while running at full speed towards the horse barn grabbed a black horse and ran after Kagome.

Inutashio, Sesshoumaru and Miroku followed.

**Scene Change**

Once she reached the town she then noticed smoke coming from the direction of the orphanage.

"Oh no, Keade!" Kagome yelled as she made the horse run faster to get to the orphanage.

Her horse continued to run until they came towards the orphanage.

Kagome got off and looked at this in horror has she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

The orphanage building was on fire and the children were all laying on the ground dead.

Kagome felt like she was going to faint, 'Who would do such a thing?'

She heard someone sigh weakly, Kagome turned her attention to the sound and found Keade on her back on the ground.

Kagome gasped while shouting, "Keade!"  
She ran towards Keade and knelt down by her side, "Keade?"

Keade opened her eyes to be face to face with the teary eyed Kagome.

"Child? Did ye come by yourself?" Keade asked weakly.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, because I wanted to see if you and the kids were alright. Since you are my aunt, Keade."  
Keade smiled, "So Rin told you about your mother and me."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, she did. Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

Keade continued to smile, "I really don't know of how to answer that. I guess because I was too busy worrying about yours' and the other children's safety that it just slipped my mind."

Keade winced making Kagome jump a little bit in worry.

"Just hang on Keade. Don't give up on me!" Kagome replied while trying to help her up.

"No child. It's my time to go." Keade replied weakly.

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy, "No Keade! You are talking crazy, it is not your time! Not yet!"

"Kagome, people, even demons, can't last forever. But I have no regrets, I'll be with the children that passed on, ye, Sango, Rin and Shippo are happy at the castle. So I lived my life the way I wanted it too. So now it's time for me to pass on as well." Keade replied while smiling at Kagome.

"Keade, please! You can't leave! You are my only family that I have!" Kagome sobbed.

"That's not true Kagome. Ye have Sango, Rin and Shippo. Ye still have a family. And ye even have Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru with ye as well. So you will never be alone." Keade replied gently.

Kagome was going to say something when Keade stopped her.

"Kagome, please stop worrying about me. Live your life as happily as ye can make it. I love ye, my only niece."

And with that Keade closed her eyes taking her last breath.

"NO! KEADE!" Kagome screamed, as she shook Keade, "No Please Keade, come back! Please!"

Once she realized that Keade was gone Kagome sighed as she stood up.

Kagome instantly felt weak, "Why did this happen? Who could have done this?"  
She started to walk away from Keade's dead body to look for any survivors other than, Kohaku.

But all she saw was the dead bodies of the children.

She instantly felt sick, 'Who ever did this I will make them pay!'

Right then she heard light footsteps walking towards her.

She looked up to see a young 13year old girl.

Kagome gasped, "Aiko!"

She ran towards Aiko and caught her has Aiko fell into Kagome's arms.

"Ka…gome." Aiko said weakly and softly.

"Aiko! What happened here? Who did this?" Kagome asked while shaking Aiko.

"Get…out of here…before they get you…too." Aiko warned softly.

"What do you mean? Who did this Aiko?" Kagome asked while pulling Aiko back to look at her, but only to see her eyes closed and noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Aiko!" Kagome yelled with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

She started to shake Aiko while praying she wasn't dead.

"No this can't be happening! Please let this all be a horrible dream!" Kagome cried out.

"Oh I can help you with that." A voice said from behind her.

Kagome gasped and turned around just in time for a sword to slash her arm.

"AH!" Kagome yelped while quickly crawling away from her attacker.

"Aw I only scratched you! Next time I won't miss." The voice added.

Kagome looked up and gasped, "Onigumo!"

**Scene Change**

Inuyasha rode his horse until he made it to the orphanage.

He looked around while sniffing the air, 'Where the hell is she?'

Right then he caught a whiff of her blood.

Inuyasha started to panic while jumping off his horse while running towards where Kagome was.

"KAGOME!"

**Scene Change**

Onigumo walked a little towards her while smiling, "Oh goodie, you still remember me."  
"How can I forget a creep like you?" Kagome yelled while glaring at him.

She then gasped when she realized something, "Wait…don't tell me that you were the one that did this?"

Onigumo's smile grew bigger, "That I did, young Princess."

Kagome glared at him with anger while standing up, "Why? Why the hell did you do this? They didn't do anything to you!"  
Onigumo laughed, "I did it because I felt like it. Also because I wanted to drag you and 'Lord' Inuyasha here."

"Why?" Kagome asked while holding her bleeding arm.

"Revenge, my dear Princess." Onigumo replied.

"But why them? Couldn't you have just used someone else!" Kagome yelled with angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well you're here, aren't ya? So my plan here worked perfectly." Onigumo chuckled while still smiling.

Kagome started to grind her teeth and ran towards him and before he could swing his sword she punched him in the face.

Onigumo placed his hand on his cheek in surprise and shock.

Kagome glared at him, "You will pay for this!"

Onigumo returned the glare, "Actually I think it's you who should pay!"  
With that said he picked up his sword ready to slice her.

Kagome quickly shut her eyes ready for the sword to slice her.

**_CLING_**

Onigumo grunted making Kagome open her eyes to see Inuyasha with his sword in front of her holding Onigumo's sword back.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha growled, "You lay a finger on her and I will rip you to shreds!"  
He then pushed Onigumo back away from Kagome and quickly called out a beam from his sword to push Onigumo back making him fall into the burned building. (You know that then he did when Miroku first met Sesshoumaru. I forgot what episode that was, but it was an earlier ep.)

"Kagome!"  
"Princess Kagome!"  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome looked behind her to see Miroku, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru running towards her.

"Lord Miroku, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inutashio?" Kagome replied in shock.

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome, "Kagome? Are you alright?"  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see concern mixed with anger, which meant that he was mad at her.

'Well can't blame him for that. I did run off to a dangerous place without him.' Kagome thought, while feeling tears come to her eyes again.

She turned her eyes to the ground, "No I'm not."

Kagome then fell to her knees making Inuyasha catch her in his arms and heard her sob in his chest.

"They're gone! Every single one of them!" Kagome sobbed in his chest while clinching his shirt.

Inuyasha and the others took that opportunity to look around the area.

They winced of what they saw.

"Who would do such a thing to a home made for lonely children?" Miroku replied in horror.

Inuyasha growled as he glanced back to where he pushed Onigumo to see him standing up glaring at while smiling.

"Well **_Lord _**Inuyasha, you finally decided to show up." Onigumo said while walking towards them.

Inuyasha continued to growl while letting go of Kagome and stood firmly in front of her, "Guys stay near Kagome. Don't leave her side."

They nodded in agreement.

Inutashio took Kagome in his arms as comfort.

Inuyasha glared at Onigumo, "Why? Why did you do this to these kids?"  
Miroku and Sesshoumaru turned their faces to glare at him.

Onigumo chuckled, "To drag you and Princess Kagome out."  
"So I'm guessing Naraku told you about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru replied as he continued to glare at him.

"Oh well that all came when I decided to work for him." Onigumo replied smirking at them.

"So all this time you were spy!" Inuyasha growled as he clinched his fists.

Onigumo laughed, "What you couldn't figure that out without Kagura's help, dog boy?"  
This just made him growl more harsher.

"But why the children? Couldn't you have used someone who would be able to defend themselves?" Miroku asked with anger in his voice.

"I could have, but this was the only thing that came to mind. Since young Kagome here came from this place. So I figured I would drag her out making dog boy here follow her." Onigumo replied.

Inuyasha grunted, "Then you were planning to kill me so you can take Kagome to Naraku without anyone in the way to save her."

Onigumo nodded while chuckling, "You could say that, since Naraku sees you as a nuisance."

"Keh, well I'm glad he's seeing me as a problem. But sorry I won't let a puny human like you kill me, especially now that I know what you are planning to do." Inuyasha replied as he got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, I see you got yourself a new sword, mutt. Is it more tougher than you old sword?" Onigumo asked while he got into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh yeah, this sword is way more cooler than mine old sword and it is a lot tougher than your stupid sword!"  
Inuyasha was now getting ready to run towards Onigumo…

"I won't move if I were you. Since I'm sure you don't want to leave the young Princess by herself." Onigumo replied quickly while giving him an evil smirk.

Inuyasha stopped to look at him with a questioning glance, "What are you talking about? She's not alone."  
Onigumo then placed two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Once he whistled demons and Onigumo's gang started to show up, surrounding the guys who were now circling around Kagome to keep her save.

"You are a coward, Onigumo!" Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Oh don't think of me like that. Just think of it as me getting a little help." Onigumo replied in a mocking tone.

"So dog prince, what will you do?" Onigumo added still smirking at him.

Inuyasha growled and was going to reply when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

He glanced down to see Kagome looking up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, please kill him! I don't ever want to see that man again!" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha nodded while turning his attention back to Onigumo, "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let him get away with this."  
'But first I have to get Kagome out of danger.' Inuyasha thought while looking around the area.

He then spotted a cellar, 'That's my only chance.'

Inuyasha then spotted Onigumo running towards him while some of the demons took that chance to attack Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inutashio. Inuyasha took that chance to pick up Kagome and ran towards the cellar.

After dodged all of the demons blows Inuyasha finally made it to the cellar.

He opened the door and placed Kagome on the steps.

"Stay in here while we take care of things out here." Inuyasha said while looking down at her.

Kagome looked up at him, "But Inuyasha…"  
She couldn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha took that chance to plant his lips on hers'. Kagome was surprised at first, but after a while relaxed and returned his kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back to look at her, "Please Kagome, stay here. I don't want to lose you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile even when her heart was aching so much.

She nodded, "Okay, I'll wait here for you."

Inuyasha smiled and gave her a quick peck before closing the cellar door behind him.

Once he turned his attention away from the cellar door. He then realized that a few demons walking towards the door.

Inuyasha got into a fighting stance while glaring at them.

"If you come near this cellar you will wake up in hell!" Inuyasha warned, 'I can't let them near the cellar.'

He then ran towards the demons to start slicing them in half.

**Scene Change**

Back with Kagome, she then realized that she was in the cellar with the herbs in it.

"Ah, let's hope Keade still has those herbs that Rin needs." Kagome prayed out loud as she walked down the stairs of the cellar.

**END OF CHATPER**_  
_Please don't throw any rotten food at me! I had to end it here, because I have been pulling this off for a while. And I had to get it up before you guys started to form a mob and come after me. Even though you guys might do that anyway, but I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I'll try to update as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW ME! AND PLEASE DON'T THROW FOOD AT ME!


	18. Chapter 17

Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I use too. After I updated Strong Love I went up to Green Bay for a week. But now I'm home and I'm staying home until something else comes up. And I also have been having some writer's block on this chapter. Now this chapter is all coming from the top of my head so hopefully it will turn out okay. And I just took a look at the last chapter and I made an error! It was suppose to be chapter 16 not chapter 17! And I didn't save it on this computer and this computer probably won't communicate with the one that has it, so this chapter is the real chapter 17! But I did change it to 16 so I'm good for now!

**Chapter 17**

Kagome walked down the cellar stairs, "I hope Keade grew those herbs that we need for Rin."

Kagome frowned when she mentioned Keade, 'I hope Inuyasha kills Onigumo! I don't ever want to see that man ever again!'

**Scene Change**

Back with Inuyasha outside of the cellar he was continuing to slice and dice demons that came towards the cellar door.

'Damn! How many did Onigumo bring!' Inuyasha thought as more showed up.

"You are out matched boy! So I suggest that you just hand over the Princess and we'll leave quietly." One of the demons snarled while smiling.

Inuyasha grunted, "I'll hand her over…"

Inuyasha jumped in the air and sliced the demon, "When hell freezes over!"

"You will not interfere with Naraku!" another demon yelled while running towards Inuyasha to slice him.

Inuyasha turned to face him, "I'll interfere if I want too! And you can't tell me what I should or shouldn't do! Only I can decide that!"

Once the demon was a few feet from him, Inuyasha sliced him in half from the waist. The other demons started to charge him, but luckily he noticed and quickly spun around to slice all the demons that started to surround him.

Inuyasha gave a huge sigh and took that break to look at the other three.

Sesshoumaru was fighting mainly most of the humans that Onigumo had with him, who were no threat to Sesshoumaru. (Well no duh! He is a full demon!)

But the humans kept on trying to attack him.

Sesshoumaru just sighed, "I'll give you credit for trying, but you will never hurt me no matter how much you try!"

In one swoop Sesshoumaru used his poison claws to slice the charging humans in half or left them laying on the ground screaming in pain.

When the humans were down a demon took that time to come up behind Sesshoumaru and was getting ready to strike him. But Sesshoumaru having sharp hearing and having a good nose he countered the demons attack by taking out his sword and sliced the demon by the waist.

"Heh, did you really think you could sneak up on me?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he glared at the demon, "You are all foolish to challenge me."

"You won't get away you stupid dog!" a demon yelled out while running towards Sesshoumaru to attack him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "You are really starting to annoy me."

With Inutashio he was fighting a mix with humans and demons, but wasn't having any problems. A demon and a human were charging him when Inutashio using his claws clawed their arm, that they were going to attack with, right off. But then from behind him two demons decided to jump on him, but Inutashio sensed them and quickly jumped away right as the two demons fists hit the ground.

"You may be fast, but that won't stop us from destroying you!" one of the demons shouted out at him.

Inutashio just grunted and ran towards the two demons while keeping a hand on his sword. The two demons run towards him planning on being able to punch him. But Inutashio didn't give them a chance since once they were getting ready to punch him, he unsheathed his sword and sliced both of them in one swoop.

After he killed the two demons, the other demons and humans near him started to charge him.

Inutashio just grunted, "Go to hell."

And again with once swoop he sliced the whole row of humans and demons with his sword.

Miroku was fighting another mix, but there were more humans than demons near him. He was fighting one human with a sword and as he pushed him back another human came in with a dagger, but luckily Miroku kept his guard up and sliced the human's hand off that had the dagger. Behind him came another human and was getting ready to slice him, but Miroku noticed and quickly kicked the guy with the cut off hand in the gut and quickly turned around just in time for a hard clash of his sword and the human's sword.

Miroku took that moment to kick the human in the gut, making the human drop his guard. Then Miroku sliced the human's head off.

"Usually I detest violence! But in this case I will make an exception." Miroku said as he turned around to face more of his opponents.

"Oh you really think we are that easy to defeat, do you?" one of the humans asked with anger in his voice.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but we are way more harder to defeat than normal humans!" another human yelled while charging Miroku with a sickle.

Miroku sighed as he jumped out of the way of the sickle, but when he did that the human took out a hidden dagger and cut Miroku on his cheek.

"AH!" Miroku yelped while placing his hand over his cheek.

The human chuckled while smiling at Miroku, "See? We will defeat you, by all means if necessary."

Miroku just grunted, "If you think one little cut with cause me to lose, well then I must disappoint you."

Miroku took that chance to charge the human, "I don't give up that easily!"

The human was going to attack him with his sickle. But Miroku ducked and tripped the human and once he was on the ground Miroku placed some scrolls on his sword and stabbed his sword into the human's back causing the human to feel a painful waves of shocks rushing through his body.

"AHHHHH!" the human screamed in pain.

Miroku took the sword out of the man's back and glared at his other opponents.

"Who's next?" Miroku asked.

The humans hesitated for a bit and then started to charge Miroku.

Miroku sighed, "Okay, it's your loss."

Inuyasha sighed, 'I know I should go help them but…'

Inuyasha noticed someone walk in front of him. He looked to see Onigumo.

Onigumo just glared at him, "You think you and your stupid soldiers will stop me from doing my job!"

Inuyasha grunted while getting into his fighting stance, "I will stop you! No matter what the cost! I will not let you take Kagome!"

Onigumo grunted while taking out his demonic sword from Naraku.

"Well then, I guess I should kill you myself. Since Naraku will be even more pleased if I took you out without his help." Onigumo replied while getting into his fighting stance.

Inuyasha just glared and snorted, "That's if you can!"

The two stood there for a few minutes before they both started to charge towards each other until their swords clashed.

_**Cling! Clash! Cling! Clash!**_

While their swords were clinging and clashing Inuyasha pushed Onigumo back almost causing him to lose his balance. Once Onigumo got his balance back he looked up just in time to see Inuyasha getting ready to slice him in half, but being quick Onigumo jumped to the side making Inuyasha hit the ground with his sword.

Inuyasha ran towards Onigumo again and their swords met again with another cling. The two started to push each other back and forth using all their strength. Inuyasha used his sword to push down Onigumo's sword and he headbutted Onigumo causing Onigumo to pull back while placing his hand where Inuyasha hit him.

"Man, I thought you were a hard head before, but now I have prove that you are a hard head." Onigumo pointed out while wincing.

"Is that suppose to be an insult? Because if it is…"

Inuyasha ran towards Onigumo while his guard was down and using his claws he clawed Onigumo in the face.

"It sure hell isn't a good one!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Onigumo fly on the ground while holding his cheek in pain.

Onigumo looked up at Inuyasha and glared at him, "Oh you are so paying for that, dog-boy!"  
"Go ahead make me pay I dare you to try and touch me!" Inuyasha snorted while still glaring at him.

Onigumo stood up and got into a fighting stance along with Inuyasha. The two stared at each other for a bit before charging at each other again, once Onigumo swung his sword Inuyasha jumped and was getting ready to slice Onigumo. But Onigumo quickly jumped back making Inuyasha slice the ground again. Inuyasha growled and charged at Onigumo again. Onigumo smirked and got his sword ready for another attack, but this time his sword was glowing red. And once Inuyasha pulled his sword over his head to do a Wind Scar Onigumo took that chance to slice the ground. Making the red light come out of the sword and towards Inuyasha, so fast that Inuyasha didn't dodge in time and was sliced in the chest head on with the beam.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha yelped as he flew onto the ground as blood split out of his chest.

Inuyasha winced while sitting up as he coughed up blood.

He heard Onigumo laughing at him, "HA! So much for me not touching you thing! But I was hoping to kill you with that attack. Heh guess I didn't make it all that strong."

Inuyasha glared as he stood up and got into a fighting stance, "You honestly think that puny sword will kill me?"

"Heh, it hit you didn't it. And I have to say it is a pretty deep wound." Onigumo pointed out while placing the sword at his side.

Inuyasha grunted, "That was only because I wasn't watching you closely. And I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Onigumo!"

Inuyasha charged at Onigumo again, "Because you will lose, because you are too full of yourself!"

Onigumo charged at Inuyasha, "I wouldn't talk if I were you, dog-boy! You are just as full of yourself as I am!"

"Well I have the right to be! And who said I was full of myself all the time!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged Onigumo's attempt to slice him. He jumped behind Onigumo and sliced him in the back causing him to yelp in pain.

Inuyasha pulled his sword over his head, "Now die Onigumo! Wind Scar!"

He slammed his sword on the ground allowing the Wind Scar to hit it's target.

Onigumo was still on the ground and was now sitting up when he saw the Wind Scar coming his way and he didn't have time to dodge the attack so he held up his sword in front of his face getting ready for death.

But what Onigumo and Inuyasha didn't see was that once the Wind Scar reached him the sword put up a barrier.

Inuyasha sighed, "That's it. It's all over."

But Inuyasha waited for the smoke to clear that the Wind Scar made to see if it truly was over.

And his eyes went wide open when he saw Onigumo unharmed.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said loudly in surprise and shock.

Onigumo opened his eyes to see that he was not dead.

'But how…' He then looked at his sword to see it glowing red, which made him smile, "Well joining Naraku has some great advantages."

Onigumo stood up and looked at Inuyasha who looked baffled.

'How the hell did he survive the Wind Scar? I know it should have killed him.' Inuyasha wondered and that's when he also noticed Onigumo's sword glowing red.

Inuyasha growled, 'Argh! That stupid sword must have done something to save Onigumo's sorry ass!'

Onigumo chuckled, "Thought you had me, didn't you, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha just glared at him, 'What do I do? If I do anything I know that sword of his will protect him. What can I do?'

At that moment Inuyasha noticed Onigumo running up to him with his sword ready to slice at Inuyasha again.

That's when it hit Inuyasha, 'That's it!'

Inuyasha at just the right moment jumped up in the air making Onigumo's slice the sword. Inuyasha then sliced off the arm that held Onigumo's sword.

"AHHH!" Onigumo yelped in pain as he fell on his knees.

Onigumo noticed Inuyasha's feet and looked up at him to see Inuyasha glaring down at him.

"Not much without that demonic sword, are you?" Inuyasha snorted, "Which is why I cut off your arm."

Onigumo just glared at Inuyasha.

"You always won a battle against me because of that sword. But when I first agreed to train you, you were never able to defeat me, until the day you got that sword, which was a month ago." Inuyasha pointed out, "And now that you don't have that sword protecting you, you are nothing but a pathetic human and now…"

Inuyasha lifted up his sword while still glaring at Onigumo, "I can kill you! To avenge Keade and the children who dead here today because of you and Naraku. And as a warning to Naraku, letting him know that no matter what he does to take Kagome I will be there to stop him!"

Once he said those words he sliced Onigumo in half.

"Curse you…Inuyasha!" Onigumo said has he fell on the ground dead.

Inuyasha sighed as he sheathed his sword, "One of Naraku's minions is down for good."

**Scene Change**

Once Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs she went searching for a lantern or something that would give her light.

"Now where is that lantern that Keade hung down here last year." Kagome wondered to herself out loud.

Has she walked she heard something moving around, which caused her to jump.

"Uh…is someone down here?" Kagome asked the thing, but the thing didn't reply.

Kagome shook her head, "Must have imagined it."

But for some odd reason at that moment Kagome started getting a bad feeling about something and she could have sworn that she felt an evil aura down here.

'No, I could that be. How would anyone evil know that I would come down here?' Kagome wondered to herself.

Sticking to the task at hand she lifted her hands up in the air to feel around for the lantern. After a while her hand touched something the swung and felt a knob.

"Oh here it is." Kagome said while turning on the light to find herself face to face with a thing in a baboon suit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed mainly in surprise.

**Scene Change**

Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inutashio circled around Inuyasha since they defeated all of Onigumo's minions that he brought with him.

Inuyasha picked up Onigumo's arm that held the sword since he was afraid to touch it, just in case it was contaminated.

"So that's the demonic sword that Naraku gave Onigumo?" Miroku asked Inuyasha while pointing at the sword.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep."

"It doesn't look like much does it?" Sesshoumaru asked while crossing his arms as he looked at the sword.

"Yeah, but if he would have been better trained with it, I'm sure Onigumo could actually kill a full blooded demon with it." Inuyasha replied, "I mean, considering of what attacks that he used to fight with."

"Then I suggest that we give it to Toto-sai maybe he can find out of what Naraku used for this sword." Inutashio suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and was going to say something.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha gasped as he recognized the scream.

The other three gasped as they realized of who screamed.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said in a warning tone.

But before he could say anything else Inuyasha went running at top speed towards the cellar.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in panic, 'But how? How did anyone get in the cellar without me being aware of it?'

**Scene Change**

Kagome back away from the thing in the baboon suit now in terror.

"Well my dear Princess Kagome it is so nice to actually meet you face to face." The baboon said in a creepy way.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome asked continuing to back away from the baboon.

"Hehehe, of course you don't know who I am. You have never met me, but you have heard of me from that dog prince, Inuyasha." The baboon replied.

Kagome gasped in fear, "Naraku!"

Naraku chuckled, "Oh it is so nice to hear you say my name in that manner. It brings my blood to peace when I hear a young woman in fear."

"How did you know I would come down here!" Kagome asked while trying to sound brave, when in her mind she wasn't.

Naraku chuckled again, "I was the one that told that demon to poison your friend Rin, which would lead you here to find the herbs you needed to cure her."

Kagome glared at him and noticed a bow and arrow next to some baskets. She quickly grabbed it and pointed at him.

"You will pay for all you have done! To my mother and father! To Rin, to the children of this orphanage and to Keade! I will make you pay!" Kagome yelled in determination with her fear disappearing.

"Oh you sound so much like your mother when she said that to me when she sealed me for so fucking long!" Naraku replied from a sweet tone to an angry tone.

"So you are the sealed demon that my mother sealed! Well I'll make sure that you get sealed up again for good!" Kagome yelled while releasing her arrow surrounded by her purple aura. Naraku just grunted as he moved his hand to stop the arrow but that was a bad mistake, because once he held it in his hand the arrow blew up his hand the held it.

"Ah!" Naraku yelped both in surprise and pain.

Kagome gasped, 'I…I got him!'

Naraku turned his attention from his blown up hand and turned to glare at Kagome.

"You think after just one arrow that I would be defeated?" Naraku asked her.

Naraku made his hand grow back and then transformed it to a tentacle and aimed it right at Kagome.

Kagome dodged away from his tentacle and she kept dodging them while trying to look for anymore arrows.

'Come on! Please let there be more arrows!' Kagome prayed as she continued to duck, jump and run away from Naraku's tentacle.

Naraku was now getting annoyed, 'This girl as more spunk than I thought she would have.'

He transformed his other hand to form into another tentacle and aimed it right in front of Kagome to stop her from running.

"AH!" Kagome screamed and was going to duck under the tentacle to get to the other side but Naraku was one step ahead of her and wrapped his tentacle around her waist and started to squeeze her.

"AH!" Kagome yelped as she struggled to get free or at least tried to get her arms free so she could use her miko powers.

"Thought you could escape me, princess Kagome?" Naraku snarled as he glared at her.

"NA!" Kagome replied while continuing to break free which made her start kicking his tentacle thinking that it would hurt him.

"You know that is a waste of effort." Naraku pointed out while smirking at her.

"Well maybe this won't be! WIND SCAR!" a voice yelled.

"What?" Naraku yelled as beam of yellow light hit his body making him drop Kagome.

Kagome yelped as she hit the ground and looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes off of Naraku.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
Inuyasha sighed in relief, 'Good I made it just in time.'

Inuyasha then noticed Naraku getting back up, "Who the hell are you?"  
"Inuyasha, that thing is Naraku!" Kagome replied as she stood up.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted as he whipped his head around to look at her to see her eyes filled with seriousness.

He grunted while looking back at Naraku, "You mean…this thing…is Naraku?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's what he said his name was."

"Argh! I thought Onigumo had you taken cared of!" Naraku growled in anger.

"Keh! You really thought a puny human like him would kill me? Man were you ever so wrong!" Inuyasha snarled as he got into his fighting stance.

Naraku growled and charged one of his tentacles towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha charged towards Naraku while cutting through Naraku's tentacles. And while Inuyasha wasn't looking Naraku stabbed Inuyasha in the back with one of his tentacles.

"AHH!" Inuyasha yelped in pain and surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in panic.

Inuyasha fell on the floor on his stomach as he coughed up blood, "Bastard!"

"That's what you get for interfering with my affairs!" Naraku snarled.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted while getting up while wincing, "If your affairs include Kagome, then I will interfere in order to keep you away from her!"  
Once Inuyasha was on his feet again he charged at Naraku again, "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku was hit again by the wind scar, "Do you really think you will win, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Damn right I will!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Naraku again.

When he sliced another tentacle Naraku used another tentacle to slam it into Inuyasha's gut making him cough up more blood. And it also made him crash into the concrete wall making him unable to move since the pain of his wound in his chest and abdomen was now getting to him, he shut his eyes because of the pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to his side.

She shook him gently, "Inuyasha?"  
He winced as he opened his eyes to look at Kagome, "Kagome…"

Kagome started to feel tears forming in her eyes, "Are you going to be alright, Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah…I…" he tried to get up while saying this but failed and fell back on his butt.

"No! You're not fine!" Kagome pointed out firmly.

He looked at Kagome, "Kagome, I will be fine! Don't worry!"

"How can I not? You need to stop before you get killed!" Kagome replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha growled, "And let you get taken by Naraku? Never! I will keep fighting if it means protecting you! I won't lose you to…_**him**_! So stand back and let me protect you!"  
"But Inuyasha…"

"Oh what an adorable moment. Sorry that I'm going to have to ruin it." Naraku cut in as he grabbed Kagome with one of his tentacles and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled with a start.

"AH! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was now pushing himself off the ground, 'Come on! Get up! You have to save and protect Kagome!'

Kagome started to struggle to get out of Naraku's grasp, which only caused Naraku to squeeze her harder, making her yelp.

Inuyasha was now on his feet again and glaring at Naraku, "Get your…"

He charged at Naraku yelling, "FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

Inuyasha then sliced Naraku's tentacle off that held Kagome.

He now stood in front of Kagome, "You keep you filthy tentacles off of her!"

Kagome then noticed a basket of arrows under a shelf.

She gasped, 'I knew there were some more down here!'

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha and Naraku to see Inuyasha running towards him has he cut off more of Naraku's tentacles off.

'Now's my chance! I have to do it now, since Inuyasha is keeping him busy!' Kagome thought as she crawled over towards the basket with the arrows in it as quickly as possible.

'Just hang in there Inuyasha, just a bit longer.' Kagome thought while glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued to slice and dice Naraku's tentacles, 'Jeez there is just no end to them! What the hell is Naraku!'

As he was thinking that he heard someone cutting through flesh. Inuyasha looked to see Sesshoumaru using his sword to cut Naraku's arm off.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise.

"You thought you would kill Naraku without me? Man some brother you are." Sesshoumaru snorted while glancing at Inuyasha.

"Boys!" they heard their father shouted from behind them.

They looked to see him with a serious expression.

"What is it dad, can't you see we are a little busy!" Sesshoumaru shouted while continuing cutting Naraku's tentacles.

"That's not the real Naraku!" Inutashio shouted.

"What!" Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome shouted.

"What do you mean, he is not the real Naraku?" Inuyasha shouted while looking at his father with a questioning glance.

"I know a fake Naraku when I see one. And that one is fake!" Inutashio shouted while glaring at Naraku.

"Oh so you have survived the little battle you were in the last time I saw you." Naraku replied while looking at Inutashio.

"Of course I would survive, but I will never forgive you for what you did to my soldiers!" Inutashio shouted at Naraku as he charged at the fake Naraku.

The Inu boys and Miroku took this chance to attack the fake Naraku. But they all targeted his tentacles.

Kagome just watched this in confusion, 'No matter how many times they cut off the tentacles they always grow back making it more and more difficult to defeat this fake Naraku.'

Kagome looked at him closely, 'There has to be a weak spot! There just has to be!'

_**Attack the middle Kagome!**_

Kagome gasped as she looked around for the voice, 'What was that? Or more importantly who said it?'

_**Don't worry about it just attack the middle of the fake Naraku before he kills your friends and love!**_

Kagome sighed as she placed an arrow in her bow that she quickly got back while the guys were shouting at one another, 'Okay I will trust you, who ever you are. But after this will you mind telling me of who you are?'

_**Deal! Now shoot!**_

Kagome nodded as she released her arrow that was surrounded by her purple aura. The arrow flew until it hit the mark.

Naraku gasped along with the demons and Miroku.

They looked to see Kagome glaring at Naraku still holding her bow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha replied loudly.

"I finally found your weak point, Naraku!" Kagome replied still glaring down at Naraku as she placed another arrow in her bow.

The guys gasped and looked from Kagome to Naraku, 'Weak point?'

Naraku glared at Kagome and then saw an image of Kikyo, "You bitch! You will pay for that!"

Naraku then dug one of his tentacles under the ground and was going towards Kagome.

Inuyasha and the other three noticed.

Inutashio, Sesshoumaru and Miroku tried to distract him to get him to leave Kagome alone, by attacking him with their swords, but were failing.

Inuyasha started to run towards Kagome, "Kagome! Get out of the way!"

Kagome was about to move out of the way when the tentacle came out from the ground and grabbed her leg and then sent a wave of shocks through his tentacle to her body.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached Kagome and was about to cut the tentacle, but another tentacle grabbed Inuyasha's leg and threw him across the cellar, making slam into another wall.

Inuyasha winced but started to get up since he still heard Kagome screaming, 'I won't let you…hurt Kagome! I must protect her! I have to save her no matter what!'

(I know he keeps repeating himself, but he's encouraging himself to keep fighting for the sake of Kagome. Okay back with the chapter.)

Kagome continued to scream, 'I have to get him to stop! But how…'

_**Kagome! Use the arrow still in your hand!**_

Kagome nodded while fighting back the pain of the shock waves that were still be inflicted on her.

"KAGOME! WE'LL SAVE YOU! JUST HANG ON!" She heard Miroku yell.

"LADY KAGOME! WE'RE COMING!" She heard Lord Inutashio yell.

"KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!" She heard Sesshoumaru yell as well.

"KAGOME! JUST HOLD ON! I'M COMING! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!" She heard Inuyasha yell while hearing the four run towards her.

'I…can't keep depending on them all the time! I must save myself! I…will not be useless!' Kagome thought with determination while using all of her strength to stab the arrow into Naraku's tentacle.

_**Do it now Kagome!**_

"PUIRFY!" Kagome screamed while calling purple aura out of her body and into Naraku's.

Naraku immediately felt a strong wave of power rushing through him painfully.

"AHHHHH!" Naraku yelped while letting go of Kagome.

Kagome sighed while panting and then closed her eyes as she started to fall forwards.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her just in time before she fell completely on the ground.

The guys heard Naraku still screaming. They looked to see that he was turning into dust and disappeared.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Miroku asked while looking at where Naraku stood with wide eyes.

"Lady Kagome used her miko powers to defeat the fake Naraku." Inutashio explained.

"Heh, Naraku looked very surprised when Kagome shot that arrow at him." Sesshoumaru pointed out, "Which means that Naraku didn't expect Kagome to be that powerful with her miko powers."

"You know I was pretty surprised myself that she had that much power. Heck I never knew she had that much power." Miroku pointed out.

"Well, she never was in any combat so I guess we never really knew until today." Sesshoumaru pointed out while looking at Miroku.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and picked her up bridal style and started to shake her, "Kagome? Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!"

When she didn't wake up Inuyasha started to panic, "Kagome! You better not be dying on me!"

"Inuyasha!" He heard his father said loudly to get his attention.

Inuyasha looked at Inutashio, "What! Can't you see I'm trying to…"

"I know son, but don't worry she's fine." Inutashio replied while pointing down at Kagome to point out that she was breathing.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "I guess I was too worried that I might have lost her that I didn't look for signs of that."

"She's worn out because she probably used too much of her miko powers, which she probably isn't use to yet." Miroku replied while smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, "Then let's go back to the castle."

"Wait Inuyasha! Did you forget out mission for coming here?" Sesshoumaru pointed out while glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him with a questioning look before remembering what they came here in the first place for.

"Well you guys look for the herbs you need. I'll take Kagome back to the castle to get her checked out." Inuyasha replied while carefully sheathing his sword without dropping Kagome and walked up the cellar stairs to his horse to ride back to the castle.

"I'll go with him. See you guys at the castle." Miroku added while sheathing his sword and followed after Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time and looked around the cellar for the herbs for Rin.

"Dad, do you know what the herbs look like?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at his father.

Inutashio nodded, "Yep, they are a light greenish leaf with pointy edges with a weird smell that kind of reminds you of old people."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked in every one of the baskets until he finally found it.

"Found it Sesshoumaru?" Inutashio asked his son.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, now let's go before we are too late!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Phew, man I am back to writing 12 to 13pges! Man this chapter was hard to do considering I was writing it at the top of my head. I mean I had a couple of the scenes in my head before I started to write this chapter, but there was some that I didn't so it made it hard. But hopefully this chapter turned out good for you guys! I liked it! And I wonder who that voice was? Kidding! I do know who it is. But do you? Anyway I think in the next chapter they will be back at the castle getting bandages on everyone and getting Rin out of danger with the poison and some other things that I'm still working out in my head. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can! But now I got to think of the next chapter for Strong Love. And let me just tell you I am having a little bit of a writer's block on that chapter. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	19. Chapter 18

Holy crap! I am so sorry for not updating for like…2 or 3 weeks! School had been keeping me busy and I had to get some of my homework done, but I also had a little bit of a writer's block on this chapter and **Strong Love**. But I swear I will start working on that chapter as soon as I can! But one of my computers had a virus on it, which is also why for the long delay for this chapter and things haven't been all good and happy around here. Things have been bad and wild around my house. Well anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 18**

Inuyasha burst through the castle doors with an unconscious Kagome in his arms with his abdomen bleeding very badly now soaking onto Kagome's robe. His loud enter scared the shit off of his servants making them turn to look at him. And all gasped of what they saw as their eyes shot wide open.

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "What the hell are you all staring at! Get back to what you were doing!"  
The servants immediately went back to what they were doing, except Kate and Jun.

Kate and Jun walked up to him with concern written all over their faces.

"My Lord! What in the world happened?" Kate asked with so much worry in her eyes.

"Naraku is what happened!" Inuyasha yelled, then winced since his wound in his stomach and back were now reaching up to him.

"Oh my god! Jun take Lady Kagome to her room while I take care of Inuyasha's wounds." Kate ordered while turning her attention from Inuyasha and Kagome to Jun.

Jun nodded and went to take Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms, but Inuyasha slightly pulled her away from his reach.

"I can take her myself! I am not a weakling!" Inuyasha replied while glaring at Jun and Kate.

Kate and Jun jumped by his sudden outburst.

"But Lord we…we need to take her and check her and check your own wounds. If we don't take care of them they will get infected." Kate replied while trying to stay firm, which was sorta hard considering that she was talking back to the hanyou prince.

Inuyasha felt his knees starting to buckle, but he restrained himself from falling on the ground, since he had Kagome in his arms and the fact that he just told his servants that he was all right.

Inuyasha snorted while wincing, "I'll be fine! I am…a hanyou after all…this is nothing."

He started to walk up the stairs making his whole body scream at him, but he didn't care he wasn't going to leave Kagome's side.

"Inuyasha! You won't make it up those long stairs in the condition that you are in!" Miroku yelled as Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inutashio and himself came walking into the castle.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he glanced at them and yelled, "Argh! Shut up! I will make it up these stairs! What makes you so sure that I can't?"

Sesshoumaru sighed while looking at him coldly, "Well…have you ever considered that you are bleeding from the wound in your abdomen, you were whipped into a wall by Naraku, you were also injured by Onigumo and your body can't hold you up for much longer."

Inuyasha growled and snorted, "Keh! My body can handle all this pain, I am not a weakling!"

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and frowned, "And besides I want…to stay by Kagome's side." 'Now that I know what Naraku smells and sorta looks like I can't leave Kagome's side.'

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome, 'I won't let him take her! Not even if I die while doing it! I won't allow him to take her!'

The guys and Kate and Jun sighed.

"But Inuyasha…" Inutashio started but stopped in his tracks when Inuyasha fell backwards unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Inutashio, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku shouted out as they ran towards his side.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Kate and Jun yelled as they too went to his side.

"Told him he wouldn't make it up these stairs." Miroku replied, "But did he listen **_noooo_**! He just completely ignored what we said."  
"Miroku, will you just stop talking for a few minutes?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly while glaring at Miroku.

Miroku jumped a bit, "But I was just saying…"

"We know, but you forget that Inuyasha is a stubborn fool who thinks he can take on anything, even when he knows he can't take on everything." Sesshoumaru replied blankly.

Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, you go and take care of Lady Rin and Miroku and I will take care of Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nodded and ran at top speed up the stairs to Rin's room.

Miroku just stared after him with wide eyes, "I still can't get use to how fast you demon dogs go."

Inutashio just chuckled but went back to being serious, "We'll talk about that later Miroku. But right now we have to get these two checked and taken cared of."

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, I'll take Kagome, since she isn't all that injured."

Inutashio nodded, "Okay, but we still have to check her for any signs of broken bones or muscles I mean she did take in at least some damage from Naraku."

Miroku nodded while picking up Kagome bridal style, "Got it my lord."

Once he stood up he walked up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Kate! Jun!" Inutashio shouted to get the two's attention, which worked.

"Yes my Lord!" Kate and Jun replied while keeping their eyes on Inutashio.

"Kate you go get Julie and you two go help Sesshoumaru with Rin, since you two are the best at making medicine from herbs. And Jun you go get Saika, since she is excellent at cleaning and bandaging wounds and come help me with Inuyasha." Inutashio ordered firmly as he stood up.

Kate and Jun nodded their heads, "Yes my lord!"  
Once they said that then they went to work.

**Scene Change**

Miroku placed Kagome on her bed and tucked her in.

He looked at her just to make sure that she was breathing, once that he clarified that she was he sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Sango. Then I'll look for Rena to have her check your wounds. So just get some rest Kagome, you had a very long day." Miroku said to her as he walked towards the door.

Once he left to find Sango a female ghost like hand placed itself on Kagome's forehead and started to rub it in a comforting way.

Kagome didn't respond all she did was breath.

_**Oh my dear sweet Kagome. Look of what my past war has done to you.**_

The female ghost grabbed a chair and sat next to Kagome. _**I never wanted you to get involve in this, which is why I…had to send you down the stream. I am so sorry Kagome.**_

**Scene Change**

Miroku looked in all the rooms until he finally opened a door and saw Sango sitting next to Kohaku's bed. Kohaku was sound asleep and Shippo was sound asleep as well right next to Kohaku. Miroku walked over to Sango who didn't notice him, "Hey." Sango jumped a little bit and looked up at Miroku, "Jeez Miroku you scared me." Miroku rubbed the back of his head while chuckling, "Oh…uh sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." 

Sango sighed while smiling at him, "Oh it's okay."

"So how's your brother doing?" Miroku asked.

Sango continued to smile, "He's doing fine, he's sleeping soundly. He thankfully wasn't that badly injured."

She turned her attention back to Kohaku as she felt tears form in her eyes, "Kohaku…is the only relative I have…and if he would have died…"

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as comfort, Sango looked up at him with a few tears leaving her eyes.

"I know, but…he didn't die Sango. So it wouldn't be wise to think about that what ifs and think about the now and the future." Miroku replied calmly and gently along with care and love in his voice.

Sango smiled slightly at his words, "Yeah…yeah you're right Miroku. I shouldn't think about what could have happened since…it didn't happen."

Miroku smiled while looking down at his beloved.

"So…what happened at the orphanage?" He heard Sango ask with fear and concern in her voice.

Miroku groaned while his heart sank as he remembered the horrible scene at the orphanage. He knew she would ask but…how would he tell her? Kagome took it very hard. He would hate to imagine how the other Sango, Rin and Shippo will take it along with Kohaku. He'd hate to see them cry considering it was hard to see Kagome cry.

Miroku sighed while looking at her with a frown along with seriousness in his voice, "Um…could we take this outside of the room. I don't think Kohaku or Shippo should hear this quite yet."  
Sango felt her heart sank when she saw him frown and how he asked her that question. Those two things made it clear that something awful happened.

Sango nodded, "Okay."

With that said she followed Miroku out into the hall to hear the horrible news.

**Scene Change**

Sesshoumaru ran into Rin's room to see that she still wasn't awake.

'I pray that I am not too late!' Sesshoumaru prayed with his whole heart and soul as he walked up to her bedside.

He took her hand to feel that it was still warm.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief, "Thank God!"

He then heard a moan from the sleeping girl. He looked at her to see Rin opening her eyes.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said in surprise.

Rin rubbed her head, "Mmm? Sesshoumaru? What's going on?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he heard Kate yell from behind him.

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked to find Kate, Jaken and Julie walking into the room. Julie had a bowl with her along with some other herbs and a spoon.

"Why are you all in here?" Rin asked while trying to sit up.

Sesshoumaru stopped her, "No Rin, don't get up. Or else you will spread the poison."  
"Poison!" Rin replied loudly in shock and surprise as Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back down on her bed.

"That stuff that that demon breathed on you…that was poison Rin." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Rin gasped softly, "I knew there was something odd about his breath. Then go to the orphanage and…"

"Already did." Sesshoumaru replied as he showed her the herb.

Rin smiled, "You were one step ahead of me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "What you thought I would let the woman I love die?"

Rin blushed while turning her eyes away from his beautiful golden amber eyes, "No."

Sesshoumaru just chuckled.

"Um…Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru heard Julie cut in.

Sesshoumaru looked at Julie, "Yes?"  
"Um…would you mind handing me the herb so I can made the elixir for Rin?" Julie asked softly while holding out her hand.

Sesshoumaru nodded while handing her the herb.

He then gave her a very serious look, "But…if you make a mistake that ends up getting her killed…I will personally throw you out of this castle! Got it! So don't screw up!"

Julie jumped a little bit along with Rin, Jaken and Kate when Sesshoumaru threatened her. She quickly nodded as she went into the bathroom to make the elixir.

Jaken, Kate and Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, you won't really do that, would you?" Jaken asked.

"I must agree that was a bit…harsh my lord." Kate pointed out still a little shaken by his threat.

"Sesshoumaru, why would you say something that harsh?" Rin scolded while glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at them with a serious look, "Sorry…but I will not lose another loved one again!"

Rin blushed when he said that while Kate and Jaken looked at him with sad eyes since they remembered how he was when his stepmother died or when Sara died.

"And you can never be too careful, especially after finding out that Onigumo was a spy sent by Naraku." Sesshoumaru added.

Jaken sighed, "Yeah that is a very good point my lord. I mean if Onigumo, one of our own soldiers, was a spy I would hate to imagine how many more spies Naraku sent here."

Sesshoumaru just groaned at the thought of that. He just hated the thought of maybe people who him and Inuyasha have known and trusted for so long could be spies sent by Naraku.

"My Lord, if I may ask…" Kate started while looking at Sesshoumaru with a serious look.

He looked at her signaling her to continue.

"Um…what happened at the orphanage?" Kate asked with worry in her voice.

Rin raised an eyebrow at her, 'Orphanage? Does she mean Keade's orphanage?'

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru to see sorrow in his eyes.

'Why is there sorrow in his eyes? What in the world is going on?' Rin wondered now feeling her heart pound like crazy.

"Inuyasha did say that it had something to do with Naraku. Could you explain a bit more of what happened?" Kate added while fiddling with her dress.

"Naraku!" Rin replied loudly then looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru! What did Naraku do to the orphanage?"

Sesshoumaru groaned again, he was so not ready to tell her this considering of how Kagome took it. He hated to imagine of how Rin would take it.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin said firmly making him look at her, "Please tell me what happened!"

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat, he knew he would have to tell her, but he wished it could have been a little later when he was more prepared of what to say.

He opened his mouth ready to explain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru the elixir is ready!" He heard Julie say.

He sighed again as he turned to look at Julie walking out of the bathroom with a cup.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and quickly turned his face away a little bit, "Man! That stuff sinks!"

Rin then took a sniff and she immediately plugged her nose, "Sesshoumaru's right! Man! What in bloody hell did you put in that…that cup?"

Julie sighed, "It may smell and taste bad but it will help get rid of the poison that is still in your body."

Sesshoumaru took the cup from Julie and turned to face Rin, "Ready Rin?"  
Rin sighed in disgust, "Do I really have to drink that stuff?"  
"Yes Rin, you have to drink this. The sooner it gets in your system the sooner the poison will be gone and the sooner you can get back on your feet." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

Rin sighed as she used her elbows for support and let Sesshoumaru give her the drink.

Rin squeezed her eyes once the liquid came into her mouth signaling Sesshoumaru that it tasted bad.

Once the cup was empty Rin made a face.

"Yuck! That stuff really does taste horrible!" Rin said as she laid back down on her bed.

"Sesshoumaru remind me not to get poisoned again." Rin added while smiling at him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "It shall be done. Though I won't let you go anywhere near poison again."  
Rin blushed a little bit and then remembered what they were talking about earlier, "Okay Sesshoumaru, would you mind telling me what happened at the orphanage?"

Sesshoumaru just sighed, "Okay, but you will not like of what you are about to hear."

**Scene Change**

Inutashio barged into Inuyasha's room and quickly placed him on his bed and started to take off his cape, shirt and boots and his sword and placed them on a chair next to Inuyasha's bed.

"Just hang in there Inuyasha." Inutashio said while he took off those things.

He heard the door open and looked to see Jun and Saika walking into the room.

"So what's the damage Lord Inutashio?" Saika asked while walking up next to him with the first aid kit while Jun went on the other side of the bed.

"Well see for yourself." Inutashio replied as he removed Inuyasha's kimono.

Saika placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, "Oh my god! He took in a lot of damage."

Saika looked at Inutashio, "Who were you guys battling?"  
Inutashio sighed and looked at her, "Naraku."

Saika gasped, "N…Naraku? Then let's get to it!"

Saika cleaned the wounds while Inutashio wrapped the bandages around Inuyasha's abdomen.

Inutashio looked up at Jun, "Jun, can you go check on Lady Kagome?"  
Jun nodded, "Yes my lord."

He then walked out of the room to Kagome's room.

"So what happened at the orphanage?" Saika asked while not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Well we destroyed Onigumo and his men and Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku finally met Naraku…well a fake Naraku anyway." Inutashio replied with a frown on his face.

"A fake? Why would a deadly demon like Naraku send a fake?" Saika asked while glancing at Inutashio.

Inutashio just sighed, "I have no idea. I guess he was just being a coward like he always has been."

The two were startled when they heard a groan come from the knocked out prince along with a few sniffing sounds.

"Ka…gome…" Inuyasha said softly and quietly.

"Well at least he is waking up." Saika replied in relief.

"Yes that is a good thing. And considering that he just said Kagome's name…I guess he can't stop thinking about her even when he is unconscious." Inutashio added while slightly smiling at his son, 'You really are in love with her aren't you?'

Inuyasha then started to move to get off of the bed with his eyes still shut.

Inutashio quickly pushed him back down making Inuyasha growl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to fight against Inutashio's strength.

Inutashio growled back, "You can't see her right now! We have to take care of your wounds first!"

"See…Kagome!" Inuyasha growled again as he tried to get up again.

"He knows she's not with him?" Saika asked while looking at Inutashio with a questioning look.

Inutashio sighed, "Well he is part dog demon. And since he is starting to wake up a little bit I'm guessing the first thing he did was to sniff Kagome to see if she was near him. Now knowing that Kagome is not near him, subconsciously he wants to go and find her, which we can not allow until his wounds are healed."

Inuyasha continued to growl, "Ka…gome!"

Inutashio kept his grip on his son, "I know Inuyasha. But you can't see her until we get your wounds bandaged up. And don't worry she's fine! She is sound asleep in her room."

**Scene Change**

Kagome was still out and the female ghost was still sitting next to her.

The female ghost looked at her in question.

_**How much of her miko power did she use? When I first used my miko powers it only took my body 2 to 3 hours to recover. Wonder what's taking her so long to wake up.**_

She jumped when she heard the door open and saw Jun walk in.

He walked up next to her and started to check her over. It took him a few minutes and then he walked out of the room.

The ghost just stared at the door.

_**Doesn't say much does he?**_

She looked down at Kagome, **_But I am very proud of you for what you did to Naraku. You may be more powerful than I, my darling daughter._**

**Scene Change**

Sango gasped as she placed both of her hands over her mouth as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"No." Sango whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Miroku looked at her with sad eyes, "And that's what happened."

"No. No! No! No!" Sango yelled while sobbing.

Miroku brought her into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry Sango. If there is anything I can do for you…just name it. I'm here for you."

Sango clinched his shirt in her hands, "That damn bastard! He will pay for what he did to them!"

"I know! And I promise with every bit of my heart we will find Naraku and destroy him." Miroku replied with determination while tightening his embrace.

"Does Rin know?" Sango asked while her face was buried in Miroku's chest.

Miroku sighed, "I don't know. But I'm sure Sesshoumaru will tell her."

"How did Kagome take it?" Sango asked softly.

"She didn't take it very well. How do you think Shippo and Kohaku will take it?" Miroku asked while looking down at her.

Sango sighed while trying to control her sobs, "They…they will be heart broken, especially Shippo since the orphanage was the only home that he has ever known. And now that it's gone…"

Sango started to sob more, which made Miroku's heart sink lower.

Miroku sighed, "Then I will leave telling them to you, Rin and Kagome, when she wakes up."

Sango looked up at him, "How…how is Kagome?"

"Well she is somewhat injured, but she's sleeping soundly in her room. And my guess is that she won't be up until tomorrow morning." Miroku replied while looking down at her softly.

Sango nodded as she sniffed, "That's good."

Miroku kissed her forehead, "Now why don't you go get some rest. We had a big day today."

Sango nodded again, "I guess so. And I'll check in on Kagome before I go to bed."

**Scene Change**

Rin had tears forming in her eyes.

"Everyone…at the orphanage are…dead?" Rin asked softly and felt her heart being torn in half.

Sesshoumaru sighed while looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Rin. If we'd have known that Naraku and Onigumo were also targeting the orphanage. I swear we would have been there to prevent them from killing them." Sesshoumaru replied softly.

Rin looked up at him, "Did you guys kill that bastard, Onigumo?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha managed to kill him and we all managed to kill his whole gang. And we also have Onigumo's sword for Toto-sai to examine."

"You mean, you guys have his demonic sword that sliced Lord Inuyasha's old sword in half?" Jaken asked in shock.

Sesshoumaru nodded again, "Yes."  
"But how?" Jaken asked.

"Inuyasha cut off his arm that was holding the sword. It is really not that hard to retrieve it. But it was hard for him to get at it though." Sesshoumaru replied blankly.

"Well yeah, considering that you guys were dealing with a demonic sword that Naraku made that bastard Onigumo!" Jaken pointed out.

"So did Lord Inuyasha get injured because of the sword?" Julie asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked from Julie to Sesshoumaru with worry in her eyes, "Is Inuyasha…hurt?"  
Sesshoumaru nodded again, "Yes, but the main damage he received was from Naraku."

"So that means you guys finally found Naraku." Kate pointed out while still fiddling with her skirt.

"Well…we actually found a fake Naraku. And he was covered up in a baggy baboon robe." Sesshoumaru added while crossing his arms.

"So you really didn't really fight the real Naraku, you just fought a fake one that was dressed in a baboon robe." Rin replied while still looking up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed while nodding his head, "Yes, but at least we were able to catch his scent before he was destroyed."

"How did you manage to destroy the fake Naraku?" Jaken asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Kagome was the one that destroyed the fake Naraku." Sesshoumaru replied.

The three gasped.

"Lady Kagome…destroyed him? How?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Using her miko powers. Though I would like to know of how she found his weak point, but I won't be able to ask her until tomorrow." Sesshoumaru replied while looking at Kate.

"Is Kagome alright? Is she hurt?" Rin asked in concern while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "Yeah Kagome's alright, she's sleeping in her room. But…I'm getting the feeling that Kagome won't be too happy tomorrow."

Rin sighed while looking at her sheets, "Yeah, actually all of us won't be all that happy tomorrow, especially when Shippo hears about this along with Kohaku."

"I think maybe tomorrow…if you guys are up to it." Kate started making Sesshoumaru and Rin look at her in question.

"Maybe we should all go and give them a proper burial along with trying to rebuild the orphanage." Kate suggested softly while looking at Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Rin nodded, "We should do that. It wouldn't be right if we kept it in that manner."

"All right Jaken." Sesshoumaru said while looking Jaken with a stern look.

Jaken jumped a bit but nodded, "Uh…yes my lord?"

"Make sure that everyone, expect Inuyasha, Lady Kagome and the two young boys, wakes up at 8:00 sharp so we can all get started on repairing the orphanage, the library and help bury the children and Lady Keade." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jaken nodded, "Yes sir!"

He then walked out of the room to get some rest for a big hard working day tomorrow.

Julie and Kate yawned.

"Well I guess we should all be going to bed. It does look awfully late. So night." Kate said while her and Julie walked out of the room to head towards their rooms.

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at one another.

"Well I guess I should get some sleep if I'm going to help out tomorrow." Rin said softly while yawning.

"You don't have to help. I'm not going to force you and the other three to work when you guys might not be up for it." Sesshoumaru replied while looking at her with worry in his eyes.

Rin smiled slightly, "Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm going to help out because I want too. I mean I'm not so sure that Kohaku and Shippo might help since they will be more down in the dumps as Sango, Kagome and I will be in."

"Well I'm just saying you guys don't have to help if you guys don't want too." Sesshoumaru replied while brushing some of her hair away from her face making her blush.

"I know, but I'm just letting you know that at least I will help out. No matter what mood I'm in, I feel the need to do this, especially if it's helping rebuild or burying Keade and the children, since they were my family." Rin pointed out in a soft tone.

Sesshoumaru smiled and then kissed her on the forehead, "Well get some rest then I don't want you to be all tired out when Jaken wakes you up."

Rin smiled back at while blushing slightly, "Okay. Night Sesshoumaru, love you."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to blush, but smiled and nodded while walking towards the door, "Love you too Rin."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well I think this is a good place to stop. I got a lot of Miroku, Sango scenes along with a lot of Rin and Sesshoumaru scenes. But I think that's okay since they too have a part in this story. But don't worry I'll get more of Inuyasha and Kagome in the next chapter. And I pray that this chapter turned out okay. Some of the scenes came from the top of my head. Now for the next chapter…okay I'm still figuring things out but…I think Kagome will have a nightmare and finds the ghost still sitting next to her. Then Inuyasha wakes up and…that's all I got for the time being. Well hope you guys liked the chapter. And I will try to update as soon as I can. But first I got to update **Strong Love **and **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it. **And **Strong Love **may take a little while because I am having a huge writer's block on the chapter. So I might update **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it **first. But anyway see ya next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19

I am so sorry for the long update. But school is starting to become a problem, with tests and homework, essays and papers that just got done with. And I also wanted to get my new Inuyasha story out of a huge situation and is now going on to more serious situations. Also to let you guys know I'm signing myself to help out a play for my school, which I think will be Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. But I promise I will try updating as soon and as fast as I can.

**Chapter 19**

The sun was now rising over the horizon signaling the whole nation that it was a new day making all the people stir for them to start doing chores or anything they needed to do.

Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Inutashio were up before anyone else in the castle, since they had things to discuss and matters to think about.

They were all in the library cleaning up the books that the demon yesterday knocked down.

"So Inuyasha should be on bed rest for three days?" Sesshoumaru asked his father as he looked up at him with a few books in his arm.

Inutashio sighed, "Yeah, but something tells me that he won't stay in bed when he finally wakes up."

Sesshoumaru grunted, "Yeah considering it took you guys almost 2 or 3 hours to keep him down to take care of his wounds. I don't think he'll stay down not even if you paid him."

Inutashio chuckled at his son's remark, "I agree."  
"And I'm guessing he didn't want to stay down because he wanted to see Princess Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inutashio nodded, "Yes. It just amazes me that he so worked up and so protective over her."

"I'll admit I was too, but it's to be expected. Especially if he plans to marry her." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he looked at the ground and back up at Inutashio.

Inutashio nodded his head in agreement, "And especially when Kagome is now in grave danger since now that she managed to destroy the fake Naraku."

"Um…my lords?" The two heard the toad demon ask shyly from behind them.

Sesshoumaru and Inutashio looked at Jaken.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly like always.

"Uh…should I go wake up the castle? Especially the ones that are going to help us at the orphanage?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked out the broken window to determine the time. It seemed to be late morning.

He looked back at Jaken, "Yes go wake everyone up, except Lady Rin, since I'll go wake her up, Lady Sango, Inuyasha, Lady Kagome and the two boys."  
Jaken nodded as he bowed his head, "Yes my lord."  
As Jaken walked out the door Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Planning on fixing the place up?" Inutashio asked as he placed some of the books on the desk.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked at the ground, "Yes, and to bury the children and Lady Keade."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father, "It would be the right thing to do."

Inutashio nodded in agreement, "And it's the last thing we can do for them, along with taking care of the remaining survivors."

Sesshoumaru just nodded, 'I won't let anything happen to any of you! And that's a promise I will keep for you…Rin.'

* * *

Miroku walked out of his room wearing his normal warrior get up. Which were black pants, a green long sleeved kimono top that showed off of how thin and muscular he was, black boots, black armor and a black cape. 

He yawned as he started to walk down the hall as a flashback of last night rushed through his mind.

Miroku sighed, as a frown appeared on his face, 'Today is going to be the most miserable day we have had since…the whole kingdom found out about Kagome's family and her being missing.'

He started to head towards Kohaku's room to see if him and Shippo were still asleep.

As he walked towards their rooms he noticed Jaken running down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa Jaken!" Miroku shouted as he waved his hands at Jaken to get him to stop, which worked.

"Oh Sir Miroku, you're up! Which means that's one less person I have to wake up." Jaken greeted as he smiled in relief.

Miroku rose an eyebrow at him, "Why are you getting everyone up this early? Is Sesshoumaru planning something that needs everyone up?"  
"Well sort of." Jaken replied as he placed his arms in his sleeves, "You see, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin both agreed that it would be a good idea for most of the castle should go to the orphanage and bury the dead and try rebuilding it."

Miroku nodded as he crossed his arms, "Yeah that would be the best thing we can do and the last thing."

"Oh and since you are up…would you mind helping me wake up everyone? But we can't wake up Lady Rin, Lady Sango, Princess Kagome, Lord Inuyasha and the two boys." Jaken asked Miroku more like in a pleading way.

Miroku nodded, "Sure, but why can't we wake those guys up. Well I know why we can't wake up the boys and Inuyasha. But why not the girls?"

"They would be up for it. Don't you think they will suffer enough just knowing that they lost the only home that they have ever known, especially in Princess Kagome's case." Jaken pointed out.

"Yeah that is a very true fact." Miroku replied, "Well I'll just check on those guys. Just to be sure they are okay."  
Jaken nodded, "Okay, but just make sure you don't wake them up."  
Jaken then walked the direction he was already heading in while Miroku went the other way.

* * *

Miroku walked until he reached Kohaku's door. He quietly opened the door but only just a crack so he could take a peek inside. Miroku sighed in relief as he saw Kohaku and Shippo still sound asleep as they snuggled up to each other.

He smiled, 'Well at least they are okay.'

Miroku sighed after a little while, "Well for now anyway."

Miroku took one last look at them before closing the door and now started to head towards Sango's room, since he had a feeling Sesshoumaru would check up on Rin.

Miroku just sighed as he walked down the hall as his sorrow grew in his body, 'Why? Why did he have to attack the orphanage? If he wanted to drag Kagome and Inuyasha out he could have just come here, he didn't have to involve the children and Lady Keade!'

* * *

Sango laid in her bed wide awake, since the sun rudely woke her up. Though she didn't get much sleep during the night, she had too many things on her mind.

Sango looked up at the ceiling as she felt tears form in her eyes, 'Why…why did Naraku have to involve them? What could he have possibly gained by killing every single one of them except Kohaku and us?'

She sighed as she reminded herself of Shippo and Kohaku.

"How will we break this to them?" Sango wondered to herself softly, "Though no matter how we explain it, their hearts will still get broken just like mine, Rin's and Kagome's."

Sango heard a knock on her door causing her to jump making her come out of her thoughts.

She sat up as she pulled up the cover over her chest, "Who is it?"  
"It's me Sango. May I come in?" She heard Miroku say from the other side of the door.

A small smile appeared on Sango's face, 'Just the person I need right now.'

"Yes you may Miroku." Sango replied loudly.

The door creeked open as Miroku peeked in the room.

"Hey, how are you doing my sweet Sango?" Miroku asked as he walked into the room with such a handsome smile that made Sango's heart pound as she felt heat rise on her cheeks.

Sango sighed as she looked down at her covers trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, "I'm fine…I guess."  
Miroku noticed her expression and the sound of her voice and just sighed as he closed the door behind him and walked over by Sango's bedside and sat on a chair and held her hand.

"I know today will be a hard day for you, Rin, Kagome, your brother and Shippo, and as well as us. But I promise you we will be here for you guys if you need anyone to help you through this. We are all in this together and we will get through this together, if you allow us too that is." Miroku said with so much sweetness, gentleness and calmness that would make any girl melt, which worked on Sango.

Sango gave him a small smile has she squeezed his hand, "Thank you Miroku, I really appreciate it."

Miroku gave her a sweet smile, "And if it makes you feel any better, Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin both agreed that I would be wise to bury the children and Keade and rebuild the orphanage as good as new."

Sango's smile grew a little bit, "Yeah that makes me a little better. I don't want to leave the orphanage as it was last night. That just wouldn't be right."

"Well after checking up on you, Kagome and Inuyasha and helping Jaken wake up the others I will head to the orphanage and start burying all of them." Miroku replied softly, "And I promise I'll make sure to give them a proper burials."  
Sango looked at him, "I know you will because I'm going too."  
Miroku shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Sango."  
She glared at him, which gave him serious chills, "And why the hell not? I have every right to be there!"

Miroku put his hands up in defense, "I know, but first off I wasn't suppose to wake you up. Since Lord Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken not to wake you, the boys, Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha up. And…I think it would be more wiser if you stayed here you know for when Kohaku and Shippo wake up so you can tell them of what happened."

Sango sighed, "I know, but why can't Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome to that while we are at the orphanage?"  
"Well I think Rin might go, since I'm getting the feeling that Sesshoumaru will wake her up. Inuyasha has to stay in bed for three days." 'Though I seriously doubt he will!'

Miroku sighed, "And I don't think Kagome would be up to it. Considering she is probably more horrified than you and Rin are, since she was the first one of us to see the orphanage when it was still being attacked."

Sango felt guilt rise in her heart as she thought of what Kagome had seen.

She looked down at her covers and then back at Miroku, "Is Kagome even up?"  
Miroku shrugged, "I don't know, my dear. Probably not, considering she didn't wake up at all last night. At least that's what I've been told."

"I wonder if she's okay?" Sango wondered out loud as concern hit her voice.

Miroku gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just thinking about what to do. And I don't think she will be all that happy if you get all worked up over her."  
Sango gave him a small smile, "Yeah, she wouldn't want me doing that."

She sighed as she got out of bed and stood in front of Miroku, "Well I guess I should go check on the boys and maybe help out with breakfast or something to keep me from feeling the pain."

"Well I already check on those two and they are still sound asleep." Miroku pointed out as he looked down at her.

"Oh well…" Sango replied as she placed a finger under her chin in deep thought, "I could just go in and wake them up and check on Kohaku's wounds?"

Miroku smiled, "That would be a good idea. We don't want them to get infected now would we?"

Sango giggled as she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek making him blush a bit.

"That was for being such a great caring person, Miroku." Sango replied softly as she slightly blushed.

Miroku smirked as he rubbed his cheek of where she kissed him, "Well are in love, so I find it just doing what a man would do for the woman he's deeply in love with."

Sango blushed as she continued to smile at him, "I love you Miroku."  
Miroku placed a finger under chin and lifted it just a bit and closed his eyes as he kissed her. Sango closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

* * *

The sun's razes finally shined on a certain hanyou's eyes making him squeeze them as he groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes as he found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, 'Am…am I in my room?'

Inuyasha looked around to see that he was indeed in his room.

"How the hell did I get up here?" Inuyasha wondered to himself as he felt his head throb.

He winced as started to rub the back of his head, "Why does my head hurt?"

Inuyasha noticed his shirt, boots, cape and sword on a chair near his bedside. And on the end table were some herbs and bandages. Inuyasha uncovered himself a little bit to see his abdomen was all bandaged up.

'I guess I must have passed out last night.' Inuyasha told himself as he shut his eyes again and once he shut his eyes a flashback of Kagome in his arms came to his mind.

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open, "Kagome!"

He jumped out of his bed but winced as he got up. He ignored the pain of his body and walked out his room door totally forgetting about putting on a shirt and started to walk towards Kagome's room.

'Those bastards! I can't believe they didn't let me stay near her! She could have been kidnapped for all they know!' Inuyasha shouted in his mind as anger rushed through his veins.

"Kagome better be there and she better be okay or else this whole castle will feel my wrath!" Inuyasha growled.

* * *

The female ghost was sound asleep in the chair next to Kagome, who was still asleep, well mostly anyway.

Kagome had sweat rolling down her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut as she turned her head a bit as she groaned escaped her throat.

* * *

_Kagome found herself at the orphanage that was engulfed in flames. Her eyes were wide open as complete outer horror filled her eyes._

"_Why…am I back here?" Kagome wondered to herself as she stood their too horrified to move._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP US!" Kagome heard some of the children scream._

_Kagome gasped and looked to see some of the children running for a big huge demon._

"_Hold on guys!" Kagome yelled as she started to run towards the children but only to be stopped by someone grabbed her arm._

"_Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she looked to see Naraku._

_She gasped in horror, "Naraku!"_

* * *

Miroku was on his way to Kagome's room.

He sighed as he looked down at the floor, 'Wonder if she's awake?'

Miroku looked up from the floor since he was only a few more feet away from Kagome's room.

As he looked up he saw someone walking towards her room as well.

Miroku looked up in surprise, 'Who else is up?'

He noticed that the person had sliver hair and he instantly knew who it was.

Miroku groaned, 'Knew he wouldn't stay in bed once he noticed that he wasn't near Kagome.'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's door and sniffed the air, 'Good she's still here. Which means everyone is off the hook, for now anyway.'

Inuyasha turned his gaze to see Miroku walking his way, 'He's up early. Good! Now I can give him a piece of my mind!'

"Inuyasha." Miroku greeted showing annoyance in his voice, "You should be in bed. You were injured pretty badly."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh! I'm fine Miroku. This wound will be fine in three days tops."

"I know, but you should still go back to your room and get some rest." Miroku replied as he met Inuyasha at Kagome's door.

Inuyasha snorted as he turned his head away from Miroku, "I don't need to rest! I have things I have to do and take care of."

Miroku sighed, "But Inuyasha, you are only stressing out your body by going beyond of what your body can handle…at least right now."  
Inuyasha turned his gaze back at him and glared as he crossed his arms, "My body can handle anything that gets thrown at it. I'm not a weakling like you humans or that coward Naraku."

Miroku just sighed, "So I'm guessing you are down here to see Kagome, am I correct?"  
"Damn right I am!" Inuyasha replied and pointed at finger at Miroku, "And didn't I tell you guys last night that I didn't want to leave her side?"

"Inuyasha, you passed out. And we couldn't place you in Kagome's room or her in yours'. That would probably be an embarrassing situation to wake up in." Miroku pointed out as he smirked at Inuyasha.

"Maybe for Kagome, but not for me since I told you guys that I did not want to leave her side." Inuyasha replied loudly, "What if Kagome got kidnapped during the night, huh? I would never forgive myself and you guys for not leaving me near her!"

"But…she's still here Inuyasha." Miroku replied, "And that's all that matters."  
"That's not the fricking point, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

The ghost opened her eyes when she heard the young hanyou shout.

_**What's going on now?**_

The ghost got up from her chair and started to move towards the door and placed her ear on the door to hear what the two young men were saying.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard light footsteps walking towards the door.

He turned his head at Kagome's door as he rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard Miroku ask.

"Someone's in there?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Uh yeah Kagome." Miroku pointed out simply, "You knew that."  
Inuyasha growled as he looked at him, "I know that you moron!"

"It's just…" Inuyasha started as he turned his attention back at the door, "It sounds like someone else."

"You are probably just being paranoid Inuyasha." Miroku replied as he crossed his arms as he glanced at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved his hand on the doorknob, but only to be knocked off by Miroku.

"Are you nuts Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "Kagome, is probably the one you are hearing moving around. She could be getting dressed for all you know and I doubt you want to walk in on her getting dressed and having her throw things at you."

"I just want to see if she's alright Miroku. Is that such a crime?" Inuyasha replied as he glared at him.

"No, but…still I don't think Kagome would appreciate you walking in on her when she's getting dressed." Miroku replied.

"And why were you coming towards her room?" Inuyasha asked as his glare became harder.

Miroku put his hands up, "I was just coming here to check up on her or see if she was awake. I swear!"

Inuyasha turned to face him as he crossed his arms, "And why should I believe someone like you who has been a pervert since puberty?"

"Simple, I'm in love with Sango. And besides you already claimed Kagome since you first met her. And I mean when you were a toddler." Miroku pointed out as he smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

* * *

The ghost sighed, **_That boy has really sharp hearing._**

She smiled slightly, **_Well I guess I should have expected him to be, since he is the son of Lord Inutashio._**

She sighed as she looked back at Kagome who started to clinch her sheets. The ghost looked at her in concern.

_**She must be having a bad dream of some sort.**_

* * *

"_Hehehehe, why are you leaving me so soon? Don't tell me you actually liked this place?" Naraku mocked as he grinned at her._

_Kagome glared at him as tears started to fall from her eyes, "You bastard! I'll kill you for this!"_

"_Heh like you can try little princess." Naraku chuckled._

_Kagome aggressively pulled her arm away from Naraku's grip, "Go to hell Naraku!"_

_Kagome turned away from Naraku and ran to help the orphans, but was again stopped by grabbed by her waist._

_Kagome screamed, "Ah! Let me go!"_

"_KAGOME!"_

_Kagome looked to see the orphans looking at her and saw fear in their eyes as they became surrounding by the demons._

"_Help us!"_

"_We don't want to die!"_

"_I'm trying!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get out of the demon's hold, "Let go you bastard!"_

"_Kagome! Help us!" she heard one of the orphans cry._

"_Just hold on!" Kagome yelled as she started to kick the demon that was holding her._

"_You won't make it to them in time…Princess Kagome." Naraku pointed out._

_Kagome glared at him, "Yes I fucking will!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams of the orphans were horrible and loud._

_Kagome hesitated as she turned her head to see the demon slicing, punching and taking bites of the little orphans._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Kagome gasped as she jumped in her bed making her open her eyes. She panted as she placed her hand over her heart after she realized that everything that she saw just now…was all a horrible dream.

Kagome sat up as she placed a hand on her eyes as she felt tears form as she remembered last night, 'This is all my fault.'

She felt a shadow hover over her making her looked up to see the female ghost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Kagome scream.

He panicked, "Kagome!"  
Inuyasha barged in with Miroku beside him as they saw Kagome on the left side of her bed turning her head from her right side to them.

Inuyasha's heart sank when he saw that her eyes filled with terror as they filled up with tears.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly as she crawled to the edge of her bed as Inuyasha walked up to her.

He grabbed both of her shoulders, "You okay Kagome? We heard you scream."  
Kagome kneeled on her knees as she placed her hands on Inuyasha's bare chest and she looked to where she saw the ghost and saw that she was gone.

"I don't know." Kagome replied softly.

She turned her head back and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest as she started to sob, "I just don't know."  
Inuyasha wrapped both of his arms around Kagome as he sat down beside her as he held her protectively.

"Shhhh." Inuyasha replied softly, "It's okay I'm here. So don't cry okay."  
Kagome didn't respond she just kept her face in his chest.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, 'You see Miroku, this is why I didn't want to be away from Kagome. Especially when she is going through a difficult time.'

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome, 'I want to be here for her to comfort her and help get her through this. She shouldn't have to go through this alone.'

Miroku coughed making the two look at him, "Well I guess I should take my leave and wake up the rest of the castle."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well Sesshoumaru and Rin agreed that some of the castle goes to the orphanage and clean it up and bury the children and Keade." Miroku reported.

"Yes, we must not leave the orphanage like that!" Kagome replied as more sobs came as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

"Do you want to go Kagome?" Miroku asked as a frown grew on his face, "Sango already wants to go and I'm guessing Sesshoumaru, Rin and Lord Inutashio are going."

Kagome looked at the floor and shook her head, "No, not today. But I will go tomorrow if you guys are still working on it."

"Good, since I wasn't suppose to wake you two up or Sango." Miroku sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't you suppose too?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed Kagome's back.

"Well I guess it's because, one, you Inuyasha, are suppose to stay in bed for three days. And as for Sango, and you Kagome, they weren't sure if you two would be up for it." Miroku pointed out, "Which I'm guessing they were right."  
Kagome just looked at the floor again as she sighed.

"Just tell Sango to give them a little prayer for me, okay Miroku?" Kagome requested as she looked up at him.

"Oh I told Sango not to come." Miroku replied.

"Why?" Kagome asked softly.

"Well I didn't think you would be up or Inuyasha. So I told her to stay here for when Kohaku and Shippo get up since…someone has to tell them about what happened at the orphanage." Miroku replied as he felt guilt fill his heart as he reminded Kagome about the two young boys.

Kagome felt her heart break even more when he mentioned the two.

"Yeah…the boys…" Kagome replied softly as she looked back at the floor, 'How can we break it to them?'

Inuyasha sighed as he looked from Kagome back up to Miroku, "Thanks for the information, Miroku. I'll take it from here."  
Miroku nodded his head, "Okay. See ya guys when I get back."

As Miroku walked out the door, Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started in a gentle, soft, sweet tone.

"This is all my fault!" Kagome shouted out of the blue as she buried her face into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha growled softly as his embrace became tighter, "This is not your fault Kagome."

Kagome glared up at him with tears in her eyes, "Yes it fucking is! If I wasn't the fucking princess that Naraku needs for whatever fucking reason…the kids…and Keade would still be alive!"

Inuyasha glared back, "No it fucking isn't! And if I hear you say that one more time you'll regret it!"  
Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's arms and scooted over a little bit and crossed her arms as she glanced at him, "Go ahead. Since it is."

She looked down at the floor.

Inuyasha just sighed as he scoot next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her, "You know I didn't mean it. But Kagome it won't change anything if you blame yourself for something that you had no idea was going to happen."

Kagome just sighed.

"But I promise you I will hunt down Naraku and kill him if it's the last thing I ever do!" Inuyasha added showing the determination in his eyes and voice.

Kagome looked up at him, "I know you will, because I'm coming too."  
Inuyasha glared at her, "Oh no you are not! You are staying here where I know you will be safe."  
"I will not stay here!" Kagome replied loudly as she glared at him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started to growl.

"Inuyasha, this is the second home that he destroyed. I won't let him get away with killing those children and Keade and my parents." Kagome pointed out, "He will pay for what he did to them."  
Inuyasha sighed, she was right. Naraku did destroy her second home and killed the children and Keade, who took care of her all these years and heck even adopted her.

"You're right Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly as he leaned his head on hers', "But still…I can't let you go. If you go killed or hurt I would never forgive myself. I love you Kagome, and I won't risk your life."  
Kagome looked up at him with a small smile, "I love you too Inuyasha. But I just can't sit here and let Naraku get away with what he did."  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "We'll talk about it more when the time comes. But right now we should just worry about the boys, the orphanage…and getting something to eat. I'm starving."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's sudden remark, "Yeah…I'm a little hungry as well."  
Inuyasha smiled as he stood up and helped Kagome up, 'At least I got her to smile and laugh a little bit. Though I doubt I'll be able to convince her that the situation at the orphanage wasn't her fault. But I guess this is as good as I'm going to get it.'

'But I swear this time Naraku has gone too far! I will kill him with my own two claws and nothing else matters…besides Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

** END OF CHAPTER**

ARGH! The ending was soooo lame! Why do I keep having at least some chapters with lame scenes? It is because I get too tired to give it my full attention or am I just being too damn lazy? Well anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter. Now the next chapter…is still in thinking mood. Have no idea of what's going to happen. So if you guys give me some ideas that might help me a bit. Well DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW AND SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!


	21. Chapter 20

OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for not updating for like…a year! I was just stuck on this story and was working on all my other stories, like **Strong Love**, which if some of you don't know I finally got that story out of the way. Also my stories on fictionpress also kept me a little distracted. But anyway let's get going with the chapter.

**Chapter 20**

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku and Inutashio arrived at the ruins which use to be where the orphanage once stood that use to have children running around happily around the place while Old Keade gathered her herbs from the herb garden which is now destroyed.

Rin groaned lowering her eyes a bit as she stared at the place that was her home for so long, 'This is horrible. How could Naraku do such a thing!?' She clenched her fist, 'These children and Keade did not deserve to die like this! They didn't deserve this period!'

Rin jerked her head up as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru."

"Don't worry Rin." Sesshoumaru said softly holding her tightly into his side, while narrowing his eyes, "Naraku will not get away with this!"

Rin sighed turning her attention back at the pile of rumble, "I know he won't."

They all stood there in silence.

Miroku then cleared his throat and walked up towards burned down orphanage building, "Well shall we get started?"

Rin nodded and moved out of Sesshoumaru's hold, "Yes of course."  
Miroku turned to look at her, Sesshoumaru, Inutashio and the other volunteers, "We should split up into groups. One group will work on burying the dead while the other will work on cleaning up the rumble."  
Inutashio nodded before looking at the volunteers, "Okay choose which group you want to work with."

Rin looked at Miroku, "What are you going to do Miroku?"  
Miroku looked at her while leaning his shovel on his shoulder, "Well I'm going to bury Lady Keade and the children."  
Rin nodded, "Then I'll help you." She walked over towards Miroku.

"Wait Rin?" Rin stopped and turned a bit to look at Sesshoumaru, "Are you sure you are up for that?"  
Rin sighed turning her head away from him, "I don't really know." She looked back at him, "But I have to at least give it a try."  
Sesshoumaru stared at her before nodding his head, "If you wish."

Inutashio looked at the volunteers, "Okay guys let's get started and make sure you are working and not just standing around!"

They all nodded and went to their groups that they chose to work with.

* * *

Sango was helping Kate clean up the dining room.

"Thank you again Sango for helping me." Kate said with a smile.

Sango smiled at her, "Oh it's no problem at all."  
"Tell the cook that the meal was excellent!" Sango and Kate looked over at Kohaku and Shippo who smiled up at them.

"Yeah that food was delicious!" Shippo exclaimed while rubbing his belly with a smile.

Kate and Sango chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm sure our cooks will be so happy to hear that." Kate replied, "Now why don't you two go into the playroom and have some fun."  
"Yeah!" Shippo said loudly and looked up at Kohaku, "You haven't seen the playroom yet Kohaku!"  
"Uh I may be a little old for that Shippo." Kohaku replied.

"Oh just go play Kohaku." Kohaku looked up at his big sister, she smiled, "Not all the toys in that room are for little kids."

Kohaku looked at the ground before smiling up at her, "Okay then see you later."

Kohaku and Shippo walked towards the dining room doors.

"Oh but before you go play…" Kohaku looked over his shoulder as Sango put down the plates on the table and walked up to Kohaku, "Let me take a look at those wounds again."  
"I'm sure they're find Sango." Kohaku reassured her.

Sango sighed smiling at him softly, "Well it's good to be on the safe side."

"Yeah you do that Kohaku!" Kohaku looked down at Shippo, "I'll just meet you in the playroom."  
Kohaku smiled before nodding his head, "Okay."

* * *

Naraku growled as he sat in his chamber, 'How could I have let that happen!?'

_**Kagome nodded as she released her arrow that was surrounded by her purple aura. The arrow flew until it hit the mark.**_

_**Naraku gasped along with the demons and Miroku.**_

_**They looked to see Kagome glaring at Naraku still holding her bow.**_

"_**Kagome!" Inuyasha replied loudly.**_

"_**I finally found your weak point, Naraku!" Kagome replied still glaring down at Naraku as she placed another arrow in her bow.**_

_**The guys gasped and looked from Kagome to Naraku.**_

_**Naraku glared at Kagome and then saw an image of Kikyo, "You bitch! You will pay for that!"**_

_**Naraku then dug one of his tentacles under the ground and was going towards Kagome.**_

_**Inuyasha and the other three noticed.**_

_**Inutashio, Sesshoumaru and Miroku tried to distract him to get him to leave Kagome alone, by attacking him with their swords, but were failing.**_

_**Inuyasha started to run towards Kagome, "Kagome! Get out of the way!"**_

_**Kagome was about to move out of the way when the tentacle came out from the ground and grabbed her leg and then sent a wave of shocks through his tentacle to her body.**_

"_**AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain.**_

"_**KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached Kagome and was about to cut the tentacle, but another tentacle grabbed Inuyasha's leg and threw him across the cellar, making slam into another wall.**_

_**Inuyasha winced but started to get up since he still heard Kagome screaming.**_

_**Kagome continued to scream.**_

_**Kagome nodded while fighting back the pain of the shock waves that were still be inflicted on her.**_

"_**KAGOME! WE'LL SAVE YOU! JUST HANG ON!" She heard Miroku yell.**_

"_**LADY KAGOME! WE'RE COMING!" She heard Lord Inutashio yell.**_

"_**KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!" She heard Sesshoumaru yell as well.**_

"_**KAGOME! JUST HOLD ON! I'M COMING! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!" She heard Inuyasha yell while hearing the four run towards her.**_

_**Kagome with determination used all of her strength to stab the arrow into Naraku's tentacle.**_

"_**PUIRFY!" Kagome screamed while calling purple aura out of her body and into Naraku's.**_

_**Naraku immediately felt a strong wave of power rushing through him painfully.**_

"_**AHHHHH!" Naraku yelped while letting go of Kagome.**_

_**Kagome sighed while panting and then closed her eyes as she started to fall forwards.**_

Naraku looked at his hand and flexed it, 'She had almost double the strength that her mother, Kikyo, had!' He narrowed his eyes while clenching his fist, 'No! That can't be!' "ARGHHHHH!" He roared as he slammed his fist into the brick wall of his castle making most of the wall crumble, "No way could that little princess have double the strength as Kikyo! There's no way!"  
"Still grumbling I see?"

Naraku growled as he looked over at the door as Kagura and Kanna entered the room.

Kagura grunted while tapping her fan on her shoulder, "Can't get over the fact that the young princess defeated you?"

"That brat did not defeat me!" Naraku barked at her.

"Okay then she defeated your fake figure." Kagura corrected while crossing her arms.

Naraku growled turning his attention to look out the window, "I just underestimated that girl." He lowered his head, "But that won't happen again."  
"So what do you suggest we do?" He heard Kagura ask.

"Heh have one of the bugs watch them all." Naraku instructed turning to look at her, "Then I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something."

* * *

"There that should do it." Sango said as she wrapped up Kohaku's wounds with the bandages.

Kohaku nodded with a frown, "Thanks."

Sango smiled up at him, "No problem, you are after all my little brother." She stood up to clean up, "You should go ahead and meet Shippo in the playroom like you promised."

"Uh yeah…." Kohaku said and turned to Sango as something came to his mind, "So um…what happened at the orphanage?"

Sango gasped softly as her eyes went wide.

"Was everyone okay?" She heard Kohaku asked.

Sango felt her heart scattering as she turned to face him, "Why…why would you ask that?"

Kohaku turned his position to face her, "Well none of you have spoke about it and you all looked really upset about something. I mean I have never seen Kagome so sad in all my life."

Sango's vision started to blur and quickly lowered her head as she moved towards Kohaku's bedside and sat down beside him.

"Sango?" She heard Kohaku say and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

She picked up her head to look at him and he gasped when he saw tears started to fall from his sister's eyes.

"Sango? What-" He was cut off as Sango embraced him, his eyes went wide open, "S-Sister? What…what's the matter?"

Sango let out a sob, "I'm sorry Kohaku! I'm so sorry!"  
"Why are you saying sorry?" Kohaku asked getting a feeling he knew why she was crying.

Sango tightened the embrace, "I'm sorry but…we didn't make it in time to safe them!"  
Kohaku gasped as his eyes went wide, "Wha…what?"

Sango let out a sad sigh, "They were all killed when Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Miroku, Lord Inutashio and Lord Sesshoumaru got there." She then said softly, "I'm sorry Kohaku."  
Kohaku's vision started to tear up and soon cried on Sango's shoulder along with Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he was now fully dressed and was now placing his sword onto his belt loop, 'Did they really expect me to stay in bed for the next two days!? No way in hell will I just stay put!'

Once his sword was safely secured on his belt he opened his door and walked out.

'Nothing's going to prevent me from protecting Kagome!' Inuyasha thought while narrowing his eyes.

"Lord Inuyasha!?"

"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked up as Julie ran up to him, "What is it Julie?"  
Julie narrowed her eyes, "You shouldn't be up my lord! You're wounds need a chance to heal and they can't with you walking around like this!"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Keh! Like some wound Naraku made will keep me down!"  
"Please my lord do what we tell you and just go back to bed and rest!" Julie begged, "I know you are worried about Lady Kagome but please…you'll only make her worry about you and I don't think she needs to worry about you at this moment."  
Inuyasha growled softly, "Well right now I'm worried about her!" He lowered his head, "She's only smiled only once and that was this morning before breakfast!" He looked back up at her and narrowed his eyes, "I will get her through this! And no one, and I mean no one, will get in the way!"  
"But my lord…"

"Just go do your chores Julie!" Inuyasha grunted as he walked past her.

"Lord Inuyasha! Get back to bed immediately!" Julie shouted with her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh! Like I'd listen to you!"

Julie growled softly as she ran up to Inuyasha and stood in front of him with her eyes still narrowed, "Lord Inuyasha got back to bed before I have one of the castle soldiers come and drag you back to your bed!"  
Inuyasha had to admit he was quite surprised that Julie would threaten him like that, he narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her, "Then go right ahead. I'm not scared of these soldiers since if you haven't forgotten…I TRAINED THEM!"

Julie gasped as she jerked back as he yelled at her.

Inuyasha growled at her before stomping past her, "So I would quit if I were you…" He glanced back at her, "Since there is no one alive that could take me down!"

Julie looked back at him, 'Unless it's Kagome.'

* * *

Miroku sighed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Man was that a workout." He placed his arm back at his side and glanced around.

His group was still gathering up the dead and burying them a few feet from where the orphanage use to be. The other group that was working on the orphanage were still cleaning up the wood.

'This could take a while.' Miroku thought to himself.

"Is something the matter Miroku?"

"Mm?" Miroku mumbled as Rin came up to him while carrying a child with a blanket covered over him, he sighed before looking up at her, "Oh nothing really just…thinking it will be a while before this job is completed."  
Rin groaned as she nodded, "Yes." She looked at everyone else, "It will take sometime…" She looked back at him, "But I'm sure if we work together we'll at least get it down before next spring."

"Well…" Miroku went back to the hole that was digging, "Let's get back to work."  
Rin nodded as she laid the little boy near the hole.

In the distance one of Naraku's bugs (Sorry I know the name…but I don't know how to spell it) buzzed near a tree that was near the orphanage.

"_So they are rebuilding the orphanage are they?_" Naraku said to the bug as he watched through the bug's eyes, "_They're too considerate for their own good._"

* * *

Sango sighed as she finally pulled away from Kohaku and took at look at him, "Are you going to be okay Kohaku?"

Kohaku sniffed, "How can I be okay knowing that the one place that I called home…" He lowered his head, "Is now gone along with Keade and everyone else!"  
Sango hugged him again, "I know Kohaku. It's going to be hard on all of us but I'm sure if we stick together we'll help each other get through this." She pulled away and softly smiled at him, "And besides…" Sango bushed his hair so she could see his eyes, "I'm sure Keade wouldn't want us all to be crying over them, she would want us to live our lives happily and I'm sure well going to do that." She smiled at him, "What about you?"  
Kohaku looked up at her still with a frown but he soon nodded, "Okay I'll try…but I can't make any promises."

Sango smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he stomped down the hallway towards Kagome's room, 'I can't believe Julie actually threatened to sick _**my **_soldiers on me!' He sighed, 'I can understand their concern…but I am just fine! I don't need to stay in bed I'm a demon for crying out loud! I can handle anything that a demon can and what a human…can not!'

He looked over to the side of the hallway and spotted Kagome's bedroom door, he sighed softly, 'I hope I can get her through this.'

Inuyasha's nose twitched and immediately stopped right when he reached her door, 'Kagome's scent…' His eyes went wide as he opened the door, "Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped as he noticed that Kagome was not in her room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out and opened the bathroom door to see if her scent was hidden underneath the soap or something, but she wasn't in there either.

Inuyasha started to panic and ran out the door and down the hall, "Kagome!"

He stopped as he watched a door open, "Kagome?"  
He groaned in disappointment when he saw Sango and Kohaku walking out of Kohaku's room.

"Mm?" Sango mumbled and turned to see Inuyasha standing in the hallway, "Oh Inuyasha." She turned to face him, she raised a brow, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you people that I am just fine!?" He looked at her, "Have you seen Kagome at all, because she's not in her room?"  
"Um…" Sango said trying to think of when she last saw her, she sighed while shaking her head, "No." She looked up at him, "I haven't seen her since this morning at breakfast."  
Inuyasha groaned and ran towards the railing and jumped down, 'Damn it! Where'd you go Kagome!?'

"Wait Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha landed on the ground and looked up at Sango and Kohaku.

"What!?" Inuyasha called up at her.

"Why don't I just go look for while you…"  
Inuyasha growled before yelling up at her, "I can manage on my own! I'm not some weak little creature that needs to rest!"

Inuyasha turned and ran away from her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted again and groaned when she realized that he wasn't listening to her anymore.

She sighed while rubbing her templates, "That guy gets more stubborn every time I see him."  
Inuyasha growled, 'Just because I get wounded by Naraku that they all think I will fall over and die! Do they honestly think I'm that weak!?'

He let out a sigh before shaking his head, 'Now…' He narrowed his eyes, 'Where are you Kagome!?'

His nose twitched again as his nose picked up Kagome's scent, he grunted and quickened his speed.

* * *

Kagome's scent led him outside of the castle, which irritated him.

He growled softly as he glanced around for her, "What the heck is she doing out here!? Especially when I told her when she came here not to go out of the castle unless she was with me, Miroku, Sesshoumaru or one of the castle soldiers!"

His ears tweaked when they picked up something flying in the air and crashing into something.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "What the heck?" He stopped and followed the sound.

Once he turned the corner he stopped as he saw Kagome shooting arrows at targets that were all lined up in a line.

He watched as Kagome placed an arrow in the bow and aimed it and after a while released it crashing it into one of the targets making it split in half.

Inuyasha groaned, 'Well there goes the targets.' He sighed before walking up behind Kagome.

He narrowed his eyes, "Jeez Kagome!"  
He watched Kagome flinch and turn around to look at him, "Oh it's just you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes, "Is that all!? You nearly gave me a heart attack and you just say…"Oh it's just you Inuyasha"!?"

Kagome jerked her head a bit before lowering her bow at her side, "Sorry about that." She sighed as she lowered her head, "I just need some air you know."

Inuyasha's glare softened as he watched her turn around to place another arrow in her bow, "I just needed to get some of my frustration out." She then released her arrow and broke another target.

Inuyasha gulped looking from the broken target to Kagome, 'Man I would hate to be on her bad side right now.'

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the target as she got an image of Naraku's disgusting smiling face and released another arrow hitting the image right on the forehead, which actually broke another target.

She heard Inuyasha sigh as he walked up next to her getting her to glance at him, "I understand, but couldn't you have least told Sango or me so we would know where you were instead of getting us all panicked."  
Kagome sighed and looked up at him with a small smile, "I'm sorry I'll try to remember that next time okay."

Inuyasha stared at her and noticed a few tears dangling from the sides of her eyes.

He watched as she released another arrow breaking another target again.

"I'm guessing all this frustration is because of Naraku?" Inuyasha asked glancing at her while crossing his arms.

"How could you tell?" He heard Kagome ask pulling another arrow aiming it at the target and released it breaking it.

Inuyasha sighed, "Oh just by the fact that you are breaking almost every single target we have." He looked at her, "And I know I'm not the one who made you mad."  
Kagome sighed as she turned her head to look at him, "Well I've decided to change my sadness to anger so I can take it out more easily." She closed her eyes and looked back at the remaining targets, "And once we met up with Naraku I'll be able to take him down." She narrowed her eyes as she closed them, "Since he has gone way too far for his own good."  
Inuyasha stared at her as she lowered her head and covered her eyes with her hand, "It's not use Inuyasha!" Kagome started to sob, "No matter what I try to do those images always pop into my head!"

Inuyasha looked at her with concern as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace letting her sob into his chest.

"Every time I close my eyes I always see Keade, the children and the burning orphanage!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha laid his chin on top of her head as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her, "Shhh it's okay Kagome we'll get through I promise you."  
Kagome dropped her bow and pulled her arms so they would lean on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha sighed, "Come on…" He looked down at her with warm eyes, "Let's sit down and enjoy the view…I guess."  
Kagome nodded letting Inuyasha led her towards the wall of the castle and sat down on the ground. Inuyasha grabbed her and placed her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I know this will be hard Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly running his fingers through her soft silky hair, "But you're strong, you'll get through this."  
Kagome looked up at him, "How do you expect me to get through this when Naraku-"

Inuyasha placed his finger over her lips to silent her, "Like I said we'll find Naraku and kill him but you can't go the rest of your life being upset about what happened. I know it's a horrible thing but…being sad and blaming yourself won't bring them back."

Kagome sighed as she lowered her head while leaning her head on Inuyasha's chest, "I know but…still I just lost another family and…it hurts."  
"It will hurt for a while." Kagome looked up at him as he looked down at her and gave her a soft smile, "But they are all in a good place watching us and our every move. They're not gone Kagome, sure their bodies may be gone but…their spirits are still around, watching you, Sango, Rin, Shippo and Kohaku."  
Kagome blinked as he continued, "And you still have half of your family with you here right now, and heck you even have a few more added."  
He smiled at her, "Just please…" He began nuzzling her neck, "Be happy again I hate it when you cry."

Kagome chuckled lightly as he nuzzled her neck and sighed, "I'll…try."

* * *

Sango and Kohaku let out a deep breath as they stood in front of the door that led to the playroom where they knew Shippo was.

"I'm so not ready for this." Sango said to Kohaku.

"Well someone has to tell him." Kohaku replied getting her to look at him, "Unless you want him to find out from someone else."  
Sango sighed, "Well let's get this over with." She opened the doors and stood at the doorway and groaned when she saw Shippo playing with a top smiling and laughing. It just hurt her heart to know she would bring a frown on his face.

"I don't think I can go through with this Kohaku." She said softly to her little brother, he looked up at her as she continued, "It was hard enough telling you that."  
"But we have too." Kohaku pointed out.

"I know we have too but…still look how happy he is." Sango said while waving her hand towards him.

"Sango!" Kohaku narrowed his eyes, "He has to know!"  
Sango looked at him before sighing and walked up to Shippo.

"Mm?" Shippo mumbled and smiled as he looked up at Sango and Kohaku, "Took you guys long enough!" He ran towards the pile of toys and took out a ball and walked up to them with a smile, "Guys wanna play catch or something?"

Sango took a deep breath and it out as she knelt down to Shippo's level, "Uh…later Shippo."

Shippo frowned as he looked at her, "What's wrong Sango? You look sad."

"Shippo." Shippo looked over at Kohaku, "We…need to talk."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

YES! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get this up! Since I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging like this! But the next chapter we'll see how Shippo reacts and then the whole castle gets ready to the big annual ball! So next chapter will be a sad yet happy chapter mostly anyway. Again sorry for the extremely long update! Hope you stay tuned for the next one!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	22. Chapter 21

Hey guys. I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. I also did a little estimate of how many chapters are left and I think…after this one will be two more chapter left, at least I think. It will all depend on how long the chapters go. But anyway let's get going to the chapter.

**Chapter 21**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the hall towards the playroom holding hands.

Kagome sighed softly, "I wonder how Kohaku and Shippo will take this."  
Inuyasha looked at her before turning his head away from her, "You won't know until you tell them."

"I'm not sure if I can." Kagome replied looking up at him.

He glanced at her, "Kagome you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." He looked down at her, "I know this will be hard for you but they have the right to know."  
"I-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome and Inuyasha jerked their heads, as they looked down the hall to see the door of the playroom burst open.

They gasped when they saw Shippo running out of the room.

"You're lying!" Shippo shouted with tears forming in his eyes, "They're not dead!"  
Kagome's eyes went wide, "What?" 'Did Sango beat me to it?'

"Shippo please!" They heard Sango pleaded.

"NO! I won't listen!" Shippo shouted turning to run down the hall only to gasp when he saw Kagome, "Kagome!" He ran towards her and buried his face into her skirt.

"Shippo." Kagome said softly.

Shippo sniffed and looked up at her, "Please tell me it isn't true. Tell me that Lady Keade and the others are still alive!"

Sango and Kohaku came out of the playroom and frowned when they heard him, Inuyasha frowned as well and looked at Sango.

"I'm guessing you-"

Sango nodded, "Yes I did."  
Kagome frowned, "Oh Shippo." She knelt down to his level and wrapped her arms around his small body.

Shippo stiffened not liking the motion Kagome took.

"I'm sorry Shippo but they-"

"No!" Shippo shouted as he pulled himself out of Kagome's arms.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped out.

Shippo glared at her, "They are not dead! I'll prove it!" He then ran towards the stairs.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted as she quickly stood up.

Sango and Kohaku gasped and ran after him with Kagome leading the way. Inuyasha grunted and jumped over the railing and ran towards the castle doors.

Shippo sobbed as he ran towards the door, '_No! They can't be! I have to see for myself!_'

As Shippo made it towards the castle door he yelped as he felt himself being lifted off of the floor by his tail.

"AH!" He yelped out and looked and glared when he saw Inuyasha, "Let me go!"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Fat chance! You do remember that I told you along with the others that you can't leave this castle without a castle guard with you?"  
"I don't care!" Shippo shouted shrugging to get free squeezing his eyes shut as tears fell from his eyes, "They are not dead! I won't believe it!"

"Shippo!" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and the other two as they ran up to Inuyasha.

Shippo looked at them, "No! Don't tell me anymore lies!"  
"They are not lies Shippo!" Kagome said loudly as tears started to form in her eyes again, "I saw it…I saw the orphanage with my own two eyes."

Shippo stared at her feeling his heart sink even more. Inuyasha stared at her with sad eyes while placing Shippo back on the floor. Shippo just stood there.

Kagome placed her hand over her heart, "I have wished that what I saw was nothing more than a horrible nightmare." She looked at Shippo with tears falling from her eyes, "But the truth is Shippo it was no nightmare. It was real! Naraku killed all of them!"

Sango glanced at her Kagome, "Oh Kagome…"  
"I'm sorry Shippo." Kagome said softly and she knelt down to Shippo's level and embraced him, "God Shippo I am so sorry!"  
Shippo fidgeted as more tears form and soon buried his face into Kagome chest sobbing harder. Kagome tightened her grip on Shippo letting a few tears fall.

Sango hugged Kohaku knowing that he was hurting as well.

Inuyasha just stared at them and grunted as he lowered his eyes to the ground and turned around and clenched his fists, '_I swear Naraku…I will kill you with every ounce of my strength!_' He glanced back at the woman he loved and her adopted family, '_I won't let you get away with what you did to them._' He closed his eyes and then started to walk away.

"Mm?" Kagome hummed softly noticing Inuyasha walking away, she loosened her hold on Shippo and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped and glanced at her, "I think it would be best if you guys spent sometime with each other. Since you guys need each other right now."

"But we also need you too." Kagome replied not wanting him to go.

Inuyasha looked at her with a warm smile, "I know that Kagome. But I have things I have to do."

"Like what?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Well I have to get back to training my troops." He narrowed his eyes, "And try figuring out where Naraku even is." He looked at them, "I'm hoping that we got some good reports from our fellow kingdoms."

"Oh I see." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha tilted his head while crossing his arms, "So right now I just want you guys to stick together, since you guys do need it right now."  
Kagome gave him a warm smile as he turned to walk away, '_Inuyasha…thank you._'

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, "It was the only thing I could do for them." He lowered his eyes, "Right now they need to comfort each other and get themselves through this." '_Though I will help out anyway I can._' He narrowed his eyes, '_And I think the only way I can help is finding any leads to Naraku!_'

"Oh Lord Inuyasha!"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked up and grunted when he saw Jaken running towards him, "Oh it's the toad man."  
"Well you stop calling me that!?" Jaken shouted jumping up and down with veins popping out of his forehead.

Inuyasha grunted while rolling his eyes, "Whatever toad man."

Jaken only grumbled, '_He is so ungrateful sometimes that it totally bugs me!_'

"So you were looking for me or something?" He heard Inuyasha ask him.

Jaken gaped, "Oh that's right. You have a visitor my lord."  
"Visitor?" Inuyasha repeated arching a brow.

Jaken nodded putting his arms in his kimono top, "Yes my lord in the meeting room."  
Inuyasha just arched his brow and walked past Jaken towards the meeting room, '_Who the hell would be visiting us? At a time like this!_'

His nose twitched as a scent reached his nose, "Wait I know that scent!"

He growled and started running towards the room.

"Wait Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken yelled out as he quickly ran after him trying to catch up.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, '_This better not be who I think it is!_'

He made it towards the meeting room and then kicked the door open with this foot making the doors fly open.

"Man, you sure make a lot of noise for a dog, mutt-face."  
Inuyasha growled and placed his hand over the hilt of his sword as a figure from the table stood up revealing that it was Koga.

"What the hell are you doing here flea-bag!?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hold it there mutt." Koga said while holding up his hands with a slight sigh giving him a blank look, "I'm not here to take Princess Kagome or anything…"  
Inuyasha loosened his grip on his sword and slowly lowered his hand but kept his glare, "Then what are you doing here?"

Koga grunted crossing his arms while walking towards Inuyasha, "I'm here to give you some insights of what's happening with all the other kingdoms."  
"Insights?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yeah you know things that we and our other fellow kingdoms have found out about Naraku." Koga replied in a mocking tone.

Inuyasha growled when he heard the mocking tone in Koga, "And what would that be?"  
Koga tilted his head, "We've been seeing sightings of that Kagura woman that you mentioned to me a while ago."  
"Really?" Inuyasha said placing his arms at his side.

"Yeah and she was surrounded my these strange looking bees." Koga replied now looking at Inuyasha with a serious look, "I followed her and it would seem that they were both looking for something."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha lowered his eyes, "I think they are probably pieces to the medallion that Naraku is trying to put back together."

"Medallion?" Koga repeated, "What are you talking about?"  
"Of what I heard from Sesshoumaru and my father…" Inuyasha stared at him with his eyes narrowed, "Naraku is trying to put back together a medallion that Queen Kikyo pulled apart and hid the parts in areas that I thought demons would never be able to find."  
"What does that medallion do that would make Naraku want it and would make Queen Kikyo pull it apart?" Koga asked arching a brow.

"The medallion can grant wishes." Inuyasha replied simply.

"What?" Koga said softly with wide eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah and Naraku was originally sealed but somehow he got out and is now looking for the pieces and he's also after Kagome."  
"Well if he's just looking for the pieces why is he involving Kagome?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Now that I don't know. My brother and my father never really told me anything about that."

"Speaking of Kagome…" Inuyasha growled as he noticed Koga sniffing around, he looked at him, "Where is she?"

"She's with two kids and her friend." Inuyasha replied and narrowed his eyes, "Why the hell would you want to know?"  
"Heh I was just asking mutt! Just making sure she was somewhere safe." Koga snorted, "Because knowing you, you might let her get into serious danger."  
"I would not!" Inuyasha growled out loudly he then snorted, "So is that all you came to tell me?"  
"Well and I was going to ask if you guys found anything out but…I guess you guys did." Koga replied blankly.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah but there is a lot of things we still have to do yet." He stared at Koga, "Like finding Naraku's hideout so we can finally kill that creep!"

"Actually..."Inuyasha looked at Koga as he continued, "I think we may have found some type of lead."

"You're serious?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

Koga nodded, "Yeah I would follow her but every time we reached the valley her scent would disappear."

"Disappear?" Inuyasha repeated arching a brow.

"But get this we reported it to our king and he pointed out that valley is where Lady Kikyo's palace is."  
"Kikyo's palace?" Inuyasha gaped with wide eyes.

"Yeah so maybe his hideout is somewhere around there. But none of our troops couldn't even get through the valley." Koga pointed out roughly, "Which is really quite annoying if you ask me."  
"Then that means there must be some sort of barrier around that valley!" Inuyasha said more to himself than Koga as he gently smacked his fist into his other hand.

"It would seem so." Koga replied blankly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, '_Which means all we have to do is break it and then we'll be able to sniff out Naraku and kill him!_'

* * *

"_Sniff, sniff_." Shippo sniffed as they all sat in the playroom figuring it would be the best place for them right now, "I just can't believe it…" A few tears fell from Shippo's eyes, "I can't believe…they are all gone."  
He closed one eye as he felt a tissue wiping on his cheek, "I know Shippo."  
Shippo looked up at Kagome who sat next to him near a window so they could see the soldiers training.

Kagome gave him a soft smile while brushing her hand through his hair, "We all wish it wasn't true.'

Sango and Kohaku looked over at them as they sat across from each other listening in to what Kagome had to say.

"But being all sad about it isn't going to help us get stronger." Kagome said softly.

Shippo looked up at her as she continued, "We must stay strong Shippo. Keade would have wanted us to be strong." She gave him a sad yet warm smile, "We can't let this get to us. Keade wouldn't want us to be upset because of them. Just think about it Shippo they are in a place where they are living peacefully and freely where Naraku will never be able to touch them."  
She looked at Sango and Kohaku, "And…you're not alone Shippo." Shippo looked over at Sango and Kohaku as well as she continued with a smile, "We still have family with us." She looked down at him as he looked up at her, "Sango, Rin, Kohaku, you and I are still family we're still together and we'll stay together."  
Sango smiled, "And let's not forget we have a couple new addition to the family."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "Yes, Inuyasha, Lord Inutashio, Lord Miroku and Lord Sesshoumaru are also part of the family as well." She looked at Shippo again, "So we will never be alone, not ever."

Shippo sniffed and whipped a tear away from his eyes and smiled softly, "Okay…I'll try to be strong."  
Kagome just gave him a warm smile, '_Yes Shippo. We'll all try to be strong, not just for us but…for everyone in the castle. I know we will get through this._'

* * *

Koga grumbled as he followed Inuyasha and Jaken down to the lower level of the castle.

"Why the hell are you leading me all the way down here mutt-face?" Koga grunted out glancing at the gloomy bricks.

"Hey you didn't have to come." Inuyasha snorted as he glanced over his shoulder, "You could have just left but no you decided to follow me on your own free will. So don't go yelling at me for something that you did on your own!"  
Koga only grumbled narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha only snorted as he turned his attention back towards the path that he had Jaken leading them on, "But if you must know…" Koga stared at him as he continued, "There's a demon down here that we managed to capture that was a minion of Naraku's."  
"Really?" Koga replied slightly surprised, "How did you manage to catch him?"

Inuyasha glanced back at him, "He attacked this castle yesterday trying to capture Kagome."  
"So that demon…" Koga narrowed his eyes, "Just barged in here?"  
Inuyasha sighed as he nodded his head, "Yep. But also during this time…" Inuyasha lowered his head, "Naraku attacked the home that Kagome has lived in for the past 18 years."  
"What?" Koga said softly, "What are you babbling about?"  
Inuyasha grumbled narrowing his eyes slightly while giving Koga and blank expression, "I'm sure you have wondered where Kagome has been all this time right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"She's been living in this town for the past 18 years." Inuyasha pointed out.

"What?" Koga said softly with wide eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep that's right. Kagome has been here this whole time."  
"Where…" Inuyasha looked back at him to see his eyes still filled with shock, "Where was she living?"  
Inuyasha grunted, "She was living in old Keade's orphanage."

"Keade's orphanage!?" Koga repeated, "She was living there this whole time!?"  
Inuyasha just grunted while nodding his head, "Yes." He lowered his eyes, "And Naraku attacked them while we were distracted by the demon that broke into the castle."  
"What?" Koga replied and asked in concern, "Are they okay? Did they survive?"  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, "No…none of them made it. The only people who made it were Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kohaku and Shippo."  
Koga groaned while lowering his eyes, "How's Princess Kagome handling it?"  
"She's doing okay." Inuyasha said softly, "She's staying strong." '_But I hope it's enough._'

"We're here my lord." Inuyasha's head jerked as Jaken snapped him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha growled softly as he lifted his eyes up to look at the cell that the demon was held in with shackles with spiritual scrolls on them to prevent him from breaking the shackles.

"So…" The demon grunted out opening his eyes as Inuyasha and Koga walked up to his cell, "The hanyou as come to see me I gather."  
"Keh what'd you think I was down here for?" Inuyasha snorted, "To have a tea party with you?"  
"Heh what a lame comeback." The demon snorted weakly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Listen I didn't come down here to chit chat with you. I came down here to get some answers out of you."  
The demon glanced at him, "About Naraku I take it?"

"Well since we are on the same page…" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "I'll just come out with the first thing I want you to answer. Where's Naraku's hideout?"  
"What? I already told you where it was mutt-face?" Koga reminded loudly glaring at him, "I told you it was in the valley where Lady Kikyo's palace is!"  
Inuyasha growled, "I know that flea-bag! But Naraku's hideout could be anywhere in the valley!" Koga just stared as Inuyasha continued, "And I want to know exactly where it is so that way when we break that stupid barrier we can go to his hideout and kill the bastard once and for all!"  
Koga's eyes went wide slightly.

Inuyasha looked back at the demon and yelled, "Now answer me demon! Where the hell is Naraku!?"  
"Why the hell should I tell a half breed like yourself?" The demon snarled narrowing his eyes at him.

Inuyasha growled glaring at him, "Because if you don't…" Inuyasha held his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I'll kill you here and now!"  
"No you mustn't Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken said loudly jumping up and down, "If you do you will destroy this whole lower level allowing him to escape!"  
The demon smirked, "Oh I wouldn't mind that. It would be good to see the hanyou can kill me while I'm behind bars."  
Inuyasha growled and let go of his hilt, '_Damn it all. Though I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him but…still I need that information if I want to kill Naraku for good._'

"Mm?" He hummed as he noticed the scrolls and grunted, "Fine I'll leave." He walked towards the stairs and looked at the demon, "But don't go thinking I've giving up because I haven't!"  
He sighed as he walked back up the stairs, '_Guess I'll just have to wait until Miroku comes back before I talk to him again._'

* * *

Miroku groaned while rubbing his head, "Man that was some work we did."  
"Yeah I am so tired." Rin said softly walking next to Sesshoumaru as they walked into the palace with dirt on their clothes and sweat dripping down their foreheads.

She sighed, "Now all I need is a nice hot bath, nice food and go to bed and then I'll be relaxed."  
"I think we all need it." Lord Inutashio sighed out.

"So you guys are huh?"  
Sesshoumaru and the others looked up and saw Inuyasha, Koga and Jaken walking towards them as they reached the main level.

"Oh Inuyasha." Rin said softly.

"Mm?" Sesshoumaru hummed as he noticed Koga, "Koga…" He crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?"

Rin leaned towards Miroku, "Who's that?"  
Miroku looked at her, "That's Koga. He's from the kingdom in the north."  
Koga grunted, "I came here to report what we have found."  
"Really?" Inutashio replied crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Koga said loudly pointing a finger at him with wide eyes, "Aren't you Lord Inutashio? The king of this castle!?"  
Inutashio smirked while nodding his head, "Yes I am. But I'll explain more of that later." He narrowed his eyes, "Now tell us what you guys have found out."

"We have a clue of where Naraku has been hiding." Inuyasha informed narrowing his eyes.

"What?" They said softly with wide eyes.

* * *

"What? Are you telling me that Naraku is in the valley where Kikyo's castle is!?" Rin said loudly.

Inutashio, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Koga, Rin, Inuyasha and Jaken were in the meeting room talking about what Koga and Inuyasha found and figured out.

Inuyasha nodded, "That's what it seems like to me."  
Koga turned his gaze from Inuyasha to the others, "Another clue is that there is some type of barrier around that area. None of our troops could get through it without getting electrocuted."  
"Heh then he must be there." Sesshoumaru grunted while crossing his arms, "Since I doubt anyone has lived in that area for 18 years."  
"Yes that's true." Sesshoumaru and the others looked at Inutashio, he stared at them, "After Lord Sano and Lady Kikyo past I've heard many of their villagers were murdered."  
"Which I'm guess was Naraku's doing right?" Koga sighed out.

Inutashio nodded his head, "Yes."  
"Well then that just clarifies that maybe he is hiding out there." Miroku replied.

"What do we do now that we have a lead to Naraku?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply.

"What does it look like?" Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha as he crossed his arms, "We have to figure out how to break that barrier. Once we do that we can go after Naraku."  
"Well do you have and ideas of how to break the barrier?" Rin asked tilting her head slightly.

"Mmmmm…" Inuyasha grumbled and snorted as he turned his head away, "No idea."  
Everyone fell.

"You haven't figured that out yet!?" Koga asked loudly narrowing his eyes.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Do you have an ideas of how to break that barrier flea-bag? If you do please share it with us."  
Koga jerked back a bit and grumbled.

"Oh so you have none. Then don't go snapping at me when you don't have any ideas yourself." Inuyasha pointed out with a snarl.

Koga only snarled.

Miroku sighed, "So in any case we're going to have to find a way inside that barrier."  
"Well…" They turned their attention towards Inutashio who was rubbing his chin, "I have heard that a miko could break through a barrier."

"A miko?" Miroku repeated softly.

Inutashio nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Rin asked looking at the king in question.

Inutashio only nodded, "Yes I saw Lady Kikyo do it many times while trying to seal up Naraku in the first place. So I'm sure if Kikyo can do it…so can Kagome."  
"No!" They jerked their heads as they looked towards Inuyasha as he growled out, "I'm not letting you involve Kagome!"  
"But Inuyasha we may have no choice in the matter." Inutashio said with a serious tone, "Kagome might be our only way to break that barrier."  
"I don't care! You're not involving her!" Inuyasha shouted slamming his fist onto the table.

"Hey what's going on?"  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over towards the doors as Kagome and Sango walked, he grunted, "Kagome."  
He shook his head, "Nothing we were just talking."  
Kagome raised a brow and looked over towards the others, "Oh you guys are back."  
Rin nodded, "Yeah but we're going back tomorrow."  
"So did you guys make any progress?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Well we buried the dead in proper burials and we got some of the wood cleared up."  
"Well that's good." Kagome replied nodding her head.

"Yeah but it will probably take a while before it is fully back to normal." Rin replied with a slight sigh.

"Oh well it'll be worth it in the end." Kagome said while letting out a soft sigh.

Rin nodded in agreement.

"So how's Shippo?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who looked at her with soft eyes, "Is he handling things okay?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah he's okay. He just fell asleep a few minutes ago."  
"And Kohaku wanted to stay in the playroom for a little while longer." Sango sighed out lowering her head.

Miroku sighed and gave her a peck on the forehead getting her to smile at him.

"So I'm guessing you guys told Shippo and Kohaku what happened?" Rin asked crossing her arms with a frown.

Kagome and Sango looked at her and nodded their heads.

"Yes but Shippo was the one who took it the worst." Kagome replied softly with a frown.

Rin let out a sad sigh as she lowered her head, "I figured that. Considering that everyone at the orphanage was like family to him, since his parents died when he was still a baby."  
The guys just looked at them with sad eyes not really knowing of what to say.

"Okay." Kagome clapped her hands getting everyone to look at her, "Let's stop being depressed." She smiled at Rin and Sango, "Let's go on to being happy again like we use too."

"We still have each other and that's what's important right now. We will get through this as long as we stick together." Kagome said softly.

Sango and Rin smiled and nodded, "Right."  
Inuyasha smiled warmly at her, '_Glad to see you smiling again Kagome._'

Kagome looked at him and noticed him smiling at her and she returned the smile, '_And I'm sure Inuyasha and the others will stick with us as well._'

She gasped when she saw Koga, "Hey you're!" Koga flinched as she pointed at him, "You're the wolf demon from when Inuyasha and I went to go get his sword!"  
Koga grunted and smiled, "Oh well I'm glad you remembered me."

Inuyasha growled softly.

Koga stood in front of her a bowed his head, "It's a great to see you still alive…" He smiled up at her, "Princess Kagome."  
"Oh you don't have to call me princess." Kagome said smiling weakly as she waved her hands, "Just Kagome would be nice."  
"Well aren't you the friendly type." Koga replied as he stood up straight and smirked, "You know I always figured you would be pretty but man you are one gorgeous princess."  
Inuyasha flinched as he burst into flames with veins popping out of his forehead and shook his fist, '_Why that flea bitten wolf!?_'

Kagome chuckled weakly, "Uh…thanks."

Koga gave her a charming smile, "You know if you ever want love…" He pointed at himself, "You can always come find me."  
"That's it!" Inuyasha growled and jumped towards Koga, "You are dead wolf!"  
"Whoops." Koga said as he quickly jumped to the side just as Inuyasha's fist slashed into the ground.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Great just what we need. More damage done to this castle."  
Inuyasha snarled while standing in front of Kagome, "You stay away from her you mangy wolf!" He narrowed his eyes, "And I swear if you come near her again I-"  
"Well there you go Kagome."

"Mm?" Inuyasha and Kagome said as they stared at Koga as he stood at the doorway.

He smiled, "I lightened the mood for ya. So now it's not all depressing."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, '_That's his idea for lightening up the mood? Keh what a moron._'

Kagome smiled and tilted her head, "Well thanks." '_Though couldn't you have done it in a way that didn't make Inuyasha mad?_'

"Well then…" He waved, "I should be on my way back to the Northern Kingdom."  
"Wait Koga." Inutashio said loudly.

"Mm?" Koga hummed as he looked back at him, "Yeah? What is it?"  
Inutashio narrowed his eyes, "I want you and your troops to keep an eye on that area where the barrier is. Just in case Naraku decides to make another move."  
Koga stared at him before nodding his head, "You got it chief." With that said he ran off towards the front doors of the palace.

Inuyasha grunted, "Stupid wolf."  
"Mm?" He said as he felt something clinging to his arm.

Inuyasha looked to find Kagome hugging his arm, "Kagome?"  
Kagome sighed pleasantly with a smile, '_I just feel like holding him right now. Just holding him like this…gives me strength._'

Inuyasha smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace.

Rin just smiled and yawned as she stretched out her arms, "Well I'm going to go take a bath." She looked at Sango, "Wanna come with me Sango?"  
Sango smiled and nodded, "Sure I also should check up on Kohaku and Shippo."  
Rin nodded and walked towards the door with Sango, "Then let's go."

Sango smiled and gave Miroku a quick peck before following Rin.

Miroku sighed and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed remembering what Inutashio.

"_**But Inuyasha we may have no choice in the matter."**_

He frowned, '_But…I really don't want her to get more involved than she already is._' He tightened his grip on her, '_If I were to lose her again…I would never forgive myself._'

"_**Kagome might be our only way to break that barrier."**_

Inuyasha groaned, '_Is she the only way to get through that barrier?_' He leaned his head on top of hers', '_But why? Why did have to be Kagome?_'

He narrowed his eyes pulling her more into him, '_Well if that's the case I'll protect her with my life!_'

"Well…" His ears tweaked when he heard Kagome's soft voice. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with a smile, "I'll go see if foods almost ready. I'm starving."

Inuyasha lightly chuckled, "Yeah you do that. I'll just finish things up here and I'll meet you in the dining room."  
Kagome nodded as she slowly pulled away, "Okay." She then leaned up and kissed him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he kissed her back.

Kagome was the first to pull away and she smiled at him before walking out of the meeting room.

Inuyasha sighed, '_Kagome._'

"So little brother…" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who gave him a blank stare, "Are you going to let Kagome help us with this barrier?"

Inuyasha turned to look at them, "I guess. I mean if we really have no other way." He narrowed his eyes, "But Kagome's not doing anything more than that! I don't want her to get hurt."  
"And she won't as long as you are with her." Miroku reassured him and smiled, "Since we all know you wouldn't let anything happen to her."  
Inuyasha turned a light pink and snorted, "Keh of course I won't!" '_I don't want to lose her again!_'

A thought then came to his mind, he looked at Sesshoumaru, "Hey Sesshoumaru?"  
"Mm? What is it little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked staring at him with a questioning look.

"When's that ball suppose to be?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Three days from now." Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "Why?"

Inuyasha turned a slight pink while muttering, "Just wondering."  
"Have you asked Kagome to marry you?" Miroku asked looking at his best friend.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "No I didn't ask her yet."  
"Why not? You had all this time with her and you didn't even ask her!" Sesshoumaru replied loudly with his eyes narrowed.

"Because it wasn't the right time!" Inuyasha pointed out loudly, "I mean come on she just lost her half of her second family. I couldn't ask her right now." He pointed at himself, "When I ask her I want it to be the perfect moment and that means when she's back to her normal self."

Inutashio let out a soft sigh, "I guess that makes sense."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Miroku asked before raising a brow, "You're going to have to do it soon if you're going to announce it at the ball."  
Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah I have an idea of when I'm going to ask her."  
"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru replied tilting his head, "When are you planning to ask her?"

"At the ball." Inuyasha replied with pride.

"What?" They said softly.  
"But don't you have to ask before hand?" Miroku asked turning his gaze from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and Inutashio.

"Well that's how it was done in the past." Inutashio replied turning his attention from Miroku to Inuyasha.

"Can't we just bend the traditions this once?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you want to do it then son?" Inutashio asked arching a brow at his youngest son.

Inuyasha smiled, "I want to propose to her then because I want the whole village to see it. I want them to know how much I love her and besides all that I want Rin, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo to see it as well."

Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inutashio stared at him as he continued, "Since I know that will make them, including Kagome, very happy to see her being proposed too."  
"Ah I see." Miroku said with a smile, "You want to lift up their moods a bit more but proposing to her at the ball."

Inuyasha looked at him, "Yeah."  
"Alright."

"Mm?" Inuyasha and Miroku hummed as they turned their attention over towards Inutashio who smiled.

"Dad? What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

Inutashio looked at him, "I approve of how you're going to propose."  
Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks Dad!"  
Inutashio nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken, "Jaken!"  
Jaken jerked and looked up, "Yes my lord?"  
"Go tell the maids and butlers to start getting things ready for the ball." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Jaken jerked and nodded, "Right away my lord." As ordered Jaken ran out of the meeting room to tell the maids and butlers to get to work.

Inuyasha just smiled as he watched him run out, '_I also want to do it then because it would be the most perfect moment. I'll make sure that this ball will be one she will never forget._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yeah I know this is short but I promise next chapter will be long again. At least I think. I just figured this would be the perfect place to stop for now. Now for the next chapter Kagome gets nervous because it's going to be her first appearance as a princess she asks for help and then realizes that the ball celebrating Inuyasha's birthday! But as the ball comes something happens. And I won't tell you want. That's all I'm giving you. Now I don't know when I'll update because now I have to work on **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it**. But I promise I will try and get it up real soon.

See ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

Good grief! Sorry again for the long update! Just…been slightly lazy on this story. Even though it's almost done! Still working on the estimated chapters but…I might know once this chapter is up. So anyway let's get with the next chapter.

**Chapter 22**

Two days have past and on the third day everyone was scrambling around trying to get everything done before their guests would arrive. The castle was beautifully decorated on the outside and on the inside. The chefs were rushing around trying to get all their food prepared and put on the tables and everyone else was getting the ballroom ready since there was going to be a big crowd. Almost every adult in the village was invited along with the kings, queens, princes and princesses from their fellow kingdoms were coming as well to see who Inuyasha has chosen to be his bride.

Kagome sighed as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Man this is a lot of work."  
Her and Sango volunteered to mop up the floors on the main level.

Sango looked up at her, "Well it is a big event." Kagome looked at her, "I mean this is their annual ball that they are getting ready for."  
"I know that but just look at everybody." Kagome replied turning her gaze back towards the maids and butlers.

Sango did the same and saw them all running around and winced when they saw one of the butlers' fall off a ladder when a drape that a maid was carrying caught a hold of his belt.

"I have never seen people go this crazy over a ball." Kagome pointed out as she observed them.

"Well that's to be expected I guess." Kagome looked over at Sango, "I mean we have lived in that orphanage all our lives. Sure we have heard of balls and such but we have never been involved with one like we are right now."  
"Yeah you're right." Kagome said letting out a soft sigh.

Kagome smiled, "But I'm pretty excited about it."  
Sango smiled as she stood up straight holding up the mop, "Yeah I am too. This will be our first time at an actual ball."

"Yeah I know! It's so exciting!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango raised a brow, "But shouldn't you be scared Kagome?"

"Mm?" Kagome replied frowning a bit as she arched a brow, "Why would you ask such a thing? Why should I be scared?"  
"Kagome think about." Sango replied softly turning to face her, "This will be your first appearance at a ball and all the kingdoms know that you are the missing princess that has been missing for 18 years. So meaning it will be your first appearance as a princess."

Kagome eye's went wide slightly as Sango brought that to her attention, "That's…" She turned away from Sango, "That's right. I totally forgot about that!"

"But I really don't think you should be worrying about it all that much." She heard Sango say quickly.

Kagome looked up at her meeting her eyes, Sango smiled, "Especially when Inuyasha is going to be there. So just think as long as he's there than you'll be fine."  
Kagome stared at her before smiling nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah that's right!"

"Now make sure you guys make this perfect and spotless!" They heard Jaken shout out to their servants.

"Mm?" Sango and Kagome mumbled as they looked over towards him.

"This as to look perfect for the ball celebrating Inuyasha's birthday!" Jaken continued to rant loudly.

"Birthday!?" Kagome gaped out loudly before looking at Sango with shocked eyes, "That ball is celebrating Inuyasha's birthday!?"  
Sango nodded, "Yeah that's what Rin told me earlier."  
"Aw man!" Kagome said loudly dropping her mop and began to run out of the ballroom, "Why didn't anyone tell me this!?"

"Kagome! Where are you going!?" Sango called out to her.

Kagome looked back at her, "I'm going to get Inuyasha something!"  
"But you can't leave the castle without Inuyasha, Miroku or a castle soldier!" Sango reminded her loudly.

"Then I'll just find one of them and have them escort me to town!" Kagome shouted back at her as she ran out of the ballroom.

"Town!?" Jaken shouted out catching the last part of Kagome's sentence. He looked out of the ballroom doors and ran after her, "Lady Kagome where are you going!?"  
Sango sweat dropped, '_You'd think by now that he would start listening more carefully._'

* * *

Kagome started to search through the castle for Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inutashio, basically someone that wasn't Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome!?"

"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she looked over her shoulder and spotted Jaken running up to her, "Oh Lord Jaken." She turned to face him, "Is something wrong?"  
Jaken panted and asked looking up at her, "Why are you going to town!? You can't leave this castle without someone from here!"  
Kagome sweat dropped, "Oh so you…slightly heard Sango and me talking?"  
"Of course! I have ears ya know!" Jaken pointed out loudly to her as he pointed at his ears.

'_Ears that apparently don't have very good hearing._' Kagome thought gruffly to herself.

She sighed while shaking her head as she smiled at him, "Don't worry Lord Jaken. I am planning on getting an escort to bring me to town."  
"Mm? But why are you going to town anyway? You should be staying here and get yourself prepared for the ball, since you are the guest of honor." Jaken pointed out while crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed, "I know that but…today is also Inuyasha's birthday is it not?"  
Jaken jerked his head, "Oh I see…so you want to go to town to get Lord Inuyasha something I take it?"  
Kagome smiled softly, "Yeah, since he has done so much for me and as given me so much that I just want to give him something in return for everything that he has done for my family and me."

"That's very nice of you my lady." Jaken complemented.

Kagome just smiled, "Thanks." She tilted her head, "So you know where I can find an escort, someone who isn't Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm…" Jaken hummed lowering his head to think.

Kagome just stared at him awaiting his answer.

"Well…" He looked back up at her, "Lord Miroku and Lord Sesshoumaru are in the meeting room planning the final battle with Naraku."  
Kagome sighed, "So I can't get them I gather."

"But…" Kagome stared at him as he continued to stare at her, "Lord Inuyasha's army is in the courtyard continuing to train for the big battle with Naraku that might be coming up real soon here. So maybe one of them will be able to help you out."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Lord Jaken." She turned to walk away when Jaken suddenly appeared next to her, she jerked her head down at him, "Lord Jaken?"  
Jaken glanced up at her, "I will escort you out there. Since if I don't Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inutashio and especially Lord Inuyasha will have my head."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "As you wish."

* * *

"So you have been alive all this time?" Koga asked Inutashio quite impressed by Inutashio's tale.

Inutashio nodded, "Yeah, it was tough but I made it back in one piece. Though I wasn't able to find out that much about Naraku or his whereabouts."

Inuyasha grumbled as he glared up at Koga and his father while looking at some old maps to clarify where Kikyo's palace was and how big the valley was.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Inuyasha asked them impatiently getting them to look at him, "I would love to figure out where Naraku is so we can kill him."  
Koga had come back to the Western Kingdom to help make plans for the coming up battle with Naraku.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be getting prepared for the ball?" Miroku asked catching Inuyasha's gaze at he meeting table, "I mean this is your big night."  
"I still have plenty of time before the ball even begins." Inuyasha pointed out to him before looking back at Inutashio and Koga, "So I want to get these plans taken cared of so after the ball we can go for the attack."  
"Tomorrow!? Whoa ain't that a big soon too soon I might had?" Koga asked waving his hands at Inuyasha, "I mean don't you want to spend sometime with you future fiancée before you go to war with Naraku?"  
"I will, tonight. But I won't just sit here and wait for Naraku to make the first move again!" Inuyasha replied loudly before pointing at himself, "This time I want to make the first move! A move that he wouldn't even suspect!"  
"My little brother does have a point." Sesshoumaru said emotionless with his arms crossed glancing over at his younger brother with Rin on the left side of him.

They looked at him as he continued with his eyes narrowed, "I want to take care of this Naraku once and for all. I hate having to keep Lady Kagome and her family locked up in this castle." Inuyasha nodded looking back at Koga and his father, "Besides this battle with Naraku has been going on long enough and I think it's about time we ended here and now."  
Inutashio nodded agreeing with his two sons, "Then it's agreed. We will attack tomorrow."  
"But first we have to figure out where exactly Naraku's hideout is." Miroku reminded them taking a look at the map that was in front of Inuyasha.

"Which brings me back to my point from just a few seconds ago." Inuyasha reminded in a slight grumble.

"Well of what I remember about Lord Sano's and Lady Kikyo's land is that it is very huge." Inutashio pointed out.

"So basically they could be anywhere in their valley." Inuyasha assumed blankly.

"Yes." Inutashio responded, "But where…might be hard to determine by memory."  
"Mmmm." Koga mumbled trying to figure out what they could do.

His head jerked and looked at Inuyasha, "Hey Mutt-Face?"  
Inuyasha jerked as he looked up at him narrowing his eyes, "What flea-bag?"

"Why don't you try that monster again?" Koga suggested, "Since he is probably our only lead we have."

Everyone's head jerked as Koga reminded them of the demon that Naraku had sicked on them.

"That's right." Rin said slowly turning her attention up at Sesshoumaru, "I almost forgot about him."

"Well…" Inuyasha stood up and glanced down at Miroku, "I was planning on asking him once you got back from the orphanage, since we may need to get him to talk by force."

Miroku stared up at him as Inuyasha continued, "Though the only way I can think of a force without unlocking or breaking him loose would be to use your scrolls to shock him until he talks."  
Miroku nodded narrowing his eyes with determination, "I will do whatever it takes to help bring down that demon."

* * *

Jaken led Kagome out towards the courtyard where they spotted the castle soldiers training.

"Excuse me young men!" Jaken called out to them catching their attention.

Eric chuckled, "Hey look." He pointed towards Jaken, "It's the toad man."  
The others chuckled.

Jaken growled and yelled, "Why you little brats!? If you weren't Lord Inuyasha's army you would so get it right now!"  
"Sure whatever you say Lord Toad." Eric teased smiling at him.

Jaken just growled, '_These guys are almost as bad as Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku!_'

"Um…excuse me." Kagome said softly catching their attention.

"Oh Lady Kagome!" Eric jerked and stood up straight and bowed, "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice your presence."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "Oh it's okay really. I'm here to ask you something."  
"Mm?" Eric hummed as he stood up straight to look at her, "What would that be?"  
"Um…well…" Kagome fiddled with her fingers, "I was hoping one of you guys could escort me to town so I can get something for Inuyasha."

"Now why would you want to get him something?" Eric asked tilting his head slightly.

Kagome looked at him shyly, "Well…today we are celebrating his birthday right." She smiled up at him, "And I want to get Inuyasha something very special. Something to thank him for all that he has done for my family and me."  
Eric smiled warmly at her, "Well ain't that thoughtful of you." '_Though I think you in general is something special to him but…can't argue with her logic._' He nodded, "Sure I'll bring you to town and back."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you so much Sir Eric." She looked down at Jaken, "And if Inuyasha asks just tell him I went to town with Eric to get some food supplies for the ball."

Jaken looked up at her and nodded, "Sure thing my lady."

Kagome smiled in approval and looked up at Eric, "Well shall we be on our way."  
Eric nodded and led the way towards the horse barn, "Right this way Princess."

* * *

Eric and Kagome decided to take one horse that way when they go back to the castle they would loose track of each other.

They passed a couple of people that gauged at them.

"Hey…what's that girl doing with that castle soldier?"

"Are they together or something?"

Kagome grumbled, '_What a bunch of busybodies._'

Eric glanced at her and noticed her glaring at the crowd of people, he sighed, "Don't worry about them my lady."

Kagome turned her attention at him as he smiled at her, "Just worry about what you are here for."  
"I know." Kagome replied, "I just don't like people jumping to the wrong conclusion."  
"Nobody does but there's not much we can do about them. Since everyone does it once in their lives." Eric pointed out to her.

"I know that but still it's annoying." Kagome reminded him gruffly.

Eric stopped the horse at the railings and hopped off his horse and tied its rings to the railing. Then helped Kagome off of the horse.

"Thank you." Kagome thanked happily.

Eric smiled nodding his head, "Sure thing my lady." He glanced around the town, "So where were you planning on going?"

"Actually I haven't figured that out yet." Kagome replied truthfully as she started to walk away.

Eric sweat dropped, "So this was a…last minute thing?"  
"Well I didn't know that today was his birthday." Kagome defended as they began walking down the rocky road, "I just found that out just a few minutes ago."

"Oh then I guess that's a pretty good excuse for this." Eric replied, "So I guess that means we'll just have to walk around and hit all the shops until we find something the strikes you."

Kagome nodded, "Guess I have no choice but to do that."

Eric nodded and just followed Kagome while glancing around town looking at each of the shops, "Well you can't get him food, since he has that at the castle."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Yeah and besides I'm sure someone in the castle will end up eating it on him anyway."

"Heh can't argue there." Eric snorted out.

Kagome giggled.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"  
"Huh?" Kagome said jerking her head up to find Breanna standing in front of her with her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Answer _**my **_question first you slut!" Breanna growled out.

Kagome jerked her head back, "Slut?" She glared and shouted, "How the hell am I a slut!?"  
"Because you just are!" Breanna told her in a snotty tone crossing her arms and tilted her head at Eric, "Considering you're with him when you were with Lord Inuyasha just a few days ago!"  
Eric and Kagome jerked and looked at one another and gaped and quickly waved their hands at her.

"No no it's nothing like that!" Eric replied quickly.

"Yeah he's just here with me gather some ingredients that one of the chiefs at the castle asked me to get." Kagome slightly lied just in case, "Sir Eric and I are not together."  
"Heh and what makes you think I would believe _**you**_?" Breanna snarled, "You could be cheating on Lord Inuyasha and you think I will let you get away with that!"  
"I wouldn't dream of cheating on Inuyasha!" Kagome replied loudly.

"That's _**Lord **_Inuyasha to you! Only those close to him can call him Inuyasha or someone with more class than you…you orphan girl!" Breanna growled at her.

Kagome glared at her, "So…you know I'm an orphan?"

"Yes, it's going all over town! How dare you even think about talking to Lord Inuyasha knowing you were growing up in such a hideous place!" Breanna asked loudly cringing her nose in disgust.

Kagome growled, "For your information that place was very well brought up! All the kids there were nice and friendly towards each other and everyone had been brought up well by Keade! I doubt any of those kids would have turned out to be a snuddy snob like you!"

Breanna gasped in disgrace, "How dare you speak to _**me **_in such a manner!?"

"How dare you talk about things that you don't even know!?" Kagome shouted at her feeling the pain in her heart started to reappear, "If you weren't so caught up in your own stupid snitty life that you would have realized that the orphanage was burned down killing everyone in it!"

Amazing, it's been two or three days since the orphanage was attacked and Kagome…was still hurt by it. Guess it's true that something's never go away in just a few days. Though no one could really blame her, the orphanage had been her home since her castle was attacked by Naraku and the only home she's ever known and she wasn't going to let this stuck-up broad talk poorly about her home and her family!  
"Heh finally that ugly old building burned down. We can use that place for something more…profitable than an orphanage." Breanna snotted out.

Kagome growled, "You bitch!" She threw her fist back to punch her.

Breanna gasped and quickly covered her face.

"Lady Kagome!" Eric gaped quickly grabbed her arms and pulling her back, "Don't hit her!"  
"Let me go Eric! I need to teach this…this spoiled brat a lesson!" Kagome cried out.

"But Lady Kagome if you punch her that'll only make you lower than she is!" Eric pointed out to her loudly.

Kagome's head jerked.

"And you are not lower than her." He glanced up at Breanna and narrowed his eyes, "Even though she had no right to say those words considering she doesn't even know you or the orphanage." He looked back down at her, "But punching her for it won't solve anything and you of all people should know that Lady Kagome."  
Kagome let out a raspy sigh and pulled away from Eric and walked back to the horse, "Let's go Eric."  
"What?" Eric gaped looking back at her, "You already want to leave my lady?"  
Kagome looked back at him, "Actually I have an idea but…it's not in this town."

Eric raised a brow and walked over towards her, "And where is this present you have in mind?"

Kagome smiled softly after remembering Inuyasha's smile, "It's back at the orphanage."  
"What? But the building is burned down." Eric reminded, "Nothing will be there."  
"Well the building may be gone but the cellar is still there and the materials I want are in that cellar." Kagome replied as she untied the horse and hopped on.

She looked down at him, "Come on we don't have all day."  
Eric slowly nodded before hopping onto the horse and they were on their way towards the orphanage totally forgetting about Breanna.

Breanna just growled, "Just wait until Lord Inuyasha hears about this!"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he walked through the halls, '_I can't believe that thing fell asleep just when we were about ready to ask him about Naraku._' He narrowed his eyes, '_And I can't believe dad just let him sleep! We need this info now more than anything! And he dare goes telling me that I should start getting ready for the ball. It doesn't take that fucking long to get ready!_'

"Thank you for helping me Kohaku."

"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as his ears perked up after hearing a soft friendly voice.

He looked up and found Sango and Kohaku coming out of her room.

Kohaku smiled up at her, "No problem. I had nothing else to do and Shippo is sleeping so I figured why not help out."  
Sango chuckled lightly, "We should probably check up on Shippo after we take these sheets to get them washed."  
Kohaku nodded, "Okay sis."

Sango smiled at him before looking up, "Oh." She smiled when she saw Inuyasha walking up to them, "Hey Inuyasha? How did the meeting go?"  
Inuyasha grumbled with his eyes slightly narrowed, "Well we managed to figure out the day we will go for the attack. But," He sighed, "We weren't able to figure out where the heck Naraku is."  
"Didn't you guys go and ask that demon that attacked us two three days ago?" Sango asked arching a brow.

"We did but apparently the idiot was sleeping and my father didn't want to bother waking him up." Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms, "I was protested against it but he just said we should start getting prepared for the ball."  
"Well I guess it's reasonable." Sango said softly.

"How do you find that reasonable!? I find it unacceptable!" Inuyasha argued loudly narrowing his eyes, "It doesn't take that long to ask one simple question and get ready for the ball!"

"Well I guess it would all depend on how stubborn the demon is." Sango pointed out to him, "If the demon is stubborn it might take awhile before the thing cracks."  
"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to get the whereabouts of Naraku." Inuyasha replied simply like it was a matter of fact.

Sango rolled her eyes, "But Inuyasha the ball begins this evening does it not?" She looked at him, "The sun is getting close to setting and everyone is scrambling around trying to get everything finished before the ball and if you and Kagome are the guest of honors you guys have to be totally ready."  
"I am well aware of that Sango." Inuyasha replied, "But there are something's that are more important than a ball." His head jerked realizing what he said, '_Well…that's not totally true. I mean this ball will be the most important one, considering what I'm planning on doing tonight._'

Something came across his mind as he looked back at Sango, "Hey do you guys know where Kagome is?"  
Sango tilted her head, "The last time I saw her she was talking about going to town."  
"What!?" Inuyasha shouted making the servants jerk, "By herself!?" Inuyasha continued to shout as he ran towards the stairs, '_Damn you Kagome!_'

"Inuyasha wait!" His ears twitched when Sango called out to him.

He growled at her, "I don't have time! I have to go to town and find Kagome!"  
"But I'm sure she's not in town by herself!" Sango defended her friend knowing that she probably did get an escort.

"How the heck would you know? Considering the last time you saw her!" Inuyasha hissed out loudly before jumping town the stairs.

Jaken was walking back from the courtyard when he saw Inuyasha running towards the castle doors, "Oh Lord Inuyasha I have a message from Lady Kagome!"  
Inuyasha slid to a stop and turned to look at him, "A message…from Kagome?" He walked up to Jaken, "What's the message? That she went in town?"  
"Why yes." Jaken replied placing his arms in his kimono sleeves again, "I just came back from escorting Lady Kagome to the courtyard to ask one of your soldiers to take her to town."  
Inuyasha stared at him in slight relief, _'So…she didn't go to town on her own then. Thank God._' "Who took her?"  
"Sir Eric my lord." Jaken informed.

Inuyasha arched a brow as a thought came to his head, "What is going to town for anyway?"  
Jaken shifted his position a bit, "One of the chiefs asked her to go to town to get some more ingredients for their dishes and Lady Kagome couldn't say no so she left with Eric to get some more food."  
"But why didn't she come and ask me?" Inuyasha asked furrowing a brow as he crossed his arms, "I would have gone with her."  
"Well you were in the middle of something important and Lady Kagome didn't want to intrude on it." Jaken informed him.

Inuyasha sighed, "She could have still come in and at least told me where she was going."

"Again my lord she didn't want to intrude on your meeting." Jaken reminded him.

Inuyasha just sighed, '_Yeah Kagome's just that type of person._' "Did she say how long she'd be gone for?"  
Jaken shook his head, "Sorry my lord she did not."

Inuyasha sighed again, "Well…thanks for the message toad man."  
Jaken grumbled, "Your welcome my lord." Jaken continued to grumble as he walked back into the kitchen to see the progress of the food.

"See Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and looked and grunted when he saw Sango walking up to him smiling, "I told you Kagome was fine."  
"Heh like you can blame me for being worried." Inuyasha grunted out as he turned and walked out of the castle.

"Now where are you going?" Sango called out to him as she ran out of the castle to catch up to him.

"Well…" Inuyasha started as he turned to face her, "Since Kagome is out somewhere with Eric now's my chance to go get something."  
"And what would that be?" Sango asked in curiosity as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha smirked, "Sorry can't tell ya or you might tell her."  
Sango gaped, "I would not. Haven't I earned enough points to get you to tell me secrets?"  
"Sorry Sango but I just can't. But you'll find out at the ball." Inuyasha said before running off towards the horse barn.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out to him and grumbled when he was out of her sight, '_Now what could that hanyou be up too?_'

* * *

Kagome and Eric arrived at the orphanage and Kagome was impressed of how cleaned up it was.

"Wow those guys really know how to clean." Kagome complemented as she hopped off of the horse with Eric following in pursuit.

"Hey just because we are in the castle or are royal doesn't mean we don't know how to clean up a mess like this." Eric defended.

Kagome chuckled looking over at him with a smile, "I know that." She looked over towards the cellar, which was the only building that hadn't been destroyed, at least completely.

Kagome began walking towards the shed with Eric following close behind her.

"You sure the present you are looking for are in there?" Eric asked in slight disbelieve.

"I'm sure it is." Kagome reassured him as she unhitched the cellar door and began walking down the steps.

"Mmmmm…" Said a shadow that had been sitting in the trees for like an hour it seems like.

She tapped her fan on her chin, "So the princess has returned to this place, just like Naraku predicted." She smirked, "And that little pup isn't with her this time? Well now…" She looked back towards the few demons that had been behind her, "Looks all this waiting as finally paid off boys."

The demons chuckled as they smirked at her.

* * *

Inuyasha rode into his village and tied the horse's rings to the railing and began walking around the village searching around for a shop that would have exactly what he needed.

He took that time to sniff the air, '_Hmm…smells like Kagome and Eric just left._' He grunted lowering his head, '_Heh that's weird I didn't see them ride pass me so…then that means they went someplace else. But where else would they go?_' He jerked, '_Though it's not like I'm here to spy on them or anything I trust Kagome and I trust Eric. So I shouldn't worry right?_'

"Oh Lord Inuyasha!"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed looking up and grumbled when he saw Breanna running up to him with concern in her eyes, "Great what do you want?"  
"My lord I have important news!" Breanna said in a slight pant.

"What? That you're now poor?" Inuyasha asked in a slight snarl.

"Oh like that would ever happen." Breanna replied waving her hand at him slightly, she then gave him a serious look, "But I did happen to see Sir Eric and that stupid orphan girl running around this place!"  
Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes, "Orphan girl? You mean _**Kagome**_!"

"Oh whatever! But I saw them together! Meaning that girl is two-timing you!" Breanna said loudly like the world was going to end.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look, "Now how the hell did you assume that?"

"Because they came here together on one horse! She was laughing and smiling at him like he was so grand! I can believe her! Choosing a soldier over you! HA should have expected an orphan girl to be a little more smarter than that?" Breanna said loudly before snorting at her last sentence.

Inuyasha just wanted to laugh at this woman's logic, as a matter of fact he did.

"What?" Breanna asked arching a brow at him, "What's so funny?"  
"You are so full of it." Inuyasha laughed at her and shook his head, "That orphan girl and my soldier just came down here to shop for ingredients. As a request from one of the chiefs at the castle."

"You…you knew about that?" Breanna asked in complete shock.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep heard it right from her." He then shook his head, "So Kagome is not two-timing me." He looked at her crossing his arms, "And for one Eric knows better then to come onto her knowing that I am very fond of her."

He then narrowed his eyes "And _**that **_orphan girl is way more smarter and classier than you'd ever be." Inuyasha then growled, "And if you insult her one more time I will banish you from this town. YOU HEAR ME!"

Breanna gaped in a hurtful tone as she jerked, "My lord!"  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Now please get out of my way," He walked passed her, "I have something I have to get."

Breanna just stood there completely speechless with wide eyes, '_How?_' She looked over her shoulder, '_How could he love her? She's an orphan for pete sakes!_'

* * *

"Ah ACHOO!" Kagome sneezed as she walked down the cellar steps and rubbed her nose.

"Catching a cold there Lady Kagome?" Eric asked in concern as they made it down the steps.

"Oh no I just think maybe someone's talking about me." Kagome replied not bothering to look back at him as she looked for a lantern.

She scrambled to the floor when she spotted one on the floor and when she turned it on she got a good glimpse at the place and grimaced when she saw the damage that had been done when she found that fake Naraku down here.

"You sure you'll be able to find what you need in this twister?" Eric asked oddly looking around the place.

"I'm sure I can it…it might just take a little longer than I had hoped." Kagome replied softly to him as she started rummaging around searching for the materials she was looking for, '_Come on I know they are down here. Keade had a whole bunch of them the last time I checked down here, which was a few weeks before I met up with Inuyasha._'

She began searching through some of the baskets that were down there in the cellar before pulling out a basket that had black, and some where blue, beads and some fangs.

She smiled, "Finally! I found them."

"Really?" Eric replied as he walked up behind and looked over her shoulder down at the beads, he arched a brow and pointed at them, "Are those beads?"  
"Yep that's right!" Kagome exclaimed as she set down her handbag and started stuffing some of the black beads and fangs into the clothed bag.

Eric gave her an odd look, "Are you giving him beads and fangs for his birthday?"

"Oh no." Kagome laughed at him and smiled, "I'm going to make him something with these beads and fangs."  
"Like what?" Eric asked now suddenly curious.

"I'm making him a necklace." Kagome said in a simple tone.

"Necklace?" Eric repeated arching a brow before crossing his arms, "I don't think Lord Inuyasha would go for that, I mean considering his pride in all."  
"Oh come on it's not like I'm making him a girly necklace or anything. I mean come on," She took a fang and bead out of her handbag, "Do these look girly to you?"

"Uh…no actually they don't." Eric replied.

"Then it won't be a girly necklace so it won't ruin his pride." Kagome reassured him putting the bead and the fang back in the bag.

"But why are you making him a necklace?" Eric asked still curious about this, "Is it the only thing you could come up with?"  
"That and…" Kagome stood up and looked at him, "These aren't just your ordinary beads and fangs." She showed him the bead and fang again, "These are actually prayer beads that mikos used all the time. I saw Keade use these once so I should know."  
"Really?" Eric replied quite impressed, "So then why are you making a necklace out of prayer beads and why would you want to give it to Lord Inuyasha?"  
"Well if I say anything to you will you promise not to say anything to Inuyasha until I give it to him." Kagome asked him firmly since wanted to tell him for herself.

Eric nodded, "Sure I'll keep this from him. Since this is his birthday present from you so you should be the one that tells him about it."

Kagome smiled warmly, "Well what I'm going to do with these prayer beads is like I said make a necklace out of them and summon some of my energy into it."  
Eric raised a brow, "Why are you going to do that?"

"So whenever he is in danger the necklace can protect him by putting up a barrier around him." Kagome explained proudly.

"Whoa nice." Eric exclaimed nodding his head in approval, "Can you make that for all of us?"

"Uh well…" Kagome started with a slight wince, "I could but it might take a lot of energy just to do one. I don't think I even have that much energy to do a whole castle."  
"Heh well guess there's not much we can do about that." Eric replied with a slight shrug.

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry Sir Eric."  
Eric flinched and waved his hands in defense, "Oh no it's okay! I should have thought of that before I even asked."

He shifted a bit before asking, "So are you set to go?"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah I'm all set."  
Eric smiled and walked over towards the stairs, "Then let's go-" He stopped before looking at her.

Kagome noticed and raised a brow, "What?"

"I think we should take some food from here." Eric suggested as he walked back to one of the baskets looking around for some food.

"Why?" Kagome asked slightly confused as she watched him rummage through the cellar.

"Well Lord Inuyasha might ask what we got when we get back to the castle." Eric explained.

Kagome jerked, "You think Inuyasha would actually do that?"

"I don't know." Eric replied before looking up at her, "But might as well be on the safe side."  
Kagome thought about it and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kagome and Eric walked back up the cellar stairs with Kagome's handbag stuffed with beads, fangs and carrots.

"I think we may have overdone it on stuffing the bag." Kagome observed in a light chuckle.

"Well we can't afford to have Inuyasha see those prayer beads or else he will ask and I'm sure you want to tell him when the gift is complete right?" Eric pointed out to her meeting her eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah you are right."  
Eric was the first to walk out of the cellar with Kagome close behind him. He smiled back at her before looking ahead only to gap as his eyes went wide.

He immediately stopped making Kagome bump into him.

"Ah." Kagome grunted before looking up at him, "Hey? Why did you stop?"

"Heh took you long enough to come out here."

Kagome gasped immediately remembering that voice, "That voice!" She looked over Eric's shoulder and gasped, "Kagura!?"  
Kagura was standing a few feet in front of them smirking evilly, "And here I thought you would never come Princess."  
Kagome's eyes were wide open in slight fear as Eric snarled as he held the hilt of his sword ready to strike.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." Kagura said slightly mocking them, "Either you hand over the princess now or you don't and you fight for your death."

Eric growled unsheathing his sword, "I'd rather do it that hard way!" He charged towards her, "Since it suits me better!"  
"Wait Eric!" Kagome called out to him, '_Can he really handle a demon on his own? I don't know! I don't want him getting hurt!_'

"It's your funeral boy!" Kagura yelled out as she opened up her fan, "Dance of Blades!"

Eric was not prepared for that attack and the blades managed to cut his arms, legs and sides. He was also blown back by Kagura's harsh wind and slid on the ground.

"Eric!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of a shop with a little box in his hand. He stared down at it before stuffing it into his small handbag on his belt.

"That takes care of that." He told himself.

His ears suddenly perked up when he heard a scream.

"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked towards the direction where he heard it, "Did I just hear…someone scream Eric?"  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the scent of blood reached his nose, "That's…" He turned towards that direction, "That's Eric's blood." He stared out in the direction oddly with wide eyes, '_Why? Why am I smelling his blood?_'

Inuyasha sniffed the air again and caught a whiff of unfamiliar scents and two very familiar ones.

His eyes shot wide open and started speeding off towards the orphanage, '_I have to get there fast! There are scents over there that smell like demons!_' He narrowed his eyes, '_And they aren't demons I am familiar with._'

'_But what makes it even worse is that…_' He quickened his pace, '_Kagome's over there!_'

* * *

Eric grunted as he stabbed his sword into the ground leaning on the sword to help him up, "Damn you witch!"  
"Hey I warned you." Kagura pointed out, "But you chose to do it the hard way remember?"  
Eric growled as he charged towards her again, "And I'm still intending on doing it the hard way!"

"Eric you don't stand a chance!" Kagome yelled out to him, "She's a demon!"

Eric grunted out loudly, "I figured that much out!"

"What's wrong with you boy?" Kagura asked smirking at him, "When your Royal Highness tells you to stop you…" Kagura waved her fan, "Should stop!"  
"AHHHHHHH!" Eric yelled as he was blown back again and rolled on the ground. But he looked up just in time to dodge her Dance of Blades attack.

"That won't work on me a second time!" Eric shouted out to her.

Kagome started to bite her nails, '_What do I do? What do I do? I must help him somehow! He can't handle her on his own!_' Her head jerked when she remembered she was right in front of the cellar.

"Hang on Eric!" Kagome yelled out to him as she turned to run down the cellar and almost tripped over the mess that was on the ground but she kept her balance and glanced around in desperation, "Come on! I know they are around here somewhere!"  
She gasped when she saw the bow from that one night. She quickly ran over towards it and picked it up, "Okay here's the bow." She started to look around, "Now what about the arrows."  
Her eyes searched the cellar until they came upon a sag of arrows, she smiled, "Yes!"

She ran towards the sag and placed it over her shoulder and smiled in pride, "Now I can help!"  
"You really think so?"  
Kagome gasped and looked around, "Who…who's there?"  
"Well that…" Kagome looked ahead and gasped when she saw a huge rat emerge from a hole in the cell, it smirked at her, "Would be me my dear princess."  
"Oh great just what I need… a rat demon." Kagome groaned to herself, '_Aw man I hate rats in general! Now I have to deal with demon rats!?_'

"My you are like your mother Kikyo." The rat hissed at her still smiling, "Which just makes me want to taste your blood even more!"

Kagome gaped and glare shouting bravely, "Well you aren't getting it!" She then ran up to the stairs.

"Oh we'll see about that my dear princess." The rat hissed as it chased after her with some other rat demons following it.

Eric continued to try and fight off Kagura but proved to fail most of the time, but wouldn't dare give up.

"Why don't you just give up boy? You don't stand a chance against me." Kagura mocked him with a smirk as she watched him pant as he started to get up again with his body now bleeding all over the place.

"I won't!" He snarled out as he slowly glared up at her, "I am a loyal soldier of Lord Inuyasha and as a soldier it is my duty to protect the princess!" He crouched down and got himself ready to attack, "Even if it costs me my life."  
"Hmm quite a lot of talk for a pathetic human like you." Kagura grunted as she looked over at him over her fan.

"AH!" Kagome yelped out catching Eric's attention.

He quickly turned his head, "Lady Kagome?"  
He saw her run out of the cellar and quickly when for the door and hatched it shut again and backed up as she heard pounds coming from the door.

Kagome jerked back fearing to take her eyes off of the door.

"Ah Princess Kagome."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked over towards her side and spotted another demon slowly approaching her.

"So you finally decided to come out and play with us did you?" The demon mocked her with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him and readied her bow and arrow at the demon, "Yeah I'm ready to play…to kill you!" She released her arrow aiming straight for the demon.  
But the demon noticed and quickly jumped to the side and charged towards Kagome. Kagome gasped sharply noticing the demon and quickly jumped to the side. She then quickly took on of the arrows and stabbed it in his arm and sends a wave of purple bolts into his arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The demon screamed backing away from her holding onto his arm in pain.

Kagome took out another arrow and was about ready to stab the demon right in the heart only to hear something-smash open from behind her.

Her eyes went wide and gasped as she turned her head around when she saw the rat demon and two other rat demons standing there in front of the cellar door.

The rat smirked, "You thought you could escape us did you?"  
Kagome snorted, '_I'll take care of them._' She narrowed her eyes and ran up to the other demon, '_But I must take care of him while he's still down!_'

But unfortunately the demon noticed and growled as he narrowed his eyes, "Bitch!" He growled out as he whacked Kagome right in the stomach as she approached him.

Kagome gaped as the wind was knocked out of her and slammed on the floor.

"Lady Kagome!" Eric shouted as he ran over towards her.

"You should be more concerned about yourself!" He heard Kagura yell.

Eric quickly jumped to the side just as he Dance of Blade attack sliced the ground where he once stood.

Kagome groaned as coughed and wheezed trying to gain back her breath that had been knocked out of her.

"Poor thing if Naraku didn't want you I would have you has my pet."

She looked up to see the rat demons hovering over her. Kagome gasped and quickly jumped back holding out her bow with another arrow aiming it at them, "Don't you dare come near me!"  
"Oh, and what will you do if we do?" The rat asked her smiling evilly at her.

Kagome growled, "I'll shoot you!"

"Ha just you try it!" The rat demon laughed out.

Kagome didn't shoot since she had a feeling if she fired the rat demons would dodge. She had to figure out what to do and fast before Kagura kills Eric.

She glanced around trying to figure out of what to do but gasped when she heard loud footsteps coming from behind her.

Kagome slowly glanced over her shoulder as she carefully took the arrow from the bow in her palm like a knife.

"You will regret what you just did to me!" She heard the growl and took that chance to turn around and stab the demon in the leg and yelled, "PURIFY!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon screamed out in pain as he felt his body getting shocked again only this time it was more painful.

He backed away from her trying to fight back from the pain.

Kagome smirked lifting her hand up slightly, '_Bullseye!_'

"Get her!"  
She gasped as her happy thoughts were interrupted by those two words. Kagome looked over towards the cellar just to see the two other rat demons charging towards her.

Kagome quickly got her bow ready and was about to fire when something sliced the two rats right in half.

Her eyes went wide when she watched the rats scream and their body remains fall to the ground, '_What…just happened?_'

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Kagome's head jerked when she heard the familiar growl and looked behind her and gasped when she saw Inuyasha standing right there behind her slightly hovering over her, "Inuyasha!?"  
Inuyasha looked down at her and knelt down behind her and held her shoulders, "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome stared at him in shock and surprise but wheezed out, "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Inuyasha growled when he heard her wheez and stood back up and glared at the rat holding out his sword, "You have a lot of nerve to come and attack what is mine!"  
The rat jerked, "What!? But…but I thought she left you back at the castle!"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Well it was a good thing I decided to come to town or else I wouldn't have heard Kagome scream or smelt Eric's blood."  
'_What!?_' Kagome gaped as she quickly turned her attention from the rat up to the man she loves, '_He was in town!?_ _Wait!_' Her eyes went wide, '_Eric!_' "Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she gripped onto his pant leg, "You have to help Eric! He'll die if continues to fight that demon on his own!"  
Inuyasha took that chance to looked back at Eric to see him finding, he gaped loudly, "Kagura!?" He turned to face her with wide eyes, '_They were watching this place? Since when!?_'

Eric and Kagura looked back at him.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Eric gaped as he leaned on his sword for support.

Kagura grunted, "Well looks like Kagome wasn't really that far from you."  
Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Kagome, "After Kagome again I see."  
"Of course. Naraku is not the type to give up so easily, especially when he is so close to completing the medallion." Kagura replied confidently.

"Well sorry but like Naraku I too don't give up that easily." Inuyasha snarled holding out his sword ready to slice her in half.

Kagome looked over the side of Inuyasha's leg still gripping onto his pant leg. But her eyes went wide when she heard a growl.

Kagome looked behind her and saw the rat approaching her. She growled as she grabbed another arrow but to her surprise just as the rat was about to pounce on her something stab him right in his heart.

"Gah!" The rat demon yelped out in pain.

Kagome gaped when she saw a huge sword in his chest, she looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring as he glanced back at him holding his sword in the chest.

"Don't go thinking I wasn't watching you, because I was." Inuyasha snarled back at him as he brutally pulled the sword right out of the rat's heart.

He gaped as he fell to the ground causing Kagome to squeak a bit as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's leg.

"You okay back there Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha ask her.

Kagome looked up at him to find him looking back at Kagura and Eric, "Yeah I'm okay. Just help Eric.

"Planning on it." Inuyasha snarled at Kagura.

Kagura grunted as she turned her attention towards him holding out her fan, "Fine since you are interfering in our plans might as well take care of you here and now."  
Inuyasha just growled as he held out his sword in front of him ready to pounce, "And I might as well take care of you here and now as well."  
Kagura was about to make the first move when a strange looking bee emerged from woods and flew towards Kagura and buzzed something to her.

Eric, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her oddly.

Kagura growled at it, "You can't be serious!"  
The bee buzzed again.

Kagura let out a frustrated yell while rolling her eyes, "Argh! Okay fine." She looked at Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes, "Well it would seem I have to pospone our battle for next time." She took out a feather from her hair.

"What!? You're running away again!" Inuyasha shouted out to her.

Kagura grunted, "No like I have a choice." With that said she flew up in the air again.

Inuyasha growled, as he stepped forward, "NO! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Inuyasha just snarled as he watched Kagura fly out of his sight, "Damn! Here I thought we would have one day that was uneventful!"  
"Eric are you okay!" He heard Kagome say loudly.

He looked back at her as she ran over towards him. Inuyasha grunted as he walked back to them and knelt down in beside Kagome, "They look pretty bad."  
"Yeah." Kagome turned her attention from Eric at Inuyasha, "We have to get him back to the castle right away!"  
"Right." Inuyasha replied nodding his head as he took Eric by the arm and wrapped it around his neck as he used his other arm to lift him up, "Okay let's get going."  
"Right." Kagome replied holding Eric up on his other side and helped him walk over towards the horse and quickly went back to the castle.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yeah I know I said the ball would be in this chapter but…I kinda changed my mind or…my mind changed it around. But I promise you next chapter will be when the ball starts and the ending is almost upon us. So be ready for that! I'll update as soon as I can!

Oh and for those you haven't noticed yet but I have a new story up, **Give Love a Chance**. It's a new Inuyasha story and you are all probably thinking man this girl is going to have a head injury doing all of these stories but…I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF!

Well see ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	24. Chapter 23

Jeez! Sorry for the really late update guys. Been working on my other works. But anyway I hope this chapter is worth it!

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha and Kagome brutally pushed through the massive castle doors as they carried in an injured Eric with them.

"I could have walked myself ya know?" Eric said to them softly as he glanced at Inuyasha and at Kagome.

"But you were barely able to walk to the horse." Kagome reminded him, "Please just let us take care of you."

Eric stared at Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Oh my god Sir Eric!?"

"Mm?" He hummed as he looked away from Kagome to find Kate and Jun running up to them, "Kate?"

"He's alright." Kagome reassured Kate and Jun as she smiled softly at him, "His wounds just need to be cleaned and wrapped up and then all he needs is rest."  
"What happened?" Jun asked his lord and mistress as he looked at them in concern.

"To put it short demons attacked Kagome and Eric while they were at Keade's orphanage." Inuyasha summarized, "But we'll get into the full details once we take care of Eric."  
Kate and Jun nodded understanding their decision.

"Then let Sir Jun and I take him off your hands while you two get ready for the ball." Kate suggested as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Yes since you and Lady Kagome are the guests of honor." Jun pointed out to them as he smiled at them.

Inuyasha growled out loudly, "The ball can wait!"

Kate and Jun jumped slightly as their hanyou prince narrowed his eyes at them, "Right now taking care of my men is more important!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yes we can't just go get ready for a ball when we have one of your lord's soldiers down." She frowned, "That just wouldn't be right of us if we just walked away from him."  
Jun and Kate just stared at their lord and mistress in awe.

"Kate?" Kagome said suddenly causing the young maid to jerk snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes my lady?" Kate asked giving Kagome her attention.

"Go get some herbs and bandages and meet us in Sir Eric's room." Kagome instructed the maid, "We need to get these wounds cleaned now before they get infected."  
Kate nodded, "Yes my lady!" After receiving her orders she ran out of sight.

"Jun!" Inuyasha said loudly making his butler's jerk as he turned his attention at his young lord, "Take Kagome's place and help me bring Eric upstairs."  
Jun stared at him before nodding and walked up towards Kagome. Kagome sighed as she let Jun take her place and stood in front of them.

"Kagome?" She heard her beloved say catching her eyes as he instructed, "Follow us up the stairs and open Eric's bedroom door."  
"Okay." Kagome said softly as she nodded her head.

Inuyasha stared at her for a bit before shifting his body before moving with Jun following his movements as they walked towards the stairs and began walking up them with Kagome in front of them.

"Go the to the left Kagome." Inuyasha instructed her knowing she did not know the way to Eric's room.

Kagome nodded and went the way that Inuyasha instructed her to go and kept following the directions that Inuyasha gave her until they finally made it to Eric's bedroom.

Kagome quickly opened up the door and stood beside the wooden door allowing the three men to come in.

Inuyasha and Jun grunted as they gently placed Eric down on his bed. Kagome then dashed up beside Inuyasha and began taking off his boots, his cape and sword and his kimono top.

Inuyasha grimaced when he saw the wounds that Kagura on inflicted on him, "Those are pretty nasty."  
"Well he should be lucky that Kagura didn't cut one of his ligaments off." Kagome pointed out to him as she continued to slightly strip the injured soldier.

"Yeah that would suck." Eric grunted out in slight pain, "I wouldn't be able to fight anymore."  
"Well that would all depend on what ligament was cut off." Inuyasha pointed out to him in a slight grunt.

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned her attention over towards the door as she heard her name get called out. Kate quickly came into the room with a tray with a bowl of water, a cloth, some herbs and some bandages.

"Here are the things you asked for." Kate told Kagome as she walked up to her and took the tray out of her arms.

Kagome smiled at her, "Thank you." She then walked back over towards Inuyasha and Eric and set the tray on the end table and dipped the cloth in the warm water.

Kate walked up beside Jun and stared down at Eric with frightened eyes as she took notice of his wounds, "Oh my god." She said softly as she bit her nails.

Eric heard her and looked up towards her with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Lady Kate these wounds are nothing compared of what could have happened. I'll be fine."  
Kate smiled softly. Eric just smiled at her.

"Okay." They heard Kagome say suddenly interrupting their thoughts as they looked over at her.

She looked up at Inuyasha, "I'll take care of the upper part and you take care of the lower part."  
Inuyasha stared at her before nodding understanding what she was somewhat doing, "Yeah sure."

Kagome smiled at him before beginning her work on Eric's upper wounds. She ringed out the cloth and gently rubbed the cloth on the wounds, which caused him to wince.

Kagome jerked slightly before looking down at him with an apologetic look, "Sorry."  
Eric opened one eye to look at her, "Don't worry Lady Kagome. I'm a man I can take it."  
Kagome chuckled as she continued her work.

"Whoa what the heck happened?"

"Mm?" Kagome, Inuyasha and the other three hummed as they looked over towards the doorway to spot Miroku and Sango as they walked into the room.

"Why is Sir Eric all injured?" Sango asked in concern as they both stopped at the end of Eric's bed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stared at them, "Apparently there were demons watching the orphanage."  
"What?" Miroku and Sango gabbed out as their eyes went wide.

"Wait how do you know that?" Miroku asked as he arched a brow at his hanyou lord.

Kagome looked over at him, "Because Eric and I stopped at the orphanage to gather up some more food for the ball tonight and once we got out of the cellar we were ambushed by Kagura and her demons."  
"Kagura!?" Sango, Miroku, Kate and Jun gabbed out loudly as they looked at the three with wide eyes.

"What the hell was she doing there!?" Sango asked loudly as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"To kidnap Kagome and take her to that bastard Naraku what else!?" Inuyasha pointed out to her in a slight growl as he narrowed his eyes.

"Damn that Naraku!" Sango cursed as she said loudly, "Can't Naraku do anything himself!?"  
Miroku turned his gaze from the young demon slayer to his hanyou and miko friend, "Did you guys manage to defeat her?"

Inuyasha snorted, as he crossed his arms, "No! She flew off before we even had the chance to even fight!"

"Damn coward." Sango muttered as she crossed her arms before saying loudly, "She's almost as bad as Naraku himself!"  
Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Inuyasha we have to double the security around the castle!"  
"Why?" Kate asked in slight fear as she stared at the young swordsman.

Miroku glanced at her, "Because if she fled before they could even fight…" He met Inuyasha's stare, "Then they may have something else in mind and with the ball approaching…"  
"Yeah! Naraku or one of his minions could sneak in here without any of us even realizing it!" Sango finished for Miroku with her eyes wide.

The others in the room jerked as Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes went wide at the thought of that.

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome before narrowing his eyes as he looked over at Miroku, "Go and gather the soldiers! Make sure they know what is going on and make sure they are guarding all of the entrances inside the castle!"  
Miroku nodded understanding his move and quickly ran out of the room.

Sango groaned, '_I'm getting a bad feeling about this._' She then sighed before turning her attention towards Kagome, "Do you need any help Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at her and smiled as she nodded, "Yes that would be very helpful." She tilted her head, "I'll take put the herbs on while you bandage him up."  
Sango nodded as she walked up to Eric's bedside.

"Wait Lady Kagome."

"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she raised her eyes up at Kate meeting her eyes.

"You and Lord Inuyasha should start getting ready for the ball." Kate advised them softly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "I already told you Kate! We-"

"I know." Kate replied quickly cutting him off as she stared at him before looking out the window, "But it's almost sundown." She looked back at them, "And you two need to get cleaned up, especially after coming back from a fight with one of Naraku's minions."  
Sango stared at Kate for a bit before looking at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Yeah she does have a point. You two need to get ready since you two are the ones being presented am I correct?"  
Inuyasha and Kagome grumbled knowing that she was right.

"But Sango-" Kagome began softly.

Sango smiled softly, "Don't worry Kagome. Sir Jun, Lady Kate and I have things under control with Eric. So go and get ready since again this is yours' and Inuyasha's night."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the three before looking at each other before smiling.

They looked back at their friends.

"Okay, if you guys are really sure." Kagome replied softly.

Sango rolled her eyes as she continued to smile, "Yes we are sure. Now go go before I push you two out the door."  
Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled as they nodded before walking out of the door together.

Sango shook her head while sighing, "Royal people. What can you do with them?"

* * *

"You sure you are okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the young miko as they walked down the hall before Inuyasha stopped to stand in front of her.

Kagome smiled up at him reassuringly, "Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine."  
"Well I'm just making sure." Inuyasha told her softly before beginning to caress her soft rosy cheek as he sighed softly, "I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."  
Kagome just smiled at him lovely as she placed her hand over the one caressing her.

She closed her eyes as she rubbed his hand, "And I would never be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." She opened her eyes, "Because I love you Inuyasha. More than anything in the world."  
Inuyasha smiled warmly at her as he moved his hand that was caressing her back behind her head to gently push her head towards him as he leaned down to press his lips against hers'. Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. Inuyasha then wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Inuyasha pushed his tongue through closed lips. Kagome moaned at the sudden gesture but smiled nonetheless and opened her mouth to allow him to enter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues played with each other making Inuyasha growl softly in pleasure. He then wrapped his other arm, that had been on the back of her head, around her shoulders making her body press more into him crushing her breasts against his chest causing the hanyou prince to growl more passionately.

"Hey you two get a room!"

Kagome and Inuyasha jerked quickly breaking away from their passionate kiss to look back down the hall to find Rin and Sesshoumaru walking down the hall together side by side.

Rin chuckled as Sesshoumaru grunted as he crossed his arms, "Yeah especially when there are children present in this castle." He glared at his younger brother, "We don't want them to be exposited to something like that, especially when one of them is still very young."  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned crimson red as they remembered that.

Rin continued to chuckle at the two, "Oh you two are just so cute!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned redder in embarrassment.

Rin sighed before smiling at Kagome, "Well my dear sister Kagome, shall we get you ready for the big ball tonight? The ball where the villagers and fellow kingdoms know that you are still alive."

Kagome stared at her for a while before smiling and nodded her head, "Yeah that's what I was going to do when I got back to my room."  
"Well then come on!" Rin said loudly as she grabbed Kagome's hand and rushed her down the hall, "We don't have much time!"  
"Hey we have plenty of time!" Inuyasha shouted out to her, "The ball doesn't start till late evening!"  
"But getting prepared will take the longest!" He heard Rin shout out to him.

Inuyasha watched Rin drag his Kagome away from him before closing his eyes as he sighed, "Women." He opened his eyes to find his brother still standing in front of him, he grunted, "Yeah yeah I'm going to get ready." He then walked passed his brother.

"That's not why I'm still standing here." Sesshoumaru pointed out to him.

"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled before glancing over his shoulder back at Sesshoumaru, "Then why did you come by us?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms with his back still turned to Inuyasha, "I wanted to know why I smelt Eric's blood and why your monk friend ran down the hall?"  
Inuyasha sighed, he had a feeling his brother would ask that sooner or later, "Eric and Kagome were attacked while they were visiting the orphanage."  
"What!?" Sesshoumaru gabbed out softly as he turned around to look at Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha just sighed as he stared down the hall, "Kagura and her minions were watching the orphanage waiting for the time that Kagome would go back to the orphanage."  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "And why was Lady Kagome there?"

Inuyasha turned slightly to look at him, "One of the cooks asked Kagome to go to town and get some more supplies for their dishes. Kagome couldn't refuse a request like that so she got Eric to escort her to town."  
"But why were they at the orphanage?" Sesshoumaru asked as he arched a brow.

Inuyasha jerked when he reminded him of that but shrugged, "I don't know. I guess they couldn't find what they were looking for in town."  
"Mmm." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he lowered his eyes to the ground before sighing as he looked back at his younger brother, "So I'm guessing you are getting your soldiers doing double duty tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded as he narrowed his eyes, "Yes I will not have Naraku ruin this night!"

* * *

"Naraku!" Kagura yelled as she barged into his chamber to find Naraku looking out the window.

Naraku looked over at her, "Oh so you've finally arrived."  
Kagura glared at him, "Why did you call me back? I was going to battle Inuyasha and defeated him!"  
Naraku smirked, "Oh? That antsy to fight him are we?"

Kagura growled before saying loudly, "If you want the stupid princess we need to get rid of that dog first!"  
Naraku sighed, "Sorry but I have another idea in mind." He smirked at her, "One that will cause a lot more damage then the first one."  
"Hm?" Kagura hummed as she arched a brow at her master.

* * *

"Kagome, how long do you plan on working on that thing?" Rin asked her adopted sister as she combed Kagome's hair.

Rin and Kagome sat on Kagome's bed both wearing robes since they just got done taking a bath.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Rin while she was putting Inuyasha's necklace together, "Until it's done."  
"I figured that much." Rin grunted out, "But we have to get you ready. The ball will begin soon."  
Kagome looked back down at the prayer beads, "This won't take very long Rin." She glanced back at her with a smile, "I know what I'm doing."  
Rin just stared at the young miko as she turned her attention back down at the beads and fangs. She held up each one of the beads and whispered a little prayer making the beads glow. Then once she was done praying she put the beads and fangs together and soon it was done.

"There." Kagome sighed as she lifted up the necklace slightly so Rin could see it, "It's done."  
"Good." She heard Rin say suddenly getting Kagome to look back at her, "Now let's get you ready for your big night."  
Kagome just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of his mirror in his room as he put on his black cape. He was wearing fancy black pants, a white long sleeved kimono top that showed off of how thin and muscular he was, black boots and black armor with his sword on his belt loop.

'_Tonight's the big night._' He thought to himself as he glanced over towards his end table where a small velvet box sat.

Inuyasha walked over towards the end table and picked up the box in his hand, '_I will make this a night that Kagome will never forget._'

"Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha looked over towards his bedroom door to find Miroku standing in the doorway wearing almost the same thing as Inuyasha. Only his cape was green and his kimono top was green.

"Everyone as arrived my lord." Miroku reported.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you _**not **_to call me lord?"

Miroku chuckled slightly, "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Inuyasha just sighed as he placed the box in his pants pocket, "Are all of the men in place?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes Inuyasha. All the guards and soldiers are at all of the entrances into the castle and we even have some of the soldiers in front of the ballroom doors."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Good." He turned to look at his best friend narrowing his eyes, "I will not have anyone ruining this night!"  
Miroku nodded in agreement, "We will all make sure nothing goes wrong tonight." He smiled and waved his hand out of the room, "Well shall we go? Your people are waiting."

Inuyasha nodded again as he followed Miroku out of his room and down towards the ballroom.

* * *

Fancy music was playing as the villagers and fellow kings, queens, princes and princesses danced along with the music. The musicians smiled as they played their instruments.

The people smiled as well as they danced along with the music.

Lord Inutashio sat up in his thrown as he watched the people dance with Sesshoumaru at his side and two guards at each side of them.

Inutashio smiled softly, "If only Izayoi was here to see this day."

"I know father." He heard his eldest son say to him.

Inutashio looked over at his son to catch Sesshoumaru's glance, "There are days where I wish Sara was here as well. But the truth is they are not."  
"But they are here in spirit." Inutashio pointed out to his son wisely, "Ushering us forward and looking towards the future."  
Sesshoumaru just stared at his father.

"Sir Eric, you really sure you should be walking?" Kate asked the young soldier as he leaned against the wall dressed back up in his soldier uniform.

Eric smiled at the young maid, "I'm fine Lady Kate. You don't have to worry about me."  
"I know but…you were injured pretty badly and I just…" Kate looked away shyly as her cheek turned light pink, "I just don't want you to reopen your wounds is all."  
Eric just smiled lovingly at her.

"You guys should have seen it!" Breanna said to the circle of girls that gathered around her, "That brat was with another man! One of Lord Inuyasha's soldier!"  
"Oh what a stupid girl she is!" One of the woman snarled as she narrowed her eyes, "How could she pick someone like a soldier over a strong handsome prince like Lord Inuyasha?"  
"I know right!" Breanna replied loudly and waved her finger at them, "I swear once I see that bitch I will exposit her for the slut that she is!"  
The women around her nodded in agreement.

Their conversation was interrupted by the trumpets beginning to play catching the crowds' attention over towards the ballroom doors as they opened revealing Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Presenting! Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku!" One of the trumpet players announced loudly.

The people acknowledged them by clapping while smiling up at them. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped onto the dance floor.

Eric and Kate looked up towards them.

Eric smirked, "Well doesn't Lord Inuyasha look like astounding."  
"Well he is planning to propose to Lady Kagome tonight so it would be expected for him to dress this nicely." Kate pointed out to him.

"Oh! Lord Inuyasha!"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha and Miroku hummed as they looked over towards the side as Breanna and the other women ran over by him.

Breanna smiled as she bowed her head, "Good evening my Lord." She looked up and smiled at Miroku, "And good evening to you too Lord Miroku."  
"I'm surprised you actually came to this." Inuyasha grunted as he looked at her with a blank expression.

Breanna just smiled at him, "Of course I would come! It's your birthday my lord! I would never dream of celebrating the day of your birth." She tilted her head, "And this is also the day you announce your bride and I didn't want to miss that."  
Inuyasha smirked, "Yep that's right. Tonight's the night I announce who my bride is."  
Breanna smiled brightly as she noticed him smiling at her, '_Oh does this mean what I think it means!?_'

* * *

"I'm really nervous you guys." Kagome said to her two sisters, Sango and Rin, as they stood in front of the ballroom doors.

Sango and Rin smiled softly at the nervous princess.

"Oh you'll do fine Kagome." Rin told her as she rubbed her back gently as a way to comfort her.

"Yeah you'll do fine." Sango added as she walked up beside Kagome and smiled at her catching Kagome's eye, "So don't worry. If you feel really nervous just look for Inuyasha and just focus on him and no one else then you won't feel so nervous."  
Kagome stared at Sango before smiling and nodded, "Thanks Sango."  
Sango returned the smile, "So are you ready?"  
Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out before nodding, "Yes I'm ready."

* * *

The trumpets began playing catching the crowds' attention yet again as the ballroom doors opened yet again.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked up towards the doors and had his breath get caught in his throat when Kagome came walking into the room.

Kagome's dress was like Bell's dress from Beauty and the Beast only it was green with a thick white ribbon wrapped around her torso and white long gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was down with slight curls at the end. In short, she was gorgeous!

"Oh look there's that stupid orphan." One of the girls snarled as they pointed up towards Kagome.  
"Whoa." Inuyasha said softly ignoring what the girl said and focused on the woman that was taking his breath away and that made his heart pound faster and faster, '_She's so beautiful!_'

Kagome noticed him and smiled warmly showing her beautiful white teeth, '_Inuyasha._'

"Presenting…" The trumpet player began to announce.

Lord Inutashio stood up as he smiled at the young girl while Sesshoumaru grunted while giving a little smirk.

"She does look a lot like her mother." Sesshoumaru said to his father.

"Yes." Inutashio replied as he nodded his head slightly, '_Oh Kagome, if only your mother and father could be here to see this day._'

"Oh! Lady Kagome is so beautiful!" Kate exclaimed as she smiled up at the young miko.

Eric smiled as he nodded, "I concur. I can see why Lord Inuyasha is so crazy about her."

"Princess Kagome!" The trumpet player finished loudly.

The crowd gasped loudly and sharply as her name was announced.

"Princess!? That girl is that Kagome!?"  
"Oh my gosh! She's Lady Kikyo and Lord Sano's daughter!?"

"They actually managed to find her!?"

"Where on Earth did they find her!?"

"Oh this is so exciting! She looks almost exactly like Lady Kikyo!"

Breanna's eyes went wide while the girls that surrounded her gasped as their eyes went wide as well.

"That…" Breanna pointed at Kagome as her finger shook, "That stupid orphan girl is…P-Princess Kagome? The princess who has been missing for eighteen years!?"

One of the girls fainted from the shock.

"Oh! Lady Zena!" The girls gasped out loudly as they turned to look at her.

Sparkling chocolate brown eyes met handsome beautiful golden amber eyes as Kagome stepped on the dancing floor smiling up at Inuyasha.

"Wow." Inuyasha said softly as he looked her up and down before meeting her eyes, "You really know how to take my breath away."  
Kagome chuckled, "Well ain't that the whole point?"  
Inuyasha smiled warmly, "Yeah…I guess it is. You're the only the one that can always manage to take my breath away."  
Kagome smiled shyly at him before saying suddenly, "Oh!"  
"Oh what?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted his head.

Kagome lifted up her hands and opened them to reveal the prayer beads and smiled up at him, "Happy Birthday Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha's head jerked before smiling softly, "Kagome you didn't have to get me anything."  
Kagome tilted her head as she smiled at him warmly, "Well I wanted too." Inuyasha took the necklace as she continued, "Since you really do deserve it."

Inuyasha met her eyes as she continued, "Thank you for everything that you have done for my family and me."  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her and leaned his head forward and leaned his forehead against hers' and said softly, "Anything for you."  
Kagome's cheeks turned crimson red as she smiled, "Oh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha put on the prayer beads before holding out his arm allowing her take it, "Let's dance."  
Kagome stared up at him before giggling as she took his arm, "Yes lets."  
Inuyasha smiled down at her as he led her towards the middle of the dancing floor.

Miroku smiled as he watched them disappear into the crowd of people, "Ah love. What a wondrous yet wonderful thing to experience."  
"Now presenting…Lady Sango and Lady Rin!"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked up towards the ballroom doors as Sango and Rin entered the room. Rin was wearing a dress similar to Kagome's only it wasn't as puffy as hers' and her dress was red and had no ribbon and her hair was up in a red ribbon. Sango was wearing a strapless black dress that showed off her perfect hour glass figure and her hair was down.

Miroku smirked, '_Speaking of which._' He turned and smiled at Sango as she came down the steps, "Sango, you look so beautiful."  
Sango smiled brightly as she stood in front of him, "Thank you." She looked him up and down before smiling up at him, "You look pretty good yourself."  
Miroku continued to smile as he held out his arm, "Shall we?"  
Sango looked up at him and smiled as she took his arm, "Lead the way Miroku."  
Rin walked through the crowd up towards where Sesshoumaru was and smiled up at him, "You look very dashing tonight my lord."  
Sesshoumaru smiled softly as he walked down the little steps down towards her and kissed her on the cheek causing the girl to blush.

He smiled, "You look very beautiful tonight as well."  
Rin smiled sweetly, "Glad you think so."  
Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the middle of the floor while ignoring the stares since all that they cared about and were focusing on…was each other.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and held her hand in his other hand. Then he began leading her back and forth on the dance floor. Inuyasha met the eyes of his sweet Kagome as he slowly moved them from side to side. Just like they day they got reunited once their eyes came in contact with one another everything in the room disappeared.

Kagome smiled warmly up at him, "Wow, for being my first ball that I attended, I must say I am really enjoying it."  
Inuyasha smiled proudly, "Glad you're enjoying it."  
Kagome tilted her head as she questioned him, "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
"Duh of course I am!" Inuyasha snorted out with a slight chuckle as he smiled at her, "I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world! How could I not be enjoying myself?"  
Kagome gasped softly as her cheeks turned red at his comment, she smiled, "Oh Inuyasha."

"Hey just wondering..."

"Mm?" Kagome hummed, "What is it Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha tilted his head, "Where did you get this beaded necklace?" He nudged his head down at his chest where the prayer beads laid.

Kagome smiled, "I made it myself."  
Inuyasha arched a brow, "How?"  
"Shh." Kagome said as she placed her fingered glove over her lips continuing to smile, "That's my little secret."

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha said suddenly as something clicked in his brain, "Was that necklace the real reason you went to town? Not just because one of the cooks asked you?"  
Kagome giggled, "Maybe maybe not."  
Inuyasha smirked, "You little sneak."

Kagome just chuckled, "When you've been an orphan for most of your life you learn to be a sneak."

"I just can't believe it." Breanna gabbed out softly still in shock as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha dance, "That orphan girl is really…Princess Kagome!"  
Kate let out a soft sigh catching Eric's attention down at her watching her frown at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Those two…look so peaceful, dancing together like that."  
Eric stared at her before glancing back over at Inuyasha and Kagome before smiling as he looked back down at Kate.

He held out his hand towards Kate catching her attention. She stared at the hand before looking up at him.

Eric smiled warmly, "May I have this dance my lady?"

Kate gasped softly at his request as her eyes went wide. She looked back down at his hand, she then smiled as she took his hand, "Yes you may."  
Eric smiled warmly and proudly as he led Kate out onto the dance floor.

Miroku and Sango smiled while noticing Eric and Kate walking onto the dance floor and began dancing.

"Looks like Sir Eric and Lady Kate are finally hitting it off." Miroku pointed out to Sango.

Sango smirked as she chuckled lightly, "I had a feeling those two had a thing for each other." She smiled up at Miroku, "Just by the way they acted towards each other when we were taking care of Sir Eric's wounds."  
"Really?" Miroku replied in interest as he smiled down at the young woman.

Sango just smiled as she nodded, "Yep that's right."  
Miroku chuckled lightly as he turned his attention back towards the two, "Well those two make a great pair."  
"Yeah I'll say." Sango replied as she chuckled lightly herself.

Sesshoumaru spun Rin slightly around on the dance floor as Rin smiled up at him, "So has Inuyasha chosen a bride?"  
Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "Why do you bring that up?"  
Rin tilted her head, "Well this isn't just a ball to celebrate Inuyasha's birthday. It is also to announce who he will marry, am I correct?"

"How do you know so much?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stared at her oddly.

Rin shrugged, "I've lived in this town longer than she has so I know." She continued to smile as she stared up at him, "And didn't this sort of ball happen to you once you turned nineteen?"

Sesshoumaru's cheeks turned crimson red at the reminder of that, he grunted as he glanced away from her, "Yeah…I guess."  
Rin chuckled lightly, '_He's so cute when he's embarrassed._' She then smiled up at him softly, "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru just stared down at the young woman before smiling softly, "I love you too Rin."  
Rin smiled brightly as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Kohaku and Shippo where standing at the food table eating and drinking the juice as they watched the older people dance.

"This is so boring!" Shippo whined as he looked up at Kohaku, "Why did we have to come to this ball? I wanted to play some more in the play room!"  
Kohaku looked down at the younger boy, "Well Lord Inuyasha wanted us all to be here. For whatever reason that is, I have no idea."  
Shippo grunted as he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes, "Stupid Lord Inuyasha, being all secretive, I hate it when he does that."  
Kohaku stared at the young fox demon before looking back over at his older sister and then at Kagome and Inuyasha, '_Wonder what Lord Inuyasha does have in mind?_'

Inuyasha swad back and forth before twirling Kagome out and gently twirled her back into his arms. As they danced Kagome felt like she was in a dream, a fairytale type dream.

'_This all seems too good to be true._' Kagome thought to herself as she smiled up at the man of her dreams, '_A few weeks ago I was just an orphan girl with no memory. Then the day Keade let's me go into town with Sango I meet up with Inuyasha. The youngest son of King Inutashio and later find out that I'm a princess and then ends up giving my friends and I a home, especially after the orphanage was attacked. Now here I am dancing with the one man that made this all possible for me. I swear if this is a dream…I never want to wake up._'

Right after she finished her thought the music stopped playing allowing the dancers to stop and clap.

Kagome looked over at the musicians while smiling as they began playing again. She looked up at Inuyasha suspecting that they would dance again only to have him grab her hand.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said his name softly in confusion.

Inuyasha just smiled at her, "Come with me Kagome." Kagome nodded not really sure what he was planning on doing.

Inuyasha led her through the crowd of people up towards his father's thrown.

Inutashio eyes jerked as he noticed something approaching his thrown from the corner of his eye, he looked and smirked when his youngest son and the young princess step onto his thrown.

"Having a good time you two?" Inutashio asked the two.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as they nodded their heads, "Yes."  
Inutashio looked over at Inuyasha, "You ready?"

"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she turned her gaze from the old king up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked as he nodded while letting out a soft sigh, "Yeah I am."  
Inutashio nodded as he stood up and took a step in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ready for what?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in a soft whisper.

Inuyasha smiled down at her as he tightened his grip on her hand, "You'll see."  
Kagome's heart began to pound as her cheeks turned crimson red, '_Wha-What does he mean by that?_'

The lead musician noticed his lord standing up and catching Lord Inutashio's nod. The leader nodded and signaled his fellow musicians to stop. The stop of the music caused the crowd to talk, as they looked at each other in slight confusion. Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Eric and Kate looked up towards the thrown since they knew that if the music stopped that must mean someone is ready to speak.

"Welcome my people and hello again to my fellow people at the neighboring kingdoms." Inutashio announced loudly catching the people's attention up at him along with Kohaku and Shippo's stare.

He smiled, "As you are all aware the search for the one that murdered Lady Kagome's family is still at large. But today we are taking a little time out of that situation to celebrate my youngest son, Inuyasha's, nineteenth birthday." He tilted his head back at Inuyasha as he smiled, "What to take it from here son?"  
Inuyasha smirked, "Gladly."  
Inutashio went to sit down in his thrown as Inuyasha walked up where he once stood with Kagome still held at his side.

"I'm glad all of you were able to attend." Inuyasha said loudly as he continued to smile, "This is a very special day for me. Not just because I'm turning nineteen but…" He hummed as he continued to smile, "Tonight is also the night I announce my bride."  
Kagome gasped softly as she looked up at Inuyasha as he continued to smile as he glanced down at her. Sango, Rin, Kohaku and Shippo gabbed when Inuyasha announced that.

Sango looked up at Miroku who smirked, "Miroku?"  
Miroku looked down at her and nodded answering her question before she could even ask it.

She smiled brightly as she looked up at the thrown, '_Oh thank Kami! I thought he would never ask!_'

Kagome felt her heart beat faster when Inuyasha turned to face her and her stomach did back flips when she saw him staring at her with passion in his eyes. She smiled while staring to get a good feeling about all of this. The crowd went in awe when they noticed him turning his attention from them to the girl known as Lady Kikyo's daughter.

Koga, whom was at the food table along with the two young boys, took a sip of the punch as he watched the hanyou and the young miko princess.

"Wonder if she knows about this?" Koga thought out loud to himself in a slight grunt. His nose twitched when a scent reached his nose, "Mm?" He looked over towards the windows, "What's that scent?"  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, "Kagome,"

Kagome smiled brightly up at him as her heart continued to pound.

"I-"

**CRASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everyone in the ballroom screamed as something smashed into the wall breaking all the windows making the glass fly around the room.

Sesshoumaru held onto Rin as she screamed while Eric and Miroku did the same with Kate and Sango. Koga stood in front of the two boys so the glass and wood wouldn't hit them.

Inuyasha had held onto Kagome as she clenched to his side as she let out a shriek. He grunted as he held up his arm to prevent his face from getting hit with wood and glass as he looked over towards the wall.

Laughter was suddenly heard throughout the room. Everyone in the room hummed as they looked over towards the huge hole that was smashed.

Inuyasha and the others gasped when they saw a figure in a baboon standing there right at the entrance of the hole.

"Now who said you could start the party without me?" The baboon laughed out in a cocky manner.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

YES! I know this is a very short chapter but…I have just been pulling this off for quite a while and I just wanted to get it up. But I promise I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can! Mainly after I finish updating all my other stories. Anyway hope to see you at the next update.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	25. Chapter 24

Holy crudalony! I am so sorry for the long long update again you guys! I've just been kind of…lazy on this story. I mean I started this chapter a few months back but then…I started to derift from this story for a while. Don't know why. But so yeah that's why some of the chapter is still somewhat poorly written while the other part ain't. But this is the second to last chapter! So the chapter after this one will be the final one! So I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Chapter 24**

"Now who said you could start this little celebration without me." The baboon laughed out happily in a cocky tone.

The crowd gaped at the sight of the baboon pelt.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like that around here before."  
"Is it a new set of entertainment?"

"What makes you think I know?"  
They weren't sure if they should run in fear or stay and watch just in case it was all an act. Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends stared at the baboon with wide eyes.

"Wh-Where d-did he c-come from?" Shippo stuttered as he clung onto Kohaku's arm now shaking in fear.

"He just crashed in here!" Kohaku reminded the young kid staring towards the huge hole in the wall where Naraku had barged through. He narrowed his eyes. "Which means he must have been pretty desperate to get in here."

Koga growled. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Who…" Inuyasha began to speak standing protectively in front of Kagome and glared at the baboon. Angry at the fact that this person so dared to barge into the castle like that when he was about to propose to the woman he loves.

Inutashio jerked when a familiar scent reached his nose, it was coming from the baboon! He immediately stood up and shouted. "Naraku!?"  
Inuyasha and the others did a double take on the old lord's shouts. "What!?"  
The younger prince slowly turned his attention over from his father to the baboon that his father claimed was Naraku. "Naraku?"

"_**Well maybe this won't be! WIND SCAR!" a voice yelled.**_

"_**What?" Naraku yelled as beam of yellow light hit his body making him drop Kagome.**_

_**Kagome yelped as she hit the ground and looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her again.**_

"_**Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.**_

"_**You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes off of Naraku.**_

_**Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
Inuyasha sighed in relief, 'Good I made it just in time.'**_

_**Inuyasha then noticed Naraku getting back up, "Who the hell are you?"  
"Inuyasha, that thing is Naraku!" Kagome replied as she stood up.**_

"_**What!" Inuyasha shouted as he whipped his head around to look at her to see her eyes filled with seriousness.**_

_**He grunted while looking back at Naraku, "You mean…this thing…is Naraku?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's what he said his name was."**_

His head jerked back as that memory clicked in his mind.

The dog hanyou then growled dangerously slowly narrowed his gaze at the baboon. "Naraku."  
"Naraku!?" Miroku gaped out his eyes shooting widely in horror as he kept a tight hold on Sango.

"That bastard!" Sango cursed out loudly glaring up at the evil demon. "How dare he barge in right when Inuyasha was about to propose!"  
"What the hell is he doing here!?" Rin shouted out in slight fear while being held in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru growled viciously tightening his hold on the woman holding her protectively. "What a perfect time for him to finally show up!"  
The baboon laughed out loudly as he smirked behind the monkey mask. "So flattered that you remembered me young prince."  
"How the hell would I forget your disgusting stench!?" Inuyasha yelled out angrily quickly pulling Kagome behind him before snarling. "And you dare finally show up after all the trouble you made your minions go through!" '_Of all times for him to fucking show up and not be a fucking coward! I was at least expecting his minions to show up not him!_'

"Well my young prince if I've learned that if you want something…" Naraku turned his attention over towards Kagome whom was peeking over the young hanyou's shoulder, "That you are going to have to do it yourself."  
Kagome's eyes went wide, '_I…_' She started to tighten her grip on Inuyasha's cape, '_I don't like that look he's giving me._' The young princess held the material like if she let go he would vanish. '_I don't like it at all!_'

Her sudden action caused the hanyou prince to growl even harsher keeping himself firmly in front of his princess. "You lay one hand on her and I swear I will rip you apart!"  
Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inutashio, Koga, Sango and the castle guards jerked positioning themselves ready to pounce on Naraku at any given moment with their hard gazes on him.

"Oh? But what if dear Princess Kagome was to come with me on her own free will?" Naraku asked the prince in a cocky manner.

"Like hell that would ever happen!" Inuyasha yelled out letting out a loud growl keeping himself between Kagome and Naraku.

"I would never dream of going towards you!" Kagome shouted out angrily glaring at him.

"Oh you really think so dear Kagome?" The devious Naraku replied not fazed by the young prince and princess's words. His eyes slowly began to glow red. "I beg the differ."  
The young princess gasped noticing his gaze beginning to glow when his eyes made contact with hers'.

Miroku gaped when he noticed red aura emerging from Naraku's body. '_Wha…what is that? Is he going to transform!?_'

"Miroku!" He heard his beloved Sango speak up letting her fear be know as he caught his attention. "I not like the look that Naraku is giving Kagome. I am really not liking it one bit!"

"Yeah…" The young soldier started slowly turned his gaze back towards Naraku and his two friends, "I don't like it either."

'_What?_' Inuyasha thought softly as his eyes went wide before narrowing them slightly as he prepared himself to attack. '_What the hell is he up to now!?_'

Kagome's eyes went wide as they slowly began to glow red as well, '_What? What is this?_'

Eric narrowed his eyes as he kept his arm in front of Kate. "What the hell is that demon thinking!? Coming in here like this when things were about to go from bad to good!"

"But Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku expected this would happen didn't they?" Kate asked the soldier looking up at him with fearful eyes.

The soldier stared down at the young maid. "They did but I think they were more less expecting him to try sneaking in not barging in like he did."  
"Mmmm." Kate hummed before looking back at the young princess and prince. "Guess that would make some sense."  
"Look he's glowing!" Shippo pointed out to Kohaku pointing his finger at the baboon. "What does that mean?"

Kohaku looked at him. "What makes you think I know?!"  
"Well you are a demon slayer!" The young kit reminded him loudly.

"This could mean anything!" They heard an unfamiliar voice point out to them loudly.

The two boys looked up at Koga mentally slapping themselves for forgetting he was right beside them.

The wolf demon's stare was stern. "It could either mean he's transforming…or he's planning something that I don't think either of us will like."  
Kohaku and Shippo gulped not liking the sound of that as they turned their attention back towards Naraku.

Inuyasha shivered getting an uneasy vibe from Naraku. '_I really don't like the looks of this._'

"Now my dear princess…" Inuyasha heard Naraku finally speak up again to watch him as the baboon held out his hand, "Come with me."  
The hanyou growled, "Not that again!" He then shouted. "When will it get through your thick skull!? She'll _**NEVER**_ go with you!"  
Naraku just smirked as he let out a light grunt making it sound more like a chuckle.

Inuyasha growled, irritated by the demon's reaction. "You really are an annoying piece of shit aren't you?"  
He suddenly hummed when he felt the grip on his cape suddenly vanish. The hanyou looked over his shoulder. "Kagome?" He made contact with her face but she didn't even look up at him.

The hanyou prince arched a brow. "Uh…what's the matter?"

Kagome didn't respond to Inuyasha instead she stepped to the side of the hanyou prince and began walking over towards Naraku.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelped out his eyes shooting wide open before shouting. "Kagome! What are you doing!?"  
"Kagome?" Rin shouted out her name.

Kagome grunted as her mind tried to command her body to stop but it wouldn't respond to her brain. '_What? I…_' She narrowed her gaze trying to at least slow down her feet but that attempt failed as well, '_I can't move my body! It's not responding to me!_'

"Kagome don't he'll hurt you!" She heard Shippo shouted out to her in desperation.

'_I'm trying!_' Kagome shouting in her mind before turning her attention up to Naraku. She found him smiling at her in satisfaction. Her gaze went hard. '_Him! He must have done something!_' Determination gleamed in her gaze. '_I must break his hold on me now!_'

Sango and Miroku gasped at the sight.

"Just what is she doing!?" Sango asked loudly panic-struck.

Miroku's eyes went wide when he noticed that the same red aura that was flowing around Naraku was now flowing around Kagome. '_Oh no!_' "Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha ignored his friend and quickly grabbing Kagome's wrist preventing her from going any further to Naraku. "Kagome!?" He twirled her back towards him forcing her to meet his glare, "What the hell do you think-" He gasped jerking his head back when he noticed her eyes.

They were dulled and looked like they weren't focused on him.

"What?" Inuyasha breathed out softly shocked of what he was seeing. '_What's going on? What's wrong with her eyes? They weren't like that before!_'

He then started to feel Kagome tremble and looked down at her wrist to find her shaking slightly and moved his eyes from bottom to top to find her whole body beginning to shake and then met her eyes.

"Kagome?" The young hanyou said her name in concern he grabbed onto her shoulders, "What's-"

"I…" His ears perked up when he heard Kagome suddenly speak softly with hesitation in her voice, "I…can't…"  
Sango's eyes went wide as she noticed her adopted sister's body shake, "She's shaking!"  
"Which means only one thing…" She heard Miroku speak up catching her attention as he shouted out, "Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha's eyes perked up at his name being called and glanced over towards Miroku, "What!?"  
"Kagome's been bewitched!" Miroku informed the young lord loudly.

Inuyasha's head jerked at the information. "Bewitched?" His eyes went wide as the information sunk in and growled as he turned his attention back down at Kagome and looked at her firmly, "Is that what's going on?"  
Kagome's only response was a shaky nod.

Inuyasha growled lowly turning his glare up at Naraku and quickly pushed Kagome behind him and kept his hold on his soon-to-be fiancée's arm. "Damn you fucking bastard!"  
"Heh you fools catch on quicker than I thought you would." Naraku grunted in a slight snarl in distaste.

"There's a lot of things you don't know that will surprise you." Inuyasha snarled out keeping his hold on Kagome keeping his glare on the baboon.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he shouted. "But that princess will be mine! No matter what it takes she will be mine!"  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Inuyasha growled out in a loud shout. He glanced back to stare at his father, whom kept his glare on Naraku. "Father!"  
Inutashio flinched softening his glare turning his attention to his son meeting his gaze.

Inuyasha stared sternly gently pushed Kagome towards him. "Hold onto Kagome! Make sure she or Naraku doesn't who anywhere near him or he doesn't come anywhere near her!"  
The old king narrowed his eyes with determination and quickly nodded. "Sure thing." He then wrapped one arm around the bewitched princess's arms and torso and held her securely in his arm making sure she wouldn't wiggle her way out.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome managed to speak out softly.

Inuyasha ears twitched at the sound of her voice saying his name and reassured her firmly. "Don't worry Kagome." He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword with his glare on Naraku. "I won't let that sick bastard come anywhere near you! I'll protect you no matter what it takes!" He shouted as he unsheathed the sword.

"Heh you really think a puny hanyou boy like you can take down me a demon beyond your strength?" Naraku asked the young hanyou in a blank cocky manner.

"You bet I will." The dog hanyou snarled out, "I refuse to let you live any longer than you already have!" He growled, "You're fun ends here Naraku!" He then yelled out as he charged towards the evil demon. "Prepare to die Naraku!"

Inuyasha swung his sword over his head in attempt to slice the baboon in half. But Naraku was on his toes and quickly vanished to the side and slammed his tentacle arm right across his cheek causing him to slide. The hanyou prince growled. "Don't go thinking you will win!"  
He swung his sword once again only to have Naraku vanish and reappear behind him. Inuyasha immediately noticed just in time to spin around and slice off the demon's tentacle before it could rip through his stomach.

Naraku was a bit surprised and tumbled back a bit and raised his gaze towards the young prince just to see him slice off one of his arms.

"Yeah way to go Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered smiling happily. "So that demon who's boss!"  
Inuyasha huffed before charging towards Naraku with his sword swung over his shoulder. "You're through Naraku!"  
Naraku only grunted at the young prince's claim. "Oh you really think so hanyou?" He narrowed his gaze. "Well sorry you won't defeat me so easily."

Inuyasha's gaze went wide just as Naraku's body explode and purple smoke blasted throughout the ballroom. "AHH!" He yelped quickly covering his nose. "Miasma!?"  
Everyone quickly covered themselves to prevent themselves from sniffing or breathing in the poisonous smoke.

Inutashio buried Kagome's face into his chest to prevent her from breathing in the miasma.

"Hehehe allow me to take her off of your hands."

"What!?" He gaped out and prepared himself to attack only to have his stomach rammed through. "GAH!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of his father's shout. "Father!?" He gasped when something came across his mind. "Kagome!?" He raced towards the thrones.

He grunted when more miasma blew towards him but kept going. '_No way will I let his miasma keep me from protecting what will be mine!_'

But just as he reached the thrones the wind blasted towards him causing him to stop right in his tracks. Once the wind stopped blowing and the miasma vanished Inuyasha looked and yelped when he saw his father laying on the ground pressing his hand against his abdomen. "Father!"

Everyone heard him and gasped in horror. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha raced up to him to help him up.

"Are you alright father?" Sesshoumaru asked the old king in concern.

Inutashio grunted painfully but growled angrily. "He took her. He managed to take her right out of my arms!"  
Inuyasha gasped and his angry words and realized that Kagome wasn't with him. He growled and immediately stood up roaring out. "NARAKU!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud booming laughter was heard which caught everyone's attention towards the huge hole.

There floated Naraku smirking and Inuyasha gasped when he spotted Kagome being held in his arms knocked out.

"Kagome!?" He yelled out feeling his heart stir in pure panic. Their friends gaped in horror of what they were seeing.

"Kagome!?" Shippo cried out before yelling at Naraku. "You jerk let her go!"  
Naraku ignored the young fox demon and smiled wickedly at the hanyou prince. "I thank you for the lovely gift. I will surely take care of her."  
Inuyasha growled anger rising in him and roared out. "You bastard! Get your filthy hands off of her!"  
"Heh." Was Naraku's only response before a whirlwind emerged around him causing everyone in the ballroom to cover themselves up once again.

Inuyasha grunted stubbornly raising his gaze to only gasp when Naraku and Kagome's bodies slowly began to disappear. "Kagome!" He raced towards the hole and jumped up and reached out his hand to grab her but he made it too late because once he reached their figures they immediately vanished.

He landed on the ground and immediately whipped his head around sniffing around hoping to find at least one of their scents but failed in finding one.

"K-Kagome…" Shippo shuttered out feeling tears fill up in his eyes. Kohaku heard the young fox demon beginning to cry and hugged him to try and comfort him. Miroku and Sesshoumaru hugged Sango and Rin to try and comfort them knowing full well that this was not a happy moment.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to glare at the ground, clenching his fists so tightly that they were turning pale white. '_Damn it._' He began to shake feeling his blood boil his instincts going wild angered at the cursed demon that had taken his woman, his mate, his soul mate away from him.

"DAMN IT!" He roared out causing everyone that was in the ballroom to jump to watch him as he knelt down and slammed his fist right into the ground causing the whole ground to shake.

Everyone gasped at the feeling and stared at the young hanyou prince surprised by his sudden action.

"Whoa! Is Inuyasha really that angry that he could make the whole ground shake with one slam into the ground?" Sango gaped out in amazement.

"No." Miroku responded arching a brow puzzled by his friend's sudden action. "He has never done something like that before."

But what they didn't notice was that the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck was shining bright white. Inuyasha found it strange that he was feeling way stronger than he had felt before but ignored it as he began to growl dangerously as he stood up and glared towards the others.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said his name questionably.

Inuyasha just scowled as he sped up to his friend and brutally grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him towards the ballroom doors. "Let's go."

"What!? Whoa!" Miroku yelped out forcing his hanyou friend to halt. "Where are we going?"  
"Where do you think!?" Inuyasha roared out causing his friend to jump. "To go talk to that stupid demon in the dungeon!"

* * *

"Inuyasha why are we heading down here?" Shippo asked as he rode on Kohaku's arm as they followed Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inutashio and Koga down the stairs to the dungeon cells.

"To ask a certain demon about Naraku's hideout." Inuyasha informed the young fox demon still growling. He clenched his fists. "And I don't care if he is still sleeping! I am waking up and demanding answers from him!"  
"And this time I won't stop you son." Inutashio replied agreeing with his son with his gaze narrowed. "This is certainly not the time to be considerate to the demon."  
"Damn right!" Inuyasha grunted out loudly.

The demon hummed as he moved his angry gaze towards the prison cells and grunted when he saw the group. "Oh great you guys again."

"What did you honestly think we would forget about you? Especially when you know the whereabouts to Naraku's hideout? No chance!" Rin yelled at him angrily.

"Hmph!" The demon huffed.

"Now you are going to tell us where Naraku's hideout is." Inuyasha growled out demandingly his face hard his gaze filled with anger and hatred. "I swear if you don't you will regret the day you ever crossed me!"  
"Heh like a hanyou like you could ever harm me." The demon replied cockily returning the hanyou prince's glare.

Inuyasha's blood boiled more making him almost tempted to break down the prison bars. But he closed his eyes knowing he had to try staying calm, since he knew him being angry wasn't going to get him any faster to Kagome.

He glanced at his best friend. "Miroku?"

Miroku met his commander's narrowed gaze. "Care do to the honors?" Miroku narrowed his gaze and nodded his head. "Gladly."  
He dug his hand into his kimono top and pulled out some scrolls. He threw them towards the demon and held up his fingers and began chanting a little prayer so once the scrolls hit the demon it would shock him.

"AHHHHHH!" The demon yelled out in pain. Once the shocks subsided the demon collapsed on the ground twitching in pain.

"Ready to talk demon?" Sango questioned him angrily crossing her arms.

The demon growled and hissed out. "No never!"  
His response made the group glare at him. Inuyasha tossed Miroku an angry glance, he crossed his arms. "Miroku."

Miroku took that as a hint to shock him again. The demon screamed out in pain.

"Talk you idiot unless you want to be shocked to death!" Shippo warned the demon glaring at him surprised that he sounded so brave and confident.

"Go to hell!"  
Inuyasha growled which gave Miroku another cue to shock him causing the demon to scream once again.

The demon sighed gruffly once the shocks had subside once again.

"We could do this all night if you continue to refuse to give us the information we need." Sesshoumaru pointed out to the demon. He crossed his arms his gaze hard on the demon. "So I suggest you start talking."  
"You have no chance at winning at this point. So your best bet is to surrender now." Sango told him anger still ringing in her tone.

The demon glared at them as the others stood and watched waiting for him to reply with Miroku ready to shock him once again.

The demon then sighed in complete defeat seeing he had no chance of winning this fight. "Fine I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

The group sighed in relief, but Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "And you better tell us the truth or else you will easily find yourself on death row!"  
The demon growled before kneeling on his knees. "Though I'm surprised you people haven't figured it out. It's actually quite simple of where his hideout is."

"Mm?" They replied raising a brow.

"The castle." The demon informed them.

"Lady Kikyo's Castle!?" Rin gaped out her eyes shooting wide open.

The demon nodded. "Yes once he had killed Sano and Kikyo he took over their castle and killed off their people and are now working for Naraku as the walking dead."

"How horrible." Rin grunted out in disgust narrowing her gaze. "He is one sick lowly demon to do something as cruel as that."

"We have already established that he is an evil little bastard that should be ripped apart!" Inuyasha reminded her before glaring at the demon. "And how do we know you aren't lying to us about this?"

"Why would I lie about something when it's so obvious of where it is?" The demon questioned the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled hating the attitude this demon was giving him. "Then we need to get going." He heard his father speak up snapping him out of his angry thoughts.

Inutashio narrowed his gaze. "We have the destination so we don't have anytime to waste."

The young group narrowed their gazes with determination and nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Rin." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru as he stared down at her sternly. "Stay here with Shippo and Kohaku."

"What!? Why?" Rin gaped out.

"It'll be safer here and I don't want to drag you and the boys into this war." He answered truthfully.

Rin groaned wanting to refuse but couldn't argue, since she knew someone had to stay behind with the boys since they were still too young to fight. She nodded. "Alright I'll stay."

Miroku tossed his stare over towards Sango. "Maybe it would be best if you-"

"No!" Sango replied loudly narrowing her gaze knowing full well of what he was about to suggest. "I'm not going to stay here! I'm going to help you guys rescue Kagome!"

"Sango please!" He pleaded to her. "I don't want you to end up getting seriously hurt."  
"Miroku may I remind you that I am a demon slayer? I can take on Naraku or any of his good for nothing minions!"

"Sango." Miroku began in a warning tone.

"No we need her Miroku." They heard Inuyasha speak up catching their attention. Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "We need has much help as we can get." He looked over at Sango. "And Eric took the liberty of telling me how well she did at training."  
Sango smiled glad that the young prince approved of her tagging along. "See Miroku? If even Inuyasha is suggesting it than I should come along."

Miroku stared at her with uncertainty still trying to debt if he should go along with their suggestion. But finally he sighed in relief. "Alright." He raised his gaze to stare sternly at her. "But you better stay on guard and be careful."

She nodded. "Yes I know Miroku." She smiled as she tilted her head. "So don't worry about it."  
"Miroku!" Miroku jerked his attention towards his commander whom kept his stare narrowed and stern. "Gather up the soldiers! We are leaving immediately!"

* * *

Kagome groaned as she slowly came out of her unconscious state. '_Man I feel like I got smacked in the head with a rock._'

She moved her head around and opened her gaze to find herself staring up at a ceiling, which she was not familiar with. '_Is this my room?_' She slowly sat up to get a better look and gasped when she found herself in a dungeon like room. "What the!?"

She motioned to get off of the bed but one of her arms was being pulled back by something. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to gap when she found out that her wrist was tied chained up on the bedpost. "What!?"  
"What's going on!? Why am I chained up?"

Then this evenings events replayed in her mind and gasped. "Naraku!" She moved her gaze around. '_I have to find away out of here! I have to get back to Inuyasha!_'

"So you're finally awake."

Kagome gasped and quickly turned her head to spot Kagura at the door. "Kagura!?"

"Though I was mostly hoping you would stay asleep so I wouldn't have to fight you all the way down to the dungeon." Kagura went on with a soft grunt.

"You'll regret this!" Kagome told her loudly glaring at her. "You and Naraku will both regret ever messing with me!"  
"Hmph like I'm afraid of a weak little miko like you."

"You'd be surprised of what I can do." Kagome snarled at her. Kagura made her way towards Kagome and the young princess was about to attack her.

_**Wait Kagome!**_

Kagome flinched and lowered her gaze when she heard the feminine voice speak up. "Huh?" '_What?_'

_**Allow her to take you and don't fight back.**_

'_What!? You have got to be out of your mind!_' She scolded the voice angrily. '_No way will I let them take me anywhere! If they do I will fight back so don't bother stopping me!_' This was all so crazy to Kagome. Why was she hearing this strange voice? Heck why was she even talking to it?

_**Kagome please you must trust me. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. But I have a plan that will destroy Naraku for good.**_

'_And how do I know this isn't some trap?_'

_**Kagome believe me this is no trap. I just want to end this with Naraku once and for all so you can finally have a peaceful life.**_

Kagome raised a brow. '_Why are you so concerned about me? I don't even know you and you don't know me._' She heard the woman chuckle.

_**That is true. You don't now me but…I do know you.**_

'_Huh? What?_' Kagura loosened up her chains interrupting her thoughts. Kagura glared at the young miko. "Fight back and you'll find yourself unconscious once again and this time you won't be able to wake up ever again."

Kagome narrowed her gaze. _**Kagome please just trust me and follow my instructions.**_

She sighed. '_Fine I'll do things your way. But I swear if this is some sort of trick I will come and haunt you and make your life a living hell!_'

* * *

Inuyasha, Inutashio, Sesshoumaru and their army combined with the Northern, Southern and Eastern Kingdoms army stood at the entrance to Lady Kikyo and Lord Sano's lands.

'_Naraku…this time…_' Inuyasha narrowed his gaze, '_I won't let you get away._'

"Yes there is definitely a barrier there." Miroku spoke up glaring at the valley as he sat on his brown horse. "I can see it quite clearly."

"Miroku do you think you can break it?" Sango questioned him as she sat behind him on his horse.

Miroku glanced back at her. "I can try but I'm getting the feeling this barrier will be hard to break down with just my strength alone."

"Can you at least give it a try?" Eric spoke up catching his attention as he rode up beside him. "We can't afford to sit out here all night."

Miroku nodded. "You're right." He sighed as he turned his gaze back towards the barrier that stood between them and Kagome and Naraku. "Here goes nothing." He held up his fingers and began to concentrate on the barrier while chanting a prayer.

Just as his aura reached the barrier a bright red light shot out from the barrier causing everyone in the group to wince and cover their eyes to hide their gazes from the bright light. Once the red light vanished they lowered their hands only to groan to see that the barrier had not distinguished.

"Damn looks like it might not work after all."

Miroku groaned disappointedly. Inuyasha growled refusing to give up and tossed his friend a determined glare. "Try again Miroku!"  
"What?" He gaped out.

"Try again Miroku!" The hanyou repeated firmly.

"Mutt-Face if it didn't work the first time what makes you think it will work the second time!?" Koga asked the young prince bitterly with a glare.

Inuyasha tossed him a glare. "We have to keep trying! I did not come this far to head back empty!" He looked back at Miroku. "So try it again!"  
Miroku sighed and was about to refuse. _**Try again monk. I assure you-you will break it.**_

"Huh?" He suddenly said somewhat startled by the female voice. He looked back at Sango. "Did you say something Sango?"

"Mm?" She responded oddly with an arched brow. She shook her head. "No, I haven't said anything."  
He raised a brow. _**Miroku please try one more time. **_Miroku sighed finding himself strangely trusting this voices' word. "Alright." He caught his friends' attention as he held up his fingers once again. "I'll try one more time." '_And you better be right about this._'

He began chanting a prayer as his aura began to surface and once he released it he then realized that his aura was mixed with a bright white light. "What!?"

The two auras mixed together and hit the barrier causing loud shocks to emerge from barrier. Soon a bright white light emerged from the barrier causing everyone to wince again but gaped when they witnessed the barrier slowly vanishing and then the barrier was gone.

Miroku's jaw dropped slightly amazed of what just happened. "All right Miroku!" He heard Sango cheer loudly as she embraced him from behind. "You did it! You broke the barrier!"

Inuyasha snorted. "See told ya it would work the second time."

Sango smiled up at him. "I didn't know you could do something like that!"

"Yeah I never knew you had a white aura." Eric brought up sounding very surprised and impressed by his fellow soldier.

"That's because that wasn't me!" Miroku admitted loudly.

"What?" They breathed out surprised by his sudden confession.

Miroku looked up to where the barrier use to be. "That white light was not mine! So I wasn't the one that destroyed it!"  
Inuyasha gaped at his friend's remark before catching a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. He looked and gasped when he spotted a female ghost standing where the barrier use to be.

"What the heck!?"  
His sudden shout caught everyone's attention and too gasped when they saw the female. "Whoa! Where did she come from?" Koga remarked sounding very surprised by the sudden appearance.

"I have no idea." Sango answered softly staring at the female with wide eyes.

Inuyasha just stared with wide eyes. "La-" His ears perked up when he heard his father beginning to speak. Him and Sesshoumaru looked over at him to find his face as pale as the ghost's.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru said his name questionably.

"Lady Kikyo?!" Inutashio finished softly staring at her with wide unbelievable eyes.

"What!?" The whole group yelped out their eyes shooting open before turning their attention back towards the ghost.

"Lady Kikyo!?" Inuyasha repeated her name loudly.

Kikyo smiled nodding her head slightly. "_**That I am.**_" Everyone breathed out a soft gasp and she went on. She sighed. "_**I am so sorry for the mess I have caused.**_"  
"Oh no Lady Kikyo you shouldn't apologize for something that you were trying to prevent from happening." Eric reassured her. "It isn't your fault that Naraku was unsealed and started causing all of these problems."

"_**But in a way I am the cause for all of this.**_" She started to admit softly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned her arching a brow.

"_**I had a feeling Naraku would somehow unseal himself or someone would eventually unseal him without realizing what they had unleashed. So I prepared myself for that but breaking apart the pieces of the medallion and shattered them to occupy him from the main piece to the medallion.**_"

"The main piece? What's the main piece?" Sesshoumaru questioned the late queen.

"_**Inside the medallion was a jewel which was the main thing that could grant the wishes. I separated that from the other pieces and put in someplace where I know it would be safe.**_"

"And that place would be?" Inuyasha asked ushering her to go on.

Kikyo sighed softly her gaze gleaming with regret. "_**Inside Kagome.**_"

The groups' gazes slowly when wide as their jaws dropped before shouting. "WHAT!?"

"So that's why Naraku wanted her so badly?" Sango shouted. "Because she had the main piece inside of her?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Why the hell would you go and do something as stupid as that!?" Inuyasha roared out before waving his hand towards Kikyo's castle. "Because now Kagome is in huge danger!"

She glared at him. "_**I am well aware of that and from the time I died I had always protected Kagome. I would never allow Kagome to get killed for something that I did.**_"  
"Then why did you put the jewel inside of your own daughter if you didn't want that!? It makes no sense!" Inuyasha demanded finding himself very angry with this priestess.

"_**I put it in her to keep it pure!**_" Kikyo shouted out her answer glaring at him. Inuyasha flinched. "What?"

She sighed. "_**You see while it was in my possession I began to realize that the jewel could either become tainted or pure depending on the person whom holds it and I knew if it got into anyone else's hands, like Naraku's, it would become no doubt tainted. So I placed the jewel inside of Kagome knowing she would keep it pure and it worked.**_" She raised her gaze staring sternly at them. "_**It has become so pure that I'm sure if any evil demon were to touch it they would be purified in seconds.**_"

Everyone looked at her with shocked eyes as she went on as she told them her plan. "_**So now you guys can use that jewel as a way to finish Naraku once and for all!**_"

They gasped. "_**That jewel is your main ticket to destroy him.**_"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before narrowing his gaze with determination and nodded. "You got it Lady Kikyo! We won't let you down!"

Kikyo smiled. "_**Thank you Inuyasha.**_" And with that she vanished.

Inutashio stared back at the men. "What are we waiting for?" He pointed towards the valley. "Let's end this!"  
"YEAH!" They all cheered before marching themselves into the valley.

* * *

Kagome grunted as she pulled against her binds while lying on a stone table. She had allowed Kagura to take her down and she went peacefully, even though she would have rather fought back the demoness but kept her word the voice.

Naraku seemed very pleased that she surrendered to them, she scoffed at his words. The last thing she would do was surrender to him. She would get out of this she just had to figure out how and when.

"Heh such a stubborn little thing aren't you?"  
She scowled when that disgusting voice reached her ears. She turned her gaze up towards Naraku. "You really are just like you mother."

"And proud of it you sick bastard!" Kagome snarled.

"Then again she didn't have such a foul mouth."

"Well I get that from the man you took me from!" The young miko answered him loudly with anger.

"Don't worry you'll meet him again soon." Naraku reassured her smiling wickedly. "In the afterlife."  
Kagome growled narrowing her gaze on him.

"Now then…" She watched him as he hovered his hand over her abdomen, "I will retrieve of what was meant to be mine."

"What?" Kagome breathed out puzzled by his words. She then shouted. "What could I possibly have that would be any benefit to you!?"  
Naraku just smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

"ARGH! Get the hell out of my way!" Inuyasha roared out as he swung his sword slicing a demon in half.

Just when they made it halfway through the valley getting closer to the castle Naraku's demons showed up and began to attack them. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Inutashio and the other demons were the only ones that made it through most of them while they kept running towards the castle.

Inuyasha came to a halt inspecting his men, Miroku and Sango's battles. They were all still fighting their way to continue to follow their leaders.

He groaned as he held out his sword. "Get away from there!"

He caught their attention and they all yelped and quickly scattered when they noticed his sword and knew he was going to strike.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword down. "Wind Scar!"

The demons that were in the path were immediately distinguished and their remains blew away.

Miroku sighed in relief. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Don't waste time thanking me! Let's keep going!" Inuyasha told him firmly before motioning his horse to run. He glared up towards the castle not bothering to look behind him. '_Just hang on Kagome! I'm coming for you!_'

* * *

Naraku lowered his hand more towards her stomach which caused Kagome to panic and her heart to race fearing for what he might do to her.

She flinched when his hand barely touched her abdomen but once his fingertips made it's way on her a bright white lightening bolts mixed with purple emerged and shocked him.

"AH!" He yelped out quickly backing his hand away from his main target.

Kagome gasped surprised and startled by what had just happened. '_W-What?_'

_**Don't worry Kagome I'm not going to let anything happen to you.**_

"Oh." She said softly.

"Heh don't think your stubbornness will prevent me from getting what I want." She heard Naraku speak up catching her attention. He narrowed his gaze. "That stubbornness will be your downfall."

Kagome narrowed her gaze challenging him. "I doubt it you sick pig!"  
Her response caused the evil demon to growl in displeasure. '_Figured I wouldn't be able to get the jewel so easily._' "You'll regret those words I assure you."

* * *

The castle doors blew open from the huge blast of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Once the doors were ripped into pieces Inuyasha stepped him, he growled as he glanced hoping to find a lead to Kagome's or even Naraku's whereabouts.

"Inuyasha was that really necessary?" Sango asked him gruffly as they appeared behind him.

"Well sorry I'm not a very patient person."

Sango grunted. "I knew that even before you told me."

"Wow." Inutashio spoke up as he glanced around the palace. He grimaced at the sight. "This place as really become gloomy."

"Well that's because Naraku's been living in it." Koga reminded the old king as he crept inside the palace keeping his senses on guard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped and gasped when they heard the loud scream.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed the voice and the scent that had finally reached his nose. '_Please don't let me be too late!_'

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, while black-lightening bolts continued to flow onto her body shocking her. Forcing her dress to tare from the impact.

Naraku grunted as he watched her stomach. "Come on it has to come up eventually."

'_What the hell is he trying to get from me!?_' Kagome thought still screaming bloody murder. '_Kami make this stop!_'

"Kagome!"  
"What!?" Naraku yelled out just in time to turn to end up getting his arm sliced off. "AHH!" He was then shoved away from the table. He grunted as he held his arm and glared over towards the person only to growl. "YOU!"  
Inuyasha growled dangerously as he stood beside the stone table holding his sword out ready to strike him. "Don't you touch her!"  
Kagome panted. "Inuyasha!?"

She noticed his ears twitched which signaled her that he heard her. He tossed her a stare. "Don't worry I'm here Kagome." He went up to her side and carefully cut her chains binding her to the table. He stared down at her sternly with determination. "I refuse to let anything happen to you."

Kagome stared at him before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Inuyasha!"  
His only response was wrapping his arm around her waist. But he tossed a glare over towards Naraku and held out his sword towards him as he slowly helped Kagome off of the stone table but kept his arm securely around her and held her tightly into his chest.

"This is the end Naraku!" Inuyasha told him angrily.

Naraku growled angrily. "No my dear prince. This…is just the beginning." Out of his body came the miasma smoke. Acting quick Inuyasha held Kagome tight but to his surprise a white barrier emerged around him and Kagome forcing the miasma to blow around them.

"What?" He breathed out.

"Inuyasha it's the necklace!" He heard Kagome point out to him. He caught her gaze. "The necklace I gave you produces a barrier around to protect you from your enemies."

New determination filled his gaze as he turned his gaze towards Naraku. "Then remind me to thank you for this wonderful gift." '_Cause now I can use this barrier to get to Naraku without getting myself killed or Kagome for that matter!_'

"Where's everyone else?" Kagome asked him catching his attention once again. "Didn't they come with you?"  
"Yes they did but apparently while on our way down here we met up with a band of his minions."

"So the others let you go ahead?"

He nodded. "Yes since saving you was our main priority." He then charged in the middle of the miasma where he smelt Naraku's scent. Naraku had hidden himself in the miasma hoping to do a surprise attack on the two. But was surprised to smack himself right into their barrier.

"What!?" He breathed out in surprise sounding more like distaste.

"That's right Naraku!" He heard Inuyasha call out to him. He gaped when he spotted the hanyou charging towards him with Kagome still tightly in his arms. Inuyasha noticed the evil demon had dropped his guard and swung his sword and stabbed him right in the stomach.

"Gah!" Naraku grunted out his eyes wide. '_Damn how could I have let my guard down like that!_'

Naraku's body began to fidget with anger. "No." He then roared out as a dark blast emerged from his body. "I refuse to lose to you!"  
Kagome yelped as they were blown back by the sudden gust of wind. Inuyasha grimaced as he landed on the ground and looked up to where Naraku was only to find him gone.

'_He's still around here._' He told himself as he darted his eyes around searching for the evil demon. '_I can still feel him._'

Kagome suddenly heard something and felt something-creepy land behind them. She glanced over her shoulder and gasped out loudly. "Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha heard her gasp and quickly dropped his sword spun around sharpening his claws and just when Naraku was about to stab his tentacle in the hanyou's stomach Inuyasha ran his claws vertically.

"AHH!" Naraku yelped out as he jumped back holding his hand over his now bleeding face. He growled at the impact.

"Heh thought you could sneak up on me did you?" He heard the young prince snort out catching his angry gaze.

Inuyasha's gaze went hard. "Well sorry to disappoint you." He cracked his knuckles. "But you won't catch me off guard so easily."

"Inuyasha!"

"Mm?" His ears perked up at his name being called out. He turned around to spot Miroku and Sango rushing over towards them. "'Bout time you guys showed up."

"Hey we just got done fighting mostly all of the demons before your father, Sesshoumaru and everyone else told us to go ahead and help you!" Miroku pointed out to him roughly.

"Heh like I need any help taking care of this bastard."

"Yes but you need someone to protect Kagome while you are fighting him right?" Sango brought up to him causing him to flinch. "Yep just as I thought."

Inuyasha grunted. "Okay." He let go of Kagome and handed her to Miroku and Sango. "Don't leave her side."  
"Yeah yeah we know the drill Inuyasha." Sango reassured him.

The hanyou nodded before charging towards the demon. "Naraku you are finished!"

Kagome groaned as she watched her beloved hanyou rush up towards Naraku. '_There must be something I can do to help him._'

**_There is Kagome_**.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Wow this chapter was bit longer than the rest of the few I had put up. Now if I play my cards right the next chapter will be the final chapter. I'm not telling you much about it considering it would ruin the story. Again I am so sorry for the really long update. But I really hope this chapter makes up for it.

See ya next chapter!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	26. Chapter 25

Holy crud! It's been so long since I've updated this story! Again I apologize for the huge wait! College and work have been keeping me insanely busy! So many projects here and there only getting a few weeks and hours to do them! My novel has also kept me busy, I've been trying to get my novel to a good point where I can stop for the time being but my brain just keeps processing ideas that I just can't hold them in! But anyway I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.

Now on word to the final chapter!

**Chapter 25**

Kagome groaned as she watched her beloved hanyou rush up towards Naraku. '_There must be something I can do to help him._'

_**There is Kagome**_.

She gasped at the sudden response. '_You again!_'

"Kagome?" Sango said her name after hearing her sudden gasp. "Is something the matter?"

The young miko lowered her gaze not hearing her adopted sister's words. '_Is there seriously a way to help Inuyasha?_'

_**Yes all you have to do is trust me along with yourself.**_

"AH!" Inuyasha roared out as he swung his sword towards the evil demon. Naraku grunted as the young hanyou charged towards him his arm transformed into a sharp tentacle. The evil demon met the hanyou's sword with a rough clash.

The two growled at each other. "Don't go thinking I'm going to let a stupid hanyou like you defeat me!"  
Inuyasha scowled and shouted out. "And don't go thinking you can defeat me so easily!" He swung his up and threw it done forcing a wind out of it.

Naraku grunted as the harsh wind blew him back, his feet slid to a stop and he threw out more of his tentacle arms. The hanyou prince jumped and dodged every one of his disgusting arms as they came towards him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared out swinging his sword forcing the attack to fly out.

Naraku just narrowed his gaze as a purplish red bubble appeared around him deflecting the hanyou's attack.

"Ah! He produced a barrier!" Miroku yelled out angrily.

"Figured he would considering he place a barrier around this area." Sango reminded him loudly her gaze narrowed on wicked demon.

Kagome watched and gasped when she saw Naraku shove one of his tentacles into the ground. "Inuyasha!"

His ears perked up and looked behind him just in time to see the tentacle burst out from the ground. Quickly he pulled the sword in front of him forcing the arm to slam into his sword. The young prince grunted as the tentacle pushed against him.

His ears twitched when he heard something rip through the air behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time to watch more of Naraku's tentacles slam into the other one.

'_Damn just how many of these can that bastard make?_' He gaped when he noticed the tentacles aiming towards him.

He growled with irritation. "I'm getting sick of this!" He swung his sword cutting all of them in half and glared at Naraku. "Can't you do anything else besides throwing your stupid arms at me!"  
"Wind Scar!"

Naraku growled as the harsh winds came at him. "You want more? Fine I'll give you more." He suddenly vanished once the winds crashed where he once stood.

Everyone gasped when the smoke cleared and saw that Naraku wasn't there. "Crap!" Inuyasha cursed whipping his gaze around searching for his target.

He suddenly jerked when he heard something coming from behind him. Inuyasha turned just to have tentacles rip through his stomach. "GAHHHH!"  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched out jerking her gaze wide with fear.

Inuyasha grunted opening one eye to find himself face to face with the angry glare of Naraku. "You should have never interfered little prince. You could have lived a longer life."

The hanyou growled, the young man's response only made Naraku snort. "Now perish." Electrical shocks went through the wicked demon's tentacle and spread throughout Inuyasha's body.

"AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango yelled out fear written all over their faces.

Naraku then shot Inuyasha off of his tentacle falling hard on the ground. Kagome yelped sharply covering her mouth. "Inuyasha." She then ran towards him shouting. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome no!" Miroku shouted out desperately. "Come back!"

"Good riddance young prince!" Naraku shouted not even noticing the young miko racing towards the hanyou. He shot an electrical beam right at him.

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed leaping towards the young hanyou.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried out loudly her gaze shooting wide open.

"Let's hurry!" Miroku ushered quickly racing after Kagome with Sango quickly following behind him.

_**KAGOME!**_

The young miko landed right on Inuyasha body as the beam hit it's mark. "NOOOO!" Sango screamed feeling her heart get shot.

But what they all failed to notice was that a white light emerged around the two preventing the beam from hitting them. Naraku smirked as Miroku and Sango's hearts pounded with anxiousness as the light became to clear.

The swordsman and the slayer gaped feeling their hearts fly as Naraku's smirk faded when they saw Kagome on top of Inuyasha unharmed, untouched.

"What!?" Naraku roared out loudly.

Sango sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"But how are they unharmed?" Miroku questioned suddenly with curiosity.

Kagome groaned suddenly as she got on her hands and knees. Her eyes opened to find herself gazing down at a knocked out Inuyasha and her heart sunk. "Inuyasha." She gently brushed some of his locks away from his eyes.

An angry growl grasped her attention and immediately looked back just as Naraku landed on the ground. His gaze was narrowed filled with irritation and hatred. "How the hell did you two survive?" He shouted. "You two should have been died!"

The miko narrowed her gaze. "Like hell I would know and personally I don't care!"

Naraku scowled as he angrily marched over towards the young prince and princess. "You two are becoming quite annoying."

Kagome jerked at his sudden movements but shouted angrily. "Don't you dare come near us!" She growled. "I swear if you harm Inuyasha one more time YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Heh like a little girl like you scares me."

"I mean it!" The miko continued to shout bravely and proudly. She turned to face him. "If you come one step closer I'll make you regret it!"

"Leave them alone!" He heard Sango yell out making him glance at her just as she swung her chain at him. He brought up his barrier forcing the chain to slam into it. He then glanced when he noticed something else flying at him and saw the holy scrolls were coming at him.

He turned towards them and placed them on fire. "Nice try monk." Miroku grunted narrowing his gaze. "But that isn't going to work."

Before the two could attack him again Naraku threw one of his tentacle at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out her heart pounding with pure panic. "Get out of there!"

Kagome's eyes went wide but before she had the chance to run for it she felt something get wrapped around her shoulders. "Huh!?" She was suddenly pulled into something warm.

Suddenly the tentacle was cut right in half. Kagome gasped at the sight but mainly at the person behind her. "Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha was now on one knee holding Kagome tightly into his chest with his sword held out in front of both of them. His gaze was hard on Naraku and they were filled with hatred and possessiveness.

"Don't you dare lay any one of those disgusting arms on _**my **_Kagome!" He hissed loudly growling showing his fangs.

"What!?" Naraku yelped out, the least thing he was expecting was for Inuyasha to become conscious once again.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango shouted out smiling in great relief.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated his name softly her heart pounding with sweet relief.

He lowered his gaze to meet hers' and gazed at her firmly. "Are you alright?"

She slowly nodded. "Y-Yes. But what about you?"

He looked away. "I'm fine."

While continuing to gaze up at him she suddenly felt something wet and warm against her hands and chest. She looked and gasped when she saw blood. "Inuyasha!" She immediately looked up at him but he didn't look at her. "You're bleeding!"

He grunted feeling a sharp pain in his gut. "I know."

"I've had just about enough of you!" He heard Naraku roar out immediately snapping him out of his thoughts just in time to find the demon rushing up to them.

Acting quickly Inuyasha got up and brought up his sword just in time to clash with one of Naraku's sharp tentacle arm. "I'll kill you no matter what!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out immediately standing up. '_I've got to do something!_'

Inuyasha scowled pushing him back. "Not if I kill you first!" His glare became harder. "I won't let you harm Kagome! I'll protect Kagome no matter what!"

Just has those words came out of his mouth his necklace and a bright light from Kagome's abdomen began to shine.

"What?" The young miko gaped surprisingly gazing down at the light.

"What the? What's going on now?" Sango suddenly spoke up her gaze wide.

"I don't know." Miroku responded sounding confused himself.

Inuyasha paid no attention to the sudden light as the light gave him extra strength, healing his wound, while making his sword shine bright white. He instinctively swung his sword breaking through Naraku's barrier just as he put it up cutting his chest.

"AHHH!" Naraku yelled out in surprise immediately jumping back. He brushed his fingertips across his new wound. Inuyasha gaped now realizing what had just happened and noticed his necklace and his sword glowing.

"What is this?" He suddenly questioned himself lifting his sword slightly to look at it. He noticed another bright light coming from behind him, he turned and gaped when he saw Kagome glowing. "Kagome!?"  
She watched the light as it emerged from her body, her gaze was wide. '_Just what in the world is happening?_'

A small white orb was now floating in front of her abdomen shining brightly. She gaped softly.

"The jewel!?" Naraku yelled out in surprise.

"The jewel?" Miroku repeated loudly darting his gaze at Naraku before gasping immediately turning his gaze back towards Kagome. '_Is he talking about __**that **__jewel!_'

Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. '_That…that jewel just came out of her body!_' He lowered his gaze to his necklace and held it. '_Just when this and my sword began to shine._' He gazed down at his sword, which was still shining. '_What does that mean?_'

Kagome stared at in daze as she instinctively surrounded her hands around the jewel allowing it to float down into her palms. "What is this?"

_**This, Kagome, is your key to destroy Naraku.**_

'_What!? Seriously?_'

_**Yes Kagome, combine this with Inuyasha's power and Naraku will finally be destroyed!**_

'_But I don't even have a bow? How can I possibly combine this with Inuyasha's power?_'

_**Simple, just wish for a bow and arrow.**_

Kagome understood finding herself greatly trusting the woman's advice. She narrowed her gaze with determination. '_Alright!_' She held the jewel tightly and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly called out furrowing a brow. '_Now what's she up too?_'

Naraku gasped at the sight. '_No she's going to make a wish!_' He charged towards them. '_I must stop her!_'

Miroku and Sango snapped their attention and gasped sharply when they noticed Naraku. "Inuyasha!" Sango shouted immediately catching his attention.

He turned to face Naraku. "Oh no you don't!" The hanyou charged towards him. "You won't get anywhere near her!"

Miroku used this chance to toss his sacred scrolls towards the wicked demon. Unfortunately Naraku took notice of them and swung his hand towards them and set them on fire once again. But unfortunately for Naraku Inuyasha took that chance to strike him but he quickly jumped back barely missing him.

'_Please! I wish for a bow so I can help Inuyasha!_' Kagome begged the jewel. The jewel shined ever so brightly and out of a white light appeared a bow and arrow.

The miko gaped in awe as they floated to her hands. "Amazing."

Naraku glanced and scowled when he noticed the appearance of the bow and arrow. "Damn you to hell!" He shot a huge red beam aiming it right at her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out immediately appearing at her side ready to pull her out of the way.

But before the beam could strike Inuyasha appeared in front of both of the women and sliced the beam in half forcing it to vanish.

Both women gaped. "Inuyasha!"

Miroku sighed in relief. "Thank Kami." A growl caught his attention and watched as Naraku went charging towards them. He scowled angrily. "Oh no you don't!" He unsheathed his sword and swung it right at him.

Naraku jumped away from him and noticed that his sword was somewhat covered with sacred scrolls. The young swordsman narrowed his gaze. "I will not let you get near them!"

"Sango!" Inuyasha suddenly said grasping her attention. He gave her a stern look. "Go help Miroku and distract Naraku."

Sango narrowed her gaze with determination and quickly nodded. "Got it!" With that said she raced towards her beloved to assist him.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the young miko. "And we need to come up with an attack."

"We?" She repeated jerking back surprised that he knew exactly what she was planning.

"Yes we! Since I take it the reason why these" He held his necklace and lifted up his sword, "Are glowing because we need to work together?"  
Kagome narrowed her gaze. "Yes!" She raised the jewel up a bit getting his attention. "Since I'm getting a feeling that if I combine the jewel's power with yours' that Naraku will finally be defeated!"

"Alright!" He turned aiming himself towards the evil demon keeping himself firmly in front of Kagome. "Then let's finish this once and for all Kagome!"

She nodded. "Right!" As Sango and Miroku continued to fight Naraku distracting him from the young lord and the young princess Kagome quickly ripped part of her dress off and tied the jewel to the arrow.

Large gust of wind began to circle around Inuyasha's sword. "Ready Kagome?"

She placed her arrow into the bow and aimed it towards Naraku. "Ready when you are."  
Inuyasha nodded and then shouted. "Miroku Sango!"  
He immediately caught their attention and saw their position and knew they were ready to finish the job. The two quickly got out of range Naraku growled at the sight.

"You two really are fools if you think you can defeat me!"

"You're the fool Naraku!" Inuyasha shot back. "You're the one who dared to challenge us and now…" He snarled, "You're going to regret ever messing with us!"  
"We'll see about that!" Naraku roared out shooting another red beam mixed with his miasma.

Inuyasha took that chance to swing his sword. "Backlash Wave!"

The whirlwinds flew towards the evil demon's beam and Kagome took that chance to release her arrow. "Hit the mark!"  
Her purple aura mixed with the white aura of her mother, Kikyo. The two auras merged together flying into Inuyasha's attack turning it white.

The winds broke through Naraku's attack purifying it, Naraku gasped as the attack came right at him. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed out as the winds began breaking him apart.

'_This can't be happening!_' He growled. '_No! I'm not done yet!_' He motioned to pull himself back together.

But at that exact moment Kagome's arrow pierced through and aimed right for his heart. "GAH!" He yelled out. Just as the arrow hit his heart he immediately began to be purified.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed once he burst up in flames.

The group watched in awe their gazes wide. But yelped when he blew up releasing a explosion of his miasma burst out of him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out quickly grabbing her holding her tightly into his chest using himself as a shield.

"Miroku!" Sango quickly said grabbing his shoulder. "Put up a barrier!"  
"Right on it!" He replied loudly quickly putting up a barrier around them protecting them from the poisonous gas.

Finally the gas had cleared allowing them to gaze over to where Naraku once stood to find only his remains.

"Is…is he finally gone?" Kagome questioned loudly. She felt the sudden warmth disappear immediately grasping her attention watching Inuyasha stroll over towards Naraku's remains. "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha used his sword to poke at his remains to discover that no movement was coming from them. "He seems to be dead."

Suddenly a flash of a white light appeared above him. The hanyou quickly reacted holding his sword up only to gap at the sight, everyone gaped at the sight of Lady Kikyo floating above of Naraku's remains.

She smiled warmly at them. "Lady Kikyo!?" They heard Inutashio call out immediately catching their attention.

They found him, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the soldiers standing on top of the stairs staring at the dead queen with wide eyes.

"_**Thank you, all of you.**_" Kagome gasped recognizing the voice. '_Wait I know that voice!_'

"_**It was all thanks to you that Naraku has finally perished from this world and while also vanquishing the jewel.**_" She tilted her head happily. "_**Now everyone can finally live in peace including myself.**_"  
Her gaze fell upon her only daughter and chuckled to find her gazing at her with wide amazed eyes. '_Wow that woman…she looks exactly like me!_'

"_**Now my dear sweet Kagome you can live without fear and live safely just like I've always prayed you would my sweet daughter.**_"

"Daughter!?" Kagome gaped out loudly. '_D-Daughter? She's my mother!_'

"Yes Princess Kagome." She gasped looking over at Inutashio as he appeared beside Miroku and Sango. He stared at her sternly. "That woman is in fact your mother, Queen Kikyo."

Her eyes went wide and raised her gaze towards the ghost. "Mother?"  
Kikyo continued smile. "_**I've never left you Kagome I had always been with you, guiding you. I've always been watching you and I'm so proud of how beautifully you've grown inside and out. Don't ever change my dear.**_"

The young miko just stared up at her mother astound by what she was seeing and hearing. Kikyo chuckled warmly turning gaze to Inuyasha. "_**Inuyasha.**_"

He raised his gaze to met hers' as she smiled. "_**I leave her in your care. So please don't ever hurt her.**_"

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze with determination. "You can count on me!"

"_**Thank you.**_" She gaze fell upon everyone else and smiled thankfully. "_**Thank you all and I hope so see you all in heaven.**_" She began to fade.

"Wait mother!" Kagome called out to her in dismay.

The queen just smiled. "_**Don't worry Kagome I'll always be watching.**_" She completely faded but said these last words to her. "_**I love you.**_"  
Everyone just stared at the place where the queen once stood but soon all slowly smiled and cheered happily in victory.

"Yes! We won!"

"We finally defeated Naraku!"

"The long search has finally ended!"

Even Kagome suddenly smiled. '_So my mother was the one that was helping me from the very start. She had always been with me. I love you too…mother._'

Suddenly she heard something cling on the ground grasping her attention. She gasped sharply when Inuyasha lifted her up and twirled her around. "Inuyasha!?"

Smiling Inuyasha brought her back down and embraced her tightly. "Thank God Kagome! I thought I was going to lose you tonight!" His embrace became tighter snuggling his face into her shoulder.

Kagome felt her heart race yet sink at his words. She chuckled warmly pulling away from him slightly making him look at her. She smiled. "But you didn't because I believed that you would save me. I knew you wouldn't let Naraku kill no matter what."

He smiled. "But it was you who killed Naraku. It was your arrow that killed him."

"Yes but I also had yours' and my mother's help." She smiled proudly. "So it was because of all three of us that Naraku has finally perished."

Inuyasha continued to smile before his head jerked remembering something. "Now's the perfect chance to ask you what I've wanted to ask you for days now!"

"Huh?" She responded quickly feeling her insides warm up as her cheeks turned light pink.

The young prince got down on one knee smiling, though on the inside he was totally embarrassed and knew this was totally not him, but he loved this woman more than anything and was willing to go through one embarrassing moment just for her.

His sudden action caught everyone's attention and they all smiled. "Finally! Took him long enough." Sango joked.

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome with his heart pounding wildly and just like the day they met everything around them vanished. "Kagome, will you marry me?"  
Kagome's heart immediately jumped, butterflies forming in her stomach she was speechless for a moment which caused the hanyou to be a little nervous. But soon the miko smiled and squealed out. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! A million times yes!"

She embraced him just as he got up his smile was now permanent and laughed as he twirled around. Everyone in the room cheered, while some jumped up and down with joy.

Miroku and Sango smiled at one another happily while Inutashio and Sesshoumaru just smirked at each other.

Once Inuyasha set her down the two met again with a kiss.

* * *

Wedding bells chimed as Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart from their kiss, which sealed the deal. Yes! They were now married! The two just smiled before hearing the priest call out happily. "I know introduce," Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face the crowd with their arms intertwined, "Our new royal couple, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome!"  
The crowd cheered happily while some whistled which just caused the two to chuckle giddily.

"Yes go Kagome and Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered out jumping up and down.

Kohaku just laughed as he clapped happily. "Now it's just my sister who needs to get married."

"Heh that won't be too long." The young fox commented with a smile.

"Oh Kagome is so beautiful!" Sango exclaimed smiling brightly happy for her adopted sister. She smiled up at Miroku. "This was definitely the event we needed to celebrate a great victory!"  
"And it's about to get better." Miroku responded with a confident smile.

"Huh what do you mean?"

The boys heard and watched them as Miroku grabbed the young slayer's hand. Sango's heart began to race. "M-Miroku?"

"Sango, would you do me the honors of marrying me?"

She gasped sharply not believing what she was hearing but soon smiled and squeal tackling him with an embrace. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes! I will! I will marry you!"  
The swordsman smiled happily and gave he a passionate kiss.

"Whoa." Kohaku responded his gaze wide looking back at Shippo. "What are you a seer?"  
Shippo just snorted cockily raising his head up proudly. "I wish! They are just that predictable."

The two boys then chuckled.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside to say their farewells to the new couple.

"We wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank you so much!" Kagome thanked them gratefully.

"Yes do your best to restore your family's kingdom." Sesshoumaru encouraged appearing before them with Rin intertwined with her arm with Inutashio on the other side. "We want to be able to rely on you soon."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't worry we'll have it going soon." He shook his head. "But it'll probably take us a couple months to clean everything up."

"Don't worry." The couple turned their gazes as Eric, Kate, Miroku and Sango emerged from the crowd with their arms intertwined.

"We'll company you there." Kate volunteered. "Since you will need some type of crew."

"Not to mention guards to protect you and your new queen." Eric added with a happy smile.

"And Sango and I will be your first set of guards." Miroku volunteered smiling happily.

"Yes we'll both work to make sure you're new kingdoms safe and sound!" Sango told them her gaze narrowed amusingly with determination.

"Don't forget about us!" Shippo called out with him and Kohaku appearing beside Miroku and Sango. He smirked. "There's no way you're going anywhere without us!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome smiled. "Of course we wouldn't forget you! You are more than welcome to come with us."

"Yes!" The boys cheered happily. They now had a home to officially call their own!

Inuyasha brought his attention to his brother and friends. "So when are you guys going to get hitched?"

They all laughed smiling at their partners which the two noticed. "Wait…" Kagome pointed at them, "Don't tell me you all-"

"Apparently we all asked on the same day." Miroku commented gazing from Sesshoumaru to Eric.

Rin and Kate giggled.

Inuyasha smiled. "Awesome those will be the first sweet events in our New Kingdom!"  
They all smiled. But Kagome wagged her finger at Rin. "But you two better send us invitations for when you two get married!"

Rin laughed waving her hand reassuringly. "I won't forget Kagome I promise I'll send you one once we've set a date."

Kagome smiled. "Well Kagome," She gazed up at her beloved and her heart melt when she saw him smiling at her, "Let's get going."

She nodded. "Yes let's!"

With that said the two quickly got into their carriage while everyone waved to them while Breanna and her friends scowled.

"Got luck mutt-face!" Koga called out teasingly smiling. "Make sure you take good care of our sweet Kagome!"  
Inuyasha grumbled at that nickname but responded. "Of course I will I'm not an idiot!"

The wolf demon just smiled. Soon the carriage was off and Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at one another before meeting again with a kiss, which was a perfect start to a new life…together at last!

**THE END!**

* * *

YESSSSSSSS! I'M FINALLY DONE! WHOOOHOOO –starts hopping around the room- I'm done I'm done I'm done! –suddenly trips over chair- AH! Ouch!

Hehehehe sorry got a bit excited there! Yes I know the ending was a bit…weak but I wanted to get this chapter done so I could can get to bed!

Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review this story! Thank you all! I hope to see you in all of my other works!

Bye bye now!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
